


Diminish and Return

by MaryLouLeach



Series: The Victorious and the Spoils [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega John, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Addiction, Reunion, Seperation, Slash, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Torture, Violence, teen addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 87,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after their last clash with Moriarty, Sherlock and the mad man meet again on the roof of St. Barts. That day Sherlock jumps leaving his family behind to cling to their shattered bond. </p><p> Three and a half years later Sherlock returns home ready to finally end the last links to James Moriarty. Mycroft has kept the secret of his brother's survival from his mate and family.  Not everything has remained unchanged in Sherlock's absence. Can the two brother's keep everyone safe?  Will old bonds be reclaimed and can Sherlock put his shattered family back together again?</p><p>This is part three to the Victorious and Spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, as usual read at your own risk. This story promises to be a little darker.

Mycroft closed the door to his study, checking his watch he noted how long before Gregory would return home. He still had time to resolve this before it became any more unmanageable.

“Brother, you need to calm down and rethink your next course of action.”

“I’ve already thought it over Mycroft, I know what I need to do.”

“Need? Or is it selfish want?” The elder Alpha snapped folding his arms across his chest he leaned back onto his carefully polished oak desk. His brother ran a hand through his recently trimmed dark tresses.

“Selfish! Selfish? Me? Do you forget what I’ve given up just to track down Moriarty’s little generals, to-to dismantle his web. You promised me a month and instead I gave you three years! How dare you talk to me about selfish! Moran is here in London, he’s the last of the puzzle. Moriarty is _dead_.”

“How do you know? The body was never found, this could all very well be a trap.” Mycroft sighed “Think brother mine, use that superior intellect you claim to posses.”

“I shot him in the stomach before I jumped. There’s no way he survived that.”

“Like there was no way you survived that jump?” Mycroft replied softly, brushing off some imaginary bit of lint from the shoulder of his gray suit.

“Mycroft, I’ve been away three years it’s time for me to come home. I want to come home.” Sherlock slumped into the black leather love seat, his head in his hands he glanced over at a picture that sat on the antique end table.

It was one of Alexander, Lawerence and Sherrinford all so young taken too long ago. Long before this mess, before the roof top at Barts and before this ache in his heart.

“Things have changed little brother, we can’t afford for you to lose your focus. We’ve come this far.”

“I’m going back to Baker Street Mycroft, you can’t stop me.”

“Fine.” Mycroft sighed “Do what you must.”

“Fine?” Sherlock’s eyebrow raised his voice didn’t hold the suspicion he felt.

“Yes, fine. Go home to Baker Street.” Mycroft went to his small mini bar, needing a glass of scotch, maybe two or three.

“Why are you suddenly-“ Sherlock rolled his eyes standing up “John’s not at Baker street anymore?”

“Sherlock, it’s been three years. You were the one that instructed me to keep any updates of John or the children to myself. So I’ve done just that. Oh, come don’t look so heartbroken, their general health is fine.” Mycroft cleared his throat, “Everyone is thankfully still breathing.”

“You’re not telling me something.” Sherlock snapped “What is it? Where are they?” he held his breath “Is John-did he find-“

“No, brother, not that there haven’t been suitors. John is very much still a widower. Partly due to his loyalty to your bond even in death. Or rather, perceived death. As well as  your very resolute children.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile briefly thinking of his sons keeping unwanted Alphas from sniffing around.

**~0~**

“Doctor Watson you have a message from your brother in law he has left several urgent messages.”

John shook his head “Thank you Linda, I apologize. He can be persistent, except his idea of urgent and a normal persons is completely different. I haven’t received any calls from the nanny so I assume the children and my home are still in one piece so it cant be so urgent.”

“I guess you have a point Doctor.” The red haired Beta nurse laughed. “I’ll lock up Doctor go ahead and get home to that clan of yours.”

It was John’s turn to laugh, he pulled his dark jacket on “Hardly a clan. They are just a nest of angels-oh, who am I kidding?” John waved goodbye, taking his mobile out he started to dial Mycroft’s number wondering what it was that the eldest Holmes wanted.

John had already spoken to Lillith earlier in the day and the Nanny reported all was well at the house. No calls from Ford’s school, not that he’d received any troubling news pertaining to his oldest son in a year. So whatever Mycroft wanted could naturally wait.

John hailed a cab stepping inside he gave his address, just as the call connected with Mycroft.

“Hello Mycroft what’s so urgent that-“ John frowned realizing the cab the was going in the wrong direction. “Hold on a second.” He didn’t wait to hear Mycroft’s reply. “Oi, cabbie, you’re going the wrong way.”

The cab driver turned his dark head, a pair of very familiar  brown eyes lit up and the pale Omega’s face twisted with mirth. “Hello Johnny boy did you miss me?” The dark haired Omega aimed a gun at the speachless blond doctor firing two darts into his stunned victum. "Nighty, night." 

Moriarty pulled the cab over to the side of a back street, he whistled happily to himself exiting the stolen vehicle, reaching over the unconscious passenger. 

"Hello Mycroft. So sorry, but our good doctor is unable to come to the phone he's a bit exhausted poor thing. Please give my regaurds to your brother. We both know he's there. The game is far from over, I am actually looking forward to meeting the children. I hear they've grown in my abscence, and there has been a new addition. I'm absolutly thrilled! I can't wait to meet the little dear. Ta." The Irishman stood aside as a large Beta reached into the cab and lifted the limp Omega from the back seat.

James dropped the mobile onto the cement and smashed it under his foot. "Better hurry before we have visitors. Get him into the van. Oh, how I've missed London!" 


	2. THE BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 1/2 YEARS AGO

**_3 ½ years ago_ **

The funeral was supposed to be private but it didn’t keep the vultures of the press from circling. The Holmes pack stood together but separated, separated by anger and resentment just boiling under the surface.

Sherrinford Holmes stood with his head held high, a secure arm around the fragile figure that was his father.  The twins were young still; their dark heads were bent in defeat and confusion. At the age of three they couldn’t comprehend death, not fully. As smart as their scores proclaimed them to be, they were still children and clung to each other leaning into their solemn faced Omega father.

“They are covering him with dirt Ford, wont he be frightened? How will he breathe?”  The frantic whisper almost broke the eldest brother, Ford felt his father pull away from his steady grip only to pull the three year old brunette towards him.

“No, Hamish papa will be fine. He cant feel anything now.” Ford didn’t dare look at his father, or his younger brothers. He stood there silent now, afraid to speak, knowing his voice would brake.

“But daddy-“ Sigerson sobbed “Why are they burying him?”

“Boys, things will be alright. Papa cant feel anything anymore. He’s gone-“

“Where?” the twins both sobbed unable to keep the tears from their bright blue eyes. Both boys were Alpha’s like their brother, something John was amazed by. It was so rare to have so many Alpha’s born to one family. He was prized with Sherrinford first and then the twins Hamish and Sigerson . All three boys had the same dark heads of hair like their father, they were blessed with the man’s intellect as well.

John kept a strong arm around Ford and another around the two twins clinging to his side. The rain started to slowly add to he tears streaking their young faces, and matching black suits. Fitting for a funeral, even the weather was chiming in with rain and overcast.

Harry and Clara crowded in, young Lawrence moved to place an arm around Ford. The teenage Alpha leaned into his cousin accepting the warmth and comfort from the short Omega.

Then it was Mycroft’s turn to take a step towards his brother’s grieving family and extended family. The Alpha in him wishing to ease the growing distress rolling off in heavy waves from the small group. His trusty umbrella forever ready to cover the bowed heads.

 Mycroft wanted to pull the family close, it was best to keep them near now. The scent of stress hung sour in the cold spring air, the British Government needed to hold his umbrella out and shelter the dark heads of his nephews. He needed to bring John closer and calm the pale Omega.

The mourners had all gone, Mrs. Hudson and her new husband had been the last to go leaving the Holmes  and Watsons to stand vigil. Mycroft thought it best to urge his brother’s family to go home, the rain was cold and wet and he could see his own breath like tendrils of smoke escaping his lips. _A cigarette would be nice._

As he and Greg neared the huddled group there was a sharp growl in warning. This caused Alexander to flinch at his father’s side and only brought Greg and Mycroft up short in surprise.

The older Holmes frowned thinking he was mistaken, however the air had grown colder and the scent of anger began to flood the space between the two packs. No, they were one pack, not separate, this was his family. Mycroft took another step forward but the snarl was louder, and he found his eldest nephew glaring at him.

“Don’t!” Ford pulled from his cousin Lawrence’s arms, stepping away from his father, to stand between his family and uncle. 

“Ford?” John’s voice sounded hoarse and weak.

“No. This is his fault. Both of theirs.” Ford managed through gritted teeth, his blue eyes narrowed on both of his Uncles.

“No, Ford, don’t say that.” Hamish sobbed,

“Why are you saying that?” Siggy held tight to his father’s waist.

“Sssh, boys. Ford doesn’t mean-“

“Of course I do! I mean it! It’s true! He would-he wouldn’t have jumped-he would never have jumped. If-if the great and powerful Mycroft Holmes had truly been watching out for him! Those things the paper said-all those awful things!”

“Sherrinford son-“ John’s shaking hand reached out to clasp his son’s shoulder, the boy was already meeting John’s height and he wasn’t done growing at fourteen. The young Alpha would someday be as tall as his father, his now deceased father.

“No! It’s true! He jumped and Mr. British Government and the great Detective Inspector could have prevented. But when the accusations-“

“It’s no ones fault. This was-“ John tried to find his words but he felt so dizzy and the ground was slipping out from under him. His son was right, but John could never voice this in front of the children. Both these men were still their uncles, still their blood and still alive.

The Omega, felt another strong cramp in his side. Taking his breath away, leaving  dread in his place, and the emptiness that threatened to overwhelm . So many, too many suffocating emotions all flooding him since that day on the roof.

 That awful day, his mate had jumped, and all John could do was scream his Alpha’s name. He witnessed the man’s death and the small life growing inside of him threatened to slip away just like the child’s father had. John hadn’t told anyone he was pregnant, he planned on telling Sherlock later that day, well as soon as the whole Richard Brooke thing blew over.

Except it was too late and the cramping started, as a doctor he knew it would be a matter of time. He didn’t want to upset the boys or anyone else more than they already were.So he kept the secret close to him, however it was a secret he couldnt keep for too long.

“Johnny?” Harriet reached out and the blond Omega thought he heard her say something else but the world started to fall away and a cold darkness came up to envelope him.

Mycroft made to catch the swaying Omega only to find his nephew lunging at him the full force of it knocked him off his feet.

Lawrence rushed forward trying to pull his cousin loose, but Uncle Greg beat him to it. Only to find himself under attack by two tiny brunette torpedoes.

“Don’t’ touch him!” The twins yelled in unison, tiny fists beating at Greg’s thighs and stomach.

Alexander and Lawrence could only watch as Sherrinford Holmes was pinned down, and forced to struggle against the hold of his larger and much stronger uncle.

“Be still boy!”

**_~0~_ **

**_AN HOUR LATER AT THE DIOGENES CLUB  
_ **

Sherlock raised an eyebrow upon seeing his disheveled brother, “You’re late. What happened there dear brother? Did someone put up at fight over the last piece of cake at the-“

“No, Sherlock. And excuse me if I’m not on time. This polite bit of bruising was a gift from your son.”

“My son?”

“Yes. Your son Sherrinford.” Mycroft replied coldly, moving to take a seat in front of the warm fireplace. He grabbed the opened brandy bottle and poured himself a hefty glass, ignoring the fact his brother had already started on the bottle without his permission.

“Sherrinford?”

“Is there an echo in here? Yes. Sherrinford, I must say he has a surprisingly accurate left hook.”

“He gets that from John.” Sherlock moved to stand behind the empty chair across from his brother’s large throne like one.

“He hit you?”

“It seems he’s under the impression this whole mess is my fault.”

“Well it was your idea. So it’s fitting.  He'll get over it and so shall you.” Sherlock waved his brother’s words off, his mind still trying to process his son’s anger.

Mycroft glared at his brother “I hope you know what you’re doing. And yes it was my idea, to keep them safe but-“

“Well isn’t this a turn up. Big brother is second guessing his decision.”

“Sherlock-“

“No. We’ve made a decision and no matter how much it hurts them now,  you and I both know its for the greater good. Moriarty’s web stretches far and wide and it didn’t die with him on that roof! His generals and worker bees are out there. All gunnig for my family. For my children for John! “ Sherlock felt his voice shake with the force of his fear. “We vowed after the first time that we would never allow it to happen again. Well, Moriarty slipped past us and my children almost payed the price. Or did you forget what happened to your dear sons only brther?  Did you forget the gruesome pictures, the pieces that were mailed home to the Mallory’s to you. That note that my children-“ Sherlock took a deep breath “my children and your Alex were next. That Lawrence, Clara and Harry all would be next. You are the one that convinced me this was the right course of action.”

“Dammit! Don’t lecture me brother mine. I know what exactly was at stake, and what we have to lose even when we win.  It’s just-“ Mycroft thought of John’s collapse, of his nephew’s anger, the anxiety of his own child. It was a good thing he left baby Moira home with the nanny under heavy guard. The little Omega had already lost so much in her one year of life. She didn’t need to witness a full out family brawl.

“Just nothing Mycroft. I’ll be back in a few months tops. It shouldn’t take longer than that. I’ll explain everything to John, he’ll understand. Just as we agreed.” Sherlock refused to make eye contact with his brother. If he had he would have read the guilt there and the concern. He would have thought to ask the right questions, and he would have deduced the rest.

As it was the anxiety he sensed from his pups stained his brother’s scent.

“Really Mycroft you are going so soft. Where is your fortitude? Perhaps you left it in the same place you left your logic.”

Mycroft sipped his drink staring blankly into the dancing flames. “Perhaps you would not have such fortitude had you attended the funeral.”

“Tedious ceremony. As I said, when I return I’ll explain it to John. Until then I need to concentrate on the work. I leave you to care for my family until then. I don’t need updates. I don’t need the distraction-“

“Yes. Of course. “ Mycroft smiled sadly thinking of the unborn pup who’s light was most likely diminishing at that very moment. It was a shock to find out John was carrying. He wondered if his brother would have agreed to this plan if he had known. “Goodbye brother.”

“Don’t look so glum Mycroft as I said it will be a couple months and Riley as well as his mate will have been avenged. “ Sherlock repeated to himself softly “Just a couple of months and I’ll be home again.”

_**~0~** _

_**PRESENT  
** _

_**  
**_"Why the hell are we knocking?" Sherlock growled standing outside the home that held his family within.

Sherlock was about to push the door open or break it down out of sheer panic and impatience.

"Enola darling? Where are your clothes?" 

Sherlock ignored his brothers exasperation, and instead focused on the tiny three year old blond child with gray eyes, she wore a white sleeveless dress slip. The child was also covered from head to toe in tiny white down feathers, as well as some kind of homemade paste. 

The blond barefoot child squeeked when a loud crash sounded from behind her, and she turned without shutting the door sprinting towards the raised voices down the corridor, two very tall Alphas on her heels. 

__


	3. WORDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola Watson and her ideas on the world around her.

****

Words were a funny thing, Enola had always thought so, especially now as she observed the goings on of their house. She woke at the same time every morning to her daddy kissing her good morning; his words were soft and smelled of warm tea and strawberry jam.

Daddy’s words were whispered over her forehead and into her messy blond hair. When she took her time to dress daddy’s words would changed tone but never lost the warmth that bubbled like the bath she took at night before bed.

When she practiced her tiny violin, she sometimes made screeching noises on the strings, just out of frustration. Daddy never raised his voice instead he would laugh softly and shake his head. Enola thought someday she would ask why he had such an interesting reaction when everyone else went running from the sound. Daddy however sat quietly and listened, sometimes drinking his tea and ruffling his newspaper.

 The days could be quiet exasperating around there, the hired minders never stayed and they were all so condescending. Treating her like a baby always talking in baby talk to her, she would rather read one of daddy’s medical journals then play a silly bored game with candy people.  And Maybe she was a little happy when the boys set the bored on fire testing the reflex’s of their nanny.  Apparently under stress she was a shit nanny, that one daddy didn’t fire, that one quit.

The nanny’s words had been fake and she smelled of marmalade and cats. All the nanny’s were usually Omegas, and Enola being the only Omega among her siblings found these examples of her gender to be failing.

Now the words that she could hear were trailing in from the next room, some men in dark suits had barged in. She wasn’t too excited by the idea, they all smelled of Beta, ink and paper. A few carried an odd scent that made her think of metal and matches.

The words these men used were cold and reminded her of speaking in the winter, with words forming smoke. Big brother Sherrinford wasn’t happy when the arrived, and it was just as he had fired the nanny what ever her name was. The one with the nose. Good riddance. It was actually fun to watch big brother throw the woman out, she had shown up to replace the other nanny that surprise hadn’t shown up on time.

The nose nanny smelled like these men in the dark suits and cigarettes, she tried to cover her scent but Enola knew she wasn’t really an Omega. It was a false sweetness she moved about with, until she tried to get them to go to the park. That didn’t go over well. Enola hated the way the nanny with her long black hair in a high bun made her face tight around the edges, tight like a mask, her cat eyes cool and glassy, there wasn’t anything right with the woman.

That woman had words that felt like winter and nails on a chalk board, yes, good riddance to her. And she had called Enola defective, and the words the pointy nosed woman had said to Davy were just as mean. Did the woman know Davy? She was saying she would tell his father where he was. 

 Ford had returned home early finding the woman arguing with Davy, Enola had gone unseen near the couch. The twins were busy outside collecting ingredients, and Enola witnessed her eldest brother’s territorial growl.

That new sitter the _not Omega_ , had called Davy something cruel, and she’d pushed him against the wall. Enola had squeaked in distress, just as her brother burst through the sitting room doors. He didn’t wait to question or use useless words, he acted and grabbed the woman with the nose by her leather jacket’s collar and pulled/lifted her out of the room. Enola had gone to embrace Davy, he was shaking.

Carefully as Enola had been taught, she put a hand on Davy’s round belly, daddy had said there was a baby in there. She sometimes could feel the feathery kicks and twitches under Davy’s warm jumpers.

“It’s alright there Enola, nothing to be afraid of. Looks like Nanny Kelly just got her walking papers.” Davy’s arm wrapped around the small Omega and she nuzzled into his side. “I’m not going back.” Davy’s voice was shaking like his shoulders.

Enola didn’t like how these words sounded and instead squeezed closer to her brother’s Omega.

Davy had blond hair like her and daddy, she loved Davy and his eyes were bright blue and always warm. Even now when he was sad, there was still the underlying warmth there.

Davy’s words were like warm biscuits and a soft sonata, he hardly ever raised his voice even when the twins were being well themselves. She smiled when big brother Ford entered and stood Davy up holding him close and scenting around the top of his hair.

Ford loved Davy, that’s what daddy had said, and Davy was going to have another baby Watson. The twins wanted another Alpha, but Enola wasn’t averse to an Omega. It might tip things in their favor; it would be ever so nice to have another Omega to talk to.

 Well she didn’t really ever talk but it would still be nice, perhaps she could use her words on this idea. If she could find the right ones maybe. However she left Davy and Ford to talk in whispers, with their words smelling of comforting things like honey, tea and vanilla. Ford was tall and his hair dark it curled madly around his head he’d taken to combing it straight and keeping it cut short, he was going into the army. She wondered if that’s why he had started to dress so smartly wearing dark suits and his purple silk shirt without a tie.

Hamish and Sigerson had claimed the army liked short kept hair, Enola didn’t want her brother to change his hair or join the army. She could tell that Davy didn’t want Ford to go either, even if he never used the words to express it.

The young Omega left the two in the sitting room and went back to the kitchen to find the twins, they wanted her to help in an experiment today. They promised they would make her into a swan princess, she didn’t believe they could but it would be interesting to watch them try.

And now Enola Watson observed her twin brothers as they argued over the ingredients; she was the only patient one of the bunch. She could wait, and besides she had always wanted to be swan. Swans were beautiful and graceful well at least on the movie she watched with the pond and the ballerinas.

Maybe she could be a dancer, perhaps if she hinted at it daddy would enroll her. For now she would let the twins finish their experiment, half the feathers from big brother’s pillow had been emptied out already over her head, but the paste the twins made wasn’t sticky enough. Some of the soft white feathers were already falling at her feet.

This made her sad, thinking of naked swans without their feathers. Possibly Hamish or Sigerson would help find the bird whose feathers were put into the pillow. And the paste they were making could be used to fix the poor naked cold animal.

“You’re the idiot!”  Enola sighed, hearing Sigerson growl angrily. He was the inpatient one. Her Alpha brother narrowed his eyes at his dark haired twin. Sometimes the three year old Omega wondered if the two boys really were three and she was the six year old.

“No! You’re the idiot!” It wasn’t a very clever response, Enola thought sadly looking to Hamish. Her two brother’s were identical twins, they shared the same blue gray eyes and dark brunette hair. Well Hamish’s hair was a mess of curls and Siggy’s was straight. They were taller than her, all Alphas were so tall, well always taller than Omegas.

Sometimes the twins fought over silly things when they were bored, and today’s experiment was one of those occasions. Enola started to itch at the drying paste on her arms, it had been Hamish’s idea to use the some root she couldn’t pronounce as the base.  Not that she would ever try, but sometimes she practiced words behind her teeth with her tongue. Words were boring and useless; people wasted too much time with words. And words made people cry , or shout and sometimes words confused. Enola had decided at a young age she wanted none of this.

Siggy had gone with Hamish’s idea at first until the stuff started to dry out and now the three year old Omega was standing in her white sleeveless dress slip covered in dry paste with a bundle of feathers at her bare feet.

Big brother Ford would be sad, he did favor that pillow, Ford  wasn’t having the best of days today.

After she left him to have alone time with Davy the men with suits and ties smelling of metal and matches had entered. The twins weren’t bothered they were too busy arguing to mind the invasion on their territory.  Now they twins had taken over the sitting room while big brother Ford dealt with the strangers.

Oh, dear the twins were starting to shove each other; now it would be best to find her eldest brother.

Siggy balled his fists trying to intimidate Hamish. “Clearly you are inferior! And we’ll have to pick another base! You’re calculations were completely off! Why do I ever listen to you?”

Enola flinched hearing her older brother’s challenge, she watched fearfully as Hamish refused to back down. This would get loud and very wordy, best to duck and cover.

It was because of this neither one heard the door bell ring, Enola stepped off of the stool they had her standing on and left the room quickly still clutching the soft white feathers to her chest.

Where was Ford?  Was he calling dad at work? Or dragging the smelly intruders from the house?

There was the door bell again, it was probably more of the men in dark suits that Ford had shouted at and used his angry words before slamming the door in their face. Only to have them push their way in, and she stepped quickly around one standing in the hall talking into a radio. Why were they ignoring the doorbell? Idiots.

 Well, it wouldn’t be polite to ignore whoever was outside, and it could be important.

So, she took a deep breath and did the appropriate thing, she reached up on the tips of her toes and answered the door.

There was a man there, at first she thought he was her big brother, but he didn’t smell like Ford, his scent  did seem familiar to her somehow.

 The tall Alpha fixed a familiar grey/blue stare on her, his hands behind his back, he was dressed in a dark suit. Uncle My wore suits like that, except his were gray, this man could be Ford if Ford were a lot older and  meaner.

“Enola, darling where are your clothes?” It was Uncle My standing behind the strange but familiar Alpha.

The three year old frowned, taking a nervous step back the tall Alpha with Ford’s face was scary and he kept staring.

She heard a crash from behind her, and whimpered knowing the boys would be fighting.  Daddy was not going to be happy when he returned home from work, nope not at all.


	4. unwanted revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise.

“Boys! What on earth is going on?” Mycroft thundered pulling Sigerson off his twin brother, the bigger twin had been digging his knee into his younger twin’s shoulder.

“He messed up the experiment-“

“No! My calculations were accurate you just don’t know how to measure!” Hamish huffed rubbing his arm. His twin growled not liking the open challenge but Hamish refused to step down he kicked out at his twin. Uncle Mycroft kept a strong hand on both nephew’s collars.

“This is not how we behave!” Mycroft snapped. “Where is Sherrinford? “

“He’s with Davy in the kitchen.” Siggerson kept his eyes narrowed on his younger brother.

“Apologize to each other.” Mycroft demanded.

Enola stood watching the strange Alpha was frowning and she wondered if it was because Uncle My had forgotten to introduce him.

“No.” Hamish crossed his arms over his chest. Enola wanted to throw her feather’s at her Alpha brother. She wondered if they would stick to his gray pull over and the blue tie he wore under it. His white button up was stained from digging around in the garden.

“He’s unreasonable!” Sigerson snapped, trying to pull free, he was wearing the same gray jumper and white shirt except he’d discarded his tie hours ago. Siggy hated ties.

Enola knew daddy would be angry when he returned home, he disapproved of fighting. And both boys had dirtied their trousers with mud and grass, daddy would definitely be cross.

“I don’t care who started this fight, I said to apologize to each other. And do it quickly before I lose what patience I have left.” Uncle Mycroft’s voice was deep and cold, it made the three almost four year old Omega shiver. She felt her knees want to buckle and the urge to put her head down nearly over came her.

Except a pair of cool hands were on her shoulders, and the strange Alpha was talking to her. Enola squeaked when he tried to pick her up, this brought both her brothers flying over to her side.

“Oi!” Siggerson growled. “Don’t touch her! FORD!”  the boy shouted while Hamish pulled his sister away from the dark haired stranger, lifting the trembling Omega up in his thin arms. Both six year old boy’s glared at the intruder. Siggerson kept himself between his Omega sibling and the stranger.

“Children-“ Mycroft sighed trying to calm the situation.

“SHERRINFORD!” Hamish shouted over his shoulder.

“Where did this one come from?” The dark haired Alpha snapped pointing a long thin finger at Enola. “Who is she?” Sherlock was glancing from the glaring eyes of his twins to his irritated brother.

The twins, Hamish and Sigerson, they were taller, their movements less clumsy in fact gone was the soft rounded chub around their fingers and chins. Instead he was seeing himself in their thin faces. The young girl, this Omega child who’s was she? Why was she here and she looked so much like John, her hair was straight and the color of sunshine, and those eyes, those were John’s eyes.

His children didn’t recognize his scent, or his face they instead glared at him suspiciously and as a threat. He wanted to hold them so close, too many scents were in this room. John was taken, and he was a stranger to his children he needed to make this alright again. He needed to get his children to a safe place.

“Great! Is this another one?” Sigerson stepped closer to the unknown Alpha, ignoring the question. He thought the man’s face was familiar but refused to place it, guessing it to be one of his uncles many minions.  

“Another one?” The stranger questioned in his deep baritone.

“Yeah! We told the last one our father isn’t looking for a mate! He doesn’t need an Alpha and if you don’t leave our big brother will-“ Hamish didn’t get to finish the threat before he was interrupted.

“What will I do now?” Ford entered the sitting room, sighing in resignation when he saw his uncle. “Oh, dear god what is on Enola? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are your goons creeping around?” The older boy marched into the room pulling Enola from Hamish’s arms.  “And have you two been fighting?”

Both twins didn’t meet their brother’s blue eyes, no one answered. Enola buried her face under her big brother’s chin, allowing him to scent her. She didn’t like the other Alpha, he was staring now, and she had a feeling Ford wouldn’t like him either.

“Sherrinford-“ Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Why are you here?” Her big brother always talked to Uncle in his angry voice.

“Ford? Is everything alright? “ Enola frowned seeing Davy looking sad, what had the sitter said to him? And his shirt was wrinkled around the collar, she reached out with her arms for him instinctively wanting to comfort the older Omega.

“Ssssh, now E you’re alright. Everything’s alright.” Ford gently patted his sister’s soft feather laden hair. “Here then go to David.”

“Oh dear, boys. I’m sure this is going to be an interesting explanation and I’m not sure I want to know but what exactly were you trying to do? Poor Enola will need to be soaking for a week to get this off.” Davy took Enola easily, allowing her to hug him and nuzzle into the brown jumper the blond was wearing.  Davy always smelled like warm biscuits and Ford, this made Enola giggle.

“We were going to make her the swan princess.” Hamish replied sheepishly.

“Yeah, except the paste didn’t quite stick like it was supposed to.” Sigy added just as shyly. 

“ I see David is still with you, and how interesting you two are still unbounded.”  Mycroft ignored his brother’s quick intake of breath, and just as quickly those cool blue eyes shot over to the Alpha to his left.

The room went cold and the children took a step back in response to their eldest brother’s sudden change in mood. The teenage Alpha’s pheromones were pumping out angrily flooding the room with his scent. This was a response to intruders in his territory as well as an open challenge.

“Mr. Holmes it’s nice to see you again.” David kept his voice steady, but his eyes never met the tall Government’s cool glare. Instead the teenager placed a steading hand on his boyfriend’s arm, this caused Ford to flinch and his body tightened as if ready to spring forward. “Ford? “

“David I appreciate your help. I know it’s been a troublesome day. If you would take the heathens upstairs, I have to show my Uncle and-uh his guest to the door.”

“Right, uh. Children.” David didn’t hesitate, Ford rarely called him David and right now it spoke volumes of the situation.

“No, we can help.” Hamish cut in glaring openly now at the stranger in the room, observing he was the source of Sherrinford’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Go.” Ford’s firm voice had both twins complying without further word.

“Sherrinford now is not the time to-“ Mycroft waited for the doors to the sitting room to close.

“You fucking bastard! You cold-son of a-“ Sherrinford lunged for the dark haired Alpha at his Uncle’s side. “You! How could you!”

Mycroft anticipated this reaction and put himself in the position to restrain his teenage nephew.

However the boy had gained more muscle since their last altercation, he wasn’t thin or intoxicated and thus had a little more advantage on his out of shape uncle.

“I’ll kill you!” Sherrinford managed to push his Uncle off of him and dove at the unmoving ghost at his uncle’s side.

Sherlock was tackled by his own son, he managed to avoid the fist that flew at his face. It was surprising how strong his son was, the boy was  no longer a thin awkward teen. He was a young man, and from how well he was struggling against Sherlock’s hold, he was trained well in hand to hand combat.

“Sherrinford Harold Watson!” It was the pregnant Omega pulling his mate away from the stranger in the dark suit.

“My dad isn’t home Uncle. Therefore I don’t have to be so polite. And besides dad has made it quite clear what he thinks of your interference and whatever you call that little social call your men just made. This is our home and you are trespassing. Now get out. And don’t you dare speak to my-speak to David again. His living here isn’t any of your concern. I believe my Dad made that very clear. And you-” Sherrinford panted from his struggles, “You, get the fuck out of this house. You should have stayed dead!”

David held tight to his mate trying to calm him, pressing his body into the older boy’s back, wrapping his arms around Sherrinford’s toned middle.

“Ssssh, calm down Ford. Calm down.”

Ford’s whole body vibrated with anger, “I want you two out!” The Alpha pointed at his uncle and father.

“Calm down nephew! And let me speak.”

“No! No! I wont have you weave your lies! I wont have you use your pretty words all with complex undertones and back handed compliments. You will collect your dogs and you will go. We don’t want anything from you Holmes and we don’t need anything from you!”

“If you are through with your little tantrum, I will speak.” Sherlock straightened his suit jacket glaring at his son then to the young Omega seemingly holding him back. The young pregnant Omega, a teenager barely a teenager? What was he to Ford? Ah, easy to deduce he was Ford’s mate, not bonded but they had already started a family. An unplanned pregnancy, obviously. And John was letting the two stay here? He was going to be a grandfather? Sherlock didn’t know how he felt about that.

“You have nothing I want to hear. And you need to leave before Dad gets home from work. I wont have you distressing him.  Just go back to whatever hole you climbed out of, nobody wants you here.”

Sherlock tried not to flinch at the coldly flung words, “John has been kidnapped.”

“What?” Sherrinford shook his head “You’re lying!” The young man dug in his pocket for his mobile and started dialing.

“Moriarty is back Ford. He’s back and he has John. “

David felt Ford’s body start to shake, and he feared his love’s legs would give out. The Omega led his tall mate towards the feather covered couch.

“I’ll-I’ll get some tea. Mr. Holmes? And –“

“Please call me Sherlock. And something stronger would be more appreciated. Seeing how all in one day I have come back from the dead, and found I will be a grandfather.”

“We don’t keep anything stronger than tea in the house. Perhaps I should go-“

“No!” Ford cut his Omega off, “Please, will you get my siblings cleaned up. I’ll deal with this.” David remained still next to his boyfriend, but Sherrinford turned his blue eyes towards the young Omega and silently pleaded for compliance.

“I’ll be upstairs then.” David smiled gently hurrying out of the room.


	5. interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected intrusions and interruptions. it looks as if the Holmes/Watson pack aren't as close as they once were.

Lawerance Watson swore under his breath checking his mobile once more before entering his Uncle’s home without knocking. He sighed heavily seeing the men in dark suits, assuming the worst had happen he swore again. The teenage Alpha at his side didn’t comment however he did growl when one of the nameless Beta’s in matching suits and glasses with their short cropped hair tried to intercept the young Omega.

“Please Thomas don’t add to the insanity. They’re all harmless. It’s my damn cousin who’s going to need the protection once I get my hands on him!” The small Omega teen called out, unzipping his tight brown leather jacket.

“Ford! Sherrinford! Dammit!” marching down the corridor he caught his cousin’s scent and without hesitation he entered the sitting room ignoring the surprised Alpha’s within.

“Ford! There you are! Dammit! You haven’t answered your mobile. Ashley has been trying to reach you. And he sent me over here to check on your ass.”

“Lori-“ Sherrinford frowned seeing his exasperated cousin, followed by a tall dark haired Alpha.  Ford took one look at the teenage Alpha following his cousin and rolled his eyes. This one was wearing a similar leatherjacket and black skinny jeans, his dark hair falling into his eyes almost purposely.

“No! No! Don’t talk. Just open wide. I fucking hate doing this. You know I hate doing this! So help me Sherrinford if you have broken your sober streak I’ll kill you myself.” Ford opened his mouth to object but his shorter cousin only took the opportunity to stick a swab nearly down his throat, and then sprayed the stick with some kind of spray he had in his pocket. The swab didn’t change color causing the Omega to sigh in relief.

“Good.” He exhaled, “I’m sorry but Ashley said he tried calling and when you didn’t answer all Davy said was that it was a family emergency. So I assumed-well. Anyway.”

“Lori now’s not a good time.” Ford growled.

“Yeah, yeah. Well next time answer your damn mobile! You know people worry Mr. High and mighty! It’s not like I wasn’t in the middle of sculpting. Good thing Thomas here is a good sport and has a motorcycle. By the way don’t tell mum. She’s been super strict ever since you went and knocked up Davy.  Now she’s got me under lock and key, like I’m an idiot and don’t know what birth control is. No offense Davy.”

The pregnant Omega standing in the corner of the room only shook his head, rubbing his temples.

“Thomas?” Ford raised an eyebrow.

“Shut it!” Lori snapped, “He’s a model at the school-it doesn’t matter. Thomas say hello to my cousin Sherrinford and his boyfriend David.”

“Alright.” The tall Alpha teen nodded his head glancing around the room taking in the feathers, and the solemn faces of the two older Alpha’s standing opposite of Sherrinford.

One of the Alpha’s most likely Ford’s father had a split lip and a bruised cheek. From the looks of the room there had been a fight and Thomas caught the scent of the pregnant Omega’s distress. This caused him to take a closer step to young Lawrence.

“Oh, get off.” Lori snapped but Thomas kept close. “Anyway it’s not like I’m the one they should worry about. If anything it’s Alex the way that idiot footie player Stephen has been following him around and Alex totally falling for the sweet act. I wouldn’t be surprised if-“

“Lori!” David interrupted his cousin.

“What?” Lawrence frowned, finally taking in his cousin’s disheveled appearance, and he then heard the clearing of a voice. Turning he caught sight of his Uncle Mycroft, and winced.

“Ouch-hey there Uncle. I was kidding about Alex. I don’t even know the name of any kid he’s interested in? And anyway I’m sure he’s got his nose to the grindstone at Uni. Um, yeah. This is Thomas, he and I should get going-“ Lori grimaced looking between Davy and Uncle Mycroft. “Not good?”

“Yeah, a bit not good.” Davy replied in exasperation.

Sherlock flinched hearing the blond Omega’s familiar words, for a minute he saw another blond in Davy’s place and it made his chest ache.

Ford rolled his eyes, “Lori you should really shut up now. And anyway you can tell Ash to shove it up his-“

“Sherrinford.” David cut his boyfriend off. “You have an obligation to your sponsor to at least call him back. He worries.”

“He’s an idiot. I’m fine. Anyway now’s not the time! We are in the middle of a family crisis!”

“Danger night?” Lori studied David’s worried expression for an answer.

“Stay the hell out of my sock index! I’m clean! This isn’t about that.” Ford growled. “Dad’s been kidnapped. And my father’s home.”

“What do you mean Uncle John’s been kidnapped? But he’s home? You’re not making any sense.”

Another clearing of a voice caught Lori’s attention once more; he turned in the direction of the other Alpha in the room.

“Oh shit.” He took a step back, for once welcoming the Thomas’s arms wrapping around his waist to steady him.

“Hello Lawrence.”

“Fuck-“ Lori gasped “I mean, shit-I mean. Oh god. You’re not dead.” The young Omega turned to his cousin.

“Where’s everyone?”

“Upstairs.” Sherrinford responded irritably.

“I’ll go back up, Enola will be wondering where I’ve gone. I managed to get her partly cleaned off. I just don’t want you to fight anymore. Can you promise that?” David touched his boyfriend’s tense shoulders.

“No promises.”

“Ford.” David frowned.

“Fine! I wont hit him again. Besides it’s not as satisfying as I originally thought it would be.”

“If young David could assist in preparing the children, we shall be leaving to a more secure location within the hour.”

“Don’t tell him what to do!” Sherrinford snapped at his Uncle.

“I’ll get everyone packed.” David assured Mycroft before squeezing Sherrinford’s shoulder once more and hurrying out of the room.

“Damn, I guess I’ll get going. Does my mother know yet? I mean you’re going to find Uncle John right? Do you know who took him?” Lori bit his lip suddenly feeling very small.

“You’ll be coming along as well Lawrence. I’ve sent a security crew to your mother’s.”

“She’s not going to be very happy with that.” Lori didn’t move from Thomas’s embrace. “I should go. I know my way-“

“That’s not an option nephew. Your safety is now one of my priorities.”

Mycroft took a step towards his palling young nephew, only to have the teenager with him growl in warning.

“Thomas it’s fine, he’s my uncle. They both are, except for the past three and a half years I thought the tall dark haired one was dead.” He met Sherlock’s gray stare “Not dead then?”

“No, not dead.” His uncle replied easily, Lori only nodded in response. “I take it it’s a threat on us all. What about Alex?”

“I’ve sent my own security crew to bring him home.” Mycroft was holding his mobile out checking an incoming text. “He should be joining us tonight.”

“He won’t be too happy with that.” Lori bit the inside of his cheek. “Well this will be quite the reunion. I think.”

“It’s best you say goodbye to your uh, friend.” Mycroft smiled politely towards the still stoic Thomas.

“Right.Uh, Thomas I’ll be fine. This is family. Thanks for the ride here. Sorry for the interruption.”

“It’s cool.” The tall Alpha responded in a relaxed tone, his eyes still studying the older Alpha males in the room.

“Go on you big lug, I’ll be fine. I’ll text you to reschedule. I really need to finish my project before finals.”

“Alright.” The teen replied reluctantly leaving the Omega’s side.

Ford rolled his eyes “Well isn’t he articulate.”

“Piss off Ford! He’s better than the last one you dated, the girl with the small dog collection! Hell, don’t get me started on the one who had an unhealthy obsession with fire, and then there was the aspiring nurse. Come to think of it the only decent Omega you’ve ever dated has been Davy and you had to go and knock him up. Seriously, and let’s not pretend you were sober for that one.”

“Goddammit Lawrence you talk too much!” Sherrinford snapped, his anger didn’t affect the smaller teen.

“I didn’t even know the two of you were involved until four months ago. I should have figured it out when you both disappeared for a week. And because of that my mum has been insane with my curfew and has basically disallowed dating.”

“Can we not talk about this now! “ Ford barked.

“Fine! Just keep your damn opinion to yourself. And stay away from Thomas I don’t need you trying to scare off another one.”

Sherrinford didn’t reply, instead he turned back to his uncle. “I will allow my family to be moved but he doesn’t get to come near us. It’s his fault my dad’s in trouble. When this is sorted out if my dad is still alive, I expect _him_ to go back to where he came from. We’ve done just fine without him.” Ford glared at his father.

“What do you mean our dad’s in trouble?” Hamish’s small voice broke the tension, he dropped his messenger bag at his side. He was wearing a fresh change of clothes and his face had been scrubbed clean. “Ford? Where’s dad?”

“Hamish.” Sherrinford moved towards his brother, and Sherlock could only watch unable to provide comfort for fear of causing more distress.

“No. Where is papa? Where? What’s happened? Something has happened hasn’t it or uncle Fatcroft wouldn’t be here!”

“Hamish Robert Watson.” David scolded gently. “That is not how you should refer to your uncle.” The Omega stood behind the small Alpha in the small sitting room’s entrance.

“Wait. What’s happened? What’s he going on about? Sherrinford where’s dad?” It was Sigerson’s turn to question his older brother. Ignoring the consoling hand of David on his shoulder. The pregnant Omega shifted Enola in his arms uncomfortably looking for direction from his boyfriend.

“Boys we need to get ready to leave. It’s important that we listen to Uncle Mycroft as much as it pains me to say this, he is in charge of our safety.”

“Stop! Tell us now. We aren’t babies.” Hamish growled balling his fists at his side.

“Hamish, Sigerson you two listen to me. We will go with Uncle Mycroft to his house. Cousin Alexander will be there, you remember cousin Alex right?”

Both boys shook their heads in the negative, and Sherlock once more felt as if he was missing something, some vital piece of information.

“It will be great boys, I’ll be there. And it’ll be like a  sleep over. You have a little cousin Moira, she’s a little older than Enola. I hear she’s a ton of fun-“ Lori tried to encourage his distressed little cousins.

“I don’t want to leave.” Sigerson stomped his foot, Lawrence looked to Davy and Ford for some backing.

“Now that’s enough of that. You’re upsetting your sister. If your older brother says we must go then we shall go. Your dad would be very cross if he found out you boys were ignoring Sherrinford. He’s in charge when dad isn’t home. Right?”

Both boys mumbled a muffled “Yeah.”

“Then off we go. Your dad will be fine, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing him very soon. And when we do see him we want him to know how well behaved we were. Perhaps we can forget to mention the feather incident yeah?” Both twins nodded allowing David to lead them out like ducklings following their mother.

Sherlock watched in awe, this Omega was at least far from dull, his son had indeed chosen well.

 

 

 

 


	6. THE REUNION PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock witnesses more of his families discontent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd read at your own grammatical risk.

Alexander was ushered into his father’s home, the young Omega pulled his arm free from his escorts firm hold. “You can let go now thanks! I’m sure I know the way.”

The young dark haired boy tapped an angry text out to his DI father, the DI hadn’t answered his phone all day. Alex’s dad always seemed sympathetic to these situations.

Alex had sent enough texts and left several angry messages throughout the day,  especially since he spotted his father’s government lackeys crawling around campus. The imbeciles weren’t even trying to blend in, it was so frustrating. This was the reason why Alex shouted when entering his father’s study, completely oblivious to everyone who was not the British Government.

“This is ridiculous. Now, you’ve gone too far! Do you know how humiliating that was! I was in the middle of a tutoring session. And you sent your thugs in. I thought the ignoring of your calls and text messages would have been answer enough.”

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed in search for the source of his anger, he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, then removed his already loosened green and red tie.

 He had been in the middle of something, not that he wasn’t secretly relieved for the interruption. Stephen had been pressuring him of late to take their relationship further and Alex was running out of excuses and courage to keep telling him no.

Stephen was nice enough, but Alexander wasn’t ready to do more with him, and the athletic Alpha was becoming increasingly impatient.

“Study group Alexander? Smells like it. So what were you really doing? Partying with the Rugby team?” Sherrinford glared at his older cousin from across the room.

 Sherlock stood just opposite of his son, completely unnoticed by his nephew. The dark haired Alpha felt a bit baffled by this sudden exchange. It was almost painful to witness his Omega nephew’s posture as the boy held a Mycroft like expression when recognizing Sherrinford’s presence.

“Oh look who’s come to grace us with his company. And my god is he really sober? Hell must be freezing over.” The dark haired Omega crossed his arms over his chest, covertly checking the buttons on his dark blue cardigan.

 He had been shirtless when his father’s goons had interrupted. The observant eye would easily catch the slight wrinkle of his designer jeans, the missed button on his white shirt as he dressed in a hurry. Even his cardigan had a faint untidiness to it, and leave it to Ford to zero in on this.

“I can see your diet is failing you Alexander. You should really try and get out there maybe walk instead of spending your time in the library with your head buried in Alpha’s crotch, oh I mean book.”

Alexander hissed in irritation, “Really you’re coming at me with those weak insults liquor has really addled your already failing senses cousin. I’m a professor of Maths at a well known University. And you my dear simple boy have managed to be kicked out of three schools, and what a big shocker you’ve succeeded at becoming another statistic. Well I guess we can put a little check next to teen pregnancy. ” The dark haired young man smirked turning his attention on the obviously pregnant Omega just to the right of his cousin.

“ Hello there, I’m Sherriford’s cousin. Do you have a name dear or should we just refer to you as sad.”

This comment had Ford growling in anger he started forward but Lori and David jumped between the two young men.

“Alex, please. Can we not. And Ford, he didn’t mean it.”

“Ford.” Davy tried to capture his Alpha’s attention and redirect his mood.

“Take it back Alexander.” Lori pleaded turning to push his Omega cousin away.

“What shall I take back? The fact that he failed out of two fine schools? That I’m glad we don’t share the Holmes name for fear people would think us truly related? Or maybe the sad part that he’s decided to join the army just to run from the responsibility of becoming a father.” Once more the sharp tongued Omega addressed David. “ No worries young man once he’s managed to get some drink into him the army will see his true character and out he’ll go.”

Sherlock flinched hearing his nephew’s biting words, his nephew hadn’t grown much taller but he was thinner than the last time Sherlock had seen him.

These two had been so close, and now they couldn’t be in the same room. What happened?

“Alex! That wasn’t nice. You haven’t seen each other in almost two years. Ford’s clean.” Lori protested.

“For now.” Alexander huffed.

“Ford-don’t.” David kept a strong hand on his Alpha. He hadn’t met Alexander before, but he decided right away he didn’t like him.

“We don’t have to take this, what’s the point in us being in the same room? We’ve already heard the announcement. I refuse to have this fat idiot taint the air we are breathing in. “

“And for once we are thinking alike. Except it’s you contaminating my air with your juvenile squelches. I wonder why you are here dear cousin? Presumably it’s to apologize for your families ill treatment of mine? Or has your dear daddy finally booted you and your uh-dependent out? Is that where my father is? Trying to smooth things over? Sad, how it’s up to my family to fix your family's mistakes.”

Ford growled again, Sherlock bit back his own remarks trying not to become involved in what seemed to be a long standing war.

“Don’t.” Lori pleaded “Please! Can we not do this.”

“He cant help it Lori, he thinks he’s better than us.” Sherrinford snarled wrapping his arms around David, the pregnant Omega held him, burying his head in the Alpha’s chest. Ford couldn’t help but run his chin over the top of the blond’s soft head. This action released some of his tension but not all, it did however keep the Alpha from lunging at his cousin and forcing him onto his back.

“Oh, no Sherrinford not everyone, just you.”

David winced at these biting words, the thin Omega wasn’t very nice at all. He wondered what error had been committed on his part for the Omega to hate him so much. This wasn’t easy being here, and the situation was already so tense. Why wasn’t Ford’s father, doing something, now would be the time to exude his dominance.

“Ford let it go.” Davy urged holding tight to his boyfriend.

“Poor thing probably believes himself in love, dazzled by your moments of brilliance. Tell me cousin does he feed your ego and does he serve to replace what the liquor used to provide? Oh I bet you just wanted someone to follow you around blindly like a lost puppy. “

“That is enough.” Mycroft finished the phone call he had to take, missing his son’s entrance but catching a great deal of the verbal war fare.

Davy held tight to Sherrinford’s arm fearing he would take a swing at the older Omega. It wasn’t like Sherrinford to strike an Omega but he could feel just how close his mate was to attacking the brown eyed young man.

“His name is David and you will either call him by his name or you wont speak to him at all. I will not have you upsetting him. David isn’t a puppy he’s my mate and is carrying my pup. At least he’s loyal. And didn’t run to his daddy and rat me out!”

“Ha! Well what was I supposed to do you dammed idiot! You nearly died of alcohol poisoning again! You wouldn’t listen to me I did what was best, you needed to dry out. You didn’t even thank Lori or myself for saving your worthless life! You instead decided to villainize me just as you did my fathers. It wasn’t either of my fathers who pushed yours off that roof! He did that all on his own. Just like it was your choice to put the bottle to your mouth, without a thought of what it would do to your dad and siblings if you died. Apparently running from ones problems is a genetic trait-.”

“Alexander!” Mycroft snapped “That is enough.”

“Alex you don’t mean that. He doesn’t mean it Ford-“

“Don’t take his side Lawrence. Codependence doesn’t look good on you. How about you try to break that family streak of making excuses for addicts. We both know he needed rehab, and I got him help by reveling his nasty habit to our dear Uncle. What good that did, you just relapsed immediately after except this time around you didn’t come home with scrapes or bruises you came home with a pregnant Omega. Daddy must be so proud.”

“I wont have you upsetting David! Leave him out of this.” Sherrinford’s fists balled at his side and his voice shook with rage.

“Oh, right because of his condition. How could I forget. Is it even yours cousin?”

David turned white, flinching as if slapped, “Maybe we should go check on the twins and Enola. You know how agitated she can get when her routine is disrupted.” What had he ever said to offend this Omega? The blond refused to allow these words to get to him and he wouldn’t tear up here. It wouldn’t help the situation if he broke down.

David held tight to Ford, a slight tremble running through him, his anxiety was starting to become apparent. Even the sharp tongued Omega seemed to realize he may have gone too far.

Sherlock couldn’t hear his son's whispered words to the blond Omega but he understood them all the same. Something was off about those two, and he filed away his suspicions for review at a later date.

“ That’s a good idea Davy, and you need a lay down.  Excuse us.” Sherrinford dared his Uncle and father to object. “I’m going to check on _my family._ Tell this idiot what you must. You know where I stand and where I’ll be.”

 

“I’ll go with you. Uncle please let me know when my mums get here.” Lawrence tried to appear unaffected but his eyes were watery and his voice wasn’t as steady as he would like. David automatically put an arm around his friend, tossing a glare back at the dark haired Omega with chocolate brown eyes.

The angry reprimands were lost when he noted the older Omega’s defeated look, it was there briefly before  Alex hid behind his usual mask of disinterest.

“Father really just save me the lecture and tell me why I’ve been brought here despite my very busy schedule? Surely Moira and dad are alright or you would have brought me straight to a hospital with an escort. So now, what is so important that you couldn’t text or send an email?”

Mycroft was gripping his mobile attempting to calm his own temper, the boy had gone a bit too far with some of his words, or rather all of them. Such venom his dear child spit and with a rather precise intention, the boy should have gone into politics instead of taking up teaching.

“I wanted to wait for your aunts to arrive and father before we had this conversation.”

“Really father? Do you really think I want to be here when the crass middleclass descends upon our home? Spewing acrimony with her very scent, I cant abide the abuse these Watsons place at your feet. The fault is not yours to take and, it’s insufferable. I do not understand how you can put up with the ignorant fools. It’s insane and unappreciated; I refuse to be in the same room as Harriet Watson especially when she voices her opinion on papa and his job. Like all of Scotland Yard as well as the British Government were responsible for their familial woes. It’s intolerable! I just don’t comprehend how they can believe you had anything to do with a mad man-“

Sherlock really needed a drink at this point, he had gone unobserved standing near the window off to the corner of the room. He held a tumbler of his brother’s best scotch.

“For a child that was adopted rather than born into this family, I would have thought you to be more humble. I’m not entirely sure you, Alexander Holmes aren’t a blood relation after all. Especially with such articulate insults, Magnus Holmes would have been proud. He would only find fault with you being an Omega. “ Sherlock tossed his drink back, reaching for a refill only to find the small bottle he’d been using was now gone.

Alexander paled completely taking a step back, “Sherlock?”

“That’s still _uncle_ Sherlock to you my dear boy. We Holmes are always big on manners. And _you are_ indeed a Holmes, there is no doubt in my mind about that.” Sherlock placed his tumbler on his brother’s expensive desk, he took joy in not using a coaster.

“What the fuck-“

It wasn’t Alexander to speak but Harriet Watson’s gasp to cut through the tension, she’d entered the room catching Sherlock’s little reprimand.

“Surprise. Not dead.” Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest forcing a pained smile in his sister in-law’s direction.

Mycroft only massaged his temples, waiting for the expected violence to ensue. Instead of the blond Alpha erupting in anger and physically lashing out it was the small dark haired Omega at the woman’s side. Clara walked straight up to Sherlock Holmes and without any warning slapped him twice across the face.

“You bastard! You nearly killed him! You-he almost lost the baby. You left him to raise those kids all alone. And here you are smug as can be. Those kids have all been through hell, Sherrinford especially. At least the little ones could forget you after some time but he knew your face, your scent was committed to his memory. You are absolutely horrid.”

“Clara.” Harriet went to pull her mate into a strong hold, “I’m sure he has his reasons. And they better be bloody good ones or I’ll shoot him myself.”

“Who else knew?” Alexander turned to his father, “Dad?”

“Just Sherlock, Aunt Molly and myself.” Mycroft sighed heavily, “and a handful of my best men.”

“Oh, shit. Greg?” Harriet shook her head, “You Mykie boy are in some deep shit. And I need a smoke. Where are the kids? Do they know?”

“Upstairs getting settled in or destroying something hard to tell with them.” Sherlock supplied trying to ease the tension of the room, failing miserably. “They don’t know. However Ford for obvious reasons recognized me and he’s not taking it as well as I hoped.”

Harriet turned to Mycroft “Have you checked his things for any bottles? “

“Yes, my men discreetly had his belongings searched as well as his young man keeping an eye on him he seems to be clean so far. And I’ve taken the extra precaution to lock up my own supplies.”

Sherlock glanced back to the mini bar he had raided while his son and nephew verbally spared.

“Good. Where’s John? How is he-“ Harriet held tight to her Omega while addressing Mycroft.

Harriet held her breath, “Where’s my brother?”

“Moriarty has him.” Sherlock replied still focused on his empty glass.

“But he’s dead.” Harriet felt as if she’d been kicked in the stomach. No one spoke so she continued on almost breathless, her legs threatening to buckle. “No. Mycroft, how could you let this happen?”

“Harriet, -“ Mycroft tried to find the correct words however the blond Alpha’s mood shifted from shocked to angry in a blink.

The women surged forward finding Clara in her path. “No! No! Not again! They’ve been through enough! The children oh god the children. Do they know?”

“They are safely in the dark and will remain that way as long as possible. I’ve had them moved here until the situation is remedied.”  Mycroft gripped his phone, Gregory’s presence would be well appreciated at a time like this. Why hadn’t the man returned his text. How long was this infernal meeting he insisted Mycroft not interrupt?

Alexander turned from the Watson's to his father, his stomach twisted and he suddenly felt ill. This was quite the reunion, his eyes followed his _not dead uncle_ as he slipped out of the room. 

**_~0~_ **

John tried to blink away the sleepy haze that blurred his vision, his head pounded and skinned burned.

"Oh, no. Now is not the time to wake up my dear." He heard a sing song voice announce, and John tried hard to place it. Why was that scent familiar, where was he? Why couldnt he move?

"Sssh, now. You are alright no one has harmed you yet." The male voice laughed happily, and then cool fingers combed through his hair almost lovingly. "Here we go, another dose I think you'll be the best surprise ever. And when he's done with you I'll kill him, if the over patheticly sentimental knotthead doesnt kill himself. He was always one for dramatics." 

John tried to piece these words together but his mouth refused to work, he realized that something was covering it, he tried to turn his head away from the acrid stench burning his nostrils and choking his already sore throat. "Sleep now." the sing song voice urged tightening his grip in John's hair. "Soon you'll be reunited with Sebby and things will be interesting to watch."


	7. Burn

James hated to be away from the withering form that was now John Watson-Holmes. The mad genius really needed to keep track of the progress of this filthy Omega, he would get what his body was craving, and it would be hard, rough and oh so awful.

“Sir.” One of the Beta’s he had chosen for his dislike of Omega’s was guarding the door and called into the room covering his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. “Kelly is back and she’s empty handed.”

“Bloody Hell! Good help is so hard to find.” James checked the IV and the heart monitor, John was actually fighting a losing battle, his heat would be full force in another hour. Just in time for Moran to arrive, oh this was going a long swimmingly. Except that bitch Kelly was supposed to bring him his prize! Sherlock and his mate took all of his chances for children away, not to mention that clump of cells that he had created with Reece. Now, Moriarty would take their children, he had a special plan for them all, and it involved lighter fluid and being burned alive. And Sherlock their Alpha would watch, he would watch and listen to their pleas and screams. He would beg to be put out of his misery, but Moriarty would not make it quick.

“Sir.” The Beta tried to catch the mad man’s attention. Red rimmed eyes glared coolly at the dark haired Beta causing him to step back.

“Yes, yes I heard you. Where do you have the little failure?”

“She’s in with her father and Mr. Welborn.”

“Why is Welborn here?” James slammed and locked the door to John’s cell behind him. “Make sure no one visits. It wouldn’t do if he’s ruined for my cousin.” James straightened his red tie and black suit jacket.

He sighed irritably heading towards his study, he wasn’t sure about this new home, but it would do. He really should have wood floors put in instead of carpet, carpet was so hard to get the blood stains out of.

He sent a quick text to one of his men that were watching his cousin; so far Moran was still out on a job. He would be so surprised to find James ignored his commands and came back to England against his wishes.

“Mr. Moriarty.” It was Welborn the contrite Alpha to address him first. The three Alpha’s in the room became tense catching a whiff of John’s scent all over him. The female Alpha of course recognized it right away having spent some time in the Omega’s house.

“Oh, excuse me.” James removed his jacket and tossed it into the open flames of his fireplace. That might help a bit, I just have to air out, I was taking care of a friend.”

Welborn didn’t reply instead he remained rigged and seemed to be breathing out of his nose. James knew this kind of Alpha, he was cruel, harsh and believed Omega’s to be below him. He served his purpose, and James knew the man hated the idea that he was working for an Omega , hilarious how money could sway ones sense of pride.

“Oh, dear Kelly. What happened to your face? And where are the Holmes children?” James poured himself a sherry neglecting to offer any to his guests.

He rolled back the white sleeves of his shirt, and sat down in the leather throne like chair behind his black marble top desk.

Kelly nervously glanced to her father then Mr. Welborn.

“Well Mr. Moriarty.” Welborn spoke now, “That’s why we are here. It seems there’s been a new development. One that shall prove lucrative for us all.”

“Go on.” James narrowed his eyes secretly pressing the silent security alarm button just under his chair’s arm rest.

“You have made it clear you want the Holmes pups all of them. Miss. Prasch here has made a bit of a discovery. “

“Yes, as you’ve said. Now cut the crap and tell me why I don’t have the twins and their pathetic little sister here! IN MY OFFICE!  IN A CAGE!”

The three Alpha’s in the room took a step back and Welborn motioned for the girl to talk.

“Sir, I did as you said. Except that damn Sherrinford returned home early. I was going to get the kids to the park but they proved to be a bit more difficult.”

“They are children!” James rolled his eyes. “Sherrinford included.”

The young girl made a face, she wouldn’t call the six foot one Alpha a kid. And she’d fought male Alphas before, this one had some Baritsu lessons. Her nose just stop bleeding from their little tussle.

“We fought and he through me out on my ass, before I could go back in the damn security men were crawling all over the place. I thought it wise to cut out.”

James put his tumbler down so he could massage his temples. “Prasch  you told me she was intelligent and reliable. I feel a bit lied to.”

“Sir, she-“

Welborn rolled his eyes, “I agree Mr. Moriarty she is at fault but you cant blame the girl. In normal circumstances she would have been able to take out Sherrinford Holmes except the boy was riled up and in full territorial mode. Due to the fact that Kelly was standing in close proximity of his very pregnant mate.”

This got James’s attention, he was standing, his eyes glowing.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. Sherrinford Holmes seems to have gotten himself a young teenage Omega, a boy by the name of David Welborn.”

Moriarty couldn’t believe his ears, “My son. You see, James, if I may call you that-“

“No. No you cant.”

Welborn bristled but continued “You see my dear ungrateful spoiled son ran away a year ago. I found him and tried to get him to come home. He did for a bit before he ran away again, this time I discovered the little bastard had managed to use what little funds his mother’s family left him, to enroll in some dreadful art school here in London. When I tracked the little bastard down he was pregnant at the time I had no idea the Alpha claiming to be the father was a Holmes. The boy had called himself Ford Watson. So I cut my child off. Only to realize now that Kelly has seen him there in the Home of Doctor Watson, that Sherrinford Watson and Holmes are one in the same. Therefore-“

“You’re sure?” Kelly felt an odd twinge at the manic expression taking over the thin Omega’s face. Green eyes bore into her Uncle and she fought the urge to step behind her silent father.

“I can not only deliver the Holmes children all in a pretty little bow but my own son as well. What greater revenge but to take the grandson of a Holmes and make him or her your own child. You can guess how it will destroy that smug bastard Sherlock as well as his mates.”

“I want it.”

“We’ll make the arrangements and my price for my son and grandson-“

“I’ll double it.” Moriarty grinned, “Now leave.”

James sat back in his chair, he wouldn’t have to worry about his cousin impregnating John, and he could just take this pup from the pack. He would destroy the others, and the boy that carried this baby would be put down just like the rest. But not till Moriarty was granted his prize.

He would see them all burn, but first things first he should call off his security team, it was best to keep his guests alive for now.


	8. comfort

“I’m fine Ford. Please, just calm down. I’m going to see about getting Enola into a bath. I don’t want you following me until you’ve stopped pumping out the angry pheromones. It’ll make the children tense.” Davy wiped at his eyes and sniffed. “I’m fine. I just-I’m fine. It’s just hormones.”

“Then perhaps you should lay down and rest until you have them under control.” Sherrinford nudged the pregnant Omega back towards the bed. This caused Davy to laugh despite himself, he took his friend’s arm and sat him down on the large king size bed.

“Ford. You have had a horrible day. And I think there are some things you need to think over and figure out how to precede. My pheromones unlike yours aren’t going to set the children on edge. You’re angry and hurt and the children especially Enola will pick up on this almost immediately.”

Sherrinford wrapped his arms around the pregnant Omega, his hands resting over the boy’s growing belly.

“There isn’t anything to think about.”

“Ford, he’s your father. And what about your poor dad?” The Omega bit his lip “Do you think they’ll find him? I mean your scary uncle has so many resources. He’ll bring him back alive right?”

“Ssssh. David. My dad is tough he’s not one to wait around and be rescued. But yes, as pushy and nosy as the megalomaniac is, he does have his resources. My dad will be brought home, he has to come home.” Ford held his Omega close rubbing his chin over the top of the younger boy’s soft blond hair. “I cant do this alone. What am I supposed to tell the boys and Enola if dad doesn’t come home?”

“Sssh. Ford you aren’t doing this alone. And you have your father. You should hear him out. Your uncle and father had to have good reason to conceal his whereabouts these last three years. I cant believe your father, a man your dad loved and loves still would intentionally cause pain to this family for no reason.”

“You don’t know him-“

“He wouldn’t.” David turned into the young Alpha wrapping his arms around Ford’s slim waist. “He wouldn’t because this man helped make you and the children. There isn’t a cruel bone in any of you. Not one. And the way he looks at the children and at you. Like a thirsty man who has wondered the desert too long and he’s finally found an oasis. I can see it. He isn’t a cruel man I’ve known cruel men. Now you need to sit here and think about how we are going to break this to your siblings. Because they are clever children and will figure something out eventually on their own.  It’s best hat they have your reassurance first and it may soften the blow if you allow their Alpha  to become reacquainted. “

“David-“

“Sherrinford. Just sit in here and think about how to fix this. You are a bloody genius I know you’ll come to the right decision I mean in the very least talk to the man find out his reasoning. Then make a decision but hear him out without taking a swing at the man. Please. For the sake of the children and your dad.”

Ford sighed heavily unwillingly to let the younger boy go, he lay back onto the bed bringing the pregnant Omega with him.

“Alright I promise to think it over, as long as you promise to tell me what that awful bitch said to you today.”

David’s distress was overwhelming, Ford tightened his hold on the young Omega, “She knew you Davy, I heard her say she’d tell your father. I need to know why you refuse to let me put the bastard in his place. I’ve promised you that no one will pressure you into an abortion. It’s too late now anyway. And I’ve given you consent to use my name. This baby will have an Alpha and no one can challenge that.”

“And which will that be Sherrinford? Watson or Holmes? I had no idea your father changed your last names. I thought his married name was Watson.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Let’s deal with one crisis at a time. Besides, I’ve told you my father was a monster and I won’t be seeing him again. You met him that one time and that was enough for me. I don’t think he’ll come looking. I think it was just a surprise to see me there. He probably expects that I’m living on the street. And it was odd that she was posing an Omega. I’ve never known Kelly Prasch to pretend like that. She comes from a family that is well known for the strength of Alpha born children. Rumor has it Mr. Prasch has any Omega’s aborted. He’s not exactly a kind man, and why would she be in child care? Her father deals with military contracts and she last I’ve heard was going into the family business.  It was a bit of a shock to see her. “

“Well you don’t have to worry about her love. She wont be allowed back.” Ford soothed the younger man, the endearment going unnoticed by him but not the Omega next to him.

“Do you think your cousin knows then or was it just a way for him to be cruel?”

“Davy, you have nothing to worry about. Alexander is just angry at his lot in life. His father keeps him under lock and key ever since his brother and brother in law died in a car accident about three years back. Then when I went a bit side ways before I met you, well he tried to help me and I wasn’t exactly happy to be helped. The bastard turned on me and told my dad. I ended up in rehab several times. The last time was about a two years back. He came looking for me out of some sense of familial duty or whatever. I was at a party and he was hassled by a few of the party goers. He shouldn’t have come looking for me-“

“Oh god was it bad?”

“A few stiches.” Sherrinford  buried his face in the Omega’s hair. “My aunt showed up, knocked some heads together. I was already out of it, it was the last time I had alcohol poising. As for Alex, I couldn’t bring myself to look at him, he was almost-it was my fault. And I hate it, and I know he hates me for it. So  it’s just easier to hate each other and not speak.”

“Oh, Ford what a mess you have. I thought my family was bad off.”

“He can be angry at me all he wants he can hate me all he wants but I wont stand for him talking to you that way. You’re a good friend David, and I know I owe you my life but you don’t have to take the venom my family has to spew.”

“It doesn’t bother me Ford. I’m used to worse. I think you should try and work this out. Family is all you have in the end. It’s important. One day we’ll come clean about this whole pregnancy thing. I don’t think they’ll be too happy with me. As for you, they’ll finally know what a noble honorable young man you are.”

“Oh, shut it. You weren’t at fault. Not many Omegas would keep a child that was the result of rape.” Ford growled thinking of the faceless Alpha, “And I don’t care what you think! You weren’t to bame no one asked him to drug you and then rape you. If I ever find him-“

Davy flinched from the Alpha’s anger, causing Ford to lower his tone. “Davy you are brave, kind and beautiful. My family has more than enough money, this kid will want for nothing. And when you find an Alpha of your own I’ll be there to be sure he’s worthy of you both.” The young Alpha hated the taste those words left in his mouth, Davy with someone else wasn’t something he liked to picture. Ford ran his hands protectively over the younger boy’s belly in response.  “Until then you’re stuck pretending to be my soon to be. As horrible as that sounds. And this kid will have my name. Except if he comes out with red hair I don’t know who will believe it.”

David laughed enjoying the feel of his friend’s hands and the offered warmth. He would never admit that he didn’t want any Alpha. And the idea that Ford would bond with another Omega, it was distressing. Davy buried his head into his Alpha’s chest.

 It was getting harder and harder to keep that line of friendship firmly in place. These last couple of months the Omega found himself falling hard for his friend. However he knew that Sherrinford wasn’t looking for anything more than friends. They hadn’t even kissed ever, although the further along Davy was in his pregnancy the more the Alpha wanted to scent him and touch his belly.

Davy didn’t mind, he just felt like a thief playing on the Alpha’s instincts, taking what shouldn’t be his.

“Just promise you’ll try and talk to him please. For the children. Fathers are important. They teach their pups how to treat others, and how to be treated.”

“ That’s what my Omega dad is for.” Sherrinford grumbled.

“Yes, Omega parents show their children how to love others. “

The pain dancing in the Omega’s eyes had Ford wanting to quickly do anything to extinguish it. “For you. And the children.” Ford finished kissing David’s forehead.

Both young men stiffened and Ford held the blue eyes of the Omega with his own gray. Davy’s chin was tilted back and his lips slightly parted.  Ford exhaled and moved his face closer encouraged by the fact that Davy closed his eyes and positioned himself at a better angle.


	9. scent

 “Davy!” Two sets of young voices burst through the bedroom door, causing both young men to jump back before any contact could be made.

“Dammit Hamish! Sigerson! Don’t you knock?” Ford growled.

“Why?” Hamish crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, it’s not like you can get Davy pregnant.” Sigerson snickered his eyebrow raised and hands on his hips. Enola only peeked in deciding the coast was clear she headed towards her brother and his mate.

“Enola? Where are your clothes and is that marker?” Ford pulled his little sister up onto the bed, she was once again wearing a white cotton slip. It wasn’t her state of dress but the fact that someone or someones had taken a black and red marker to the girls legs arms and possibly chest, outlining bones and muscle. Something one would see in a medical text, it was a gruesome sight and Ford was almost afraid to ask when he noted half of his sister’s face hadn’t been spared this macabre art project.

Davy only laughed pulling the small blond child into his lap, he hugged her close and she accepted his affection with a hum of appreciation.

“We were studying one of the medical texts that Enola likes so much and well we thought she’d like to be one of the illustrations. “ Hamish boldly informed his older brother.

“She didn’t say no.” Sigerson added with a giggle causing Ford to growl jumping off the bed, Sigerson and Hamish stepped back.

“What I meant to say-“ Sigerson audibly gulped “I mean-“

“This isn’t important.” Hamish interrupted irritably, “We over heard cousin Lori crying into his phone to some idiot named Thomas.”

“Heard? Or eavesdropped?”

“Again irrelevant.” Hamish continued on, “He said that comments were made about our nephews lineage. As well as the competence of your mate. We wish to know how you rectified the situation?”

Ford frowned, “Well!? Don’t just stand there brother! Tell us, did you physically reeducate the idiot, or in the very least reduced him to tears with a scathing deductive dialogue?”

“Or was it both?” Sigerson tilted his head to better observe his eldest brother’s clinched jaw.

“Now, boys.” Davy scooted off the bed still holding a wide eyed Enola. “It was only a misunderstanding.”

Hamish and Sigerson were quick to step around their older brother and crowd the pregnant Omega.

“Were you hurt?” Hamish asked wrapping his arms around the swollen belly of his soon to be brother in law.

“If Ford failed in his husbandly duties then I shall rectify it with a quick word and perhaps a fist to the groin to the offending party as well as my idiot brother.”

Sigerson started to scent the teenage Omega’s side, holding tight to the teenager’s soft jumper.

Enola giggled softly into Davy’s neck and any distress he was feeling was quickly dissolved. He loved the Watson pack, they were beautiful, intelligent and funny children. He knew no matter what his child was going to be loved by his or her little uncles and tiny aunt. His child would be protected and no harm would dare come their way. Ford had a warm smile for Davy before shaking his head.

“Boys, believe me I did my duty as a mate. I did however leave the other party in tact, seeing how I am not one to hit an Omega no matter how much well they try my temper.”

“I see, it was an Omega then. Well I guess it’s up to Enola to avenge our dear brother in law.”

Enola pulled away from the Omega’s neck, and gave a firm nod, again Davy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, my brave little pups. I am alright. I promise Ford was very terrifying, I believe the other party was rightly put in their place. I think everything will be fine, it was a bit of a misunderstanding and it’s over. No harm done.”

“Don’t worry boys, I would never let anything happen to our dear Davy.” Ford smiled roguishly  stepping closer to the small protective group crowding his Omega. “Right Davy?” Ford kissed the younger boy on his lips softly before pulling back.

“Right.” David replied breathlessly.  
Enola giggled again planting her own kiss on Davy’s blushing cheeks.

“I guess if David’s honor is satisfied, we are as well.” Hamish announced before joining his twin at making vomiting sounds.

“Well, if you two are through being sick on the carpet, it should be nearing dinner time. I suspect another bath is in order for Enola and I wish you two to have one as well.”

The twins all moaned in disapproval, Enola only sighed in surrender. “None of that, you boys get back to your rooms. Your brother needs some time to maybe talk to your uncle and I will be checking on your progress. You cant fool me and you both know it. Now go on.” Davy shooed both boys out the door, “Enola and I will be doing the same. She needs a good scrubbing again. Oh Enola, why must these boys always choose you to experiment on?”

“It’s because she never objects-“ Hamish offered ducking a smack to the back of his head by his older brother.

“What he meant was she believes in the furthering of science! Really brother you are so violent!” Sigerson hurried out the door.

Davy shifted Enola onto his hip, his back gave a bit of an ache when he put to much weight on his belly. Luckily Enola was light as a feather, however today wasn’t exactly a stress free day. He was starting to feel exhausted from the emotional turmoil.

“Sherrinford.” Davy turned to his Alpha. “Just maybe have a nap and think about what I said.” Davy smiled shyly and rewarded the young Alpha with a quick peck on his thinned lips. The Alpha watched the young Omega retreat from the room, he felt as if his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

**_~0~_ **

Alex climbed the stairs to the east wing, knowing that’s were his cousin Lori retreated to with the unknown Omega and Ford. He really should apologize, it wasn’t like him to be so tactless. He wasn’t blind the younger Omega was just a teen, a kid really. How far along was he? Where was the boy’s family? How did he get mixed up in this whole mess. To Ford’s defense he was looking well, the young Alpha had put on some healthy weight as well as muscle. He looked, well he looked like his old self.

Maybe it was time to put old hurts to rest, Alex used to be angry at Ford for throwing himself into addiction. It was a selfish thing to do when Uncle John needed all the support he could get. Despite what Lori accused him of, he was never angry with his cousin over the incident a while ago. Sure it could have been ugly but Aunt Harry had shown up as well as the fact that Alex’s father had strategically placed bodyguards. It was a bit of a folly on the security team’s part for losing Alex, and well he can fight. He did land a couple blows to his would be attackers face and abdomen.

Anyway that was long ago, a lifetime ago. Sure he was nervous around big groups now and intimacy made him nervous but it wasn’t Ford’s fault.

Why did Ford hate him so much? He was only trying to help him, didn’t the kid know how it nearly destroyed Alex to see him non responsive on the floor. Or the other time he choked on his vomit and Alex had to give him mouth to mouth. And Alex had, despite the foul taste of bile, the Omega had forced air into his cousin’s lungs until the paramedics arrived.

“Are you lost?” Alex halted at the top of the stairs just at the last step, two young boys were glaring at him.

“Excuse me? I was just looking I believe his name was David? Or perhaps it’s best I speak to-“

“That’s _our_ David.” The twin with curly hair crossed his arms over his chest, his straight-haired brother nodded with his hands on his hips.

“My, you boys have grown. Don’t you remember me? My name is Alexander we are cousins.”

Two sets of blue eyes continued to glare at him not accepting the extended hand.

“Well anyway I would like to speak to-“

“No.” the curly haired Alpha in the dark jeans and red marker stained hands replied firmly.

“Excuse me?” Alex thought he’d heard wrong.

“No. You upset him last time. And no one upsets Davy.” It was the straight-haired boy speaking now. Alex noted the black marker stained hands, the child’s gray t-shirt had red and black fingerprints staining the front, whereas the boy in the blue and gray stripped t-shirt had just red.

“You might think you’re bigger than us. And we aren’t allowed to hit Omegas, no matter how dim. But Hamish and I know how to handle ourselves. You see the last idiot that tried to bully Davy was put out with the trash.  You know it doesn’t take much to set my brother Ford off. Just a little cry from a small blue eyed Omega. Bright, heartbreaking blue eyes and a fragile appearance.”

“Don’t forget the mixed scent of distress and that perfect cry and pathetic sob.”

“Yes there’s that. And the Alpha of our family comes running. Believe me Omega you do not want to be on that end of instinctual protectiveness. It didn’t work out for our sitter.”

“Move aside.” Alex huffed.

“Have it your way.” Hamish shook his head, and stepping out from behind them was indeed a fragile little three year old Omega, dressed in nothing but a slip. Alex could see red and black marker lining her arms, legs and face. She smiled ruefully at him, before allowing her blue eyes to tear up and the most pathetic of sobs to escape her trembling lips.

“We did warn you.” Sigerson stated apologetically.

**_~0~_ **

Lori stood off to the side unnoticed, watching the prank his little cousins were pulling. A sad smile crossed his lips, until he caught the scent of Ford’s anger.

Of course Davy was thankfully first to arrive before Ford, Lori winced, hearing another angry snarl.

The blond Omega was taking Enola into his arms, Davy had a white towel thrown over his shoulder he must have been preparing Enola’s bath.

“Boys? Enola love?”

Lori couldn’t help but laugh at the thunderous look on Ford’s face. Lori decided to intercept, so he stepped out from the corner he was hidden behind approaching the tense group he started clapping.

“Bravo boys, Enola wonderful performance. I’ll have to say you put me to shame. It wont work kids, Ford and I’ve seen it all before. In fact I believe we perfected the act. I remember using it on a constable-remember Ford. He was looking to upset our cousin.”

Ford felt the anger draining from his body, instead a pang of guilt replaced it. Even Alex looked away recalling just who that constable had been, and where he was now.

David, didn’t understand the unspoken sadness, there was more of a story there.  It was best to get the children back on schedule, obviously the Omega needed to talk to Ford.

“Come on boys, I believe your rooms are the opposite way. Enola dearest love, your water is going to get cold.”

“Wait.” Alex called out taking a brave step forward, amused by the two small growls coming from his baby cousins. “I wanted to say I am sorry. For what I said. It was deplorable and I did not mean it.”

Davy was never one to hold a grudge, he accepted the outstretched hand, moving his hip to bump a growling Hamish. “Bath boys now.”  Then to the Omega, “I understand it’s a very trying day. I’ve already forgotten it.”

“She’s absolutely tiny. She looks more like Uncle John then-“ Alex halted his words flinching inwardly recalling the days events. He didn’t dare look at his Alpha cousin, already feeling the heat of his glare.

“She does look a lot like dad. Don’t you love.” Davy kissed the top of Enola’s forehead, the child continued to glare at the other Omega.  “You’ll have to excuse her appearance it seems the boys were trying to recreate some art out of one of Dad’s medical journals.”

“Oh, I think Lori may have fallen victim to similar circumstances when we were kids. I may have pictures in fact.”

“No. Nope. I recall being bribed with pretzels.” Lori replied “And pink bubbles.”

“Oh, yes, the pink bubbles how can I forget.” Alex laughed.

“It’s red. They must have changed the recipe. The bubbles they made were red and it took a month to get it out of the walls and carpet. Poor Enola had red hair for two weeks and it finally washed out pink for another.” Alex laughed as did Lori even Ford managed a small smile.

“Oh, no. I think gran has permanently stained tile from the bubbles incident. I thought my dad was going to kill us.” Alex put his hands in his pockets smiling t the little Omega girl.

“Yes, well I saved the day. Thank you very much.” Lori ruffled Enola’s hair.

“How?” Davy asked skeptically.

“Ouch! “ Lori put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. “I had wonderful acting skills then.”

“No, he had an angel’s face and the most heartbreaking green eyes.”

“Well you can ask any Alpha I’ve dated I still have heartbreaking green eyes and an angel’s face.” Lori grinned jabbing his cousin Alex playfully in the side.

“Oh, the stories you could tell me.” David shifted Enola to his hip. “We’ll have to talk. I’m sure you have pictures of these two trouble makers.”

“Oh, I think I could dredge up some interesting ones. You know there was a year that Alex wanted to test the theory that trousers hindered education. The mind’s focus was wasted on the distraction of suffocating fabrics against ones skin. So-“

“Oh! God! I forgot about that. I remember, the blasted nut case got me in on it. Gran was chasing us around with trousers; she threatened to staple our shirts to us.” Lori was laughing now.

“It was a valid point.” Sherrinford huffed.

David smiled at his Alpha, then back to the other two cousins, “As much as I would love to hear more I really need to get Enola in a bath. I fear a quick scrub down like before will not due. “

Ford kissed the top of his sister’s head before doing the same to his Omega.

“He’s um, he’s nice.” Alex cleared his throat, and Ford didn’t reply he continued to watch David until he disappeared into one of the large rooms closing the door behind him.

“Say what you will about me Alex. It’s all true, I don’t care. But don’t ever speak ill to my Omega. You know nothing about David or his life and I wont have you causing him distress.”

“Fair enough.” Alex conceded not wishing to start another fight.

“Well that’s a truce and just for the record Alex I forgive you too. Now, lets all go find us a cup of tea and catch up. I heard from one of the many servants-uh I mean house staff your Father employs that dinner should be soon. Although I have a feeling it will just be the kids eating, while the grown ups talk. Or yell.” Lori sighed.

“Actually I had the distinct feeling Uncle Sherlock was wishing a word with his-“

“Yes, very good Alex. I am. So how about you take Lawrence back down to the study for crowd control wouldn’t want the working class vulgarities being spit out at your father to ruin his posh ears. “

Alex’s jaw clinched, “What’s he on about?” Lori asked confused.

“Your mums have arrived.” Alex quickly replied.

“I am so glad my parents talk normal. Why couldn’t he have just said it like that. God, I hope Uncle hid the bottles and locked away the good china. ”

Ford stiffened at the remark but he knew Lori hadn’t intended it for him. “Come on Alex, you know how it goes. I haven’t had to play referee since, well since the day Enola was born. You hold your Alpha back and I’ll hold mine.”

Sherlock watched his youngest nephew make his way down the stairs pulling his eldest cousin with him.

“Son.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, Sherrinford. We should talk.”


	10. Ithaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even his griefs are a joy long after to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured.”  
> ― Homer, The Odyssey

“Fine, Sherrinford. We should talk.”

“Should we?” Ford bit out glaring at the tall stranger wearing the dark suit and purple shirt. His father’s scent was familiar to him, it had always been. Until one day nothing smelled like him, nothing. And all the pictures he’d taken down  out of anger. He smashed them all, his dad had held him and cried that first time he returned home in a stupor. After that Ford made it a habit to not come home drunk, and he tried to hide the hang overs.

Now that scent was working his way into his brain, assaulting his olfactory glands.

“There is nothing to talk about. You’re back. Great. I don’t care for the excuses. I wont forgive you ever. But, it’s not fair for them to not know you. Just don’t. Just don’t abandon them like you did before.”

Ford delivered this speech with a hard look into his father’s gray eyes. The open challenge wasn’t met with a growl or any kind of retaliation. Just a softly spoken, “I did it for you. For all of you. You don’t understand how difficult it is to leave your children behind. To do what is best no matter how hard it hurts and badly it tears at you. Perhaps when your child is born you will better understand it.”

“Hardly.” Ford growled.

“Then again, it’s easier perhaps if the child isn’t yours?” Ford slammed his father hard against the corridor wall, knocking one of the expensive paintings askew.

“Piss off!”

“It’s not yours is it? I do have eyes. The two of you haven’t even had sex let alone shared a heat.”

“Davy is _mine_!” Ford snarled. “So is that pup! They’re both _mine_.”

Sherlock put his hands up in surrender. “Does he know?”

“Of course he knows.” Ford snapped.

“No. Does he know?” The younger Alpha looked confused. “Have you told him you care for him? That you love him?”

“No.” Ford relinquished his hold stepping back.

“Why not?” His father’s familiar baritone washed over him like a soothing mist, he only shrugged.

“That’s not an answer Sherrinford Holmes.”

That had Sherrinford’s anger spiked again “It’s Watson. And meet us in Uncle’s library in an hour, I’ll bring the kids. It’s best they eat before you drop this bombshell on them. I don’t want them to know Dad’s missing. We can tell them he had an unexpected medical convention or whatever but not that he might be-that he’s missing.”

Sherlock stuffed his fists into his trouser pockets not wanting to rush after his eldest son, he wanted to hug him and reassure him everything was fine. But Ford wasn’t a boy any more.

Sherrinford shut the bedroom door hard behind him, he needed to calm down. Damn if he wasn’t out of cigarettes not that Davy knew he smoked. He went to the bed where he easily had stuffed the bottle of expensive scotch, god it was too easy to knick this bottle. He had done so right under his uncle’s fat nose, Davy hadn’t even noticed him doing it.

He was good, maybe too good but he had to _not think_. He could just rinse his mouth with mouth wash after, then maybe chew some gum. Clarity, blissful clarity was just a drink way, he needed to calm his nerves.

“And I see you are keeping the long history of family addiction alive. Let’s be glad the baby isn’t yours in this instance, I would hate to pass this gene on.”

Sherrinford turned just as the bottle was snatched out of his hand. “I guess we can thank your aunt Harriet for this one. She after all is the alcoholic, it is slightly better than a cocaine or heroine addict.”

“I would never do drugs, that’s just suicide. Only an idiot puts crap up their nose and in their veins. “

“Well I didn’t say I was thinking straight at the time. Besides I had to find something else to grant me clarity.”

“You?” Sherrinford frowned,  “You-“

“Yes.” Sherlock shrugged; removing the cap from the bottle he took a swig.

“No, fucking way.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes “Well I see you’ve picked up your aunt’s vocabulary as well.” Sherlock rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal several scars. Ford had to really look but when he did, he could easily deduce what caused them.

“You said you found something that granted you clarity?” Ford narrowed his eyes on his father’s forearm.

“Yes.”

“What was it?”

Just then Ford heard the sound of running feet down the hall and the soft giggles of his brothers. Then Davy’s voice calling out “Boys! You are not heathens! Get some clothes on! Hamish! Hamish, I see you! Get some pants on that bum! Siggy you don’t hit your brother with a towel! Oh, dear. That’s it, I’m coming after you two and if I have to dress you, you will regret it! Oh, no you don’t Enola, get back here, you put that robe back on!”

Ford couldn’t help but smile when he heard his sister’s shrill laughter, “I got you!” Davy’s voice was soft and teasing. “Now go on boys get dressed. Come on Enola, it’s unlady like to be caught in one’s underclothes in the corridor.”

Sherlock closed his eyes thinking of a time John had to chase Sherrinford and a young Lawrence through the house shouting something similar. His son’s blue eyes were questioning and curious.

“I found John.” Sherlock replied softly. “I found him at a dark time in my life and he was the only light at the end of the tunnel that had become my desolate life. He-. Well did he ever tell you how we met?”

“He said it was when he got out of the army.” Ford tried to remember any other details but to his surprise he’d never asked and dad never offered.

“That’s half true. I suppose I should return this bottle before my brother makes himself into a nuisance. Then I will tell you a story that starts out with two boys meeting in a rehabilitation story and ends on a roof.”

“Fine. I don’t suppose you have a cigarette?”

“That I can do.” Sherlock gestured for the boy to follow him.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock waited for his children to enter the large library of his brother’s house. After he had spent over an hour talking to his son, the boy decided to go and collect his siblings. They had taken a quick meal in one of Mycroft’s dining rooms. It seemed his fat brother was still awaiting Gregory Lestrade and Alex was busy trying to help Lawrence calm Harriet Watson. Really the woman was acting as if Sherlock had killed John with his bare hands.

He was just as worried, just as panicked except he wasn’t allowed to show it. He had four children to take care of, well five if one counted the pregnant teenager that was to be his sons mate. Oh, sure the two boys thought they were just friends but Sherlock could see the love blossoming between them and he wouldn’t stand in its way. He knew what it was like to have someone step in and decide for you. He could never do that to his son. He would help this love grow; obviously John had the same idea.

If John forgave Sherlock he would never leave the man’s side. He just wanted John alive and in his arms, wanted to take his scent into his lungs one more time. The scent of his children were faint reminders of his John, and Sherlock wanted it all back.

After he explained why Moriarty had to be stopped, why he jumped, his son seemed to grow quiet and his eyes avoided his father. There was hope that Sherrinford believed him would maybe love him again.

The twins were the first to hurry into the library scanning the area they both grabbed a book and plopped down onto the sofa across from where Sherlock was sitting with steepled hands.

“I hope you aren’t expecting us to play an instrument for you, we aren’t preforming monkeys you know.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow looking directly at Sigerson. “Do you often play an instrument after dinner?”

“For our dad we do. Sometimes. We play, I play the piano and my brother is an expert at the clarinet. Our sister is a prodigy when it comes to the violin. When she’s not having a tantrum and making screeching noises.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile proudly, this only had Hamish glaring at him “We wont play for you. Like my brother said we aren’t preforming monkeys.”

“Oh, says who?” Davy entered the room with Enola holding his hand the small child looked a bit miffed.

“Says every biology book ever.” Sigerson huffed.

“I don’t know about that. However do you like bananas? Climb trees and didn’t I catch you checking your brother’s head for lice just last week?”

“That was different! And what has liking bananas have anything to do with monkeys? Potassium is important to the immune system and brain development! And I’ll have you know I was merely conducting an experiment.”

“Yeah! The Lice were none existent, that idiot in our class had no validation to such an accusation.”

Davy tussled Sigerson’s hair.”That’s right Siggy, that kid was a bully and I’m sure turning his lunch box into a science experiment was justice enough.”

“I will neither confirm or deny such allegations.”

“Shut it twerp.” Ford closed the door behind him, Enola took a seat between Hamish and Davy. Ford decided to stand near the door, she glanced back thinking he was guarding it. Did he expect someone to run?

Suddenly the little Omega felt sick, she chanced a look at the strange Alpha, the one that looked like Ford but wasn’t. He was looking back without blinking, and she looked away not wishing to challenge him. Except she thought his eyes were familiar, they reminded her of Siggy’s when he was thinking or Hamish’s when he figured out a puzzle.

Sherrinford spoke first, Enola you weren’t  alive yet  to remember but Hamish and Sigerson, do you remember anything about our Father?

Both boys made a face, Enola could feel a shift in the air and this Alpha across from them was causing it. She let out a sad squeak and Davy was pulling her onto his lap. She buried her nose into his soft gray jumper breathing his scent and her brother’s.

“Where’s our dad?” Sigerson avoided the question and Hamish continued to think, steepling his hands under his chin in a familiar fashion.

“He’s away at a medical convention. It was all last minute. He’s asked that I keep an eye on you and that we stay with Uncle Mycroft until-“ Ford didn’t meet his younger brother’s confused look. “until he returns.”

Enola didn’t like the sound brother’s voice took, she knew this wasn’t exactly true should always knew when people lied.

“I remember he had a long coat.” Hamish cut in, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on around him. “He had a long coat didn’t he Ford?”

Sherlock perked up hearing this, “He would sometimes put me on his shoulders and help me get my balloon down from the ceiling.” Sigerson frowned at his twin and looked away as the boy went on. “He was tall. I don’t remember how he smells.” Hamish’s eyes were searching his hands as if looking for the answer there.

“Like tobacco. He always said he wasn’t smoking. Dad doesn’t like cigarettes, but he smelled like cigarettes and mint.”  Sigerson’s voice was soft almost a whisper.

Sherlock smiled brightly that was something.

“It was because he was trying to hide the fact he was smoking. That’s why he had the gum.” Ford replied grateful that he remembered to spit his own gum out.

“He played the violin like Enola does, but his was big and when we couldn’t sleep he would play?”

“That’s right.” Ford nodded, hating how his eyes started to water. “He would play when you two refused to sleep, or were sick. He used to play for me for the same reasons.”

“He wore a blue scarf.” Sigerson added softly, his fists clinched at his side. “He died and they buried him. They threw dirt on him and he was gone.”

“He was gone but I don’t remember him leaving.” Hamish turned to Davy then Ford for an answer, “They said he was gone but where did he go?”

“He was in the ground stupid.” Sigerson snapped.

“But I never saw him get in.” Hamish huffed.

“He was put in there and they buried him and he was dead.” Sigerson was becoming agitated and Davy reached out to put an arm around both boys. To Sherlock’s surprise Sigerson got up and climbed into the Omega’s lap.

“They said he jumped off a building that he was running away from us.” Sigerson turned with a sob into Davy’s jumper.

“Yeah, we changed our name after it started to get bad. Dad got tired of changing the twins schools, they were bullied constantly. Not after we changed our name and the media forgot about us.” Ford remained by the door, Davy hushed Sigerson. Hamish was making a face, Enola only continued to keep her own face hidden in her brother in law’s fuzzy jumper.

“It’s not true though. Our dad said Father was a brilliant man. And he loved us. Even Enola if he would know her. Even though she doesn’t talk and sometimes people think she’s a bit off or slow because of it. But she’s not, not at all Enola is clever she just doesn’t like to talk.” Hamish leaned into  Davy’s offered arm.

“I don’t like talking about this, it’s upsetting everyone.” Hamish growled.

“Why are we talking about this?” Hamish demanded shooting an accusing glare at the strange Alpha across from them.

“I know it’s been difficult.” The strange Alpha paused clearing his voice.

Davy could understand the struggle that Ford’s father and Ford for that matter were having. The Omega could see that Sherlock was a good man, and Doctor Watson had only ever said sweet things about his deceased mate. Well not any longer deceased. He also recalled that sentiment and feelings weren’t the Alpha’s forte.

“Well, Hamish. Your father was a good man. A great one even. Your dad told me so. He solved crimes and helped a lot of people. The bad man, like the one in the stories we read. He wanted the hero to suffer and he threatened the hero the only way he knew how. That bad man threatened the hero’s family. Unless the hero did something horrible for the bad man.” Davy smoothed Siggy’s hair rocking him slightly.

“There’s always a way out though, isn’t there?” Davy offered, “Because the hero is always so clever.” Davy was glad that Ford trusted him enough to tell him a little of the conversation he had with his father. This was how he managed to explain without going into too much detail.

“Yes!” Hamish clapped his hands together “Like the time the boy tricked the witch into the oven? Or the man behind the curtain pretending to be a wizard.”

“Exactly Hamish. And you remember how some hero’s had to go on a quest before they could return home. The journey shouldn’t have been so long but things just kept getting in the way.” Sigerson halted his small whimpers, he dried his eyes.

“Like a Cyclops? Or sirens?” Davy smiled kissing the top of Sigerson’s dark head.

“Exactly.” Ford whispered to himself his eyes still distant.

“Like a magic trick, your Father had to pretend to do something awful so the bad man could be defeated. And like most hero’s he had to set out on a journey.”

It was then that Sherlock felt a surge of admiration for this young man, this blond Omega that captivated Sherrinford’s heart. He was making it sound all so romantic when in reality it was a series of mistakes and miscalculations. And Sherlock never believed that hero’s existed.

Yet, the way Davy said it, well Sherlock felt as if he could relate to the poor fool setting out from Ithaca. Odysseus had thought it would be a short journey but it hadn’t, and so many obstacles were put in his way.

Now three sets of little eyes were looking in his direction.

Sigerson hopped down from Davy’s lap and approached the strange Alpha who looked a lot like Ford, except older.

“Like a magic trick?” Sherlock kneeled down in front of his child wiping the boy’s eyes.

“Yes, like a magic trick all of it. Just smoke and mirrors. It was so I could keep you all safe. I had to pretend to go away.”

“Father?” Hamish gasped jumping down from the couch; he neared the kneeling Alpha, sniffing the air cautiously.

“I have been gone for far too long, I only meant to be for a month or two. Even that would have felt like an eternity.”

“But you’re back. Like Odysseus?” Hamish murmured.

“And you my brave boys have kept your Dad safe from the lecherous arms of others. You’ve been so brave for me, and I’ve missed you. I swear I will never be gone from you.”

Siggy sobbed and embraced his father, Hamish followed.  Davy held his tears back, “Enola love do you wish to say hello to your father?” The girl shook her head and remained with her head buried in his side.

“Now, now, love don’t be that way.” Ford left his station by the door. “This is your Alpha and he would very much like to meet you.”

Enola peeked out from Davy’s side and pulled herself cautiously from the couch. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked the new Alpha over. Slowly she approached him, and Sherlock didn’t expect the extended hand.

“I see, your dad had trust issues when I first met him.” Sherlock took her small hand and kissed the knuckles.

He couldn’t wait and he scooped her up into his arms, despite her small squeak and squirming form. He nuzzled her ear and neck, allowing his own scent to saturate the air. He was marking his family, reestablishing his pack, these were his children and he had missed so much.

_Oh John, where are you?_


	11. In the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence runs off

Thomas was in the middle of shift when two Alphas dressed in black suits wearing dark sunglasses and identical military cropped hair styles approached him. 

 

He bristled at being commanded to “Come with us.” These bastards looked like the ones that had been lurking around the house he left Lawrence at. He didn't care for their scent, nor their attitude.

 

“Can’t now. Working.” Thomas snapped, glaring openly at the two.

 

“We weren't asking Constable.” A female Alpha emerged from around a corner of the corridor. Thomas had just helped his partner bring in a drunk disorderly. Now this, definitely going to be a long night.

 

The woman was tall and curved, she wore a black suit skirt and her dark hair was in a low ponytail she kept her eyes on the mobile in her hands. 

 

“Come along Constable Thomas we have some questions for you.”

 

“I’ll answer them later.” Thomas growled in warning, his body instantly stiffening over the challenge of being faced with three Alphas. “I have work to do.”

 

“It can wait.” The woman sighed, signaling for her two men to move forward.

 

“That’s not necessary.” Thomas turned to see his boss, “Tommy my boy they have a few questions about a missing person. Sensitive business and they would like your input. I’ve given you them permission to use one of our conference rooms.”

 

Thomas sighed he didn't have a choice this was an order, even though his CO hadn’t said it, his stern tone implied it. 

 

“Fine.” Thomas allowed the woman to lead him towards the empty conference room. In reality it was an interrogation room, Thomas wasn't stupid nor was he intimidated.  “Make it quick.”  He snapped sitting down, not liking the dominate pheromones the three Alphas were infusing the air with. His own responded in like. He grew up in a household of Alphas, and his Omega mother. He wasn't easily pushed around.

 

This really was turning into a bad day, he’d texted Lawrence asking him out after his shift was done. His offer for coffee went unanswered, Tommy took that as a no, especially since Lawrence usually responded right away. It was stupid to ask Lawrence out, especially when he showed no sign of interest. 

 

He had called upset and Thomas had almost left work to go find the distressed Omega after that call he received early. How dare anyone cause Lawrence distress. The kid was strong, he usually gave Alphas he encountered hell. With his clever and quick remarks. This was exactly what Tommy found so damn attractive. 

 

That and Lawrence had startling eyes, his easy grin and tousled dark hair. Tommy hated leaving Lawrence there in that house earlier today, he could see how the Alphas in Lawrence's family looked at him. Smug disinterest, as if Thomas were below them. Dammit, he knew the Omega wasn't poor but from the look of the expensive suit wearing family members, it screamed WELL OFF.

 

Maybe these goons were here to warn him off, not that he had a chance. Obviously someone as smart and talented as Lawrence Watson would have no interest in  a copper like him. He would someday become a DI, someday. However that could be years off, even then Lawrence would be some famous artist living in Paris, or god forbid New York. 

 

Why was he so worked up anyway? He’d only taken the gig for extra cash, modeling for the art school never bothered him. He wasnt ashamed of his body, he worked out to stay toned and practiced Baritsu with his brothers to keep perps on their toes. He was far from interesting, and he had nothing going for him. 

 

He came from a long line of cops, all three of his Alpha brothers were cops, his father and hell he had an Uncle that was a DI. Both sides of his family were deeply rooted in the Met and outlying districts. That was something to be proud of, perhaps not so much to the posh types. 

 

Dammit! They hadn't even hung out outside of Lawrence needing a model. Tommy could sit for days if Lawrence asked, he would just to breathe in the Omega’s sweet scent. He would just have to be content with being Lawrence’s friend. He could do that, he could be that. 

 

And when other Alphas came sniffing around the Omega only needed to say the word and Tommy would physically remove the problem. Until then he would have to be satisfied with glaring at the bastards who made cat calls between classes. 

 

The Omega had flipped them off, and they’d made a comment that had Tommy growling but Lawrence laughed and only pushed him into the studio. 

 

“Mr. Hart-” The female Alpha was watching him with the same disinterest as before. As if she had better places to be then questioning a lowly constable. “I asked you a question.”

 

“Did you?” Tommy needed to snap out of it, he was putting too much thought into today.

 

“Yes. I asked you if you had heard from Lawrence Watson today?”

“Why?” Tommy leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“He’s missing.” The tall Alpha in the gray suit entered the room, his scent was almost overpowering but Thomas refused to lower his eyes. He recognized the man from earlier, he was Lawrence’s uncle.

 

“Did you say missing?” Tommy straightened. “When? What’s happened? He said he was safe with you and your-pack.” Tommy was on his feet, causing the female to growl in warning.

 

“Anthea please leave us. Everyone out.” Mycroft held the heavy door open.

 

Tommy remained standing, “Mr. Hart, I understand that you’ve spent a bit of time with my nephew.”

 

“I’m just a model for the art school students. Lawrence is doing a sculpture for a school project.”

 

“Really because according to my files he’s already concluded his final project weeks ago really.”

 

“What?”

 

“So, I’ll ask again what exactly is your relationship with _my young nephew_.”

 

“We-I’m just his friend.” The young dark haired Alpha was wondering why the Omega would lie about needing a model. They had sat alone for hours these last couple of weeks, Lawrence talking and Tommy just sitting and listening, holding that uncomfortable pose. Why did it matter? 

! “It’s not important anyway. We need to find him.”

 

“I agree. I also understand he has turned off his mobile I cant access it so I’m sure he’s discarded it.”

 

“What happened?” Thomas growled. “He was upset earlier but he didn't mention leaving your home. Or having the urge to. What did that snobby cousin of his say something more cruel. Smart mouthed little bastard-”

 

“Yes, well my son does have quite the way with words. However that wasn't the cause of his more recent distress. “

 

“Your son? Oh, that explains it then. Bet he’s spoiled rotten by the looks of you. Anyway, I don't have the time to stand around. I’m on shift and some of us working class boys actually have to do just that work. So if we’re through here.”

 

Mycroft nodded, as if Thomas confirmed something, “If he contacts you Constable I want you to notify me immediately it's important we find him.”

 

“What if he doesn't want to be found?”

 

“There are very dangerous men making threats against my family. It is for his own good he-”

 

“Mycroft!” the door to the interrogation room burst open and a very angry DI Lestrade was striding into the room.

 

“I’ve warned you about trying to intimidate my officers.”

 

Thomas straightened up, the DI was well known around the met. He had been offered several promotions but declined them all. He was a damn good DI, a fair man and he had some pull with the higher ups. 

 

“Gregory this isn't the place nor the time.” Mycroft sighed clearly taking a step back not meeting his mate’s eyes.

 

Thomas felt his mouth fall open and eyes widen, their scents were similar, oh shit the DI was mated to this posh bastard.

 

“If you want to speak to my officers-”

 

“If you had answered my texts and repeated calls you would understand the urgency of the situation.”

 

“I was in a meeting! I refused to answer because I figured it was another ridiculous spat between you and Alexander. These budget meetings are important, not as important as you’re treaties and peace conferences but still important. You can wait. “

 

“I do not wish an audience for this conversation.” Mycroft gripped the umbrella in his hands, Thomas suddenly wished he wasn't in the room, the two overpowering scents were making him dizzy.

 

“I can wait outside.” Thomas offered, besides he had an idea where Lawrence would be.

 

“I am not through-”

 

“I think you’re done here.” Lestrade snapped gesturing for Thomas to leave. “Constable Hart right.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Ah, Dimmock’s nephew?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. He’s my mum’s brother.”

 

“Good man. I know your father Travis. He’s a good man. Tackled a two hundred fifty pound feral Alpha, saved my ass. “

 

“Gregory you do not know the situation. If you did you would clearly understand that it’s vital we continue-”

 

Lestrade glared at his mate, both men were locked in a challenging glare, Thomas thought it best to clear out. 

 

“If I hear from Lawrence I’ll let you know-” The young constable was caught by a heavy hand on his shoulder just as he was about to leave the room.

 

“What’s happened to Lorry? How do you know.” Lestrade narrowed his eyes on the Constable.

 

“He’s run away. After a distressing argument with Harriet.” Mycroft pinched the bridge of his skinny nose.  


  
“Fuck. That bad? he’s never run off before.” Lestrade turned to his mate.

 

“He was averse to go into protective custody.”

 

“What’s happened?” Greg paled.

 

“It’s best we do this privately.”

 

Greg turned to his constable. “Hart, if you hear from my nephew you let me know. It’s an order. And I’ll be asking you later just 

you _know_ Lori. Now go. But not too far.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Thomas had no intention of keeping that promise, he knew exactly where to start looking. 

 

The young man had made it out the door and was turning the corridor when he nearly slammed into someone in the corridor. He recognized the scent first then the other teenage Alpha’s face. 

 

“Sherrinford right?” 

 

“Thomas. Figures you would be a constable, that makes sense.” The thin dark haired young man in the dark suit rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not in the mood.” Thomas tried to step around the tall idiot.

 

“Yeah, me either. I take it my Uncle tried to warn you off?”

 

“Uncle.” Thomas sighed in resignation as the younger Alpha stepped into his path.

 

“Yeah, big tall auburn haired idiot, in a posh gray suit carrying a brolly”

 

“Right him.”

 

“Yeah, he’s practically the British Government. Tell me did he offer you money in exchange to leave Lori alone?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pity, when he does think about it. We can all split the money.”

 

“Right, you’re just as mad-”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“Listen mate. As much as I’d like to talk  I have things to do, responsibilities.”

 

“So you do know where he is?”

 

“Hardly.”

 

“Don’t try to lie to me idiot. I’m not like the others I can see right past it.”

 

“Really.” Tommy growled.

 

“Yes. I can also see that sure you’re a constable but you also study Baritsu, something you learned from the neighbor kids. You come from a long line of constables all hard workers. You graduated from the academy in record time. Someday you hope to become a DI like your mum’s uncle. You know nothing about art but you’ve studied up since meeting Lorry. You don’t drink, but you have an alcoholic brother. Recovering. Most likely the oldest brother, you are the youngest. You live in a small flat in London.”

 

“How-”

 

“Did I miss anything?”

 

“No you actually did not. How do you know about my brother?”

 

“Easy enough. Besides the biggest clue was the fact you had that damn swab and spray. Lori has only seen my sponsor with such supplies. Useless idiot that my sponsor is. There were other indications, none of it is important now.”

 

“I know. So move out of my way.”

 

“I’m going with you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere-” Tommy threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling praying for strength. 

 

“I already said it’s useless to try and lie to me. Let’s go.”

 

“Fine. But stay out of my way. And if Lawrence doesn't want to go I wont make him and neither will you.”

 

Ford rolled his eyes once more, “Lead the way Constable.”

 

**_ ~0~ _ **

 

Lawrence sat at the coffee shop, debating on whether he should call Thomas. Thomas wasn't his boyfriend, just a friend, anyway the Alpha never showed any kind of interest in becoming more.

 

So was Lori Watson’s life. Alphas wanted demure and submissive, but Lori refused to roll over and play dumb. He wasn't like his mum, Clara Watson was shy, painfully shy and she never went against mother’s word. It was infuriating, his mum followed her Alpha around always a step behind. She never raised her voice, well except tonight when the secret about Uncle Sherlock came out. Now that was an interesting reaction, nothing ever moved her to anger let alone slap someone. 

 

He put a hand to his cheek, no that was something for his mother to do. The blond Alpha had been furious with him when he refused to go into hiding. She didn’t understand he had a life, and then she called his art a hobby. 

 

He wasnt going to be anything like his parents, he wanted more than to just work for charity. And goddammit not everyone was out to get him. Both his mothers acted like it was a dangerous place for Omegas. It really wasnt, he wasnt stupid, sure he was vigilant but he didnt act like every Alpha he encountered was going to go mad and rape him.

His mother Harriet was infuriating, she never let him go out on his own and his curfew was laughable. 

 

If they only knew how hard it was for him to find a steady Alpha. The last couple of boyfriends he tried to date Ford had easily frightened off, not like they were anything important. Usually after a week Alphas broke it off, claiming they wanted more from their Omega, more rolling over. He refused to be boring, he was nothing like his mothers.

 

He understood that his uncles were worried and now wasnt the time to pull a disappearing act while Uncle John was missing. However he wasnt going to be told he couldn't return to school just because his mother was over protective. Dammit it’s not like he was anyone important, his mother wasnt a famous detective. She didn’t have any enemies and Uncle Mycroft’s enemies wouldn’t think to link him to the Holmes name. 

 

“Why hello there kid, you’re looking a bit lost. Need some company.” 

 

Lorry looked up from his cold cup of coffee, a beta slid into the booth seat across from him.

 

“No, I’m fine thanks” 

 

“Awe, give us a chance. Let me get you something hot to drink or maybe we can go somewhere else and get something with a little more bite.” 

 

Lori rolled his green eyes, “No thanks.” He started to get up.

 

“Awe were you going sweetheart-” a firm hand caught his for arm.

 

“I said piss off.” Lori tried to pull free, the Beta only smiled standing up, he pulled Lorry close to him. The Omega rolled his eyes and in a move he practiced over the years he had the stranger falling to his knees holding his injured groin.

 

“Idiot.” 

 

Lori rolled his his eyes, grabbing his bag he started for the door, ignoring the looks of shock from the other patrons.

 

“Woah there honey. That wasnt very nice. My friend was just trying to make polite conversation.” Some unknown Alpha, wearing a UNI jumper and jeans caught him just outside.

 

“Your friend’s an idiot.” Lori tried to pull his arm free.

 

“Naw, you just need to be taught some manners.”

 

The Omega didnt get a chance to reply his arm was released almost immediately when the Alpha was jerked back. 

 

“Don’t touch.” came the familiar deep voice. 

 

“Lori you idiot. You alright?” Sherrinford stood watching as Tommy easily slammed the UNI student to the ground.

 

“Tommy!” Lori gasped.

 

“He’s actually impressive. I can see why you keep him around, he’s not boring at all.” Ford smiled. “ I like his style.” He grinned even wider when the constable sent a sharp kick to the downed Alpha.

 

“You alright?” The tall dark haired constable turned to inspect the short Omega.

 

“Tommy, you’re a cop?”

“Of course he is.” Ford leaned against the corner of the coffee shop building. The street was empty this time of night and no one had caught the confrontation. This could have been a dangerous situation. “It must be a hereditary thing, the men of our family tend to like cops and detectives. It’s actually so predictable.”

 

“Shut it Ford.” The dark haired Omega glared at his cousin.

 

“Lawrence, you should have called me.”

 

“I thought you were busy. I had no idea you’re a-” Lori stood back to admire the young Alpha in his uniform. “You know you should wear the uniform I could totally paint you like this.”

 

Ford snorted and rolled his eyes, Tommy ignored the snarky bastard. 

 

“Your uncles are worried.”

 

“Yeah and your mums are going nuts.Nice little disappearing act Lori. Perfect timing by the way.  It’s not like my dad needs to be the focus of a search.”

 

Lori winced hearing the reprimand, he allowed the dark haired Alpha constable to put a protective arm around him.

 

“Anyone want to tell me what’s going on now?” Tommy asked glaring at the other Alpha.

 

“Sure, we can. On the way back to my Uncle’s house. You drive constable, although I call shotgun. I’m not a fan of the back seat of a squad car.”

 

“Been there enough then?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“That answers that.” Tommy replied easily.

 

“Oh, don’t listen to him Tommy he just likes to complain. How long have you been doing this job? I mean I’ve never seen you in uniform.”

 

“Please put your tongue back in your mouth cousin, and can you wait until I’m out of hearing range before you start flirting with the poor fool.”

  
“Get in the back seat!” Lorry ordered his tall cousin.

 

“Dammit.” 

 

“Seriously, I would love to hear an explanation.”

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you what I know. I guess I can fill you in a bit. But I hardly know the half of it.”

 

The young men approached the borrowed squad car, unaware that they were being watched then followed.

  
  



	12. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small conversations.

“Sherlock?” Mycroft snapped at his younger brother. “Stop pacing it’s giving me a headache.”

 

Sherrinford frowned leaning against the empty corridor opposite his father and Uncle.  Uncle Mycroft was sure he had a lead on where Lori could be. Damn him for running off at a time like this, just another distraction. 

 

Sherrinford cringed at his sudden anger towards his young cousin, of course Lori didn't understand the reach of Moriarty. He hadn't been kidnapped by him, had his mothers threatened. He probably thought he wasn't even on the psychopath's radar. That was wrong, if Father came out of hiding or whatever he was doing, then it was serious. They all were in danger. He had to keep them safe from this threat, Lori included. 

 

Uncle Mycroft brought them here to the police station and Ford thought for a moment his Uncle was going to have a row with Uncle Mycroft. That would be a sight to see, however it wasn't the time. 

 

It wasn't until he spotted that Alpha that Lori had been seen with earlier, the quiet one he had written off as another neanderthal idiot. The guy had said less than five words, that was pretty astonishing. He dressed like anyone else, just another boring halfwit. Of course Lori was attracted to the dark haired guy, he had a motorcycle and a models physique. Sherrinford was already planning on having  ‘the talk’ with the idiot. Just at a later time. 

 

It seemed uncle Mycroft was about to beat him to it. Sherrinford studied the older Alpha, he didn't look so young in his constable’s uniform. He in fact looked angry as all hell.  A smile creased Sherrinford’s lips as he fired off silent deductions, ones he hadn't bothered to pick up on. 

 

Lawrence Watson Hart. It had a nice ring to it, Lori would do well as a constables husband. Oh, no, this constable wouldn't be a simple copper for too long. He had aspirations, his eye on becoming a detective inspector. Yes, Sherrinford definitely liked this guy, oh to be a fly on the wall of that interrogation room. Yup, that Alpha didn’t look like the docile type, nor did he look like the kind that would easily roll over and do as Uncle Mycroft instructed.

 

“I’m glad this seems funny to you.” Mycroft glared at his young nephew. 

 

Sherrinford rolled his eyes, and realized the same stance he was holding mimicked the one his Alpha father held. At a second glance Uncle Mycroft was glaring not at him but at father.

 

“We aren’t going to get anywhere with this, Mycroft. Lawrence is a smart boy. Smart enough to toss his phone and shut it off. I doubt this, this constable had heard from him. If he had he would have told Lawrence to call home. This is wasting our time. I have a damn lead I need to follow on John. “

 

“Then go!” Mycroft growled. “Just go. I can take care of this situation. I have been since you’ve left.”

 

“That’s not fair. You are the one that put me on that mission. You were the one who promised it would be a few months! You were the one that came up with this idea. Who never told me about my own daughter. A daughter that doesn't know me, and is frightened of me. You!”

 

“And you are the one who agreed to the mission, even after you realized it would take longer!” Mycroft stepped threateningly close to his brother, teeth bared. “ You were the one who instructed me to tell you nothing of your family only that they were safe and fine. At any time you could have come home.”

 

“And let it all be for not?” Sherlock hissed. “And you call this fine? My eldest son is an alcoholic, soon to be a father. My twin boys are distrustful, angry and with an appetite for destruction. My daughter doesn't even speak! Now my John, is missing. Is probably being tortured and you sit here pointing your finger. Your own marriage is a mess how can I expect you to understand any of this.” Sherlock caught his brother’s complexion turn a sudden gray although he remained expressionless. 

 

“You didn’t think I noticed? Tell me Mycroft how long before the divorce papers are served? Greg has been sleeping in his own wing how long? Are you just pretending to be stay together for Alex, who has certainly taken a page out of your book. He’s the Omega version of you. “

 

“You simplistic-”

 

“This isn't helping.” Sherrinford bravely stood between his snarling Uncle and father.  “And for the record, I’m in recovery. My fiance is my own business. As I’ve already told Uncle Mycroft and everyone else who tries to stick their nose in it! The boy’s have a healthy curiosity, it just tends to get out of hand when unsupervised. Their anger is more hurt and give it time it will be forgotten. My sister isn’t broken, she is perfect. Don’t you dare think otherwise. As for this situation I don’t think Tommy in there will know a thing. This is a waste of time.”

 

Mycroft focused his heated glare at his nephew, their height was matched and the boy didn't back down. “That said, Uncle Mycroft is correct. We do need to find Lori, and it’s something we can do without you.”

 

Ford turned to meet his father’s own intense stare. “You have a lead fine. Follow it, for GODSAKE! GO! “

 

“I can’t. Not when there is a threat.” Sherlock looked away from his son’s eyes, so much like his own and so much like John’s it hurt. ” I need to know you are both safe. That all of you are safe. I need to know there will be something to come back home to. If I find John and bring him back, he would never forgive me if-”

 

“And we wont ever forgive you if he doesn't come back!” Sherrinford snapped. “I’m not a child. We aren’t children father, Lawrence, and Alexander. We can take care of the others. This was just a minor setback. Just go and do what it is that you do. Follow your lead, fine the bastards and kill them slowly. But do not come back without our father.”

 

Mycroft and Sherlock stood in stunned silence, the young man standing in front of them a stranger. 

 

“Right.” Mycroft nodded without objection he turned to enter the room that the constable had been taken into. 

 

“You aren’t a child. I expected you-I expected it all to stay the same for me. But it hasn't everything is so different.”

 

“That is how it goes.” Ford shrugged.

 

“Stop worrying so much for us, Uncle Myc might be a pushy, eccentric posh bastard but he knows his security. I’ll have the other’s taken to a safehouse of Uncle’s choosing. We’ll wait for you. Then maybe after a few screaming matches, some tears we can work on fixing this. It’s not too late to fix this. But we can’t without dad. It wont ever work if he-just bring him back.”

 

“You are a better man than I.” Sherlock squeezed his son’s shoulder. “You will make a better father than I.” 

 

Ford held a tight smile “I’ll try to be. If he’ll have me.” 

 

“He will. There is no doubt in my mind he won't. And we will be very lucky to have such an addition. I still don’t know how I feel about being called Grandpa.”

 

“Just go.” Sherrinford pushed his father away. The taller Holmes nodded requesting his sons mobile number, he turned to leave when a very familiar figure passed him in the hall. 

 

The Detective Inspector had gone almost completely gray in Sherlock’s absence and the anger radiated from him.

 

Sherrinford waited in the hall his father inching closer to the now open door. 

 

“This is going to be explosive. I’d rather not see it.” The young Alpha cringed stepping into the escaping constable’s path. Oh, yes Tommy boy looked as if he had a lead of his own.

 

~0~

Sherrinford snapped out of his daydream, he needed to forget the distractions of earlier. He had no idea his uncles were close to divorce, and he wondered how the meeting went between Father and Uncle Greg.

 

A sense of guilt started to eat at him, all these years he had been angry at his Uncles. When Uncle Greg wasn't even a part of the magic trick, and Uncle Mycroft was just following orders.

 

He had just ended a call with his Uncle Mycroft, the poor man sounded as if someone had kicked his puppy. Perhaps Moira and Alex would soon have divorced parents after all. The young Alpha didn’t want to think about that now. They needed to concentrate and stay focused.

 

Tommy was easier to read with Lori sitting close to him. The constable was worried about being fired over assaulting a civilian. “Now that was Uncle Mycroft. He said you have the night off. And he wants us taken to the house. I guess you’re hanging out with us for a while Tommy boy.” 

 

Thomas didnt glance back at the smart mouthed Alpha, instead he had an arm firmly around Lawrence. 

 

“You were looking for me?”

 

“Of course, after your Uncles told me what was going on. I had to find you.”

 

“I wont sound childish and tell you I can take care of myself.” Lori huffed.

 

“No, no you wont. And I wont sound condescending when I say yes you can take care of yourself. Except sometimes a little help from friends and ugh, annoying family can be useful. Do you want to talk about what happened? “

 

Lawrence shook his head, allowing his head to rest on the taller man’s shoulder. “No. Not just yet.”

 

Thomas couldn't hold back his grin, he discreetly scented the top of Lawrence’s head.

 

“ My Uncle will take care of the miscreants, as for you Lori, your mother will be waiting for us when we get back. I’ll protect you, or your big strong constable will.” Ford laughed at his own joke. “It’s hilarious really, almost fitting that the men in our family just can’t help but find constables or, detectives so damn irresistible. Maybe I should try my hand at consulting detective, just to join the bandwagon.”

 

“Shut it, my mother isn't a constable or a detective.”

 

“I said males. And anyway she was a soldier, maybe it’s something about uniforms then.”

 

“She was?” Lawrence was caught off guard by this revelation.

 

“Yeah, I heard my dad talking about it a long time ago, he even has a picture of her in uniform. She was like a general or something. How do you not know this?”

 

“My parents don’t talk about their lives before me. Mum, always says to focus on the future. I wonder then if that’s how they met. “ Lori shrugged scooting closer to the silent driver.

 

Sherrinford just shrugged, it was odd that his fathers were the same. They never spoke about their lives before him. They rarely spoke of the past. He had no idea that they’d met in a rehabilitation center. He wondered what other things the two had kept from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the reviews and comments. Don't forget to find me on tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace@tumblr.com


	13. TAKE COVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the house is under attack

 

“Oh my god! Lori! Thank god!” Clara embraced her son, pulling him close.

“Mum, I’m fine. I just needed some air.”

“Where’s aunt Harry?” Ford asked quickly ready to head off another row.

“She, is out looking for Lori. She’ll be so relieved that he’s back. We were so worried. Thank you constable.” Clara smiled gently at the Alpha constable standing close to her son.

“Mum, this is uh, my friend Tommy.”

“ Friend ?” Clara eyed the Alpha now as if searching for something, a smile creased her lips. Tommy thought she was so small and fragile, he also noted how she kept from meeting his eyes, she put herself instinctively between him and her son. There was an apprehension in the way she spoke. 

Tommy had seen this kind of body language in abuse victims, this put him on alert immediately. After inspecting Lori’s slightly bruised cheek, he wondered if their Alpha was abusive. Ford was frowning at him, damn if that guy couldn't read thoughts.

“Yeah, can you believe our Lori has been hanging out with a cop this whole time. I can’t wait to see the look on Aunt Harry’s face. She’ll be ecstatic.”

Tommy was confused now, and he could see Lori was turning a bright red, was he blushing?

“Lori, you cant leave this house unescorted again! It’s not safe-”

“Oh, god mum. Really? This again? I can take care of myself and the big bad world isnt what you think. Try living a little. Instead of hiding behind an Alpha.”

“Don’t talk to your mother that way.” Harry was hurrying into the room. 

 

  
Tommy stepped closer to Lawrence, his eyes narrowed on the tall blond, she didnt look anything like Lawrence, he obviously looked more like his mum.

“I’ll be in my room.” Lori grabbed Tommy’s arm ignoring the blond Alpha.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Ford smirked clearly enjoying the Constable’s discomfort.

“More like would do. Don't do anything you would do. And don't worry I wont!  I’m not going to do anything unsavory.” Lori glared at his cousin. “I’m not going to go off and end up like you and Davy. Or worse like my own parents.”

“Lawrence!” Clara gasped.

You selfish little shit!” Harry growled, “You don't know a thing. You don’t talk to your mum that way. Ever!“

“Well it’s true. I’m not stupid, I did the math. Obviously my mum got knocked up a little young. Do I even want to know how the two of you met? There’s got to be a reason why you're so into running these shelters and safe havens. Is it some sick twisted sense of dominance. Does it satisfy your possessive and territorial needs? That’s it isn’t it. Or you feel guilt over having a kid too young that now it’s your mission to make sure no one else makes the same mistakes.”

Lawrence glared at his mother, who had turned her back to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her anger was coating the air, and Lawrence felt Tommy take another step closer to him in response.

Clara looked nervously from her son to her mate, tugging self consciously on her long sleeved blue cardigan. 

“Please, Lori, now isn't the time.”

“It’s never the time for you. You have never ever once taken my side. I’m not you, or anyone! I’m me and I will chose my own life.”

“You have no idea.” Harry hissed whirling around, her eyes shot to the protective arm now around her son’s shoulder.  “And this is the one you’ve been hanging out with?”

“Yeah, Tommy is a friend. I am capable of making friends you know.” Lori glared at his mother his green eyes meeting hers. 

“Aunt Harry-” Ford tried to cool the tension.

“Good.” The blond woman turned away again. “Good for you. Just get out of my face. ”

Everyone but Clara seemed startled by this reaction.

“Well fine! I’ll be going to my room now. Not to FORNICATE!” Lori turned on his heels and pulled the startled Alpha behind him. “And tell Uncle Mycroft to keep his nose out of it! He will not be threatening Tommy at work or anywhere else.”

“Good luck with that Lori. The pointy nosed ass tried to intimidate my mate and he’s pregnant. What do you think will keep him from yours?”

Sherrinford started to follow his angry cousin and still speechless constable out of the room, receiving a death glare from Lori halted his movements. Ford put his hands up defensively. 

“When did you become so damn moody!” Ford received no reply.

“Harry we need to talk to him.” Clara neared her mate, her voice shaky. “I know we agreed long ago that we would never disclose the painful bits of life.”

“When did he become so, damn rebellious? I miss the cute little boy with coloring book and easy smile. Instead we get this. And it’s that damn art school! It’s indecent the sculpting class he’s taking. They have nude Alphas strutting-”

“Oh, god Aunt Harry.” Ford snorted.

“You shut it young man! What do you know about this fr iend o f his? If I would have known he was a constable I’d of approved. Maybe.”

Ford shrugged and left his aunts, he had other things to worry about, they were all going to be leaving for a safe house in less than an hour.

The kids, Davy, and his cousins they all needed to be safe. Ford shivered remembering his time in Moriarty’s clutches. 

~0~

“Well that could have gone worse.” David greeted Ford  in the foyer, he was watching Lori march up the stairs pulling the constable behind him. 

Ford smiled at the sight of his Omega, David was always his anchor in tense situations. He couldn’t let him go. Not now or ever.

 

“Davy, can we talk.”

“You alright? What’s happened?” The blond turned to the dark haired Alpha, his blue eyes examining Ford’s pinched face.

“Nothing much. Except my Uncles are getting a divorce, my cousin Lawrence has decided to be rebellious and I love you.”

Davy’s face went completely white, before he could speak Alexander’s question broke the  stunned silence.

“My dads are what?” He put the small girl in his arms down. 

“Alex? Hey-I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes you did. You wouldn’t have said it. Who-why did you say that?”

“Look Alex let’s not do this here. Let your dads have that conversation. It was something I just overheard. A deduction, or maybe it was just something to push your father’s buttons. You know how my father is. We are to be ready to go in an hour. Uncle Mycroft has a team of MI6 to escort us along with several of his personal security. Let’s just focus on that. “

Alex glanced from his cousin to his young niece. “Right, come along Moira.”

“I should collect the boys and our dear Enola. “ David smiled “You, you said you loved me?”

“I did.” Ford pulled the younger Omega into his arms.

“You shouldn't.”

“Everyone should.” Ford whispered into the soft blond hair.

“I’m not what you think.”

“You are mine David. That’s all I need to know.”

“No. I’m not, not really.” David pulled away his eyes downcast. 

“I’ll prove it to you Davy. I’ll prove that I can be better. That I’m a good choice for you and the baby. Just let me try. We don’t have to bond right away, we can wait till you’ve finished school or whenever. Just let me prove myself.”

David  stepped back from the tall  Alpha, his friend and protector, his Sherrinford.  “It’s not you Ford. You have proven yourself over and over again. You are worthy of someone so much more than me. Please, don’t-you can’t. If you knew who I really was, what-” David  wiped  at the tears that ran down his cheeks. “Damn my hormones.” He growled trying to turn away. 

A confused Sherrinford only held onto him tighter “You know who I am, what I am and you still choose to be my friend. You’re the one telling me constantly that the past is the past, we are who we are today.  This goes for you as well. Besides I can’t see you  as anything but mine. You think it’s your pheromones, but I’ve loved you for some time. Since the moment you  found me and cleaned me up. You think I can’t remember because I was so disgustingly drunk,  but  I know you cleaned the vomit from my clothes and changed the shirt I was wearing, before you called my cousin Lori. Then when I met you again at that party in that house, you looked so beautiful standing up to that Alpha.  I shouldn’t have been there, I was on a mission to relapse I was looking for a drink and instead I found you. And you don’t know it but you saved me again. I know you thought this whole idea crazy. Moving in with my family, pretending the baby is mine. But it was just a way for me to keep  you from running off.  “

 

 

“Stop Ford. Stop please.” Davy sobbed, “We can’t do this right now.”

“Why? I know it’s bad timing, with danger and disaster hanging over our heads. Somehow it's always the case with my crazy family. I just know that I don't want to be like my Father. I know that I want the people around me to know I love them. I want the one I choose as a mate to know he is worthy of me, and that I’ll do all I can to prove I’m worthy of him. I want there to be no doubt in your mind that I don’t care for you. And this baby, Omega, Beta or Alpha will never know anything other than he or she is loved and mine. David. Look at me, please.”

“You don’t even know me.” the blond Omega  sniffed, taking the handkerchief that his Alpha was handing him. 

“I know enough. I don’t need to know anymore than that.  Don’t make a decision right now, just please think on it. And until then, I’ll just keep telling you how wonderful you are, and what a great match we would be.”

“What about the army?”

“Davy, you know I need to do this. But I can put it off till after the baby. I need to make a name for myself , now more than ever since my father has returned.”

“I have something to tell you, about-”

“Sssh, it doesnt matter Davy. Just let’s get going. We have to pack up the heathens, we can talk more later.” Sherrinford pulled the Omega to him and kissed the top of his head. “I love you. Just know that no one will ever love you more than I do.”

David couldnt help but  laugh and cry at the same time,  accepting the comfort of the taller man’s, “Well maybe the twins and Enola. They might give me a run for my money. In fact I was informed that if my intentions were anything but pure, that I would find myself in the deepest darkest hole. The twins I’m afraid have decided if you and I don’t work out it’s up to them to keep you as part of the family. Little bastards just have designs on my Omega, it’s bad enough they used my pillow as a damn experiment!”

~0~

Davy found Enola sitting at a small white table with tiny little white chairs, and on the table it looked like tea was being served. A small girl with dark hair, and green eyes was pouring pretend tea from a tiny porcelain tea pot. 

She smiled brightly when Davy entered, “Hello! Have you come for tea? There sit there!” The girl pointed to an empty chair. Enola looked pleadingly at her brother in law. 

“My uncle brufther says my cousins were here. Are you my cousins too?”

Davy accepted the small saucer holding a tea cup. “Hello.”

“Hi!” The young girl held a small bear under her arm. “This is Tavers. He my fend too.”

“Well, I’m Davy and this is Enola.”

“I know.” The three year old replied pulling Davy towards the chair.

“I’ll sit on the floor I think, I don't want to break your chair.”

“You is fat.” The girl poked Davy’s belly, causing Enola to sigh in irritation. She shook her head and made a little growl.

“Oh, sorry. “ The porcelain skinned child bowed her head. 

“It’s alright. No harm done.” Davy scooped Enola up into his arms, she nuzzled him.

The small girl smiled once more “ Moira.” She lifted her arms expecting to be picked up as well. Enola made a huffy noise when she was placed on her feet and the stranger was picked up. The bossy little brat had made her come in and sit down. Then Moira insisted she play tea party.

Enola never played tea party, she wasn't sure if she disliked the idea all together. But the rude little twit had dared call her Davy names. No one called Davy names, and now he was picking up this Omega.  She was scenting him with her chin! The nerve! Enola whined tugging on her brother in law’s jumper.

“Alright, little one. You haven't been replaced.” Davy set the stranger down kneeling he pulled her forward for a hug. “You are my favorite.”

“Is this your brufther?”  Moira asked, Enola only shook her head in reply.

 

  
“I have a brufther uncle! Alex!” the young girl went to her small nightstand and brought a picture to Davy. It was of a younger Alex holding a chubby dark haired baby girl. “See, that’s me! I have two Alphas! You smell nice!” The young girl giggled throwing her arms around the pregnant Omega. 

A loud noise echoed down stairs, causing Davy to flinch he snapped his head back towards the closed door. It sounded like fireworks, something was wrong. 

A security man pulled the door open, “Saferoom.” He growled into the small microphone attached to his ear piece.

“Saferoom!” Moira giggled not afraid of the security agent wearing glasses, “Henry.” She reached for him and he scooped the child up. “

Young man, it’s best you all move to the saferoom.”

“What’s happened?” Davy felt sick he held Enola protectively. 

 

  
“This way.”  


 

“What about the boys and Ford? Where is-”

“Please sir, the safe room is priority, everything will be explained later. The others will be moving to the panic rooms set about around the house as well.”

_** ~0~ ** _

Agent Mallory followed orders, they were ready to transport the Holmes family. He tried not to think about one Holmes in particular. Except Alexander’s face found its way into his head, and he found it distracting. He hadn't seen the younger boy-uh man in a long time. Not since His father had him sent to military school almost eight years ago. He was here to do a job, besides its not like Alexander would remember him. 

Even if Mallory’s brother had run off with Alex’s brother, now that had caused father a near heart attack. He had forbade the mention of Charles. Even now, Mallory never spoke of the eldest Mallory. 

Josh hadn't heard from his brother he wondered now if they might just cross paths again.

 

That’s when all hell broke loose, the agent to his left fell to the ground a bullet to his head the other two behind him were hit with bullets as well. 

“Down! Everyone! Fall back into the house! “ Josh grabbed his phone and made a quick call, and sent out a text to the necessary people.

This wasn't going to be the easy assignment his commanding officer had promised.

~0~

Ford was in the hall trying to wrangle his younger brothers with Alexanders help when the sound of gunfire went off.

“Shit.” Ford scooped both his brothers up one under each arm. “Where’s the damn panic room? The closest one Alexander?”

“The library! I must get to my niece-”

“I’ll go, get these little bastards in there, lock it up tight!”

“Ford! Davy? Enola-” Hamish protested.

“I’ll get them just listen to Alex!” Another shot fired this time closer causing the two twins to flinch. “Alex! Take them now!”

“Her room is at the end of the hall that’s where David was heading, she and Enola were playing-”

“Alright, Alex. Just go. I’ve got this. Keep them safe.”

Alex hurried towards the library, pulling the two twins with him.  “I have my mobile I’ll text. Just don’t open the damn doors for anyone!  Unless it’s family or someone you trust!”

Ford hurried down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't think about aunt Harry , and Clara who were still downstairs. He had to find  Enola, Davy and his little cousin Enola.

~0~

Tommy had been leaning against the door to Lori’s bedroom  watching the younger man  pace and rant about his mothers. Then the sound of gunfire echoed up the stairs and another nearby. 

“What the hell?” Lori froze watching as Tommy opened the door to peak out several security officers were rushing the hall.  One called out to them to head to the panic rooms. 

“Shit!” Lori grabbed the constables arm as Uncle Mycroft’s security officers were holding a gun out for Thomas to take. “The nearest one is in the Library. Your cousins have already started there. Please go. “

“What’s going on?” Tommy demanded checking the slide of the gun. He had been trained on firearms but he hadn't ever really fired one at anyone before.  Most cops never had to , but it looked like today was as good as any to learn.

“The house it’s been compromised. Outside perimeters have been breached.  Back up is twenty minutes away.”

  
Tommy knew that a lot could happen in twenty minutes, he resolved that whatever did go down, Lori would remain safe.   



	14. unsaid

“You lied to me? No don’t answer that. I already know the answer why did I even-” DI Lestrade turned to his mate, eyes narrowed, hands on his hips. “You bastard. How could you let me think this was my fault, that I could have prevented this. And the whole time-and what about John!? What does he say about all this?”

 

“John’s been taken.”

 

“Taken?” Lestrade whirled around to glare cooly at his brother in law. His very much alive brother in law. Bastard. Didn’t he know that every night for the past three years he was reliving the nightmare of receiving the news, the news that Sherlock bloody Holmes had committed suicide.

 

Finding out the worst, then the funeral. All the children they blamed him, hated him. He felt the guilt every time Sherrinford had been brought into the police station, and he had to smooth things over to keep it off the kid’s record. The way his nephew glared at him coldly with such anger.

 

Not to mention Sherrinford Holmes looked so much like his father, his dead Alpha father. So it was easier to let that great chasm between them grow wider, because Greg Lestrade Holmes couldn't bare to look at his own nephew. It hurt too much. Their pack was divided, and Mycroft, his mate could have mended this great burden. He could have stopped the children from moving from 221B, from cutting ties with everyone except Harry and then changing their last name. He wondered how the great ego maniac Sherlock Holmes would take that hit. Because Mycroft had not taken it well at all, in fact he and John had a great row about it.

 

Greg had stood back for that one, John wasn't even acknowledging him, yes because John blamed him too. And Greg could never blame the man for that after all, John did almost die and he would have taken Enola with him.

 

John almost died , he almost lost Enola, a niece that Greg didn’t even know because his presence brought the children to growling and anxiety. He failed their father, he could have helped but instead he had come to their home to arrest Sherlock that night, before the fall.

 

The twins might not recall it all in detail but he knew Ford did, he knew very well that Ford would never forget that night.

 

Now he had failed his family once more, failed John and the children.

 

“By Moriarty.” Sherlock growled. “Can we save the self loathing and marital resolutions for a later date. “

 

“You bastard.” Greg snapped. “You BASTARD!”

 

“It seems to be the choice word of the night.” Sherlock hissed. “ I cant waste more time on this not now. I have a lead on Moran, will you help me Greg. “

 

Mycroft didn't object he could see what his brother was trying to do.

 

“You broke a bond Sherlock. You broke it with your children and mate. It nearly killed him and it’s probably the reason Enola doesn't speak. I’ll help you find John, I’ll do that but we are going to talk about this.”

  
Sherlock tensed sensing Greg was winding up for something, his posture had changed and fists were curling and uncurling. The Alpha detective expected to be punched but instead to his shock his brother in law wrapped his arms around him and embraced him tightly.

 

“You bastard!”

 

Mycroft stepped out of the room and allowed his mate and brother to discuss their next actions. He answered Sherrinford’s call, hearing something in the youngman’s usually dismissive voice. It was humor, he sounded happy almost.

 

“Tommy boy found our dear rebellious Lori. We did run into a bit of trouble. Seems to be what we Watson and Holmes tend to bring on ourselves.”

 

“Is everyone safe? Where are you?”

 

“Calm down Uncle, everyone’s fine. Thomas might need you to uh, take care of the idiot he left bleeding outside the coffee shop. “

 

Mycroft’s felt the tension leave him, “It will be. And there will not be any marks on his record for this.”

 

“Of course not Uncle, wouldn't want our future cousin in law to bring the family anymore shame then it already has marking it.”

 

“Please Sherrinford return to the house, I’ve alerted my men to prepare an transport of everyone to a safer location. We will be joining you at a later time. I have several armed men from MI6 coming to escort-”

 

“I get it Uncle. I get it-”

 

“Is that Alex?” Greg growled behind Mycroft.

 

“No, Gregory it’s young Sherrinford updating us on the Lawrence situation. It seems Constable Hart has located our nephew and will be escorting both nephews back to the house. Is it fair to say he is now officially off for the night.”

 

“Like you need my permission to make that happen.” Greg shook his head in disgust. He turned then to his resurrected brother in law “Lead the way.” Without a goodbye the two were heading in the opposite direction that Mycroft would be.  

 

The older Holmes felt the strain on his bond, it had become fragile and taut these last three years. This might just be the last pull to make it snap.

 

“Uncle?”

 

“Yes, my boy. I will have it all arranged. Just let the constable know he is off duty, officially. He is to escort you two back to my home. I’ll text Harriet and update her as well.”

 

“Right.” Sherrinford wanted to say more, Mycroft could hear the lingering hesitation in his silence but the elder Alpha smiled sadly.

 

“Be safe my boy. Please let Alex and Moira know that we will be joining them shortly.”

 

Sherrinford rung off and Mycroft thought he should have allowed his nephew to say what was on his mind. Perhaps he would have apologized for the venomous last three years. Or perhaps he would have only ripped into the British Government viciously for hiding the truth from the family for so long. Either way the head of the Holmes family wished to hear none of this. He too had to focus, his family's safety needed tending to.

 

Later they could try and put pieces of this shattered bonds back together, if that was possible.

  
  
It wouldn’t be too long after that he would receive a coded text message from an agent of MI6. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on tumblr at Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr.com say hi..go on.


	15. David

David held the hands of both small girls, the security officer in front of him took the lead, keeping the Omega’s behind him. There was yelling, David tried to remain calm hearing the shouts of pain from downed agents. “Just keep moving, into the library go.” The Agent motioned for them to head towards the open doors, he waited in the corridor and David heard gunfire, he refused to look behind him and pushed the two little ones in front of him. 

 

“Where is the panic room. “ He searched the walls for some kind of indication, hearing the thunder of boots coming behind him. 

 

“Panic room!” Moira pointed at the book shelf, “secret.” she kept pointing, “secret garden!” David understood just as the boots neared, he pulled the book down and the book case slide over like a great vault door revealing a door with a key pad. Enola clung to David’s leg, her eyes wide and focused on the unsecured doorway.

 

“Me!” Moira pointed at the keypad. David didn’t understand, there was a keypad, there had to be a code. “Up!” Moira demanded. David lifted her up expecting to comfort her but instead she reached out to hit four numbers. “My name. H-o-l-m-e-s.” the steal door swung open. David didnt have time to thank her before the scent of unfamiliar Alpha’s filled the room.

 

“Stop right there! Don’t move, we dont want to hurt you.” Davy turned slowly putting Moira down. 

 

“Please they’re just children. They havent done a thing to deserve-”

 

“Sssh, now. We arent going to hurt you honey. Just step away from the door, come away. We only want to talk.” David glanced down at a terrified Enola clutching his leg and frowning Moira, she thought this was a drill. 

 

“Enola, don’t let her open the door for anyone but one of our pack. Understand. No matter what.” The small blond girl shook her head guessing what her brother in law wanted. 

 

David smiled sadly as he pushed both girls into the room hitting the close button on the door.

 

He heard the Alpha’s curse but it was too late, by the time he reached Davy the door was locked and sealed. 

 

“Open it.” the man growled, towering over the pregnant boy.

 

“I can’t  I don’t know the code.” he tried to keep himself flat against the closed steel door. 

 

“Liar! Open it!” The Alpha grabbed his hair twisting, forcing him to face the keypad.

 

“I don’t know the password.” He gasped, holding back a cry of pain when the cruel hand twisted again threatening to rip his hair from his scalp. 

 

“Bitch.” 

 

“Bloody hell Darrick can’t you follow a simple goddamn order!” A Beta dressed completely in black, equipped with a 9mm and a bulletproof vest entered. His voice more irritable than anything, without hesitation he shot the Alpha who had shoved the pregnant Omega to the ground. 

 

David flinched recognizing the voice, and that smell, “There now Davy, your father wishes a word.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’d ask you to open those doors, but you’re so hard headed I know I’d have to use violence. However Mr. Welborn requested you returned unharmed.”

 

“No.” Davy whimpered, he tried to climb to his feet and move away from the reaching hand. 

 

“Oh, come now Davy we are such old friends. I might not be an Alpha but I can still smell the change in your scent. Your father is not going to like the way you reek of Holmes. “

 

David could hear the terrified sounds of Enola scratching and kicking at the door. At least the two little ones were safe, he could hope that Sherrinford was with the twins. 

 

“Maybe if you're a good boy your father will let us spend some more time together.”

 

David tried to pull his arm free, unable to form words, he didn't couldn’t go back. Was this his fault? People were dying, why would his father do this?

 

“Awe, don’t feel scared little one. Your father was angry but he’s found someone very interested in the fact that you are assimilated into the Holmes pack.  He knows the baby isn't a Holmes, well he might not be right on this one, you stink of that Holmes kid. Does he know you enjoyed being pimped out for Daddy’s contracts?”

 

David didn’t reply, he was practically dragged from the room.

 


	16. ALEX

 

Alexander held tight to the two twins they started to pull away, as a man gripping David’s arm passed by the room they hid just inside of. Alex didn’t dare shut the door for fear of drawing attention.

 

“Let go! They’re hurting him.” Sigerson growled.

 

“Let go coward!” Hamish pulled at his cousin’s other arm.

 

“Ssssh, you must be quiet.” Alex pulled the boys close. “We can’t help him. “ He could feel the two children trembling with anger and the twined scent of anxiety almost broke his resolve. 

 

“Quickly! Get under the bed! Now. You must be quiet. Not a word.”

 

“No! We can help.” Hamish growled in a low whisper.

 

“You can. I know you can. “ Alex smiled sadly. “You can by getting under the bed and staying quiet. Enola is still out there and Moira. You must stick together. They will be terrified.”

 

Hamish and Sigerson did as their cousin instructed just as they slid under the bed two Alpha’s carrying guns were rushing into the small guest room.

 

“Got you Omega!” Hamish put his hand over the eyes of his twin, squeezing his own eyes closed as Alex was roughly knocked to the ground.

 

“Where are the little brats?”

 

“Already locked away in the saferoom.” Alex lied expecting the heavy kick to his left side. 

 

“No matter, which one are you?”

 

Alex didnt reply earning him another hard kick to the side, he rolled over on the floor, his brown eyes catching the terror stricken face of his younger cousins. He gave a reassuring smile before the man pulled him up. 

 

“ I don’t see what the big deal is about you Omegas, you all smell the same to me.” The Beta growled.

 

“Do you have any idea who my fathers are? Who my uncle is?” Alex tried to pull his arm free.

 

“That’s the only reason why we’re keeping you alive kid. My boss is going to take you to meet Mr. Moriarty. I hear it will be a family reunion.”

 

Both twins held a hand over their mouths, trying to see more of their cousin only seeing feet. Suddenly the sound of more gunfire, loud like a crack or a pop. Two, to be precise. And the Beta holding Alex crumpled to the floor.

 

“Move idiot!” Sherrinford’s most welcomed voice echoed over the roar in Hamish’s ears. 

 

“Dammit Ford! I’m trying to clear the room-”

 

“It’s clear, he obviously was those two were the only ones.” Then impatiently “Alex? Alex?” Ford was standing next to his shaken cousin, pulling him close, he sniffed the air. “Boys? Come out, it’s alright.” 

 

Both boys slide out from under the bed, moving towards the Omega and their brother. 

 

“It’s alright. We need to get out of here.”

 

“Davy, they have Davy.” Sigy hated how his voice cracked and he sounded like a baby.

 

“Ford!” the unknown Alpha in the dark suit grabbed their brother’s arm 

 

“Get them out-”

 

“You can’t. We have to get you four into a panic room until backup arrives. Sherrinford! Your brother’s need you. We still don’t know where your sister is.” 

 

Alex blinked “ Joshua?” 

  
“The nearest saferoom is in the library, we need to move and now. Dammit Alexander talk some sense into this idiot. You’ve always had a way with him.” Agent Mallory could see a bruise forming on the dark haired Omega’s paled cheek.  Chocolate brown eyes met his own gray, and Agent Mallory almost forgot to breathe.


	17. HARRY

Harry had found herself a 9mm, it felt like home to her, her soldier instincts came into play. 

 

“We’ll find them Clara, but I need you to stay put. Go on. Mycroft has these little rooms everywhere. I’ll be back. I’ll bring our son back and the kids.”

 

The dark haired Omega shakily allowed herself to be closed and locked into the panic room just behind a bookshelf in Mycroft’s study.

 

Harry gripped her phone and sent out a text to her nephews, receiving just one reply from Ford,  Upstairs near the library.

 

Upstairs she would go then, gripping the gun she moved quickly through the door and carefully down the empty corridor. Several of Mycroft’s security team were laying dead. They wouldn’t be taking her family today, not anyone and someone would pay for this.

  
  


David was pushed into the foyer, she went unnoticed from her position in the closet. 

 

“Got one. Times almost up, just take the one’s we have and tell everyone to pull out.  Holmes should be returning soon, he won't be too gentle with any stragglers.”

 

“I’m not through with this one, we have business.” The Alpha held the back of hand to his bloody nose. Lori was struggling to be free, his constable lying unconscious on the cold tile. Harry couldn’t tell if the young Alpha was dead or unconscious. 

 

“Daddy missed you.”

 

“You’re a feisty one boy. Just like your sweet mum. I wonder if I can get you to scream as loud as she did.”  The Alpha holding Lori laughed twisting the Omega’s arm behind his back.

 

“Stop! Please!” David tried help his friend.

 

Lawrence didn't make a sound or look at his captor, but Harry was focused in the bastard. Her vision went red, she knew him of course she knew him, he had been at that bastard’s trial. He was the brother of a monster. 

 

The one who had forced bonded with Clara, the one that had stolen her childhood and innocence. He’d come up for parole and Harry had made damn sure she attended that hearing. Of course having the British Government as your brother in law helped too. Besides Lori was  her son , not that bastards. Lori’s biological father died in prison, some fight in the courtyard. She didn’t care, he was dead and he would never get to Clara again, his letters would never reach her and his phone calls would never taunt her.

 

“Come on nephew, don’t be that way. Goddamn if you don’t look like your mum. Where is she? Tell me?” The Alpha taunted but Lori refused to respond. “Doesnt matter, Mr. Wellborn has plans for you and yours. We don’t need all of you just a couple. Maybe he’ll let me have a go with teaching you some manners. I am so glad I accepted this gig.”

 

Davy sobbed, “Stop. Please, let him go.”

 

“Awe don’t be jealous David my boy, you're still my favorite. “ 

 

Harry didn’t wait she stepped out of the closet and fired one shot into the bastards head, turning to aim at the other Alpha. 

 

“Mother!”

 

“Aunt, Harry-” David flinched as the one holding him held him hard against his tall body as a shield. 

 

“Not a good idea there blondie.”

 

“Let him go, you’re not leaving here.” Harry growled.

 

Davy tried to keep breathing it was becoming increasingly hard with the arm pushing into his adams apple. 

 

Lori was staring from the dead Alpha to his mother, “I’ll snap his neck.”

 

“I’ll kill you.” Harry replied coldly. 

 

“You think you're that good of a shot?” The Alpha taunted squeezing harder against the young Omega’s neck. David whimpered in response, knowing his distress would affect those around him, he tried to control himself but it was no use.

 

“Shoot him.” Davy coughed. 

 

“Shut it Davy! You little slut.”

 

The sound of a bullet firing from a chamber echoed loudly in the corridor and Alpha screamed releasing his shield.

 

David fell to his knees and scrambled away, Lori was there to help him up.

 

Thomas pulled himself to his feet wincing, a hand holding the deep gash at the side of his head.   “I guess my aim isnt so bad after all. Can't believe that bastard got me.” 

 

“Aunt Harry!” Ford was rushing down the stairs, “Davy!” he embraced the trembling young Omega. 

 

“This isn’t over.” The Alpha holding his bleeding shin growled. “There are more coming. You can’t hide-”

 

Harry glared at the man, crouching down she “I’ll take pleasure in getting all the answers I want out of you, and even after I wont kill you quickly.” 

 

Lori flinched hearing the ice in his mother’s voice. 

 

“Get them in the safe room down the hall in the study. Clara is in there. Go.” Harry barked at her nephew “Me and this dead man are going to have a chat.”


	18. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little regroup after the attack

Mycroft returned to his home, his agents were cleaning up what was left behind. All bodies some his men some belonging to the trespassers, he had two of his specially trained Alphas go after the fleeing enemy.

 

He demanded a report but no one had any updates, already he had tried to text and call receiving nothing in reply. He didn’t know if his family was alive, taken or-. The elder Alpha refused to think along those lines, it wasn't helping the situation. He needed to focus, his family, his home had been threatened. 

 

The British Government entered the broken doorway of his home, the foyer was stained with blood but the bodies were already gone. So many scents and none he could recognize.

 

“Papa! Papa!” A small familiar voice chirped wiggling from the Agent’s tight hold. 

 

Mycroft felt as if all the air in his lungs finally escaped, Moira looked untouched. His eyes hungrily feasted on the tiny fragile Omega. The one who he and Greg were raising as their own. After he failed to protect the child’s father, so many failures.

 

“Papa! I worry so much, abouts you.” The girl was holding her arms up to be lifted into her Alpha’s arms. The dark haired child nuzzled the British Government. “Saferoom.” She sighed patting his back in a comforting imitation of how she was often comforted by Greg.

 

“Sir, the Children are all accounted for, there are only three of our own men alive, two are badly injured. “ Anthena smiled gently at the child her boss was holding to his chest as if at any moment someone would snatch her away.  Mycroft growled when one of his security men suggested he could take the pup.

 

“There is an important matter needing your immediate attention in the smaller study.” Anthea focused on the mobile in her perfectly manicured hand.

 

“It can wait I need to see the children. I assume you’ve already called for the proper escort. After this I wish to have them moved somewhere secured within the next fifteen minutes.”

 

“Sir, the arrangements are made. We did change the location due to this security breach.” the dark haired Alpha kept her tone neutral and emotionless. However Mycroft read more behind her schooled expression. She was just as on edge as he, and her eyes kept sweeping towards the small girl in his arms. “A medic is looking over the injuries-”

 

“Injuries?” Mycroft demanded.

“All minor-” Too late the Holmes Alpha was striding towards his study. 

 

Moira gave her auntie an apologetic smile, the dark haired Alpha winked at the child before following.

 

~0~

 

Lori was holding his mum, she trembled uncontrollably on the small leather couch. The male Omega continued to pet her hair, she had quiet sobs, continuously running her hands through his hair she gripped him to her, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

Lori had questions but he couldn’t ask her not like this, he’d never seen her so frightened. And after hearing his Alpha Mother’s icy tone, seeing her posture change, her whole body and scent vibrated a deadly promise. When had she learned to shoot like that? His cousin had mentored mother was in the army at one time, what exactly did she do in the army?

Why did she leave? He could see that Sherrinford had questions too, but his younger cousin was busy trying to calm Davy. 

 

Lori, had to get his shirt off he had the strange Alpha’s scent all over him making his stomach twist. Probably why his mother was hell bent on scenting him, that man’s words, they didn't make sense. 

 

~0~

 

Harry emerged from wherever it was she had been, her fists and bloody, she glared at Mycroft.

  
“We have to talk.” 

 

“It can wait, I must-”

 

“It can’t.” The blond Alpha growled, ignoring the questioning looks of her family.

 

“Mother?” Lori tried to pull out of his Omega mother’s clutching arms. 

 

The distress was suffocating in the room, Alex was speaking quietly to the twins attempting to calm them, they had taken it upon themselves to warn off any of the medical team trying to see to the Omega’s bruised face.  That was a change, the boy’s it seemed had decided that Alexander was theirs to protect and Lori almost felt sorry for his eldest cousin.  Almost. 

 

Perhaps this whole invasion thing had brought the Watson pack closer to their Holmes cousins. Lawrence could only hope, he hated how his family was so divided. Uncle John would know how to fix this. His mum made a small whimper in response to his growing distress. This situation was dangerous, those men had really meant to kill them, to take them and deliver them to their deranged master. Lori held tight to his mother and allowed her rub her chin over his shoulder.

 

The young Omega recalled the strangers words, echoing in his head, and then poor David. Lori knew a little of his home situation, the guy never talked much about his father and rarely about his mother. Enough though that Lawrence knew the Omega’s mother was deceased and his Alpha father was a domineering bastard. The man had treated David like a second class citizen when he’d barged into the Omega’s dorm room while Lori was visiting. 

 

Lori had been around enough abused Omegas to identify the response that Davy had. Lawrence’s green eyes shot over to his cousin holding the pregnant Omega in a secure embrace. Sherrinford was better with Davy, he had come back from the dark place that these last couple years had been. 

 

Davy clung to Sherrinford, sobbing quietly into the young Alpha’s chest. 

 

And then Lori allowed his gaze to fall on the constable,Tommy. Strong, brave and gorgeous Tommy. Lori wanted to move from the couch and allow himself to be lost in security of his Tommy.  The young Omega wished to hold the ice pack for his rescuer, wanted to kiss the bruises away. Instead he allowed himself to observe his friend speaking to one of the surviving MI6 agents. A very familiar looking MI6 agent. 

 

Poor little Enola clinging tightly to David’s leg, she had snapped at anyone who tried to remove her from her self appointed post. They were here, safe in one room, only missing the elder Alphas of the family.

 

~0~

 

Mycroft cataloged the bruising on his son’s face, the marks on the constable, and tension in young Lawrence's shoulders. 

 

“Everyone sad.” Moira huffed. “Make it better Papa.” her lip trembled and Mycroft only held her closer, petting her soft dark hair.

 

“I will my dear, I will.”

 

“Mycroft.” Harry took a deep breath, holding herself back from approaching her Omega. She couldn’t not when she reeked of  him. The one she had started to question was related to that monster’s family. Were all the Alphas in that family so twisted. 

 

Her sharp blue eyes fell on her nephew and his pregnant mate. This was going to be hard, she needed to focus and keep Clara far from this threat.

 

“These men work for Welborn.” Harriet hissed through clenched teeth trying her damnedest to keep her voice low. “I killed one today, I killed Connor Hinton. The one I have in the other room is Franklin Hinton.”

 

Mycroft’s eyes went back to Clara, “She doesn't know. I want to keep it that way.” Harriet growled. “He’s alive for now, but I think it’s best we keep this as quiet as possible, where is my dear brother in law?”

 

“I’ll see to this Harriet, please clean up and calm your distressed mate. Everyone leaves in fifteen minutes.”

 

“No, I wont be sent to my room like a child. I will be a part of this.”

 

“Very well Harriet as you wish but you must understand that I am in charge. If you can’t follow orders then I won't hesitate having you sedated and removed to a secure location.”

 

“I am familiar with your technique you bastard. Do you think I’ve forgotten about the last time you removed me from the scene?”

 

“Yes well a little appreciation would be in order. I did in fact set you on the road to sobriety, where you met your wife and found a new career.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Harry growled marching away in search of a washroom.

 

“Bad words.” Moira giggled still nuzzling into her father. 

 

“Yes, cursing is for the uneducated. Now my love, I must give you over to your Uncle.”

 

“Uncle Brufther!” Moria corrected with a quick smile and another hug. Mycroft felt a little of the tension leaving his shoulders. Moira was a bit of sunshine in the coldest of times. The child with her beautifully bright eyes offered smiles and embraces. Mycroft thought of the girl’s fathers, neither would ever know this child. It was a crime, one that Moriarty committed among others. He would get John back, and then they would make it a particularly unpleasant death for the psychopath that had dared strike at this family. 

 

Thankfully Moira was unaffected by the violence and the chaos around her. 

 

“Alexander?” Mycroft reached over with his free hand and cupped his son’s bruised jaw.

 

“I’m fine father, this isn't anything. Not a big deal.” 

 

“They kicked you.” Sigerson, had his arms around Alex’s waist. Mycroft could see his son’s attempts at hiding the pain this action caused.

 

“Yes, but not very hard.” Alex soothed the two boys. These twins reminded him so much of how Lori and Ford used to be as children, unholy terrors. His heart was instantly won over by their mischief, he smiled warmly at the two dark heads leaning into his bruised side. His hands resting on their heads, combing through their dark hair. 

 

For all their show of strength they were just children, and he could feel their distress entwining with his own. His father’s thumb gently ran over the damaged purpling flesh around his jaw line.

 

“I’m fine, really.” 

 

“Alex, allow the medical team to see you.”

 

“Father, I-”

 

“They stink like the others. Like our nanny.” Hamish growled. “No one touches Alex he’s ours.”

 

“Stinks?” Mycroft handed his niece to her uncle. 

 

“Yes, like matches like the fire we made with the bottle rocket we found that one time-”

 

“You're telling me your babysitter smelled like sulfur? What nanny?” Mycroft questioned gently.

 

“The one that knew Davy, and Ford threw out of the house.”  

 

“Alexander please take your sister and let the medical team look you over. I have an escort ready to remove all of you to a safe house in the country.”

 

“Safehouse!” Moira cheered moving into her uncle’s secure hold. She smiled at the twins.

 

“She talks a lot.” Sigerson huffed.

“Yes, well we can't all be blessed with a mute sister.” Hamish pointed out to his twin. “It’s a shame really.” He offered Alex his condolences over such a lot in life.

 

“Oi! you little shits, this is my sister.”

 

“Sister niece!” the girl corrected brightly. 

 

“Indeed.” Hamish replied in such a perfect impression of his elder brother that despite the day’s events Alexander couldn’t help but laugh. Nearly missing a chance to speak to his father, who was moving away from them to rejoin his assistant.

 

“Father.” Alex, called out, his father turned his gray eyes on him.

 

“Be careful then huh. And-” Alex couldn't explain his actions, perhaps he was overly tired and anxious but he did something he hadn’t done in years.

 

Mycroft stiffened not expecting his son to pull him into an embrace, a one armed embrace with a giggling Moira between them.

 

Mycroft could breathe in his son’s sweet scent, closing his eye briefly allowing the memory of a four year old boy clinging to him after a nightmare. 

 

“Just, don’t um-don’t go faking your death. Please be safe.” 

 

Mycroft pulled away, resting a hand at the back of his son’s neck, and the other on Moira’s soft blond head. “I will be fine. I just need you two to be somewhere safe and out of the line of fire.”

 

“It will turn out father, you’ll make it right. You always do.” Alex turned back to the two young boys now arguing over the failed bottle rocket experiment.

  
Turning away slowly the elder Alpha set his cool eyes on the young man clinging to his nephew Sherrinford. The boy could just well be another good actor, Mycroft wasn’t looking forward to what needed to be done. He had never truly accepted the boy into their pack, not that the Watsons considered themselves a part of the Holmes family anymore. It was irrelevant to Mycroft Holmes, they were all family and this young man was now the son of their enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah, sorry for the delay folks, saturday's COMICON was amazing. We have one day left! I'm gonna get Karen Gillan's autograph an hopefully a picture with her all before I leave! my poor feet....boo to this Seattle rain. Hope all is well in your lives next chapter is closely behind this one.


	19. ALLIES

Mycroft understood why someone like David would wish to conceal his identity. There could be two reasons, one would leave the boy completely innocent  and it would be believable. The Omega teen wanting to start over without the heavy burden of his father’s name. Perhaps wishing to disown his family all together, all in the need for a fresh start.

 

After everything Mycroft had heard about Welborn’s reputation, it was a justifiable move. Mycroft had given it consideration when he first found out about David and Ford.

 

All the same, Mycroft had tried to put a quick end to it. The blond Omega couldn’t be carrying a Holmes. The boy was a bargaining chip used to gain favor and entice buyers, for his arms dealer father. It wasn't a big secret and Mycroft had yet to bring evidence against the abhorrent Alpha. The mpnster had friends in high places and Mycroft had bigger fish to fry as the saying went.  That was until the boy popped up on the British Government's radar, this boy who thought that by taking his mother’s name (Barth), that his identity would not be discovered.

 

Simple child, Mycroft investigated everyone entering into this family. Especially ones who claimed to be carrying a Holmes. The boy saw opportunity and he’d taken it, Mycroft couldn't begrudge a pregnant Omega seeking security for his unborn child.

 

Being an intelligent man, Mycroft Holmes wasn't fooled for a moment that the child was a Holmes. He had said as much to John, suggesting a DNA test on the unborn fetus. Sure there was a slight percentage of risk to the unborn pup, one that  Doctor Watson being a man of emotion and sentiment disagreed rather strongly on. Mycroft rubbed his jaw in response to the memory.  

 

Welborn was one of Mycroft’s lesser political enemies, he had so many a head of the man. He hardly could spare the idiot any attention. Until now.

 

Now that the blackguard was allying himself with Moriarty. Was that boy David part of it? Was this always the plan? How much did the Omega teenager know? Had Welborn sent his son here to spy? Somehow the location of his home was revealed to their enemy. He needed to be sure there wasn't a wolf among his sheep.

 

Mycroft knew it was best to keep a steady hand and cool heart in these types of dealings. He would need to question his nephew’s soon to be. Perhaps it was best to keep Greg and Sherlock out of this, his brother and mate had a weaker constitution for these kinds of things.

 

“Anthena, please secure a room. Have the others brought out to the cars, but hold young David behind. Discreetly.”

 

“Understood sir.”  The Alpha started to direct her men to escort the family towards the waiting vehicles.  

 

“Sherrinford would you please give your report to my assistant. I don’t want anything left out. I’ll have my men lead the others to the cars. You will go as well.”

 

Ford shook his head, “I’m not letting Davy out of my sight.”

 

“It will be for a moment no harm will befall him from our enemy whilst he is with me.”

 

Davy wiped at his eyes. “Go on, I’m fine. Please Ford, just go. I’ll help pack the children’s things. I’m alright now.”

 

Ford hesitated but with David’s urging he followed Anthena from the room, promising to return quickly.

 

David smiled weakly at the frightening Alpha, “Just tell me where we are to go and I’ll-”

 

Mycroft waited for the pack to start moving towards the door, he hadn't anticipated the children not wishing to leave David’s side.

 

“Enola sweet girl, please follow the others to the car, I need a word with David.”

 

The young girl huffed and clung tighter to her brother in laws leg, her squeak of protest brought her twin brother’s over to her.

 

David could see that the Alpha of the Holmes pack wasn't happy, he in fact was glaring down hard at the still trembling young man.

 

“Children, please I’ll be right behind you.” He lied, because he knew that he probably wasn't going to be following them. He could read the menace in the overwhelming man’s scent.

 

Mycroft Holmes, head of the Holmes pack knew, he knew that these men had been sent by Welborn, and now the elder Holmes would have questions. None in which David would have answers to. However from his experience with such men, David knew he would never be believed. He placed a protective hand on his swollen belly, feeling a slight kick he glanced sadly at the children clinging to him.

 

“Please, boys follow your cousins and I promise I wont be long.”

Enola only held tighter, “Father.” Alexander could see something was amiss.

 

“The children are just a bit stressed. Let me please put them in the car and say goodbye.” David held back a sob, forcing his voice to be steady.

 

“Alexander take the children to the car please.”

 

“Ford!” Hamish yelled out he wasn't an ignorant child, he could see something was wrong. David was theres, Sherrinford said they protect their pack. The younger boy never trusted his mysterious Uncle, partly because Ford didn’t. And even dad was weary around the tall pointy nosed Alpha.

 

“Ford!” Sigerson yelled growled at the hands that were reaching for him.

 

“Boys calm down, David will be joining us.” Alex tried to convince his cousins.

 

“Then you wont have a problem with us following him to the car. We ride together or not at all!” Hamish crossed his arms over his chest daring to glare at his Omega cousin and uncle.

 

“Mycroft?” Harriet questioned leaving the group hug she had just been apart of with her son and wife.

 

“Aunt Harry, tell him Davy has to ride in the same car as us.”

 

“Hariette please escort the children to the awaiting car. I need to speak to young David alone.”

 

Hariette wanted to ask why but she was reminded of her promise by the sudden stirn look the pompous Alpha threw her way, swearing under her breath she made to collect the twins.

“Boys come along.”

 

“Please, Hamish, Sigerson don’t upset your sister. I’ll be fine. I’m just going to stay here with your brother Sherrinford. He needs my help.”

 

“Really?” Hamish narrowed his eyes, seeing a partial lie or maybe it was just Davy being nervous. He wished he could read people better, he allowed his aunt to pull him away his brother followed.  Something in his chest squeezed at the distance of any size being put between them.

 

Enola was less willing, she held tight, shaking her head, threatening to bite any hands that attempted to pry her loose.

 

The twins were being led away, Lori watched with a question on his lips. “Lawrence please help your mum into the car. I’ll join you later.”

 

The Omega looked questioningly towards Tommy who had been watching the situation from just off to the side. His tension very visible, he caught the Omega’s glance and a silent question moved between them. No one noticed him slipping from the room.

 

“Yes, mother. Of course.” He could hear Enola’s whimpers of distress and hoped Tommy located Ford soon, something was going on. Especially if mother was suddenly being so compliant and willing to follow Uncle Mycroft’s orders.

 

Harry took a deep breath, after Alex and Moira took their leave, she hated to cause the youngest Watson distress. The child was never this clingy, the situation and the absences of her fathers was probably adding to this sudden meltdown.

 

“It’s alright Enola, please sweetie go with your aunt.”

 

Enola shook her head moving away from the hands reaching, she didn’t want Davy to be away. Not like when the door closed, leaving her alone and cut off.

 

“Please just let me put her in the car. Let me say goodbye.” David felt his heart breaking.

 

“Step away from my niece and go with my men David.” Mycroft barked.

 

“What the hell is going on Mycroft?” Harry demanded looking between the terrorfied Omegas and her condescending brother in law.

 

Enola took the opportunity to bite down hard on her aunts wrist, before moving to wrap her thin arms and legs around David’s legs.

 

“Enola!” Aunt Harry growled.

 

“She’s scared. Just give me a moment.” David pulled his arm free from the agent that gripped it.

 

Mycroft was losing patience he signaled for one of his men to take the child forcibly, they were wasting valuable time.

 

“Hey wait!” Harry growled. “Don’t you dare touch her.”

 

_**~0~** _

 

Alexander had made sure his nephews were securely in the car with Aunt Clara and Lawrence before coming back in against his father’s wishes. However he knew something was wrong, and Joshua had growled at the junior agent that tried to take his arm and take him back to the car.

  


“I didn’t know your father adopted a new one. She’s adorable reminds me of my sister Tonya when she was that age.”

 

Alex paused in the blood stained foyer, “ What? She’s my-our niece.” Alex had wondered why Josh hadn’t made any movements to hold Moira other than ruffling her dark hair.

 

“What? When? How? My brother never said-”

 

“She was born just before the accident.” Alex replied sadly.

 

“What accident?” Josh was frowning, “Where is my brother? I mean I can understand if he doesn't want to see me, but Tonya asks after him all the time. And I know my father disowned him but I can tell that even he thinks-”

 

“Joshua? You mean you don’t know? You really don’t know? I wondered why only your father had shown up to the funeral. Even if it was to get into a shoving match with my father-”

 

“Funeral?” Josh paled, taking Alex by the arms. “What funeral? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Josh, there was a car accident. Your brother my brother they’re dead.”

 

“How long?” Josh growled, “How long?” he hissed.

 

“Three years now. Right before my uncle faked his death. I’m sorry. I always just assumed you knew.”

 

“My father knew. He was there at the funeral so he knew. This whole damn time. A car accident.” Josh was fuming. “That bastard! That-”

 

“Josh, please. I’m sorry, calm down. It’s not his fault-”

 

“A car accident, let me guess both of them were present. My brother and yours it happened on a winding road, bad weather? Or did they stage a red light. “

 

“I dont-”

 

“Of course not. Why would you know any better. You were trained to believe whatever your Alpha father tells you. ”

 

“Hey.”  Alex growled How dare you. And let go you're hurting me.”

 

“I’ll kill him! That-” The agent ignored the Omega’s protests, holding tighter the more the shorter boy tried to pull away.

 

“Josh, please calm down.” Alex evened out his tone, lowering his eyes, he leaned into the man, feeling some of the tension leave Josh’s body.

 

“A car accident is the generic excuse the agency uses when explaining to the family that their loved one has died. It’s code for killed in action. “

 

“What?”  Alex felt like the floor was falling out from under him. “My brother wasn't an agent. He was a constable.”

 

“Was he?”

 

Alex didn’t have a chance to further question his brother in law, he was cut off by an ear piercing scream from the study. A scream that brought Sherrinford Holmes running past him with a constable on his heels.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Mycroft held David firmly by his upper arm, Enola was screaming and fighting the agent that was trying to hold her. Harriet Watson was being carried out unconscious, she hadn’t been able to pull the child free of the Omega, and when his men had started to grab for the child all hell broke lose. Harry’s Alpha instinct kicked in and she had to be sedated, Mycroft was amazed it took this long, he assumed he would have to use this plan sooner.

 

There was no calming the child, she was far too emotional, the stress from both Omegas in the room was causing his own instincts to sharpen and tense.

 

“Be careful with her.” Mycroft barked over the excited little girl.

 

“Please, don’t hurt her. Enola sweetie it’s ok. It’s ok.” David tried to pull free but Mycroft kept his strong hold.

 

Ford had burst in only to be tackled by three agents, his furious growl very audible. Constable Thomas lunged at the agent’s in response, he had taken two down before a third managed to get behind him and stun him properly with a stun gun.

 

“You bastard! “ he seethed from his place on the floor, a knee in his back pinning him down.

 

“I apologize constable, and nephew. I must have a word with David here and I can’t have these distractions. You will all be escorted to the house in the country. “

 

“Ford- I-” David tried to say something but Mycroft cut him off.

 

“David Welborn and I will be having a long discussion. He will not be joining you regrettably.”

 

“Father?” Alex paled. “What’s going on?”

Enola was still biting and wiggling, her tears adding fuel to Sherrinford’s anger.

 

“Alex, I thought you were told to get into the car.” Mycroft hissed still holding David’s arm in a tight grip. “Agent-”

 

“Mallory.” The young man finished causing Mycroft to wince, of course how did he forget such a vital piece of information. The man looked so much like his father. It wasn’t important now, he needed compliance from everyone.

 

“Agent Mallory, please put my son in a car, the constable and my nephew will need perhaps something soothing to make them comply. The child will eventually calm once she is returned to her brothers.”

 

Mycroft didn’t wait for a reply, he knew the man would comply. David was pulled from the room with a hiccuping sob he mouthed “I’m sorry “ to Ford before being led away.

 

“I’ll take care of them, please place my niece in the car with her younger brothers.” Mallory dismissed the Agent holding the screaming child, he took the stun gun from the agent pinning the constable.

 

“Funny thing these stunners, if you go too low you barely tickle  an enraged Alpha, and too high-” Mallory clicked to a higher setting moving like lighting to stun the two standing agents in the room. “and bam they’re knocked out for a good hour.”

 

Ford was sitting up a questioning look on his face, the constable winced stretching and rubbing his back just where he’d been stunned.

 

“That’s going to definitely leave a mark.” He groaned. “Thanks mate. Now someone want to once again explain what the hells going on? And simple like because I don't think my head can take anything too complicate.”

“I'd take the time to color something with crayons for you but I’m going to get Davy.” Ford started for the door.

 

“I didn’t know your little mate was the son of an arms dealer.” Mallory called out halting the younger Alpha in his tracks.

 

“What?”

 

“Welborn, your Uncle called him David Welborn. His father is an arms dealer. Nasty sort those. I worked as an Analyst for MI6 a while back, the man has a reputation **_and so does his son_**.”

 

Ford lunged at the Agent in response to the implications in his tone. Speaking as if Davy were easy, Davy wasn't what everyone thought, he was attacked, he wasnt strong enough to fight off his rapist. “What did this man know.”

 

“Ford! Mate. Calm down.” Tommy caught his friend around the waist before the kid tore into their only ally right now.

 

“My guess is your Uncle thinks he had something to do with this mess. Not like the location here is in the phone book, your Uncle being the secretive sort. So he’s probably hoping to interrogate your boyfriend.”

 

Ford couldn't breathe, why would Uncle Mycroft think David was in on this? So what if Davy’s father was a bastard, if they went around arresting people for the sins of their fathers, then the whole Holmes and Watson family would be in chains. He needed help, he couldn't do this alone, but his Dad was gone. Most likely dead and Sherlock, his father he was most likely going to side with Uncle Mycroft.

 

“That’s all.” Agent Mallory barked into his ear piece. “Get them going. These three are with me. As per Mr. Holmes orders.”

 

Sherlock took the moment to push through the doors of the study with DI Lestrade both Alpha’s argued, and Sherlock none so gently pulled an unconscious figure into the room.

 

“That was tedious.” Three young Alphas and one startled Omega stood opposite of the two, and Sherlock’s sharp eyes took in the unconscious agents near his son.

 

Greg flinched for a moment he was reminded of a pink bubbles incident long ago in Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen. The look of startled shock, it was the same and he wasn't looking at his grown up son or nephew, but two young boys.  It caused him to go temporarily silent, whereas Sherlock was never one to lack words.

 

“What’s he done?” The dark haired Holmes demanded reading his son’s posture.

 

“He’s taken Davy from me.” Ford growled.

 

“Who? Mycroft?” Greg glanced to the Agent standing entirely too close to his son, all too aware of the hand on Alex’s shoulder. The DI’s eyes narrowed and he met the young Agents eyes with a cold warning glare.

 

“Father, you remember Joshua Mallory.” Alex thought it hilarious this feeling of nervousness, as if he had been caught necking with a boyfriend on the couch.

 

“It doesn't matter.” Ford hissed. “Uncle Fatcroft has got it into his head my Davy is the enemy.”

 

“Where is everyone else, Mycroft said there had been a situation.” Sherlock demanded.

 

“Everyone’s safe.” Agent Mallory reported, “The others are on their way to a safehouse. “

 

“Um, question who’s that?” Alex pointed to the Alpha starting to gain consciousness. “And he’s bleeding all over father’s antique carpet.”

 

~0~

 

Sebastian Moran squinted against the throbbing in his head, he could sense an Omega in the room. Not his, no he would be taking his in hand very soon. Once he freed himself of a very not dead Holmes.

 

“Um, question who’s that?” the Omega with his brown eyes pointed to him, he squinted as the Alpha standing near the young Omega came into focus.

  
He was reminded of something long ago, before a very heavy foot landed just at the side of his head causing the lights to go out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh next chapter will have a little of John in it...i feel like I've ignored him and his situation long enough.


	20. EDITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up

John could hear yelling in this fog that was his mind, his body ached from the clenching of his muscles. The Omega Doctor tried to see past the blinding throbbing in his head, his focus was off, he knew enough that he was in a dark room lying on a cold cement floor. 

 

His mouth was dry and thighs wet, all signs that he had just come out of a heat. A very forced heat, there was no memory of it. The passing of time didn't register with him, his heavy hand lifted  from the floor to come to his sweaty brow.

 

Sniffing the air, he could sense no other Alphas, pulling himself up from where he was currently curled up, he swayed against the walls, legs trembling. Shaking hands rested against the smooth wall of his prison. Metal, like a cell, windowless and lacking light.

 

His foot shuffled along the wall dragging his body with it until he kicked something. Reaching down he realized it was a bucket, and his situation became more and more alarming.

 

"Hello?" his voice was hoarse, he waited for an answer his hands searching the wall for a door, the space he stood in was small and reaching out he could feel the other side of the room/closet, he stood in.

 

Fear, overwhelming fear permeated from his usually calm self. His thoughts were now scrambling to recall the circumstances leading up to this. 

 

Where were his clothes? The room was so empty, how did he get here? And the children, god the children were they safe?

 

The frightened Omega clasped his eyes shut against the suffocating dark, panting he licked his parched lips. He had lived through worse, at least his heat had been spent alone, he was untouched for the most part but for how long?

 

He remembered a hectic breakfast this morning, calling to insure the nanny was still coming after last weeks fiasco with the mice and a garden snake.

 

He remember telling Davy to take it easy the boy was complaining of his back aching and pain in his side every now and then. John worried that the twins and Enola were just too much for David to handle alone that's why he had the Nanny service. However the young Omega never complained, he genuinely loved the rambunctious pack.

 

His children were they safe? The Omega Doctor squinted against the pain in his head, he remembered ignoring Mycroft's calls. However Mycroft would never do this to him, he hadn't kidnapped him in ages.  The taxi, and then-John felt his stomach clench, the driver. It couldn't be, it had to all be a dream. A horrid nightmare.

 

"Oh, Johnny boy. You're awake. Did you miss me?" The voice over a loudspeaker broke the silence, causing John even more fear. He knew that voice. "I assure you you are not dreaming."

 

"Let me out!" John demanded, allowing his anger take the place of his fear.

 

"Uh, no. I did have something marvelous planned for you but your mate went out and ruined that plan. Now, my perfect concoction went to waste. I can test it out at a different time I guess. I have another buyer for you.I was going to just kill you but it seems you are very useful after all. Don't be afraid my old friend. Soon your children will be joining you. And you can watch them burn with your heartless mate. "

 

"You're insane! Sherlock's dead!"

 

"Is he?" the voice laughed. "Oh, Johnny poor sweet simple Johnny. Maybe you're dead as well and I'm the ghost that haunts you. Oh, so sad. Your children will be orphans. Well not really they do have their Alpha father back."

 

The sing song voice taunted, "Maybe not for very long. I'll have them join you so they can watch you suffer then take your place. I wonder if twins are perfectly symmetrical on the inside as they are on the outside."

 

"Don't you touch them you bastard! I'll kill you!"

 

"How can you when you're in there and I'm out here."

 

"Maybe I should send someone in to keep you company. I know someone who will quite literally give his first born just to spend some time training you."

 

“You’re insane! Sherlock is dead!” John hated how his voice broke and body shook.

 

“Oh, how sweet if you truly believe that. You and your infallible loyalty to the Holmes family. Can’t you see they’re all liars and heartless cheats.  Well, I do have some proof. How about a little proof, look, I made a slide show just for you. “ A loud buzzing filled the room and the wall in front of John lit up, “Just watch, I’ll let your eyes adjust, and how about a little bit of sound.”

 

John couldn't help but cringe, wincing at the bright light shining from the wall made into a screen. Slowly he opened his eyes, following the projected image to a small camera just over his left shoulder in the corner of his small prison cell. It was indeed a recording of a very familiar face. John’s legs threatened to give in and buckle, his mouth dry and words completely lost.

 

The dead man, his mate was standing outside John’s home and with Mycroft. John thought it was a trick, perhaps a clever bit of photoshopping. Until the sound came on.

 

“Why are we knocking?” That voice, that damned voice that haunted John’s dreams. There it was, perfect and deep. A knot in his chest turned and tightened. The old wounds started to open, the loss, it had all happened so quickly and there had been no time to say what needed to be said. 

 

“This is a trick.” John clamped his hands over his half sob, half laugh. No one could be so cruel. God, his face had aged a little over the last three years and he’d grayed a bit around the edges. 

 

“Oh, no. I’m not so cruel as your mate. That’s him, all this time alive. How absolutely telling that he made no move to come back to you or your children. Even when he knew you were pregnant, you almost lost that baby didn’t you Johnny. Shame, I wanted you to feel what I did. That emptiness that burning hole made right in the middle of you. You don’t know it yet Johnny boy, but you will and soon.”

 

John ignored the callous promise, his eyes feasted on the man standing in front of Mycroft’s home, the sound still going. He spoke to Mycroft “I don’t care what happens to him. I want the children safe. All that matters now is the children. My children. And they are all mine.” 

 

John sank to his knees in front of the wall. “Brother think this over.”

 

“I have. It’s his fault he went off and got himself captured. Now let him suffer for it.”

 

“He is useful-”

 

“From what standpoint. I’ve done fine without-”

 

The sound ended there and John didn’t care to hear anymore.

 

“Oh, come on Johnny boy, listen to the best part.” 

 

Once more Sherlock’s honeyed voice filled the cold room “John was easy to keep in the dark. It didn’t concern him what I was going off to do. I wouldn’t have been able to do what needed to be done with him dragging me down. You know exactly why I cut ties. Sentiment Mycroft, it should never be allowed to rule your head. Isn’t that what you’ve always said? What’s done is done, and I mean to return to obscurity after this whole mess is solved. He’s a fool you know it a sentimental fool.” Sherlock growled at his brother and John felt his heart shattering once more.

 

The sound ended there, and the Omega covered his ears next wishing to block out those last words. He was a fool, John Hamish Watson was an utter fool. Of course it was a trick, a great magic trick, but why? Why had his Alpha pretended to jump, and he had made John watch? God, and what it did to the children!

 

The sound of Enola screaming pierced his confusion and heartache. John sprang to his feet, eyes on the now blank wall, no picture just light. He could hear Harry yelling “Hey! Let her go!”

 

His baby was in trouble she was sobbing and it tore at John’s very soul. 

 

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” The Omega growled facing the small camera in the corner. “I’ll kill you!”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can figure out a way to keep her calm, or at least know someone who can.” The sing song voice was mocking him, “Oh, Johnny can’t even protect your own young. No worries I’ll take good care of them.”

“I’ll kill you!”

 

“You can try but we both know you are in no position to fight me.Ta.” Then the room was dark once more leaving John with his fears and broken heart.

 

Hands searched the walls for a door, for something. He needed to get out, “Don’t worry Enola, daddies coming. Daddies coming.” John sobbed, wiping at his eyes, hands clawing at the wall, searching for some kind of opening. His instincts to protect his young going into overdrive, the Omega was lost to his despair and irrational hope that he could somehow get out by sheer force of will alone.

 

~0~

 

Sherlock stood outside hands forced into his bellstaff coat his brother offering him a cigarette there conversation temporarily on hold.

 

The tall dark haired Alpha spoke to Mycroft exhaling the low tar smoke with a frown “I don’t care what happens to him. I want the children safe. All that matters now is the children. My children. And they are all mine.” 

 

Mycroft held his brolly in a tight fist, leaning down on the sturdy heirloom. “Brother think this over.”

 

“I have. It’s his fault he went off and got himself captured. Now let him suffer for it.”

 

“He is useful-”

 

“From what standpoint. I’ve done fine without your help! I’ll torture the bastard until there isn’t anything left of him. Like I said he shouldn’t have gotten himself captured so easily. I know the stubborn fool knows something. And I’m not handing him off to your bumbling men. Not on this! My children are in danger! Their father is out there he’s still alive I know it! When I find him and bring him back I don’t expect him to forgive me. However I wont ruin what he’s built with my children. Until John returns they are all mine to keep safe. That includes my sons mate. They are all mine!” Sherlock flicked his cigarette over his shoulder and met his brother’s dark glare with his own.

 

“John was easy to keep in the dark. It didn’t concern him what I was going off to do. I wouldn’t have been able to do what needed to be done with him dragging me down. You know exactly why I cut ties. Sentiment Mycroft, it should never be allowed to rule your head. Isn’t that what you’ve always said? What’s done is done, and I mean to return to obscurity after this whole mess is solved. He’s a fool you know it a sentimental fool. Moriarty will always be ruled by his head as will that idiot Moran. That’s what I’ll use to play on. I never wanted this part of my life to touch my children or John. 

 

The things I’ve had to do-. I can’t believe for one minute that scared boy had anything to do with John’s disappearance. What you should be looking at his a hole within your own ranks. Any confession you scare out of that poor boy will all have been forced. ” Sherlock growled at his brother. “He’s terrified and you are no better than our father. You can read that Omega’s childhood in how he responds to Alphas and threats. John obviously understands the situation better. He always does these things. Ford will not allow the boy to be removed from his side. He’s as good as bonded to the boy. Do you wish to gain even more disapproval from your own mate? Or your son? For godsake Mycroft! The child is pregnant, he’s what sixteen, seventeen? It doesn't matter he shares a kin scent if you remember what that even is anymore.”

 

Mycroft didn’t reply he only followed his brother back into the crowded house where Sherrinford was arguing loudly with one of his agents.

 

“Where have you taken him! I demand-”

 

“I will allow you to be present when the boy is questioned.” Mycroft snapped. Signaling to his lackey to lead the boy towards the interrogation room.

 

Sherrinford didn’t speak to his uncle he only followed the nameless agent down the corridor, constable Hart was on his heels, Alex and Mallory were watching from the foot of the staircase. 

 

Alex was sitting glaring at his father Greg, and Agent Mallory was only observing the situation with a familiar expression of irritation. Mycroft thought the boy looked so much like Moira at that moment it almost hurt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone following this story!!!! Sorry for the delay, thanks everyone for their kind comments on my Tumblr. I had a blast at comicon! next year should prove to be way better!!!! <3 to you all. I'll start posting tiny little snips of THE TRUST, while waiting for my beta to complete all that i've sent her. Poor lady, i am one of the worst to have to edit for! swear. That and RL can sometimes kick butt. i've received a prompt i'm going to try and work on. Any others are welcome!


	21. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft isn't as dumb or heartless as some think.

David was lead to a chair, the room was on the bottom floor in the big house. He wondered how often such a room as this was used, it was stripped of any furniture just a table and two chairs. David could see only one door in, and then there was a mirror in front of him. He supposed it was a two way mirror.

 

This made him shiver, anxiety twisted his stomach and he rubbed his stomach in response. What did they want to know? Did they think he was part of his father's mad scheme? Mycroft knew the baby wasn't Sherrinford’s, the elder Alpha even thought Sherrinford didn't know.

 

Davy could let the older Alpha continue to think Ford was in the dark, it was better that way. David wouldn't cause anymore strife for his friends, the Watson pack had given him security and love these last four months. He had been shown exactly what a family truly was.

 

David rubbed his belly, "I'm so sorry little one. We will have to start over again. I promise, no one will hurt you."

 

David waited in the room alone, his back pinched as the child in his belly rolled around in response to Davy's distress.

 

The blond teen wasn't surprised that they would send in a Beta, a Beta would be less lenient when it came to violence, and any distress placed on a pregnant Omega.

 

"Mr. Welborn." The man with the short cropped hair and dark glasses matching a dark suit towered over David. The young teen didn't reply he kept his head down and ignored the pain in his belly. 

 

Today had started off nice, even with having to help Doctor Watson clean some kind of gelatinous orange goo that exploded in the microwave. David didn't want the Omega doctor to be late for work. So he was happy to help with herding the kids through their day.

 

David loved the warmth of the Watson home, the twins always so curious and protective. Sweet Enola with her quite ways and observant nature, she would speak but it would have to be on her own terms. 

 

Then there was Ford, sweet, honorable big hearted Ford. Clever, so very clever and funny. He would make a good father someday to a worthier mate.

 

One not tainted by a unforgivable past. Ford deserved some light in his life, he was so fragile in his sobriety but he was trying, and he'd slipped on his own. Ford tried to be so strong but he couldn't do it all on his own. He thought asking for help was a sign of weakness.

 

"I'll take over from here Agent." A gruff voice interrupted what the Beta was about to say. David's head snapped up and his whole body froze, the scent was a familiar one and suddenly he couldn't think.

 

"Mr. Holmes gave me orders-"

 

"Yes, well I think a trained interrogator would be a better choice in this instance. Don't worry about me being lenient we MI6 Alphas aren't as soft as you boys. M has sent me in to gain a few answers and here I am. You don't like it take it up with the agency. Now leave."

 

The Beta glanced back at the young teen, the boy looked absolutely terrified. He thought of staying behind but knew it was best to double check with the boss. "I said LEAVE NOW." the tall man in the black suit waved the Beta off. David whimpered, flinching when the door closed behind the Beta. The air was saturated with the Alpha's pheromones.

 

"Hello there David. I think you know why I'm here." The Alpha neared the table, causing David to scramble out of his chair and propel himself backwards, trying for space. Unfortunately the room was so  small, it was all so small he was trapped.

 

"It's been too long lad, I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. I'll make this quick. Your father isn't happy. He says if you don't come home he will cut this family down until there isn't anyone left between you and him."

 

"No, please-" David whispered desperately, "Don't hurt them."

 

"You know his reach is far. All he wants is you to come home. You can do that right? You're a good boy. You'll do as I say now. We haven't much time, and if you're not convincing well those little Omega girls you worked so hard to keep from our reach will just have to take your place. And poor Doctor Watson-"

 

"No! I'll-I'll do it. Whatever he wants. Just, just don't hurt anyone. I'll go. Please."

 

"Good." The Alpha glanced at his watch,  "You were always so good at following orders. Now I give it thirty more seconds before that twit goes and finds the Iceman. Enough time for me to coach you on what needs saying."

 

David nodded keeping his head down, trying to control his breaths. "What about my baby?"

 

"Oh, your father changed his mind about the bastard pup, he thinks he can turn  a profit by bleeding Holmes dry, or maybe some kind of political favor to keep the scandal of it out of the papers." 

 

David knew that it wouldn't work. His father could try and blackmail Mycroft Holmes but the Alpha was smart, he would see right through it. Knowing this, and the fact that everyone was in danger David agreed to do what his father wanted.

 

He could run away later, get free before the baby was born. Relocate somewhere no one would know him.

 

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to flinch when the Alpha leaned into him, whispering cruel things into his ear, before tapping on the two way glass behind him.

 

"Now," the gruff voiced double agent spoke loudly, "Tell me what I want to know. And don't try to play innocent with me Welborn, I'm not a weak willed Alpha it wont work."

 

David straightened his shoulders, trying to ignore the pain just behind his belly button.  You're alright. He thought to himself,  Stay calm.

 

"How long has your father been working with Moriarty?" David was intimate or rather forced to be intimate with several of his father's business associates, however Moriarty wasn't a name he recognized.

 

"I-I don't know that Alpha.-"

 

A heavy hand gripped the back of his neck, despite his resolve David's knees buckled.

 

The Omega clutched his side a little more firmly, licking his lips nervously. When had his mouth gone so dry? He had eaten a little with the children earlier but that felt like a million years ago.

 

"Say it." The Alpha growled.

 

"My father sent me to the Watson home to gather information."

 

"And-"

 

"I knew that I could get to Sherrinford, he had a problem. I used him."

 

"So you admit it then, you play whore for your fathers associates." The Alpha growled in disgust. David squeezed his eyes shut, hating the sobs that racked his aching body. The words were being forced out of him by the silent threat to his surrogate family. He prayed Sherrinford would someday forgive him.

 

"Yes. And I was good at it."

 

"Of course it's consensual."

 

"Yes, I-I liked it. Sherrinford was just another mark. So my father could position the Doctor where he needed him to be. I was told to observe the family's routines."

 

"That's right. I thought so and tonight?"

 

"I called my father and let him know that-that now would be the time to strike. The Alphas were out."

 

There was a hard tap on the glass and the pressure eased up from David's neck. He didn't move, his face pressed into the cool floor of this cement room.

 

"You did good, now don't ruin it." The Agent whispered in his ear, standing up.

 

"I'll be taking him into custody then." David didn't care to know who his father's double agent was talking to, he just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

 

He was pulled to his feet, the quick motion made him dizzy.

Outside of the room his Ford stood a hurt expression on his face, quickly covered up by one of disgust.

 

"That story you told me about being attacked and drugged it was a lie?" he demanded, Ford's father was squeezing the young Alpha's shoulder in restraint.

 

David looked away wiping at his eyes, "This baby isn't yours it would never be and it's a good thing too, you're no better than any other Alpha I've met. Easy to manipulate and weak."

 

"Come along." The Agent pulled the boy down the corridor.

 

Sherrinford watched as David disappeared, his heart sinking into his stomach and something tight in his chest threatened to break. It was as if there were an invisible string linking them together and the further away his Omega got the tighter it became. This feeling was painful, and sharp.

 

He sank to the floor, as if unable to breath, his father held him up to steady him.

  
“Breathe through it Sherrinford. Breathe through it-” 

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes on the young boy disappearing down the hall, he knew this wasn't right. How could such a mole have gone unnoticed, there was an air of rehearsal to this story. 

 

Mycroft had disappeared following the MI6 agent, and the dark haired Alpha only kept his son steady. 

 

“It hurts, I can’t-” Sherrinford clutched at his chest, this pain almost overwhelming. Sherlock knew it well, the first time John had been removed from him. That first stretch of their bond, the almost breaking the one that turned him to drugs in an attempt to numb it. And as far as he could tell Ford hadn't bonded physically with the boy, interesting that the bond formed anyway. Apparently this bond had gone unnoticed by all parties involved.  He glanced into the room there was a camera still recording someone had shut off the voice recorder when the interview ended but not the camera.

 

Sherlock grinned despite the situation. “Damn him. He is good.” 

 

Mycroft Holmes hated being proved wrong, especially by his own little brother. After their conversation one of his agent’s had come to him to report the odd behavior of two other MI6 agents. 

 

The Iceman was cynical and very very suspicious, his brother had raised several key points. The boy didn’t seem malicious enough and he had ample chance during the security breach to turn over Moira and Enola. The security footage proved the boy incapable of anything but self sacrifice. That story sounded rehearsed and Mycroft’s own agent had made sure to leave the camera going even if someone had shut off the recording devices in the room, the idiots hadn't thought about the camera. Welborn truly had hired idiots.

 

~0~

 

“You did good Davy boy. Now we’ll take you back to your daddy.” The Alpha shoved him into the back of a car with cruel force. The young Omega didn’t reply he only tried to hold back the sobs escaping him. Ford had looked so broken, David had taken the trust from him. David laid against the cold leather of the back seat his hands cradling his aching belly. 

 

He did what he had to just to survive and the baby wasn't at fault for this. Perhaps when he or she was born he could lie to the child. Describe the child’s Alpha as someone kind and loving. Like Sherrinford, maybe he would tell the baby their Alpha died doing something noble. His stomach cramped and his chest ached as if some invisible force was tugging at the very core of him.   


 

So lost in despair the young teen didn’t even notice the back door open, and too late he caught the scent of another Alpha. His heart pounding in his chest he curled tighter trying to protect his vulnerable belly. He whimpered when the hand fell on his head.

 

It didn’t strike it only gently combed through his blond hair and David sobbed even louder. There was always a cruelty behind these kinds of actions, soon the open palm would strike or the hands would twist hatefully into his hair.

 

“Sssh, now David my boy you’re safe. You are a brave one. I really do hate being underestimated especially by low level lackeys. “ 

 

David kept his eyes closed his body twisted from stress, his heart aching for Sherrinford he allowed the calming kinscent to lull him into letting go. 

 

Mycroft sighed heavily, the sound of a heavy figure hitting the dirt just outside the vehicle didn’t lessen his mood as he hoped.

 

Nor did the sound of a heavy foot launching itself into the side of said downed individual. 

 

The boy really did remind him of John, and the older Alpha wondered if he was getting sentimental in his old age.

 

He slid out from the seat careful not to jostle the unconscious boy curled into a fragile ball.

 

“He needs medical attention. Be sure my nephew is put in the same room. I'll carry him. You know how possessive my brother can be and so over dramatic. I can see young Sherrinford takes after his father. Do you have Alpha sons?” The British Government sighed heavily. Gently pulling the young Omega from the car, he studied the pale face, resisting the urge to scent. The boy really was too light, he could use a bit more weight. Holmes children tended to take a lot out of their mothers.   


 

“No sir, just two Omega boys and a Beta daughter.” The nameless Agent sent another swift kick to groaning Alpha laying in the dirt.  


 

“Consider yourself lucky Agent. I find Omegas so much easier to handle. Although once they hit a certain age they can be somewhat troublesome in their mating decisions. ”

 

The elder Holmes glanced down at the idiot double agent gasping into the dirt just at his feet. “I’ll let my brother interrogate this one as well.” The unconscious Omega's head was resting against his chest, the blond head just under his chin. Mycroft didn't fight the scent of his nephew all over this Omega. Indeed the two had bonded without knowing, interesting turn up. However it was possible for a pregnant Omega to take on the scent of his new mate even without biting. It was evolution ensuring that unwanted Alphas stayed clear of a vulnerable unbonded Omega. Especially if the original mate had abandoned his Omega or died. To keep the pregnant Omega from losing a child another Alpha had to be found to take the place of what was lost. For security and all other necessity and it was all so genius of evolution. Mycroft knew it was best not to fight nature, because even the Great British Government knew that biology always won. Especially when push came to shove.  


 

“Yes sir.”

  
Another Agent was busy cuffing the accomplice also lying in the dirt face covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeek two chapters because everyone is sooo patient!!!! 
> 
> go find me on tumblr...Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr.com. Find me post stuff and say hi.


	22. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy returns to his father, Moriarty gets closer to his goal and the children of the Watson-Holmes pack are in more danger.

David woke up slowly his body curled into a source of warmth, and comfort. Inhaling he greedily allowed the soothing scent of tea, mint and a hint of tobacco. The sleeping Omega stretched and nuzzled closer to his source of warmth. 

 

“Mine.” a warm whisper was  mouthed into his hair causing him to shiver. It was then he realized he was wrapped in someone’s strong arms, his own legs tangled in longer leaner ones.

 

Blue eyes blinked, the room was dimly lit, but he could easily make out a the strong jaw and cupid’s bow lips, moving up past that perfect nose to the grayish blue eyes Davy’s mouth went dry.

 

“Don’t say a word Davy. Not a word.” Sherrinford held the tense boy tight against him as if afraid his Omega would run away.

 

“I will say this, you aren’t allowed to try and leave me ever. It hurts too much. I don’t think I could survive it.”

 

“I-”

 

“Sssh, let me talk. Now, I know I haven't been exactly obvious about my feelings. But thats only because I was afraid you didn’t feel the same. That you couldn't ever. You make me want to be better, you always make me want to do better. I don’t care about your past. You don’t ever have to tell me about it. But I promise you I will never look down on you for it. And no matter what you think, this baby is mine. I want you both.”

 

“You can’t mean that-”

 

“Oh, shut up David. You know me, you should know by now I never say anything nice unless I truly feel it. And despite what you think, that first time we crossed paths I felt a connection. It wasn't until I was sober that I realized what that connection meant. Just please give me a chance to prove to you-”

 

It was David’s turn to hush his love, “ Sssh, Ford. I do love you but you don’t deserve us. I’ve done horrible things, and I’m not proud of them.”

 

“You were forced to do horrible things. Because I don’t doubt that you were forced into this situation. I know you had to survive. My father called me an idiot. And I am, I am a big fool. The truth is Davy I am proud of you. You are strong, clever and kind. I want a chance to be apart of you.”

 

David didn’t reply he only accepted the warmth offered, in his heart he knew he couldn’t stay here. For now, for this moment he would enjoy this warm security and for that time he would close his eyes and dream of a life with Sherrinford.

 

A life that he knew he could never have. Not while his father had Doctor Watson. It was best to return home and figure out a way to help the Doctor. This family needed the Omega to return, and David hated the fact that his own blood was the reason everyone was falling apart. Doctor Watson had told him once about Sherrinford’s father, the way he spoke of his mate, it was beautiful.

 

And Davy was always so jealous of it, he wished he could have that kind of love. And here Ford, beautiful, clever strong Ford was offering it to him. David wanted to take it but he knew it wasn't to be. He hoped Ford would understand some day and forgive him.

 

~0~

 

Ford was speaking with the doctor his Uncle had allowed to examine Davy when one of the Agents had interrupted the discussion. The man addressed Mycroft with a worried look.

“He’s gone. The Omega-”

 

Ford felt his stomach turn, he did as his father had told him, he concentrated on the bond. The bond that Davy had no idea existed and Ford was all too aware of. He could feel the Omega’s fear and his resolve but nothing else, nothing more.

 

Mycroft easily guessed what the foolish boy had done, he was trying to return to his father. No doubt the Omega thought it was a sacrifice worth making if it would return doctor Watson. Unfortunately the naive teen had no idea that his father was planning something far more sinister than a trade. The Alpha Welborn wasn’t going to see John back alive, he didn’t even have the Doctor. He however was on a mission to deliver David to Moriarty, David and the unborn child.

 

~0~

 

Ford moved away from the argument between his father and uncle, he didn’t have the time for the supposed geniuses to work this out! 

 

No one noticed him sleeping away he could invisible if he had to be, he could go unoticed and be convincing when working his way past his uncle’s security. 

 

“I don’t know what you have planned but I’m down. I don’t like it but I’ll help.” Tommy slipped out from behind whatever corner in the foyer he had been standing in. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, not falling for the innocent act mate so just drop it. I’ll let you know now that I’m obligated to try and talk you out of whatever it is you’re planning.”

 

“Piss off and mind your own.”

 

“Fair enough. Thought I’d at least try. So when your cousin Lawrence decides to yell at me I can claim that I tried to stop you. So, now. All that aside. What’s the plan?”

 

“Plan?”

 

“Great you have nothing.”

 

“Listen constable I really don’t need this right now. My-my David has run off in hopes of sacrificing himself for this broken family. I-” Ford felt the panic start to build, the pain in his chest growing and Tommy’s hand shot out gripping his shoulder.

 

“I understand that idiot. So what the hell are we going to do about it.”

 

“Moran,” Sherrinford whispered, pulling his shoulder away, glancing around the empty corridor. “We have to get to him. If I could talk to him-”

 

“You saw your Father’s fists. I don’t think he’s much for talking.” Hart crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I have to try! He wont do it for my father, or me I think if he knew my father was in trouble-”

 

“Why would he care?” 

 

Ford sighed, “He just would. I know him. I’ve met him before.”

“Fine. You can explain on the way, I happen to know he’s being interrogated in a room in the left wing. Lots of security in that part, so-”

 

“So, you’ll need someone who knows how to get around their father’s security.” Alex smiled joining his cousin and from where he observed soon to be cousin.

 

“Piss off Alex this doesn't concern you.”

 

“Why? Because I can help you Ford.” Alex snapped irritably. 

 

“It’s dangerous!” Ford turned to his cousin hissing in a lowered voice not wishing to attract attention. “I can’t have you-”

 

“You forget we both know Colonel Moran. He didn’t hurt me then-”

 

“Yeah, but you were also a kid, it’s different now. You’re-”

 

“Oh, god Sherrinford! I’m not some shrinking violet. I can handle my own.” Ford shook his head, his eyes briefly falling on the bruise marking Alex’s face. 

 

“We can’t afford to turn down the help.” Constable Hart replied.

 

“I’m going anyway. You can follow me or just stand there looking like a damned lost puppy. I for one will not be idle while Uncle John and young David are out there at risk. Not to mention the whole of our family. And somehow I know if this can turn out then my dad’s won't be in such a state. They don’t seem to know how to make this right Ford, and where I stand I think it’s up to us then.”

 

Alex turned on his heel and started off in a fast pace towards the east wing. “The east wind is coming.” Alex mumbled to himself.

Ford watched from around the corner near one of the ridiculous antique suits of armor. Tommy had a grin on his face as Alex flirted obscenely with one of the security men outside the prisoner’s door.

 

“My god he’s good. And so very shameless.” Tommy laughed, “Are all of you Holmes so manipulative. Hell I think Lori got me into a ridiculous costume for some painting he was doing. All with the bat of an eye. He didn’t know it but I’d have worn a pink tutu if he had asked.”

 

“That is sad.” Ford snorted. “Oh, god. Look at these poor fools they’re practically drooling.”

 

“Your cousin does smell nice, well not as nice as Lori but nice enough.”

 

Ford rolled his eyes, “He stinks like paper and-” Ford stopped speaking when he caught how the Agent with dark red hair leaned into Alex. Perhaps it wasnt a good idea, and Alex wasnt a piece of meat to dangle in front of idiot Alphas. Tommy was tense as well, but Alex was starting to lure the Agent away he held himself back.

 

However whatever plan Alex had was halted by a deep growl. 

 

“Dammit!” Ford groaned, “That bastard!” 

 

“Agent Harper. What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I uh-sir-” The Agent’s face turned bright red and Alex ducked his head stepping aside as Agent Mallory towered over the younger Agent.

 

“This is the bosses son, I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you were planning to abandon your post for a quick tumble-”

 

“Hey!” Alex objected, Ford frowned when he caught Mallory glance over at him waving him forward.

 

“Come on.” Tommy snapped pulling Ford behind him the two went unnoticed entering the unlocked room.

 

“How dare you.” Alex’s eyes widened seeing his cousins entering the room, he caught on quick.

 

“How dare I? How dare I?” Josh continued to glare down at the offending Alpha as he argued with Alex.

 

“Sir, I wasn't- I just-the bosses son?” The Agent squeaked.

 

“Don’t play dumb.” Josh jabbed a finger into the red haired agent’s chest.

 

“You can’t talk to him that way.” Alex hissed. “Besides my father isnt around he’s busy cleaning blood from his hands. You know how overly possessive he can be.”

 

“Blood?” The Agent squeaked again.

 

“Oh, no worries Agent Harper. He rarely gets his own hands dirty. However I guess when it comes to family he’s a bit over the top rather dramatic really. “

 

Alex knew he wasn't helping calm the nervous Alpha but that was the point and somehow Joshua communicated his approval with a quick glance in his direction.

 

Alex wasn’t one to preen but such a glance was enough to have him nearly baring his neck. 

 

“I guess I’m not the only sad Alpha around here.” Tommy chuckled. 

 

“Oh, Joshua Mallory has always been infatuated with my cousin. It’s disgusting and unfortunately Alex reciprocates. “

 

The two entered the room, there was a man hunched over his knees in the far corner. The stink of blood and sweat very apparent, Tommy narrowed his eyes, catching the fact the prisoner was shirtless and handcuffed to the floor.

 

“Come back for more Holmes and you’ve brought a friend-” Moran growled lifting his blond head up, he squinted through his swollen eyes, blinking. “No-not Holmes-”

 

“Colonel.”

 

“You’ve grown boy. Grown to look just like the bastard. So have you come here to see what information you can. Well it wont work.”

 

“I thought you loved my father. Why are you working with Moriarty to do this? My dad hasnt done anything to you-”

 

“John?” Moran winced trying to stand, his hands still linked by a chain to the ground as were his feet. “Tell me!”

 

“Oh please you have to know Moriarty has him. No tricks.” Tommy glared into the cold blue eyes of the ex sniper. 

 

“And who’s this? Hmm, Holmes? Your pretty little bodyguard. I see you went and got yourself a copper just like your coward father. Or is it more like your poofter uncle.”

 

Ford glared down at the hunched figure bolted to the cement floor, odd that he never knew such a room existed in his Uncle’s house. 

 

“Why do you hate my dad so much that you would allow him to be destroyed by Moriarty. Over some imagined slight. My dad told me about you, he said you two used to be friends.”

 

Moran looked away from the hated replica of his enemy, only because for that one instance the expression on his face was that of John’s.

 

“James wont hurt him.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“He needs him to draw out your father.”

 

“Is that why he is trying to trade Welborn for him. Welborn is offering up my mate, my pregnant mate so that Moriarty will then in return hand my father to him. He has some sick twisted-”

 

“Welborn?” Moran cringed, “That ego maniac! The coward that hides behind his money and influence?”

 

Ford continued on “He’s going to trade him, please! Just tell me where Moriarty is.”

 

“I’ll do better kid, I’ll take you to him and then I’ll kill him myself. Him and Welborn.”

 

“No deal, tell us where to find him and-”

 

Moran glared at the constable, “I’m not negotiating. Get me out of here and I’ll take you to him.”

Ford frowned, “Oh, come on kid if you care enough about your mate you wont even hesitate. Besides you don’t want to be like Holmes and leave the ones you love to their own devices when you have a way to make it all better.”

 

Ford looked to Tommy the constable shook his head “Not a good idea kid. We can’t trust him-”

 

“No you can’t but you can trust that I want Welborn dead. And you can trust that I’ll have to do the same to James. Besides I’m in no condition to put up any kind of fight.”

 

Ford glared down at the Colonel, “Fine. I’ll give you a chance. My dad would want that-”

 

“And your father?”

 

“Is an irrelevant bastard.”

 

“I knew I liked you kid. You would have made a good pup.”

 

Ford cringed at the memory, “Just know when this is over and I have what I want the truce is up.”

 

“Yeah, if I’m still alive I promise I’ll stand still enough for you to finish what your father’s been itching to do since I went away to war with your dad.”

  
  


“This is a bad idea.” Tommy hissed.

 

“No one is asking you stick around.” Ford growled.

 

“Yeah, well like I said I had to voice it. That way when this all goes sour and you and I are arrested for aiding a criminal in escape I can say  ‘Hey Lawrence you gotta believe me I tried to stop him.’  

 

~0~

 

“Mr. Moriarty let me introduce my son. This is David Watson-Holmes.” 

 

The thin Omega with dark rings under his piercing green eyes approached the trembling pregnant Omega like an excited child would a Christmas present.

 

“Oh, hello there.”  

 

David flinched as the dark haired Omega reached out to rub a hand over his swollen belly. The baby kicked in response causing the strange thin man to laugh with excitement.

 

“Yes, I think this will do fine.”

 

“Don’t.” David tried to step away.

 

“Oh, dear, you’re going to be a disobedient sort aren't you? It’s alright dear it’s alright. I think you’ll be wanting to join the rest of your pack. For now and remember it’s my word that keeps them alive. I wont hurt you dear but I can’t promise any love for your pack.”

 

“What?” David turned back to his father. “You said Doctor Watson would be set free.”

 

“Oh, no no no no, my dear. You see I just said I’d hand over the doctor to your father.  However I changed my mind, I can be so changeable.” Moriarty’s sing song voice caused the blond Omega to flinch. Before the blond Omega could blink Moriarty in his expensive gray suit pulled a 9mm from behind his back and shot Welborn in the head.

 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked, he was a bad man. Reminds me of my own father. A bad dog needing to be put down. Now my sweet I think we should keep you from being so upset. For now I’ll give you someone to keep you company until I can get the rest of the Holmes all in one place. Then it will be quite the excitement. I promised Sherlock I would burn the heart out of him. And I’ve purchased enough petrol to do just that. Now, someone please take our young man here to see the Doctor. Careful now.”

 

Davy didn’t try to struggle as a rather tall Beta in a black suit took his arm and firmly pulling him away from his father’s motionless body. This place was like a museum, white sheets were draped over all the furniture and paintings. 

 

The Beta hit several numbers on a keypad just outside a small room. Davy was shoved inside and the door was locked behind him.

 

The anxiety in the room was startling at first he nearly gave into it, but the scent was familiar to him.

 

“Doctor Watson?”

 

“Davy! Oh god!” John tried to get up from where he was hugging his legs. 

  
The teen could see several bruises lining the Doctor’s face bare arms and neck. At least someone had given him a pair of shorts to wear. 


	23. MATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion and chaos ensue

Davy beat on the door that locked the two Omegas in, “Hello!” he knew how this game could be played. Doctor Watson looked bad, and the man was a genius. It wasn't a wonder why such an Omega was worthy of his mate, David knew that he could never be as smart and clever as the Doctor. Ford deserved such a mate, deserved offspring that would mirror his intellect and heart. 

 

“It’s alright Davy no matter what happens just keep going.” Doctor Watson whispered from his place on the cold floor.

 

“What is it?” A beta swung the large door open towering over the small blond teen.

 

“My, my stomach-I think it’s the baby and and Doctor Watson needs medical attention.” David groaned clutching his side.

 

The Beta leaned down and motioned for his partner to come into the room and lend assistance.

 

It was then that David couldn’t believe his eyes, even in his weakened state the older Omega was up on his feet knocking the Beta that was nearest David into the wall, his head making a horrible cracking noise.

 

The second was caught off guard by hands that wrapped around his neck at the same time pulling him into the room.

 

David trembled slightly leaning into the door as Doctor Watson pulled the unconscious Beta’s shirt then trousers off the unmoving body.

 

“This will do.” John checked the slide on a handgun taking another off the other unconscious beta.

 

“Alright David, do you remember where the exits are?” David nodded, accepting the weapon handed to him.

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“Stay behind me then son we’re getting the hell out of here.” The Doctor wiped a shaky hand across his sweaty forehead. 

 

~0~

 

“We are definitely going to go to jail for this one.” Tommy murmured.

 

“Just shut up and help me get a car.” Ford hissed helping steady the badly beaten sniper. 

 

“Right, they are going to totally notice this ones gone soon.” 

 

“I can’t help you kid if I’m in a cell. I wont help you either.”

 

“Will you two just shut up and lets get to the garage. I managed to shut off the security cameras but I couldn't keep them off long it would surely attract attention.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I came up with a repeating algorithm, that will distract them.”

 

Agent Mallory sighed stepping out from behind the three. “Now does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on? Why you’re sneaking about with the prisoner that your Father is scheduled to kill in oh six minutes.”

 

“Mallory, don’t get in the way.” Ford growled.

 

“Give me. And follow me idiot.” The Agent rolled his eyes and helped lessen the weight of the prisoner on the tall thin young Alpha.

 

“You can get into trouble helping us.” Ford pointed out suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing the bosses son is in the garage now getting our ride ready.”

 

“That’s if one of the government boys hasn't stopped to ask for his number.” Tommy smiled, causing the young Agent to glare in his direction.

 

“He was alone when I left him” Mallory then glared at Ford, “He knew you would be doing something ridiculous and stupid. It’s a good thing that your Uncle is more preoccupied with the amount of moles he’s found in his employ. Right now he’s sending back up to ensure that the others are completely secure.  They’ll have more security than the PM.”

 

“Good.” Ford nodded. “Good.” the three made it unnoticed down the hall and into the garage. Alex stood outside his father’s black benz. 

 

“Don’t scratch it.” he handed the keys to Ford. Moran, blinked his good eye at the two boys and for a moment he was seeing the children that two had been. Long gone were the two scared pups in their place were these young men. 

 

Again he wondered how it could have been if John had chosen him instead of that Holmes. If they would have had a litter of pups.

 

“Get in!” Ford opened the back seat and pushed Moran inside, “Where do you think you’re going?” He snapped as Mallory slid in beside the prisoner.

 

“I promised Alex I would help if he stayed here and I came along.”

“No-you both stay-”

 

“Just get in Ford. I’ll drive.” Tommy snapped winking at Alex who had a big grin on his face.

 

~0~

 

Alex waited for the alarm to sound in the house, his father’s men were really getting slow. He could hear Uncle Sherlock snarling in outrage. “Where is he!?”

 

The young Omega glanced down at the mobile in his hand, he could see his Aunt Anthena clutching her phone and sending out coded texts at the speed of light.

 

“Here, this might help.” Alex handed her the mobile she froze, and he shrugged.

 

“Mallory slipped the GPS into the sniper’s pocket he wont get far when he decides to break the deal he made with Ford.”

 

“Alexander.” Greg was standing beside his son. “You are saying you helped your cousin-”

 

“I had to father wasn't getting anywhere neither was Uncle Sherlock. He was going to kill the man. This man is an asset! He knows where to find Uncle John. “

 

“He’s lying.” 

 

“He’s not. “ Alex replied smoothly 

 

“Based on what? A child’s intuition? Stupid boy, of course you’re Mycroft’s-”

 

“Oi!” Greg snapped. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Greg and Sherlock were glaring at each other nearly bumping chests in a display of dominance. 

 

“Really, now is not the time.” Alex rolled his eyes. “I did what was necessary. You Uncle are too far gone to realize that sentiment is hazing your vision. The goal is to find Uncle John and David. Too much feeling and not enough planned action. This family has been made a fool of and I thought I should work with my cousin and Father to remedy the situation.”

 

“What?” Sherlock took a step back, as did Greg, both men were looking at the young Omega.

 

“You did very well Alexander thank you. Perhaps it is a waste having you work in education when you could be an assist to my department.”

 

Alex straightened his shoulders trying to fight the slight blush that rosied his cheeks and neck. 

 

“Um, thanks father.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you.” 

 

“Sherlock take the GPS and follow your son I have a contingent of men ready to go.”

 

Greg continued to look from his son to his mate “Greg, please we can argue later about the fact I’ve once more kept you out of the loop. However time was of the essence and right now I’ve calculated the risks to our nephew and his co conspirators. I could use your assistance and that of your Team in organizing several roadblocks around the residence we’ll be raiding.”

 

“I’ll need more to go on and we’ll get it all arranged.” Greg replied trying to snap out of the initial shock of  Mycroft’s apology and then being asked for help by his mate.

 

_** ~0~ ** _

 

“Come out come out wherever you are.” Moriarty chanted skipping down the halls, glancing at his mobile, the cameras in the home spotted his prey trying to make his way to the exit. “Like mice and cheese. Such a shame they don’t know the cheese is poisoned. There is no out Johnny boy.”

 

“Doctor Watson there were a lot more guards around when I first was brought in. “

 

John nodded slowly, his bruised lips forming a frown “ Yes, I know. It’s a trap but we don’t have any other choice but to move forward. No matter what David I need you to run when I tell you.” The two escaping prisoners had made it to the large ten car garage, where to John’s horror there were no cars in sight.

 

“I can’t leave you-”

 

“You can and will. Do you hear me. That baby needs you to be clear of this psychopath. Promise me. “ John turned to cup Davy’s chin, the boy shook his head.

 

“Oh, how sweet Johnny.” Moriarty’s crazed voice song out. “Look he could almost be your twin. I’ll kill him eventually, but unlike your death it will be quick.” The almost skeletal Omega stepped out of the shadows holding his gun trained on the Doctor.

 

“I did enjoy watching you being beaten. My health doesn't permit me to do too much these days. ”

 

John held out the gun in his hand, “You’ll be putting that down Doctor Watson. Or -”

 

“Or what?” John growled “Or you’ll shoot me? I don’t see your precious sniper around James. What did he finally wise up and run for it?”

 

“No. It seems your sweet brother in law and mate are taking care of him for me. Not how I planned it to go but it’s all well.” The Omega shrugged twirling his gun in his hand.

 

“They’ll get the truth of this place from him. Mr. Holmes and his brother wont be stopped! Nothing get in the way of family!”

 

“Shut it boy, the grown ups are talking! And I know they’ll kill him. Sebby is an idiot and wont say a thing to put me in danger. Sentiment is exploitable. I know this.” Moriarty sneered, flicking imaginary pieces of lint from his expensive black Westwood suit. “Besides they aren’t really looking for you Johnny boy. That would suggest he cared and we both know Sherlock Holmes doesn't care-” Moriarty held his palm out with his mobile flat the sounds of a conversation playing. 

 

John’s stomach turned hearing the repeated words,  “John was easy to keep in the dark. It didn’t concern him what I was going off to do. I wouldn’t have been able to do what needed to be done with him dragging me down. You know exactly why I cut ties. Sentiment Mycroft, it should never be allowed to rule your head. Isn’t that what you’ve always said? What’s done is done, and I mean to return to obscurity after this whole mess is solved. He’s a fool you know it a sentimental fool.”

 

David narrowed his eyes forgetting his fear. “You’re a damn liar! That’s obviously cleverly edited. Mr. Holmes would never say that! You-you bastard!”

 

Davy moved forward to knock the hated device from the Omega only to be restrained by a pair of strong arms. 

 

“Careful with him boys.” The dark haired Omega snapped, “He’s carrying my baby. Get him out of here.” 

 

“Don't or I’ll shoot put him down!” John snapped he had been so focused on those words, and on his pain that he hadn’t even caught the scent of the Betas before it was too late. Bastards were probably waiting in the shadows of the garage this whole time.

 

David went completely limp in the arms holding him, his breathing shallow. Anxiety saturated the air as the young teen whined pitifully. 

 

“Let him go!” John pulled back on the slide to his stolen gun taking aim at Moriarty. 

 

“It’s not going to happen, Watson. He has what I want. What was stolen from me twice!  You killed my Reece before we could bond, I lost a pup. Then your Alpha shot me in the abdomen, the bullet tore through me scaring my most vital  organs. I will have what’s mine! I will see you burn and your children! I will listen to their screams of pain and laugh!”  The Omega hit another button on his mobile a manic grin widening his pale face as Enola’s cries filled the already anxiety soured room.  “Put it down or they will die. I will give a word and your daughter will scream out curses of your names for not saving her!”

 

Moriarty snapped “Now put it down!” John sank to his knees, his body weak and chest aching. His children, Davy included, they were all that mattered now, and they were in danger. “That’s better.” Moriarty signaled for another man to take the weapon out of the submissive Omega’s hand. David struggled as John was kicked for his disobedience.

 

“Kill him!” Moriarty snapped his fingers, “Bring this one we’re off to Paris! London is so boring this time of year.”

 

The Omega didn’t get too far before a feral snarl echoed and the scent of angry Alpha drifted over the madman. There was a slight tremble in the thin Omega’s gait and he turned in the direction of the angry sounds. His men armed and ready. 

 

“Jim! Dammit!” The beaten Moran had managed to cause the car to crash just up the road a mile. Leaving the two young Alphas behind for dead, he of course wasn't as injured as he pretended to be in the first place.

 

James turned with a snarl, “Sebby! Oh, no bad. I had hoped Holmes killed you. He must be going soft! No matter, someone shoot him.”

 

“I wouldn’t you’re all surrounded by MI6 agents and the police as soon as you step outside. So it’s best you throw the weapons down and step away from the Omegas!” Tommy snapped in his most authoritative voice, still wearing his uniform. No one moved, except Moran who snarled. Tommy and Sherrinford were breathing heavy, "Yeah, don't believe me do you. Well I would check your pocket, that Mallory is quick but I've worked the beats I know pick pockets and all the tricks. Check your pocket, you'll find a mobile."  


 

Moran did just that pulling out a mobile from his pocket, he swore angry smashing it against the ground. "Too late Colonel. Knowing my Uncle they'll be here soon." Sherrinford stated proudly. 

 

“James come here.” Sebby turned away from the idiots, his displeasure seeping from every pore attacking the Omegas in the middle of the empty garage.

 

“No! I wont be compelled!” The dark haired Omega covered his nose “Not by you! Not anymore! You haven’t reaffirmed your bond in months! The bite is almost healed I wont be submissive!” 

 

“James goddammit! I’m not asking.” Moran hissed stepping forward his eyes were on the Beta behind his mate, one was holding John. No, his blurred vision must be playing tricks, John wasn't pregnant. Too much anxiety in the air it was confusing.

 

“Oh, you see what I have. He’s not Watson. Although he’s a close second. This one looks just like him when we first met, you remember Sebby, when we went to Harriet Watson’s. She was a hung over bitch and Johnny was on his way to the army. He was young and stupid just like this one. I guess some boys do tend to marry their mothers huh?” Moriarty was petting Davy’s lowered head. His body still limp and eyes half closed.

 

“I trusted you Sebby, and you betrayed me. You made me into your bitch just so I would stop chasing the Holmes pack. But I’m not as weak as you think and forced bonds are never as strong as you Alphas wish them to be.”

 

Moriarty turned on his mate raising his gun, “Then shoot!” Moran snapped stepping closer to his mate. “You can’t you idiot. You can’t kill me.”

 

“It’s a shame. But one of them can. Because you can’t shoot me either.” Moriarty snapped.

 

Tommy clutched the stolen weapon he’d taken off of one of the many unconscious minions they’d managed to subdue on their way in.

 

“Let’s all just stay calm.” Tommy held the gun aimed at the dark haired Omega, taking in the situation, he supposed the blond Omega to his left was Ford’s dad, and the Beta holding a gun to the Doctor’s head looked a bit nervous and trigger happy.

 

That’s when the big bald idiot holding David shot at Moran, who in turn grabbed for Moriarty’s gun. Ford ran for Davy seeing his dad taking the distraction as a chance to do harm to the man holding him.

 

Tommy shot the man moving to grab for the Doctor who had managed to break the Beta’s nose. However Moriarty smiled seeing that Moran had David in a tight hold against him. 

 

“Oh, look boys. You should learn this lesson. It’s wise to never get in between an Alpha and his Omega.” Moriarty had his hands in his pockets, preening. “My Sebby can’t kill me. He wont.” 

 

“Colonel?” Ford hissed. 

 

John was trying to pull himself up, the young constable was easing him to his feet. 

 

“Don’t do this Sebastian.” John croaked. Moriarty clapped his hands happily. 

 

“You see it’s perfect! Sebastian has worked it all out. He gets what he wants and I’ll go on my merry little way with a baby. And he can have young David. A more docile dumbed down version of you Doctor Watson.”

 

“No!” Ford hissed, he had a few bullets left in the gun he had commandeered. 

 

“Put it down kid you don’t have the aim or practice.” Moran commanded. 

 

“Mine!” Ford replied and the sniper only held the unconscious Omega to him tighter. 

 

“Oh, go on and kill him Sebby. Look at him, he looks so much like his father it’s maddening!” And it was true, Moriarty knew it, he knew the sniper no longer saw the young boy but instead his father all superior and smug ready to take back what he deemed his. 

 

“History has a horrible way of repeating itself. But this time. We win.” James laughed stepping out he aimed at Ford. 

 

John cried out for his son as the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly in the room. “NO!”

  
However it wasn’t Ford that fell but Moriarty, the Omega had a look of shock as he crumpled to his knees, he turned holding a hand to his chest wheezing, Moran was standing just as shocked having released the hold on the pregnant teenager.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! almost coming to an end.


	24. FIGHTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL

David had been released in the confusion and the young man turned his still smoking weapon at the Alpha that had threatened Sherrinford, he pulled the trigger but it only clicked. 

 

The Alpha looming over him roared in anger and the Ford hurled himself at the Colonel who brought his hand down hard across the teens face. David whimpered his body rocking back from the force of it, his vision blurring.   


 

“Ford!” David sobbed when he finally managed to clear his head, he made as if to help his struggling Alpha but  Constable Thomas was pulling him saftly back from the two fighting Alphas and towards Doctor Watson was looking worse by the minute.   


 

Ford was a good fighter but he wasn't as experienced as the Colonel, that and years of pent up rage and aggression was coming through. “You were always unworthy of John! You selfish-” Moran slammed Ford hard against the cement sending a heavy booted foot to the young man’s side. 

 

Thomas wanted to take aim but he didn’t trust his aim, and at the moment the room was filling with more of Moriarty’s fleeing henchmen.  He needed to help Ford, the kid didn't stand a chance.

 

The Alpha constable turned his gun on the first two Betas to rush towards the struggling pair. “Nope keep it a fair fight boys.” He ducked down as fire was returned and no where to hide he stayed clear of David and the nearly unconscious Doctor Watson. 

 

A sharp pain erupted across his thigh, he stumbled back from the shock of it, a quick look and he realized he’d been shot. The Beta advanced on him and a quick glance over in Ford’s direction and he could see his friend wasn't any better off. 

_**~0~** _

“No!” David rushed at the ex sniper holding a heavy boot to Ford’s chest aiming a gun at the young man’s head. Tommy knew the end was coming he couldn’t help the Doctor, or Lori’s cousins, so this was it. The end, blood was warming the floor under him and he waited for the silencing shot. Lori was going to be so angry that he didn’t say goodbye. Seriously the boy was big on manners.

 

However the shot never came, well not for him, and the garage did explode with men dressed in black jumpsuits and big big guns, really AK’s did make quite the statement in these situations. A quick look and he could see a pretty angry Sherlock Holmes standing over a very dead blond Alpha. Davy had a coughing Ford in his arms, running shaking hands through the guy’s now very disheveled dark hair. 

 

“You idiot Davy.” Ford was wincing “You could have been killed. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“I-I don’t matter. Sherrinford you don’t ever do that again.”

 

“Me?” 

 

“Constable. I think Alex asked that you not scratch the car.” Mallory had a raised eyebrow looking down at the young man who was losing blood quickly.

 

“Agent. No offense but it took you long enough. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m sure you can take it from here. I’m going to do the right thing and pass out. Before I do, nice trick with the tracking device in the phone by the way. You boys sure do love to cut it close.”

“What can I say, something you need to learn about the Holmes family, they love to make an entrance.”

 

Tommy looked over at the dark haired detective scooping up the unconscious doctor. “And apparently an exit.” Tommy whispered to no one in particular. 

 

A medic neared and the constable laid back allowing his leg to be treated quickly for transport.

  
He wondered briefly if it was always like this.


	25. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUCH NEEDED explanation for Lawrence and some free cuddles for Enola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten any of these stories. Life is kicking my butt right now. My sister just came home from Texas yeaaay, her husband was discharged from the army. So i've been abused and used as a personal mover. That and the baby is rolling around, she'll be crawling soon. Work is just as crazy! eeeek, however here's one chapter and the next is hours away. We'll finally get some John and Sherlock interaction. Thanks for all your sweet words of encouragement. xxooxx-Mary

Clara ran her fingers through Harry’s blond hair, she finished cleaning and wrapping her love’s hands. The young Omega was singing God Save the Queen softly to her unconscious mate.

 

“Mum?” Lori popped his head into the sitting room, his mother was asleep in his Mum’s lap in front of the fire. The young dark haired Omega took the first aid kit and closed it, tossing the dirty gauze and wrappers into the fire.  “She’s still out then?” Lori frowned taking a seat on the soft carpet near his mum’s feet.

 

“Oh, yes for at least another half hour, it takes a lot more to keep her sedate. She once-” the dark haired Omegas shook her head as if remembering who she was talking to and changed the subject. “How are you and the kids?”

 

Lori shook his head turning away from his mother’s green eyes and looking into the dancing flames of the large fireplace.

 

“Grams is rounding them up. I guess Uncle Mycroft thought it was a good idea to call her in. The twins and Moira warmed up to her quickly.”

 

“She’s a wonderful woman. Remember the fun you and the boys used to have with her?”

 

Lori nodded pulling his knees towards him, “Enola is still a bit shaken she won't let anyone comfort her, she’s hidden under her bed. I hope Davy and Ford return with their parents. She needs reassurance and I tried to give it but she almost bit me.”

 

“Your uncle Sherlock informed me that he will be bringing Uncle John home, safely. “

 

“He found him?” Lori didn’t hide his relief.

 

“He always does. Those two are one in the same.” Clara smiled down at her sleeping mate.

 

“Mum, what exactly did mother do in the army? I mean I saw how she moved today and that man, one of them called her Colonel he also said something else-”

 

Clara smiled fondly at her son, “She likes us to believe she was just an ordinary soldier but she was more than that. She used to work for Mycroft’s father before returning the battle field.  I met her long after she stopped working for Magnus Holmes but she told me about him and his evils. “

 

“One of the men today, the one that grabbed me he said he was my Uncle. That-”

 

Clara’s smile faded and she kept her focus on the woman in her lap, “What did he say?”

 

“Not a lot before Mother put a bullet in him.”

 

“Don’t tell her but I know that wretched stink. It was all over your clothes, and on her fists. The sharp acrid scent of the Hinton family.”

 

“Mum?” Lori could feel his Omega mother’s distress and wished he’d never brought up the subject.

 

“Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?” Lori shook his head, “I should have.” she smiled weakly. “You know I met your mother after Uncle Mycroft drugged her and had her brought to a rehabilitation center.  She was there to work on her alcoholism. I was there for a different kind of therapy. I’m not strong Lawrence. I’ve never been strong or clever. ” Clara wiped at her eyes with a shaking hand.

 

“Mum, don’t say that.” Lori moved to touch his mother’s thin shoulder.

 

“It’s true. Just here sit down. I need to tell you something. Just promise you’ll listen. “

 

“If this distresses-” Lori read his mother’s worried face, “Go on, I promise to listen.”

 

“Thank you.” Clara continued to comb her fingers through her mate’s blond hair. “When I was a young girl I was on my way home from school, I was fourteen. Fourteen.” Clara looked past her son towards the fireplace. “I was young and so stupid. The first time I met him, Kingston Hinton I was fourteen. He had been standing against the fence near the school yard when I passed. I remember he was wearing a gray jumper and a gold tie, he was going to University and I thought nothing odd of an Alpha hanging around after school. He asked if I wanted some candy. Just like in all those educational films teaching you to stay clear of strangers. So I calmly declined and continued on my way home. He followed me, so I ran. And that’s what he wanted, some Alphas just live for a chase.

 

He grabbed me and I remember being pushed hard against a brick building before the world went black. I was eighteen when I finally broke free from the forced bond, the scars-” Clara removed her cardigan then rolled up her cuffed sleeves, revealing bite marks on the exposed skin. Lori wondered how he had never noticed such a thing but then again his mother had always worn cardigans, or long sleeves even in the summer. The bite marks were white but no less gruesome, there were scars circling her wrist. “There are more in unpleasant spots.” Clara’s thin smile trembled.

 

“Four years, and I made it home. His family had power and the police were trying to prosecute. I was a nervous wreck, and my family found me to be embarrassing. I should have stayed imprisoned. Forced bonded in their eyes was better than broken.”

 

Lori held back a string of swear words and his mum continued without looking at him, she instead kept her eyes on her sleeping mate, cradling the Alpha’s blond head in her hands.

 

“They sent me to a rehabilitation center at the urging of a social worker. I was taken to a safe place where others were going through similar problems reacclimating to society. I was a mess and so scared of my own shadow. Alphas even my own father were terrifying to me. Then I met one that wasn’t. The first time I met your Mother I was eighteen. Harry was patient with my fears. I locked myself in her bathroom and refused to come out because I was so terrified. I was bringing her food and dropped it all over her floor. The trainer I was with became angry and I was so jumpy that I panicked. “

 

“How did you manage to calm down and come out?” Lori frowned trying to imagine his Mother Harry as patient in any way.

 

“She sat down and told me about your Uncle John. How he was an Omega, how he was in the army, how she missed him and loved him. She then said she had to pee.” Clara laughed sniffing.

 

“Sounds like her.” Lori rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic.”

 

“She needed to use the washroom I was in and they had her locked in her room. So I opened the door without thinking, she went in and I stood outside, she then had me sing God Save the Queen.”

 

“Why?” Lori could remember his mum would sing this to him when he was scared or had nightmares. He never really gave it much thought until now.

 

“She said she had performance issues, she couldn’t go if she thought I could hear her. She said it’s what soldiers sang when they were scared or needed background noise to give others privacy in the field.” Lori grinned in amusement.

 

“I forgot how scared I was, I forgot everything and when the trainer came back with orderlies, Harriete put me behind her and demanded they leave. She was protective and I wasn't scared. You liked her too, because as I hid behind her waiting for the room to clear you moved Lori, you did a little summersault in my belly.”

 

Lawrence felt the air leaving his lungs, “I was pregnant almost eight months.”

 

“But-”

 

Clara looked at her son, “My parents wanted me to have you and they were going to give you to, to HIS family, they wanted me to marry another Alpha a cousin of his. It was their way of paying my family off. I would never see you again. I didn’t want that. However I didn’t know how I was going to change that. Until Harry came along. She wanted me, and more than anything she wanted you. Your mother asked me to marry her. It was all before you were born. You know Alexander was at the same place I was. So all in two months time, I became a wife, a mother and a Watson. Alexander became a son, and Holmes and Harry became ours. “

 

“She’s not my Alpha?” Lori searched his sleeping mother’s face.

 

“She is! She is Lori, it would kill her to hear you say that. That monster isn’t your Alpha.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“He died in prison or was executed. I don’t know which nor do I care. He tried to send me letters and used to harass me by phone. I think, I think your Uncle Mycroft had a hand in seeing that he never received parol.”

 

“That’s why you worry?”

 

“I am afraid sometimes they’ll try to come for you. Or something horrible-”

 

“Mum. Nothing is ever going to happen to me. Have you not seen the way Sherrinford manages to scare off anyone remotely interested and that’s if I haven't already managed to run them off myself. He’s infuriating. That and I’m not you. No, listen. I’m not you, because you’ve raised me to have my own mind about things. I speak my mind and I have two crazy protective parents. I’m almost completely an adult. I can take care of myself and I have the most powerful family. Why didn’t you tell me all this sooner?”

 

“Harry didn’t want you to ever feel different or unwanted. She never wanted you to think you were any less loved. Besides it’s all so ugly the past. We wanted a future untouched by dirty things. You are so perfect and I know it’s not easy but she does love you. Even if you two don’t often understand each other.”

 

“Oh, dammit.” Harry started to stir groaning she took exhaled. “Why does my head feel like I’ve fallen off the wagon?”

 

“You’ve been drugged dear.” Clara sniffed, wiping her eyes quickly.

 

“Have I? Damn those Holmes! Bloody Mycroft, he never plays fair.”

 

Harry sat up slowly her eyes closed she took several breaths “I hate this feeling.”

 

“Yes, I know dear.” Clara sighed, “Just sit and I’ll get you something to drink. Lori-”

 

“I’ll stay with her make sure she doesn't fall off  the couch or get blood on the expensive carpet.”

 

“Thats my boy.” Harry murmured leaning back into the couch. “Always one to keep his priorties in order.”

 

Lori studied his mother without her noticing, she was too focused on not throwing up and keeping her eyes closed. He could not recall a moment that she ever let on that he wasn't hers by blood. “God my head! I’m going to beat the holy hell out of Mycroft Holmes-”

 

“Now, Harriete that is no way to speak about your brother in law. I’ve brought you some tea.” Mrs. Hudson huffed entering into the room carrying a tray, Clara returned to her mate.

Harry didn’t open her eyes, “Oh, great they’ve brought in reinforcements.”

 

“It’s about time I was allowed to see my grandchildren.” Mrs. Hudson scolded. “Now when John gets here I’ll be sure to give that young man a piece of my mind.”

 

“They’ve found him then?” Harry squinted past the pain concentrating her blurred vision on the older woman in the black cardigan.

 

“Yes, Mycroft’s staff has cleared a room for him, and it seems there will be much to catch up on. I was told a young constable will be staying until his leg heals.”

 

“What?” Lori shot to his feet, “Thomas? Is he alright? What’s happened?”

 

~0~

 

Enola remained under the bed in the strange room that was to be hers until daddy returned with Ford. She curled tight into the nest she created, she couldn’t smell her dad anymore and it hurt. Then those men had grabbed Davy, he was scared she could see even if he wasn’t saying anything. Ford could fix it, whatever those scary Alphas wanted with Davy, Ford wouldn’t let anything happen to their Davy.

 

She felt an empty start to creep in and didn’t want to be around anyone and at the same time she needed arms to hold her. The twins weren’t making it better they kept arguing, they always argued. This place wasn't home and it smelled empty, empty and cold.

 

The door to her room opened and she readied to bite any hands that would try once more to pull her out of the safe place she created. Instead she heard that strange girl call out. “Nola?”

 

A pair of questioning green eyes peeked in, before sliding into the small nest. Before Enola could protest the dark haired girl wrapped her small bony arms around her waist and pulled her close. “Yous are oright.” Enola didn’t have the heart to struggle instead she sniffled into the warm arms of her cousin. Sometimes it was nice to just let others do the talking but Enola was scared.

 

“Daddy.” Enola sobbed.

 

“You want you papa huh? He comes back. Papa Croft says so.”

 

Enola shook her head, holding onto her cousin, “Davy?” her voice croaked.

 

“Fat Davy?”

 

“Not fat.” Enola corrected, “Pregnant.”

“Oh, sorry.”  Moira shrugged her shoulders and she giggled “You has pretty hairs.”

 

“It’s hair. Not hairs.” Enola mumbled.

 

“Oh, okay.” Moira patted her cousins thin back unaware that she was the first one that her cousin had spoken too ever.

 

“No one hurts Nola. Moira is here.”

  
Enola wanted to correct her cousin but decided against it, this simple girl could call her whatever as long as she continued to hold her.


	26. Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunion doesn't go as Sherlock hoped.

David held the youngest Watson in his arms, Moira smiled holding to the bottom of his baggy brown jumper.  The Doctor had left a scent on Davy and Enola, the twins as well as Sherrinford were all working hard to erase it completely. She rubbed the side of her face against her brother in law’s hip. The twins had been shooed away by big brother Ford due to their irritation over Davy being manhandled. They seemed to think Ford inadequate and were now dueling each other in the garden over who would be allowed to court their brother in law.

Enola didn’t understand her two brother’s they didn’t like kisses and from what she observed, Ford and Davy did a lot of that. So obviously neither twin was a good choice.

“We get to sees Nola’s daddy?” The young girl grinned happily, Enola rolled her eyes in irritation, really her cousin’s words were so primitive. And why did she think it okay to hold Davy’s hand? Davy belonged to them not Moira or her family. Well they were cousins so maybe technically, hmm she should ask dad when they finally get to see him.

“Yes, Moira, your Uncle has been resting and if the Doctor will allow us-” The sound of a crash came from the hall. Davy flinched, instinctively moving Moira and Enola behind him.

Sherrinford had been following behind Davy lost in his own thoughts when his head snapped up in the direction of the noise. He swore under his breath hoping that it wasn't the twins getting up to trouble.

“John!” Sherlock picked himself up from the floor, “Please just listen-” Sherlock moved out of the way as another middle aged Alpha was rather violently shoved from the room.

“I will not be handled in such a manner!” The balding Alpha straightened his glasses and glared at Sherlock.

Sherlock ignored the man in the ruffled suit, he obviously was an idiot. “If you bring that stethoscope anywhere near-” It was Doctor Watson’s tired but commanding voice. Davy reached out and squeezed Ford’s shoulder, urging him to go forward. Doctor Watson was already slamming the door to his room.

Enola peeked out from behind her brother in law, curiously watching the Alpha that was her father.

**  
  
**

“Father?” Sherrinford called out.

“Enola, Moira, why don’t the two of you go find some paper and crayons. We haven’t made a get well soon card yet. I bet Doctor Watson will definitely need one. So go on and I’ll come help.”

Enola was smart enough to know when she was not wanted around, it was a poor tactic but useful.

With a sigh she allowed an over zealous Moira to pull her by her hand “Yeaaaay! Colors!” and the two were headed away from the sound of yelling and cursing.

Davy approached the group, “My dad doesn't want to see you so I suggest you back off.” Sherrinford growled.

“How dare you young man. I am a Doctor of the Royal-”

“I don’t give a damn. You put one finger on that door knob and I’ll break your hand!”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow standing with his back against the wall facing his son. The boy held his ground good enough, and the Alpha Doctor cursed. “I’ll be speaking to Mr. Holmes about this!”

Ford watched the Doctor take his leave but still did not move from the door.

“That goes for you as well. Dad has made his opinion clear. I won't have him distressed.”

“Sherrinford, son-”

Davy bravely stepped between the two, the tension twisted his stomach and the child within kicked in response. These last two days were hard, and thought Ford only came away with bruises the mental stress was almost too much.

Davy put his own aches aside, he was needed, this family deserved some happiness.

“That’s enough.” Davy straightened his shoulders, he was going to try a firm approach, one that worked on the twins. “Now, Doctor Watson obviously would like some space.”

“He’s injured-” Sherlock started to protest.

“And he’s a doctor Mr. Holmes. If you’re worried about him I’ll go in and check on him. The last thing he needs is the scent of dominate Alphas, it’s enough to be giving everyone a headache.”

“Davy, you don’t need-”

“Sherrinford, I am not made of glass. I’m fine. That insulting Alpha Doctor checked me over and assured me of two things. One the child I carry although out of a bond and most surely a bastard, is healthy. And two, the bruises will fade, I’m young and strong.”

“That bastard!” Sherrinford snapped, “He said that to you? I'll kill him.”

“In so many words, but I’m fine and no need for you to get worked up. What you need to do is go and find your brothers they’ve been quiet for far too long. I just hope they haven’t actually found any real weapons.  Go on and reassure them of our soon to be bond.“ Davy had a hand on the older boy's arm, smiling gently. Sherlock watched as his son's expression and demeanor changed almost immediately. This Omega was the perfect choice for Sherrinford, and Sherlock would be having a conversation with that Alpha Doctor when he was finished here. 

David moved around his speechless Alpha, yes Ford was his Alpha. He had promised Davy that when Davy was ready he would be bonding with him.

“Doctor Watson it’s me.” The teenage Omega called out as he knocked and then entered the room.

**_~0~_  
**

Sherlock paced in the library Mrs. Hudson had come in with tea and biscuits but he couldn't bring himself to have any of them.

Sherrinford had announced that John would speak to him after he was done with the children.

He wanted to hold his Omega, to reassure him, and to reestablish their bond, he needed John. The cold look he had received when John had come to, the angry words that flew at him from those bruised lips. He was back and wanted to be with his children again, needed to know them all, to hold them he wanted his family back.

“Father.” The twins entered the study looking worried, “Dad said he will see you now.”

“You’re going to move back?” Hamish had grabbed his father’s jacket pocket and tugged.

“You have to do something.” Sigerson bit his lip “He’s mad I can tell. He always gets really quiet when he’s mad. But you are coming home with us right?”

Sherlock didn’t reply he only brought both of his children in for a hug. To his relief there was no resistance, in fact their little arms circled his waist in response.

“Go on, get yourselves some biscuits Mrs. Hudson makes the best. I’ll go up and see John.” Both boys watched their father leave.

Sherlock approached John’s room like a man to the electric chair, he hesitated unsure if he should knock or just go in.

The choice was made when Sherrinford opened the door, his deep voice muffled briefly behind the door. “I’m not a child dad. I know how to take care of an Omega. Davy needs his rest-”

“Son, he’s fine. Don’t hover so much it’s suffocating.”

“He needs me. Or he will over extend himself. Those two little bastards Siggy and Hamish have him running in circles most of the day. And Enola clings to him like a kola to it’s mother. “

“Is that jealousy I hear?”

“No.” Ford sighed, “No. It’s just. He’s a part of this family not a damn nanny and I think-”

“You think too much.” John’s amused tone was easy to catch and Sherlock let the soft laughter wash over him. Every long night, every broken bone and bullet wound was worth this. Worth hearing John’s voice again, worth his family’s safety and it was finally over.

“No let your father in he’s likely to stand out there in the hall for hours if you let him.”

That’s when Ford opened the door, he sighed heavily glancing back at his father who stood near the open window wearing a royal blue bathrobe, and warm.

Ford only tossed over his shoulder, “If you need me I’ll just be right outside.” Then turned to his father “Don’t upset him.”

“No, need. Go on and check on your siblings. Make sure they haven’t ruined another of your uncle’s priceless carpets.”

“Dad-”

“Go.” The Omega waved his overprotective child off and Ford did as he was told.

Sherlock stood near the door fighting the urge to move forward and take John into his arms.

“So, not dead then?” After a long silence it was John who spoke first.

“No. Not dead. John I never-”

“Oh I know. Let me guess. You never meant to hurt me? You never meant to gone so long? You never meant to return? You never meant for your children to go through hell? We had to change our last name. We moved to get away from the press, even your funeral was a damn circus! You never meant? You never meant to make me watch? For me to be pregnant and nearly lose our only daughter? Never meant for your eldest son to take it all so hard he started to self destruct? I thought we were a team, thought you trusted me.”

“John I-”

“No, you listen because everything you needed to say you’ve said in your actions. Your absence. I need space and time to think everything over. I understand you need to reestablish your bond with our children. I won't however force anything. The children have all been through enough, god the nightmares Sigerson used to have. He thought you were buried alive, that perhaps the coroner hadn’t done a good enough job. And you were just asleep. He feared you would wake up and be under the cold ground. Hamish was under the belief you were running from us. That they had done something to make you tired or stressed.  I almost lost Enola.” John’s voice quivered, Sherlock started towards his mate.

“No. Don’t come closer.” The Omega growled his back still to the dark haired Alpha. The bark in his voice caused the Alpha to halt in mid step. “Don’t. I don’t-Just go. I’ve already told one of Mycroft’s minions that the children and I will be returning to our home soon. We need some time to work all of this out. I assume you will be staying at your brother’s? I think Mrs. Hudson has rented out 221B by now. “

“John. I fully expect to return with you. I need you. Just let me in. Let me come home.”

“It’s not your home Sherlock. It’s-” John took another deep breath. “Just tell me this is over. That my children are free of any threat. That my grandchild will be born into a family with a cleared name.”

“Mycroft is working on the media statement, he thought a quick press release is better than a leak. As for threats, I’ve successfully brought down Moriarty’s web.  Mycroft is taking care of the Hinton’s and their attempt at getting  close to your sister and   Lawrence.  David is safe as well, it’s been made known that he is under the protection of our  pack.  That and  his father is most assuredly dead.”

John nodded “Well that’s all then. Please go.”

“No.”

“Go Sherlock.”

“John please listen-”

“No. I’ve listened enough, I’ve trusted you far too many times. It’s your turn to listen. You need to go. Don’t come any closer.” John turned his bruised face to  meet the determined expression of his not dead mate.

“Just do this for me Sherlock. Just turn around and leave.  We can make arrangements for visitation later. If that’s what my children want. “

“You mean our children.”

“That is a right you gave up when you jumped to your supposed death.  Just go.” John continued to glare at the tall dark haired Alpha.

Sherlock nodded and turned around leaving the Omega to watch him go.

 


	27. mobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherrinford follows in his father's footsteps.

Sherrinford was panicking, it was stupid to panic and he was well aware of this fact, yet still unable to avoid it.

He knew he loved Davy he wanted him forever and couldn’t stand the idea of being away from him. There was the problem, he had to.

Ford had messed up so badly at school with his drinking and skipping classes. The UNI he was attending wouldn't want anything to do with him. He had already tried to apply discreetly, holding a meeting with his annoying sponsor but the damn bored wouldn’t overturn their decision. Which left his second choice, the army. Except that would take him away from his new mate and pup too early.

Even then, no matter what his scores he would still have to apply to the academy and with his reputation as a slacker, smart ass trouble maker no one would have him.

He wouldn’t be able to become a commissioned officer, he needed to make his own name. Davy needed support from him, and with all his genius and book smarts Sherrinford was a drop out, and labeled trouble.

He needed to clear his head, he needed a drink. If it weren’t for his stupid adolescent angst he would have graduated from UNI as a chemistry major, maybe started teaching next year. A professor made a decent enough salary, not the best but good enough.

Sherrinford found himself walking down a familiar street, towards a very familiar pub, he shouldn’t go in Ashley was constantly on his ass about not attending meetings.

He should go there but damn Ashley who always had an eye on Davy, his sly comments and the way he asked after the Omega.

Ford sat down without another thought to it, holding his mobile Davy was ringing him. He couldn’t face him, couldn’t tell him that his meeting went bad. That pompous ass of a Dean wouldn’t even make the time of day.

Ford shut his mobile off and ordered a drink, the waitress never carded here, although he wasn't that far from 18.

“Hey there’s a stranger.” Ford looked up from his untouched pint.

“Oi! Watson! There’s a party at Hanna’s you should tag along. Like old times. Heard you got pinched, thought it was the case because you disappeared for a while.”

“Nah, had stuff to deal with.” Sherrinford glared at the dark haired Alpha, he knew him from his partying days.

“Well come on then. It’ll be fun. “

Ford allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair and slapped on the back, “Oh, don’t leave that. It’s a crime you know.”

The dark haired boy grabbed Ford’s glass and handed it to him, “Bottoms up mate.”

Ford nodded and down the drink went , not the best beer but watered down or not it did help dull the racing thoughts in his head.

~0~

“We have to rectify this situation and quickly. It’s been three weeks and Dad is still not speaking to Father.” Hamish plopped down near Davy.

“Give it time boys. This is an adult matter, let them iron it out.” Davy ran his hands through Hamish’s dark hair.

“What if they never figure it out? We could be stuck with a step parent, or worse two step parents. Not an ideal situation.”

“It would be a better Christmas. “ Sigerson offered as a brightside, causing Enola to roll her eyes in irritation.

“Now, boys. Like I said. It’s not our business. Just known your father and dad love you both.”

Davy put a hand on his belly feeling the baby kicking in response to the distress in the air.

“Is the baby moving?” Sigerson jumped up wanting to feel, as did Hamish. This caused a shoving match between the two, Enola huffed standing near Davy  protectively as the older Omega tried to break up the fight.

“This is not how gentlemen behave. “ Davy sighed he tried to call Ford once again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. The Omega sent the twins off to get ready for lunch, Enola followed glancing back at him worriedly.

“Go on now. I’ll be right out. I’m thinking fishfingers today. Something light.” The little Omega nodded in agreement and left him to make his phone call.

“Hello Ashley. It’s me David. Have you seen Sherrinford?”

~0~

Sherlock was sitting in his brother's study hacking into the overbearing ass's laptop. Of course it was a decoy, Fatcroft would never leave his personal computer laying about, so naturally Sherlock had switched the two.

He estimated another forty minutes before the switch was noticed, forty-five depending on traffic. Cakecroft was known to use his mobile in the car instead of his laptop, more convenient for his belly but less so for his sausage fingers.

He heard voices in the hall and thought Mycroft had come back, swearing under his breath he moved away from the desk and towards the back of the partly opened door.

Peeking out into the corridor he was surprised/relieved to see Lawrence and was that constable Hart? The constable seemed to be inseparable from Lawrence these days. His leg having healed, he tried to cover up the slight limp. From what Sherlock had heard Greg and Mycroft discussing, the young Alpha was still on medical leave.

"Alexander are you sure you want to help." Lawrence whispered.

"He's an idiot you know. A bloody idiot." Alexander massaged his temples, "And yes, of course I'll help. Does David have a clue? Or Uncle John?"

Lawrence was biting his lip, "I think they suspect. He has been gone for a day, but Ashley isnt worried enough or he would have called me. I took the liberty of calling him and all he said was, he said Ford was well-on edge, after the meeting with that bastard Dean ** _Dick_** enson. He said Ford just left quietly, without another remarks or objections."

"And he let him leave? What the hell kind of sponsor is this Ashley?" Alex growled.

"He's good enough. He tries. He isn't Ford's probation officer."

"Well I don't know him and I already don't like him. First thing is first we need to find a new sponsor after we find Sherrinford that is. God, how bad was the meeting?" Tommy cut in, not liking the fact that his Lawrence was defending another Alpha. This Ashley had to be an Alpha to put up with Sherrinford. 

"You know Ford." Lawrence shrugged, " He wouldn't tell me anything. Just said it didn't go as he hoped, and not to mention it to Davy or Uncle John. To anyone. He didn't even want me to know and was furious when I told you. It was a long shot." Lawrence was texting on his phone while he spoke. "Damn still not answering."

"He wouldn't let me help." Alexander sighed, "I fear I upset him more when I offered to go with him. You know professional courtesy might have gone a long way. I've met the Dean at one of Father's fundraisers. He's an ass but he can be reasoned with. " Alexander tried texting Ford as well. "And he's not answering my calls or texts either. I've asked Agent Mallory if he could discreetly try other avenues of locating our cousin."

"Agent Mallory is it?" Lawrence smiled.

"Yes, Agent. Mallory. He hasn't texted me back yet with anything. The GPS was dismantled, given Ford’s past, that’s not unusual. Why did his sponsor feel he may be helpful in this situation? Does he know the Dean?"

"Ashley used to work in the office until he was let go." Lawrence replied offhandedly .

"Why does he call you?" Tommy frowned, "How does he have your number?"

Both his cousin and boyfriend were looking at him curiously, "I happened to be waiting outside one of the meetings I made sure Ford went to. We exchanged contact information. Ashley thought it prudent our cousin had as much support as possible. "

Tommy frowned and Lawrence continued "He has been a perfect gentleman. And he's been clean for four years, so he’s doing it right. And nose to the grindstone although Ford does seem to think he's hitting on Davy. Then again Ford is so over protective. Anyway Ashley tries his best. I'm sure he's paid his dues. He has been working as an advocate for students recovering from addiction and getting back to school. Dean DICKerson is just an ass. He's had it in for Ford since he stood up in class at fourteen after taking a nap the professor tried to call him out, Ford stood up and not only solved the equation but posed a challenge for the Professor to solve another. Dickerson was the professor at the time. He didn't take kindly to it. It's all besides the point. He's on a bender I know it. There's always a pattern to these things. We have to find him before it's bad."

"Then what?" Alexander grumbled, "Then we wait for another relapse?”

"He's been good for two years Alex. You don't know how hard of a struggle it is for him. I've seen my mother fight it everyday!" Lawrence was raising his voice, Tommy reached out and put an arm around the smaller young man, pulling him towards him. Instantly the Omega calmed.

"This arguing won't help. Just tell me where his old haunts are and I'll start looking I hate to ask but we’ve checked the hospitals and the drunk tank?”

“Yes, we would have known if he were arrested. Father has all known aliases on file, he would receive a text or a call once the names were entered into the computer. My contact at MI6 has been checking the hospitals for anybody brought in fitting that description. The morgue as well.” Alexander coughed and cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

“Good. Good. You have it all covered. So I take it we don't want the big wigs to know?"

"Uncle John is under enough stress, he’s still a little off color after everything. I think if we can stop this from snowballing he won't have to know. As for Uncle Mycroft, he’ll only have Ford locked away in that posh rehab and that never ends well.” Sherlock frowned curious as to what happened, apparently Constable heart had the same question.

“How’s that?”

“He nearly burned the place to the ground the first time. The second time they took everything from him , and he still managed an escape. Using, a stolen paper clip and-"

"I get it. So British Government tends to go overboard, Doctor Watson probably would  have a melt down, and David would end up blaming himself. So all and all not good. That's all you have to say. Just a bit not good." Tommy shook his head. "This has the potential of becoming a mess."

"Yes cousin Ford can be a bit of a handful in these situations. You understand this matter has to be handled delicately."

"What about his Father? Should someone-" Tommy thought about Sherrinford’s mysterious Alpha.

"No." Both Omegas shook their heads.

“That would be a disaster.” Lawrence made a face, “He’s not exactly dealing with his father’s return too well.”

" I think a few words from his Alpha could straighten him out a bit. I know with my brother, my dad sat him down and they had a long heart to heart. The furniture didn't survive but-"

"Not the case. Ford might just sink lower. He's already having identity issues. He wants to make his own way but doesn't know how. I fear he would just childishly do the opposite of what Uncle Sherlock would suggest." Alexander sighed.

" This could stress Davy out as well, he's already upset over-”

Lawrence cut himself off realizing he was saying too much, "Already upset over what?" Alexander finished off a quick text to Agent Mallory.

"Nothing. It's not for me to say."

"Bloody hell Lori I hate it when you do that."

"Fine, David tried to start back up at the art school but the damn director of the school wouldn't even hear him out. I was with him, his secretary gave us the cold shoulder and denied an appointment. Davy still has a few months, and some light classes would do him good. He spends so much time caring for others. He has such a talent for painting and sketching, it's a waste. They won't have him. Apparently his condition would only cause scandal and a negative impact on the school’s reputation."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, "He didn't want me to mention it to Ford. The idiot has it in his head he isn't good enough for the stubborn bastard. And Sherrinford has the same idea. Hence why he was trying to reapply at UNI. He doesn't want to leave Davy and the baby but at this rate everyone's working against him. And neither of them will ask for help. It's frustrating."

"That's ridiculous I have half a mind to give that Director of such a small school a piece of my mind. I'm sure there are other programs offered at more esteemed institutes. " Alexander was fired up now, "I will see that place bankrupt and Dean **_Dick_** enson replaced while I'm at it! All by the end of the month! Do you know we Holmes donate quite a bit to these smaller schools of art? In fact I'm sure when you started to study there father wrote a rather big check, we have friends who-"

"Oh, all powerful Holmes, scary." Tommy chuckled, "Watch out the kitten has claws." He cut Alexander's rant off. "You know the problem is these people obviously have no clue that David or Sherrinford are in fact Holmes. These are fixes is what you're saying, right?"

Alexander nodded firmly, trying not to show his irritation at being interrupted.

" So, let's go find that idiot Sherrinford and beat some sense into him. After we will have a sit down and beat some more sense into the kid. I know the perfect sponsor for our dear boy."

"Who?" Lori asked.

"Let me handle it, just get me those address or places and I'll start. You get your boy toy Mallory on finding anything else. We can keep this off the books, but if he's hurt or-"

"I understand. " Alexander replied refusing to rise to such a comment.

"I'll go with you." Lori sighed.

"No, you stay here and text me those address and info. Let me handle this. I've done this before with my own brother."

"But-"

"It wont be pretty Lawrence."

"I've seen it before."

"He wont want you to. Trust me on this. You know Sherrinford isn't a bad kid. He's a good guy, maybe after we iron him out a bit he could be a great one." Constable Hart kissed the dark haired boy's forehead and hurried off.

Sherlock swore under his breath, how was it he was always last to know.

_**~0~** _

John started to pace, something was wrong, Sherrinford wasn't answering his mobile. Davy kept himself busy with the kids, but John could tell he was concerned as well.

Ford didn’t return that night, and he hadn’t sent so much as a text to David or himself, something was wrong. The Omega rubbed his aching forehead, he could call Mycroft. That wouldn’t go well, Harry was busy with the new admits at the home she ran. It wouldn't be fair to cause more worry, especially after things were starting to quiet a little.

He hadn’t called Sherlock, making it clear that space was what he needed, but this-if anyone could help him with Sherrinford it would Sherlock. John didn’t know how to reach his son sometimes, the dark haired teen sometimes just shut out the world. He needed purpose and for a minute John thought his son was finally finding a path.

This was Sherlock’s fault, no that wasn't fair. Damn this situation, damn Moriarty and his grudge. John looked to the pictures on the wall of his sitting room, the children in various stages of life. There were none of Sherlock, he had to put them all away, he had to survive and seeing reminders of his dead Alpha (not dead)  made it very hard. Now, now it was time to maybe allow Sherlock’s presence to grace the only home he knew without his Alpha.

John had cut the world out of his life, the world he once knew along with the people that had been a big part of his and Sherlock’s lives. Mrs. Hudson for one, he’d completely cut her out, neglecting to return her calls and even stopped bringing the children around. Enola didn’t even know the dear old woman.

This wasn’t about him, or his anger, this was about Sherrinford. With a sigh John pulled out his mobile, it only took one ring and Sherlock was answering. The Omega felt his body respond to the deep gravely sound, like warm honey on naked flesh. 

“John.” Then the memory, of a roof and blood, so much blood. Why did he make John watch, how cruel. So cruel, and John watched, stood there like an obedient Omega. A foolish, foolish Omega, falling for a trick, a horrible horrible trick. 

“Yeah, it’s me." John nearly growled, finding his voice " Look I need-”

  
“I apologize John. I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment I’ll have to call you back.” And just like that the bloody bastard hung up.


	28. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgiveness isn't easy.

 

Thomas wasn't surprised when Sherlock beat the Constable and what looked to be his older brother to a less than sociable neighborhood on the rougher side of town.

“I wont even ask.” Thomas sighed, favoring his injured leg, the consulting detective could see this situation was taking a lot out of the younger man.

“Mr. Sherlock Holmes it’s an honor to finally meet you.” The dark haired Alpha at Thomas’ side offered his hand. “Brandon Hart. Older brother and constable.”

So this was the alcoholic brother, and the one Tommy hoped to make  Ford’s new sponsor.

“It’s still early, but my guess this party has been going on since yesterday, so we can use the excuse of a noise complaint. God knows how many underage drinkers are inside and just what else is going on.”

Brandon smiled easily,  “So, we’ll let you slip in Mr. Holmes before we start flashing our warrant cards.”

Sherlock nodded, it was simple and he liked it. “Alright then.” Tommy and Brandon stood back as Sherlock walked in.

The house reeked of  mixture of sex, marijuana and stale liquor. The windows had been painted black and several black lights light up the space, somewhere music was being blasted, the whole house vibrating with it.

Sherlock pushed past a few teens smoking pot in a doorway, he knew this place. It was all too familiar, funny how neighborhoods didn't change. His homeless network was well intact, they pointed to this being the likely place to start looking.

Sherlock observed a drug deal going down in a broken down filthy bathroom, no one took notice of him. Those who did stepped out of his way, “Siggy? What are you doing here?” Raz pulled a cigarette out of his mouth. “Heard you were back in town. You following a lead?”

Sherlock growled, “Something like that. Aren't you a little old for this place.”

“Yeah, don’t got time for this shit, I have ta work early in the morning. I’m just here looking for my bird’s little brother. I think the little bastards got a problem with the needle.” The younger Alpha yelled over the music.

Sherlock took in the younger man, Raz had been helpful in the little magic trick he pulled on John. Raz and a handful of others he had in his network, “I’ll help you find him what’s he look like?”

Raz withdrew his mobile and showed Sherlock a picture of a young man about Sherrinford’s age smiling with his arm around a woman the consulting detective deduced to be Raz's _'bird'._

The music was blaring and Raz went over to the source and kicked a hole in one of the speakers, several teens got out of his way.

Sherlock shook his head and continued to search the house, “I’m looking for Ford.” He growled at two Alpha girls making out in the dilapidated sitting room, several old tattered couches were peppered throughout the open space.

“Piss off granddad.” the girl with blond hair snapped returning to her make out session.

Sherlock noticed a teen wearing a dark hoodie jump up hastily from one of the couches and hurry towards the stairs.

Just downstairs the sound of constable Tommy and Brandon echoed through the house. This sent some kids running, Sherlock rolled his eyes, teenagers these days there was no hope.

Sherlock followed the kid in the black hoodie and skinny jeans.

**_~0~_ **

Ford was floating in a haze, whatever was in that drink had a little more than he expected. Gareth kept passing him a cigarette, and time just seemed to slow down. Everything slowed, Gareth sat against the wall of this empty room with Ford.

“You alright mate? It’s been awhile since you’ve come around, was starting to think you were pinched.’

“Not pinched.”

“I was doing some time but they let me out on good behavior. I heard you knocked up some Omega. A kid? That what you’re into Omegas?”

“David. He’s beautiful. “

“Omegas are so needy though and submissive. That what you like Sherrinford. I thought we had something once.”

Ford rolled his eyes, “Piss off Gareth.” Ford replied in his slurred tone.

“You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Ford tried to focus but damn if he hadn’t become some light weight.

“Don’t worry about him Ford he’s just having a laugh.” A blond teen with glassy eyes giggled, he swayed “Hey, Gareth, got anymore of that stuff.”

“Why don’t you go find yourself some, downstairs Raul.” The tall brunette Alpha growled.

The Omega made a noise, that snapped Ford out of his stupor. “Don’t yell at him.”

“I wasnt talking to you Watson!” Gareth hissed, grabbing for the young Omega sinking down into the couch.

“Don’t touch him.” Ford made to grab the angry teen, except his legs weren't cooperating.

The scent of distressed Omega reminded him of Davy and a for a moment that's who he saw there on the couch, in this dimly lit room, candles burning in the corner the sound of music downstairs no longer vibrated the crumbling walls.

“You aren’t wanted Raul! Maybe you can gobble me and my mates off in a bit. But for now get lost!”

Ford got to his unsteady feet, “I said don’t touch him!”

“And I said shut it Watson. You and me can have some time together.” Ford was pressed against a wall, unable to move his head spinning.

He struggled and the older teen holding him in place only laughed excitedly, “We could have fun. If you would just-”

There was a knock on the door, “Gareth! Mate-”

“Fuck off! This rooms taken!”

“Gareth! There’s a cop looking for-” whatever was to be said next was cut off and the locked door erupted into splinters as a kid in a hoodie was tossed through it.

“What the hell!” Gareth was known to be kitted up, and he happened to have his trusty Stanley on him. Too bad for this old bloke, he thought as he took a swing leaving a confused Sherrinford to slide down the wall unsupported.

It was at this time that John chose to call, Sherlock answered and hung up intending to call John back once he finished with the thug.

“My arm!” The nineteen year old wailed, when the bone snapped.

“Be lucky that’s all I’ve chosen to break.” Sherlock seethed, “You come within a kilometer of my son and I’ll make it so only DNA will properly identify your remains.”

“You’re a bloody nutter! “

Sherlock wasnt paying attention to the sputtering young Alpha, instead he kicked the utility knife away and proceeded to check his son’s pulse.

“You are an idiot.” Sherlock growled.

“Piss off!”  Ford tried to push his father’s hand away, this was a buzz kill. Damn if his eyes refused to focus or stay open.

Raz sent a hard kick to the side of the groaning teen  “You little shit! I’ve fucking warned you! You stay away from my brother with your poison.”

Another hard kick, “Hey, enough!”

“Don’t! I’ll tell you when it’s been enough!” Raz made to kick again, but Tommy pulled him back.

“Hey! My brother said enough!”

“Piss off copper!” Raz hissed.

“Raz! They’re here to help. Let them. That Omega needs medical attention.”

The fuming metal worker grunted irritably, not trusting the two cops but having no choice. He picked the half conscious Omega up and left the room without a word.

“Stop! I don’t need help.” Ford giggled trying to stand on his own, his father only tightened his hold.

“This proves the opposite. You’re going to dry out Sherrinford Holmes.”

“Watson.” Ford corrected.

“You are my son. _ **MINE.**_ And you will listen to me!”

“Oh, now he’s a father.” Sherrinford hiccuped.

“You’ll lose them.” Sherlock growled, “Is that what you want? You want to push everyone away. Your dad, your brothers and David? They all look to you-”

“Is that why you did it? You know maybe it’s just a family trait to run away from responsibility.” Sherlock felt as if he were slapped. “Everyone compared me to you, you know. A high standard before you supposedly killed yourself, only to be worse when you quote unquote died. Everyone wanted to see if it was genetic, failure. I can’t ever get away from you. Why didn’t you just stay dead?”

“Do you think I did it to run away.” Sherlock gave his son a hard shake, “Do you? You selfish little-”

“We’ll meet you downstairs. Perhaps a quick trip to the hospital will be helpful.” Brandon suggested.

“Who the hell are you?” Ford’s head lulled back, his glassy eyes focused on the tall dark haired man wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

“Your new sponsor, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other kid. For now though, I think you and your dear old Dad here need a talk. From experience it helps to have a little sense knocked into ya.”

Tommy gave Ford a look of pity, the young Alpha’s response was in the form of a giggle.

“This is one fucked up dream.”

“No, Ford fraid not.” Tommy followed his brother down the creaking stairs smelling of urine and animal feces.

Sherlock tried to straighten his swaying son up, the boy could use a couple pounds. “Is this how you deal with not getting your way? Are you so spoiled you can’t think outside of the box?” Sherlock snapped angrily, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck.

Ford tried to push his father away, but was only forced to his knees, “You are so focused on that University when there are far more advanced fields you could apply yourself to. Other Universities that will take you on your test scores alone. The name Holmes wouldn’t need to be dropped. You could do this on your own! Why don’t you think Sherrinford! You don’t need to allow such failures to pull you down. You have a quick mind that so many would envy. “

“I’ve ruined it with my reputation. No school will have me.”

“They would, if you only apply yourself! You have a gift! “

“I don’t want to be given a chance on name alone. I know Holmes opens doors but I want to do it myself.”

“Then do it boy!” Sherlock pushed his son’s face down into the stained carpet. He needed to get his son to listen, needed to have him roll over and submit.  “You whine and cry! It reminds me of your aunt Harriette. So focused on her own shortcomings. What of David? You made a promise to that boy. You need to be man enough to tell him yourself that you are breaking that deal. That you can’t bond with him because you’re too selfish and unwilling to change. That young man deserves better.”

“He does! I know that he does! I’ve tried other avenues, that idiot Ashley my sponsor helped me apply. No one called, and when I checked back at the three other places, they acted as if they never heard of me. They pretended to have never seen my application.”

Sherlock frowned, “Did you turn them in yourself?”

“No, my sponsor is a liaison, he said I would have a better chance just going through him.”

“Is he the one who put these ideas in your head for the military?”

“He said it would be better to be away.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, “And what of Davy, what are his thoughts there?”

“He disapproves of the two of us bonding so early. But I love David. I’ve messed up this time. He won't have me, not now. I keep breaking promises.” The young Alpha sobbed, “I tried. I wanted to do this on my own.”

“Oh, Sherrinford, you are an idiot. You can’t. It’s impossible to do such things alone. We all need help. Even if it’s from annoying pompous people, with ridiculous pointed noses and ginger hair. You have people willing to be there for you. A lot more than I ever had. People who love you, and an Omega in love with you. If you keep pushing soon enough they won't come back. You must trust those around you.”

“You’re one to talk.” The young boy growled.

“Yes, and you are just destined to me like me. Estranged from your family and Omega. So much time has passed and I regret that. I can’t fix this, any of it. You however still have a chance. You just need to ask for help!”

Sherlock felt the boy roll over, his eyes red rimmed and lips tight holding back the emotion that welled up.

“You left us. You were gone one day. Your scent, you left us. You left me to try and hold everyone together. You always said to me _‘take care of your dad and brothers Ford.’_ You remember, you would say it whenever you left on cases. Except this time I couldn't-”

“I’m sorry. Sherrinford I know you’ll never understand why, but I swear it was to protect you all. Moriarty killed Alex’s brother and mate. He filmed their torture and sent the pieces as well as the video to your Uncle Mycroft. With it he had film of my family in the park, of John smiling and tearing off pieces of bread to throw out to the ducks in the pond. He had pictures of you in class, of the boys in Mrs. Hudson’s flat. He was going to kill you all, and not quickly. His idea was to burn the heart out of me, and he would have, piece by piece. What would you have done?”

_**~0~** _

John had called Mrs. Hudson over to watch the children, after receiving a call from Sherlock.

David had returned home by then looking a little shaken and pale, the two rode quietly in a black car that Mycroft sent.

“Want to talk about it?” John asked sliding closer to the pregnant boy.

“Is this-.” David took a deep breath, after the conversation he had with Ashley Ford’s sponsor he felt confused. The Alpha had come on to David, which the Omega had responded with a hard slap. Then the words the ex alcoholic had were haunting. “This is my fault.I pushed him into this responsibility. Maybe I should-”

“Oh, my dear sweet Davy. Don’t be foolish. Ford was on this route long before you came along. He has a predisposition to addiction, and you did not cause this relapse. We’ll figure it out. Yeah?”

David didn’t reply, “Davy, Ford needs us to be strong. You know as well as I, just how bad these things can be.”

“I’ll be strong.” David straightened his shoulders his hand on his belly.

“No one blames you David. Remember that, and even if you decide not to bond with my son, you will still be apart of this family. You and that baby.” John reached over and pulled the young man in the warm gray jumper closer to him.

“So you think I should forgive him.”

“We all make mistakes, and I’m not telling you what to do-”

“Because somewhere in Sherrinford’s twisted mind, he has this idea that it’s better to do things on his own.”

“Yes and it’s a character flaw. I’m sure if we are patient with him-”

“So you believe in second chances.”

“Yes, of course. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Agreed.” Davy smiled leaning into the doctor’s comfortable shoulder. “I’m glad you’ve decided to give Mr. Sherlock another chance.”

“What- I didn’t-”

“You just said, we have to be patient with such hard headed independence. And second chances are so important.”

  
John shook his head, damn if David did have a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the follows, reviews and just being awesome with the comments!!!  
> I'm on tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.


	29. Your Call

  
"Papa." Moira knocked on her father's study door. The ginger haired Alpha looked up from his laptop.

"Moira? Is everything alright darling?"

"Papa how come Alphas no has a compuderdisk?"

"Excuse me?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the small child wearing her pink silk pajama dress. She was wearing her bunny slippers tonight, the white ones that Greg had insisted were just too adorable to pass up.

The small Omega child pushed her long hair over her shoulder and repeated herself slowly as if talking to a child. "Alphas no has compuderdisks. Megas has them, that's where babies comes from."

"Computer? Oh, you mean a uterus?"

"S'wat I say." Moira shook her head placing her hands on her hips.

"Darling, who told you that?"

"Nola says that babies comes from megas."

Mycroft frowned, Nola? Enola? Surely his child heard that somewhere else. And wherever it was, or whomever, he would be sure to correct this part of her education. Children had a right to know how babies were made, however he had just hoped to put the talk off a little longer.

"Yes, um. Yes they do. When an Alpha and an Omega are bonded well they get together and make a pup. The baby can only be put there in the uterus by an Alpha. The pup then grows in the Omega parent's tummy. Or rather Uterus."

"Okay." Moira smiled and kissed her father's clean shaven cheek and hopped off to bed.

Mycroft expelled a breath glad to have dodged explaining that one, next time he would allow Gregory to take care of that.

_**~0~** _

The next day Mycroft was going over his brother's reemergence strategy something low key perhaps. The Watson-Holmes family having gone through enough. Even now with young Sherrinford and his fragile sobriety.

"Papa." Moira skipped into the room holding her dark haired dolly, someone had tied the dolls long hair into two pigtails similar to Moira's.

"Yes my love." Mycroft glance up from his mobile and the angry text he fired back at Sherlock. The impatient consulting detective was refusing to maintain a low key presence in London.

"Only bonded megas and Alphas makes babies huh?" Mycroft's head snapped up.

"Moira dear where do you get such questions?"

"Well Nola says that Davy is hasing a pup. But Ford and Davy isn't bonded."

"Well no they aren't but-"

"So Davy is fat not peppermint?"

"Peppermint?" Mycroft was confused.

"Yes, he has baby in his tummy." Moira lifted her eyebrows and fiddling with her doll now hanging at her side.

"You mean pregnant."

"Yes. Nola says Davy is peppermint. Is babies made by kissing? Cause Alex will get peppermints a lot."

 _ **What!**_ "Pardon?"

"I seen hims and Joshie kissing on the stairs, and in the garden and-Papa you ok?"

"I-yes. I'm fine. And where is your brother?"l

"Brofer uncle is in the garden getting peppermint. ."

Mycroft didn't answer his daughter she only shrugged and hurried back to her room to find her waiting cousin.

"Nola?" Moira called into her room finding her cousin using scisors on the pink sheet that once covered Moira's canopy bed.

"Pink, yuk."

"Nola! You can't!" the young Omega scolded.

"Look." Enola pulled her cousin into the room draping the sheet two chairs, pulling the dark haired child to sit beneath the small fort handing her a flashlight.

The blond went to turn off the light and Moira squeaked, "Shush, use the light." Enola made her way to the small tent pulling the flashlight from her cousins hands. "Look, stars!"

"No! no stars."

"Sorry, I thought it would work. It was a theory."

"Not a theerie, a sheet!" Moira grumbled.

"Don't be angry." Enola recoiled causing her cousin to sigh in exasperation. "I'll put it back. I just wanted to make stars on the ceiling."

"It's ok. I like stars." Moira took the flashlight and climbed back under the sheet. "Are you sad?"

"My brother is still away. Do you think you can ask your Alphas where he is? Or if he's okay? No one tells me anything."

"Yes. Right now. Nola not be sad."

"You have to work on your words." Enola replied with a small smile.

"I talk, you doesn't."

Enola wasn't going to try and fix her cousin's grammatical errors. She did have a point. It had been two day's and Ford still wasn't home, the twins were acting out, and David locked himself in his room.

No one was talking even that Alpha that said he was her father hadn't come around. Everyone was sad. Was Ford hurt like last time? Was he sick?

_**~0~** _

Sherlock stayed with Ford as he detoxed, the boy's tox report having come back with traces of heavy sedatives.

Sherlock knew what those kinds of drugs were often used for, he himself having near misses with such underhanded tricks. 

His son was currently in the small bathroom of 221B hugging the toilet groaning.

"You really shouldn't take an open drink from anyone you don't trust. I suggest you not drink again."

"I wont, anytime soon, oh god, I'm pretty sure I just hacked up a lung."

"Hardly, maybe the lining of your stomach and pieces of your small intestine."

"You aren't helping."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were asking for my aid."

"I hate you."

"You say that now, but it is I who has the power to bring you a nice refreshing bottle of cool water."

"Just give it to me." Ford groaned holding his shaking hand out to grab for the bottle of water his father dangled just out of reach. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"No, I find it interesting. I hardly remembering the detox process although I do recall the pain. The headache and the tremors, it will pass."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be." Ford tried to stand his father's steadying hands caught him before he fell back against the sink.

"Come on, a hot shower will wash the worst of it away."

Ford didn't have the strength to fight his father only allowing himself to be undressed and held under the warm spray of water.

"Your dad wants to see you."

Ford closed his eyes and allowed the steady stream to relieve some of his aches.

"You can't hide from them forever. Your dad told me Davy thinks this is his fault. He's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. "

"He'll get over me."

"So like that?" Sherlock sighed, washing his sons hair with one hand holding the boy up around the waist uncaring that his own expensive purple button up was soaked. Sherlock had rolled up the sleeves and it didn't much improve the situation.

He remembered Ford as a child, the way he would huff when soap got into his eyes. John would calm the boy and tell him to keep his eyes closed wiping the suds away with a small flannel.

Sherlock grabbed a flannel and was sure to do the same.

"Like what?" Ford mumbled, the water was shut off and a warm towel wrapped around him.

"You easily cast Davy away after everything you've been through. The promise you made."

"He doesn't want me, not after this. I don't want to-"

"You're a coward." Sherlock hissed half carrying half walking the thin teen towards the bedroom.

"I can dress myself. Just leave a bucket close." Ford growled weakly taking the offered boxers. "I'm not a child."

"Could have fooled me. For such a smart Alpha you, Sherrinford Holmes, are an idiot."

"Watson."

"Holmes! You are a Holmes." Sherlock hissed.

"It doesn't matter." The boy crawled onto the bed, he had memories of this place. Memories of being a kid, watching his father with experiments, the odd smells of chemicals and singed hair. The teen could hear his dad's soft chuckle of amusement.

_"We are going to have to by another fire extinguisher."_

The sweet smell of Grans freshly baked biscuits, Sunday afternoon teas. Life was good back then, when the outside world never mattered, nothing did. 221B used to be home, and then his father died.

"Blame me all you want Sherrinford. But it's your choice to wake up every morning with a hate and anger that only affects you." The dark haired Alpha paused, he sounded like Mycroft, well that felt unpleasant. 

The older Alpha left the boy alone in the neatly kept room, grumbling to himself.  

The young teen squinted past the throbbing in his head. A picture on the nightstand was of a young blond sitting with his back against a tall chain link fence a book in his lap, and a smile creasing his lips. On the other side of the barb wired fence was a dark haired teen, skinny and wearing a blue bathrobe and flannel pajama bottoms. There was a shadow on the taller boy's face, and he was entirely too thin.

It was easy to deduce this boy was his father, and the other his dad. There was a sadness to such a photograph, the picture it self felt wrong, as if taken by an eavesdropper. Had someone had taken from a surveillance video?  The grainy photo was suspiciously angled, and why would Father keep such a memento?

"I don't have many photographs." Sherlock held out a warm cup of tea to his son. The younger Alpha accepted it, not at all embarrassed of his only wearing a pair of boxers.

"These are the handful of photographs that Mycroft was able to supply me with, I didn't have the heart to demand anything from your dad. " Ford nodded glancing around the spartan room. There was a few pictures of the twins and one or two of Enola as an infant and toddler. Ford noted how the photographer was sure to capture Dad's smiling face as well as Enola's exasperated look. 

Recitals, graduations and outdoor activities, all pieces taken from their lives at random. Like tiny little holes punched into a timeline leaving the older Alpha a handful of stolen pictures to observe and deduce the evolution of his family. A reminder of everything he missed and would never have back.

"You can't stay here forever son. Figure out what you want and I will support whatever your decision. But you can't hide here."

Sherlock left his son to think on things alone, shutting the door behind him, confident the boy would make the right choice.

Sherrinford reached for his mobile sitting on the nightstand now next to his steaming cup of tea. He turned the thing on, several text alerts vibrated the mobile almost instantly.

The ones from Davy were increasingly disturbing.

_**This is my fault.-D** _

_**Why wont you see me?-D** _

_**I'm sorry. I'm too needy.-D** _

_**You've upset Davy, this wont be tolerated. This is Hamish BTW. I had to borrow Dad's mobile.** _

_**Davy won't come out! I hope you stay gone if this is how you treat him. BTW this Siggy, I had to borrow uncle Greg's mobile I'm certain he won't notice it's missing.** _

_**Uncle Greg found his mobile. Siggy is grounded. So it is up to me to challenge you for David's hand.-Hamish** _

_**Your silence is reassuring in regards to my cause.-Hamish** _

_**I love you.-D** _

_**Ford answer your mobile. Let me know you're alright. Your brother's miss you. <3 dad.** _

_**I'm sorry.-D** _

Ford flipped through several other texts from his cousins calling him an idiot, and at the same time offering help.

_**Idiot call me if you need me to rescue you from your father.-Alex** _

_**Hey Ford don't make your cousin worry too much. And I think your bastard little brother might have pinched Lestrade's mobile.-Tommy** _

_**You have my number. I'll give you another day to recoup then it's 30/30. 30 meetings in 30 days.-Brandon** _

_**I really hope you have figured it out now. Call me if you need me.-LW** _

__

There was a lonely violin's tune playing now, seeping in through the walls penetrating the closed door. The ache in Ford's shoulders started to dull, and even the throbbing in his head began to recede.

He took a deep breath and called the one person, he yearned to hear the voice of.

"Ford?" Davy's voice was hoarse half whisper half sob.

"I'm sorry I failed you. I don't know how to fix it. Or if it can be fixed."

"Can, can I just see you. Please. I just-"

"Sssh, David. Don't make yourself upset. I don't think it's wise to see me just yet. "

"I-I understand of course." David sniffed.

"No, it's not like that. It's just. I-I reek and I'm still sick."

"I don't care. Let me take care of you."

"Just, just give me another day. I need time to think."

"Oh-" the sound of a hand covering the phone made Ford's heart clinch, his Omega was crying. He was doing this, he was hurting everyone, as much as he didn't want to be like his ridiculous father, he was. He was an idiot.

"David. I'm an idiot. You don't deserve this."

"Shut up." the Omega snapped surprising the young Alpha. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I will not accept them."

"David?"

Ford was cut off by the call dropping. Had David hung up on him? Was it something else? He sounded sick and emotional, he needed to see his Omega. Needed to just be near him, hold him even if it was just for a moment.

With shaking hands Ford forced himself to stand and hunt down clothes, borrowing his father's without a care.

"I need to go home." Ford declared wiping the sweat from his brow, all this moving was threatening to make him sick again.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock didn't hesitate he only nodded jumping up from his place in an old leather chair. The antique violin quickly forgotten and the bow discarded without another thought.

John thought he heard the front door open, he put his book down on the side of the chair he was sitting in. His mind had wandered far from the pages of the book he was trying to read.

Sitting up straighter he caught the familiar kin scent of his eldest pup it was tinged with the sour of whatever drug was being worked from the teens system.

Then there was another scent marking the young man, one John had stolen whiffs of when he thought no one was watching.

Sherlock stood in the doorway of the small sitting room cluttered with books and children's toys. John took another deep breath, what a delicious aroma, he had forgotten how much he missed it.

Then those sharp gray eyes were on him, running up and down the Omega's stout body. John was very much aware these last three years weren't easy on his face.

That impossible man standing there with a hand firmly on their eldest sons shoulder as if returning from the park or the grocery.

"John-" Sherlock spoke first.

"Dad. I'm sorry." Ford cut through the awkward tension, he moved into his dad's now open arms.

"You silly silly boy." John sighed, "What are we to do with you."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"You scared the shite out of me. We can't lose you. Do you understand." John pulled away cupping his sons face with his hands. "We love you Ford you are my son. And nothing you do will cause me to turn away from you."

John embraced the boy once more looking over at Sherlock, mouthing the words; _thank you._

The Alpha leaned against the entry way's frame, his eyes watering.

"I'm glad you're home." John squeezed Sherrinford. "You're home now. Everything will be alright."

John kissed his child's dark hair, squeezing him tight.

Sherlock slipped away feeling once more like an intruder, there was a small squeak behind him as he nearly collided with Enola. The child was wearing an oversized t-shirt, was that his?

It was familiar indeed, he remembered that shirt, it said METRO, Lestrade had procured it for him after a swim in the Thames. A rather large suspect had struggled with Sherlock and before he knew it the two had toppled over the side of the bridge into the cold November waters. John had followed without a second thought. After he pulled a sputtering Sherlock to shore the Omega had demanded dry clothes be found.

Sherlock smiled at the small blond girl swimming in this oversized shirt.

"Hello there."

The child stepped around him, clutching a bear to her, she hurried to find out what was going on in the sitting room.

"It will take time for her to get to know you." John's voice made him jump, the Omega had crept up on him. Or was he just that distracted?

"Sherlock." John cleared his throat, causing the Alpha to turn and look at his ex mate.

There was a dull in ache growing in the Alpha's chest warming slowly. A need in him so intense and demanding that the Alpha had to clench his fists to keep himself rooted in place. Every fiber of his being wanted to pull John into his arms and hold on to him, bite lick and nip to scent what was his.

It was then he was shoved against the wall of the small hallway, the Omega pinning him with a solid and familiar strength. Warm lips pressed to his, hungry and hesitant, Sherlock responded eagerly.


	30. Come together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Enola make observations

Greg sat across from his daughter, she was wearing a pink collared top with cupped sleeves, her blue pleated skirt  matching her dolly’s. A doll who seemed to have a bit of white gauze wrapped around her face?

“What’s this on your dolly’s face?” Greg leaned forward, his husband the British Government answered his question.

“Oh yes. You’ll love this one.” Mycroft poured himself a drink standing near the small minibar in the corner.

“Her dentity is no good.  So, her face is-”

 

"Identity." Mycroft sighed, he had called Gregory home after a similar conversation with their child. (A disturbing one at that)

 

“Yes that's what I says. She is coverings.” Moira showed her doll wearing a similar outfit as her own.

“Recovering?” Greg looked over at his mate.

“Yes, daddy from her seizures.” Moira held her doll up, “See.”

“Seizures?” Greg wondered if Mycroft would pour him a drink.

“No, See-suresss. You know when doctor cuts-”

“Procedure. Moira? What?” Greg turned back to his daughter, where was she getting such language.

“It’s alright. Nola says that Rhonda doesn't feel a thing. She sleeped through the worse of it. I don’t think her arm is going to be the sames.”

Moira made a sad face shaking her head, “Papa will make sure her penson is paid.”

“Rhonda? I thought her name was Mandy, and she was a princess?”

“It was, but she had to go undercovers and her covers was blown. So she can’t keep her dentity. Princess is boring job. She is a detector now. “

“But I liked that name.” Greg examined his daughters thoughtful face.

“Me too. “ she sighed. "Its all ruindeds. "

“Moira dearest. Where did you learn those words?” Greg asked gently.

“Nola. She say her Alpha had a dentity, but is back now.”

Mycroft continued to drink from his tumbler of scotch, Greg was holding some of Moira’s art work in his hand. The nanny Mrs. Heldaburg was concerned with some of the drawings.

“Moira, did you hear this on telly? Or did the twins tell you a scary story?” The twins hadn't really been over, and Alexander would never bring such vocabulary in.

“No daddy. I told you. Nola told me. Is her brofer changing his dentity papa? Do he has to go to hospital or jail?”

“Jail? Why would he go to jail?”

“Nola say-”

“Honey, Enola doesn't talk. She can’t.”

“Uh huh! She does to me. And she sings too.”

“Right.” Greg examined the pictures, stick figures running laying on sidewalks in pools of blood. Or being buried alive. Oh dear, there was one  with a figure on a building looking down at another below, that was haunting.

“Alright sweetie now tell me again.”

“I just don’t know Gregory. This is not something she’s learning from my people. I wonder if she’s picked up from her little outings to the Yard.”

“Now, Mycroft, none of my men would leave pictures lying about.”

“Well she picked this up somewhere.” Mycroft emptied his glass, the tension between Gregory still very tangible. His Alpha was still sleeping in a separate room and Mycroft didn’t know how much longer he could take it.

“Will we have two christmas now?”

Moira cut in swinging her legs in the chair fiddling with her doll’s bandages.

Greg was almost afraid to ask but he did, “Why would we have two christmases Moira?” Both Alphas looked at the small girl.

“Well, daddy and papa don’t sleep in the same room. So you are dehorsed. Nola says that her brofers says when you dehorse you get two christmases. I don’t want a dehorse, but I like christmas.” The small girl looked to her daddy with big crocodile tears ready to spill.

“No one said anything about divorce.” Greg ran a hand through his hair.

“But you sleeped in  another room.” Moira ‘s  lip trembled just like  she practiced.

“Honey.” Greg was pulling her into his arms and Mycroft was beside her almost instantly.

“You don’t have loves anymore.” The young girl whimpered into her dad’s neck.

Greg responded to the distress quickly holding her close and allowing his Alpha mate to pull them both in for a hug.

“Of course I love your father, very much. And no one is getting a dehorse-uh I mean a divorce. We just have adult things to work out. And we will.” Greg looked into Mycroft’s deep gray eyes.

Moira was smart enough to sense the shift of emotion in the room, Enola was smart. She drew the pictures last night when Moira told her about daddy and papa not talking to each other. Daddy slept in a different room.

Enola had fun games to play and stories about criminals and secret agents. Sometimes she told stories about stars, or  butterflies.  Moira liked happy stories. Enola wanted to be a ballerina or a doctor, Moira hated her ballet lessons. Madame wasn’t nice. Nola had an idea about that too, she promised to put a frog in Madam's bag.

She would need to tell her cousin that her plan worked. No dehorse here. Now only if Nola’s brofer would come home and uncles would be friends again.

_**~0~** _

Enola was reading in the sitting room, Gran had the boys cleaning up their last failed experiment. The twins should perhaps decide to hang up their goggles and gloves. Perhaps science wasn't the best field to aspire to.

With a heavy sigh born of exasperation and boredom the young Omega wondered if her cousin Moira would come over to play. Moira was simple but she listened and she never called Enola mean things like freak or defective.

The house was different today, after her brother came home and that strange Alpha. The one daddy said was her papa, he  had spent the night sleeping on the floor in the twin's room. Enola had walked past their room and when she got up to get some water last night, and there he was the boys crowded around the tall man all nested on the floor. Odd, usually Daddy nested, but this Alpha made a pretty good nest, for an Alpha that is.

He didn’t smell bad, his scent was actually familiar,  and she didn't mind it like she did that of strangers. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all and Davy liked him. Davy liked everyone, well most everyone.

Bored! She whispered in her head, moving her tongue behind her teeth. Today wasn’t very exciting so far, even with the boys making some kind of explosion involving flour and oil in the kitchen. It was a slow afternoon. 

David and her brother must have made up, they were sleeping in the same room. Surely a good sign, although her idiot twin brothers were still trying to challenge Ford to a fight. This was all so  typical of their behavior, at least they promised to wait for Ford to be feeling well again before dueling outside.

Ford was a master at fencing but Hamish and Siggy were known to play dirty. She might have to attend that ridiculousness just to be sure rules were followed.

Daddy and that Alpha had left early this morning right after the very quiet breakfast. Well somewhat quiet, the boys did try to start a food fight.

The Alpha put a stop to it almost immediately, Daddy had given both boys a look, and breakfast continued without more interruptions. The occasional kick under the table between her brothers aside. Yes, it was all so very boring! 

Davy and Ford were missing from breakfast, but Daddy told the boys not to bother the two. Especially since Ford wasn't feeling so well.

The house felt empty when Daddy wasn't home, and Davy left after coming down asking about Ford. He looked tired, and Enola couldn't help but hug him.

“Where’s Ford?” He asked gran.

“Oh, I thought he was still sleeping, that  poor boy. Looked like death this morning when I arrived.”

“No. “ Davy took out his mobile and frowned he dressed and left soon after.

“Sherlock!” It was daddy stomping into the room, Enola observed from her place on the sofa. People always missed her presence, she wondered sometimes if she was as invisible as she felt. Invisibility could be an important superpower. If one believed in such things.

“Sherlock!” Daddy was raising his voice, and doing that thing where he clenched and unclenched his hands.

“You can’t just punch a man in the face!”

“He was an ass. John I don’t know why you’re so upset. The idiot deserved it! I’ll see that institution bankrupt. No one speaks about my child that way.”

“Not to defend the man, who was in fact a complete asshole. But Ford did spike the coffee of the faculty room one year. And then there were the countless times he did show up drunk to classes and that's if he decide to attend at all. Then there was that one year when he started the fire in the chemistry lab. Things you’ve missed. So when we go to a private meeting with the Dean and I say let me do the talking, perhaps you should let me do just that. Now we’ll be lucky that the man doesn't press charges. “

“I dare him!” Sherlock growled shaking his hand and wiggling his fingers.

“Let me get some ice for that you  damn  compulsive bastard. Sit.” Daddy directed very firmly and the Alpha complied. 

Enola watched her dad hurry out of the room a grin on his face, the same expression he had for the twins whenever they caused something to explode or ran another nanny out.

Enola shook her head, adults were odd sometimes. She knew when the Alpha was looking at her, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her own eyes shot over to the gray ones.

He really looked a lot like Ford, she wondered if her brother would be as tall as their Alpha. He was very close, maybe even the same height, she would need to measure them.

The Alpha watched her curiously, and she sensed he had questions but the front door was slamming again. Another set of angry feet were marching in their direction.

“Sherrinford!”

“David-” Sherrinford rubbed his aching temples.

“No. You go sit! I’ll get ice for your hand. I can’t believe you punched the Director. “

“He had it coming the man was an asshole. He’s lucky I didn’t do worse. How dare he say those things about you. I have half a mind -”

“You don’t have any mind to do anything. It’s alright. If you would have talked to me before barging into the man’s office-”

“I didn’t barge I merely requested and unscheduled meeting.”

“You, punched the man in the face. Now we’ll be lucky if he doesn’t press charges. I won't even ask what you were thinking. You don’t fight my battles. I’m going to kill Lorry for telling you about this at all. Just go sit!”

Sherrinford frowned seeing his father leaning back in one of the arm chairs, his long legs crossed out in front of him his knuckles red.

“Son.”

“Father.” Ford sank down onto the couch opposite of his sister, the young girl went back to reading, her thin legs  crossed under her. Gran had  braided the young Omega’s hair placing a blue ribbon in the two braids now handing over her shoulders. The ribbon matched her blue and white long sleeved jumper and brown skirt.

“Hello there Enola, you look beautiful today.”

Enola raised an eyebrow  at her brother without looking away from the page she was currently on.

“Oh, sorry. You look beautiful everyday. It’s just today you look exceptionally well.”

Enola shrugged and ignored her older brother.

“And then he just up and punches the man in the face.” Davy returned with an ice pack. His conversation with Daddy stopped and both blond Omegas looked on the two Alphas with disapproval.

“What?” Both Alphas responded in unison,  “He had it coming.” both glaring at each other  in irritation.

Enola watched as the tension left the room and her daddy and Davy both started laughing uncontrollably.

It was turning out to be an odd day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the last chapter i uploaded it late last night. It was the wrong draft. sorry. So if you aren't to irritated go ahead and go back and read, it may make more sense lol. Thank you again for reading and commenting.


	31. Heart's a mess

Kitty Riley watched and waited. She had her mobile phone at the ready. Technology truly made her job a lot easier. She could never be a respected journalist; would never know what it was like to sit in the big office overlooking London. It had all been so cruelly snatched from her by the likes of Sherlock Holmes and that Mycroft Holmes.

Her name was synonymous with shoddy reporting since she had been tricked by Richard Brooke. Even the great Sherlock Holmes had been as well. However, the press and even law enforcement wasn't going to go easy on her. She lost her job and was threatened with a civil suit.

Not even the lowest of gossip rags would hire her for work. And now, it seemed Holmes was alive after all that. The bastard had faked his death costing her a promising career. Of course Mycroft was probably keeping his brother hidden until the great big press reveal.

From what she could tell all was not well in the kingdom of Holmes. Already she had gathered information on the eldest child. It wasn’t difficult. It seemed Sherrinford Holmes, the once adorable mini Sherlock, was an apple that had fallen so far from the tree. He was in and out of private and very upscale rehabs. And it turned out the boy had a pregnant Omega hidden away in the house he shared with the rest of the Watson-Holmes pack.

Sherlock Holmes was seen coming and going, sometimes spending the night but his main residence was 221B. A very chatty Mrs. Turner was more than willing to give the ex reporter the details and goings on.

This, like any fairy tale story, wouldn’t be worth much without a bit of fluffy sadness. For example, John Watson-Holmes had been pregnant when his mate fained suicide. The blond doctor had almost lost the baby as a result of the psychological trauma. They had a pup that was mentally defective. From what she gathered the child didn’t speak and was slow. What an awful blow to that arrogant twat of an Alpha’s ego.

She observed unnoticed, and even if she was noticed, she had her cover story ready. The Metaxes family paid well, who was she to turn down six thousand pounds anyway?

Metaxes wanted to know the comings and goings of this Watson-Holmes family, especially Sherrinford Holmes and his little teenage Omega. She knew from the stolen medical records the two were yet to be bonded.

That had peaked the older Alpha’s interest. The fact that Sherlock bloody Holmes didn’t live at the residence was also another big conversation starter. Metaxes himself was wary to be seen within the same country let alone the same block. He had found Kitty and hired her for this job. That way if the government sniffer dogs happened to catch her she could easily lie.

Well now, this was a turn up. That was definitely one of the Alpha doctors that worked with Doctor Watson or Holmes whatever he went by. And were those flowers?

No matter. She had someone to report to, and just on time she sent the pictures for the week. The photographs hastily captured of a pregnant teen placing a small blond child onto a swing. There were pictures of Sherrinford leaving the University to meet David in the courtyard for a packed lunch. All so very disgustingly domesticated. Still, the couple looked happy. It irritated her how much like the Doctor and Detective the two resembled.

The only bit of joy she found was in the fact that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were still living apart.

 

_**~0~** _

John heard the doorbell, “Sherlock will you get the door? My hands are very full with two blue skinned Omegas and two very naughty boys who somehow invented a blue skin dye!”

Then to himself John sighed heavily. “God, Mycroft is never going to allow Moira to come over and play with Enola if we can’t figure out how to get her skin back to a healthy pink.”

“We can find the correct solvent dad. Don't be cross with us. Enola volunteered for the job.”

“It’s true Uncle.” Moira nodded. “We wanted to be smurfs!”

Enola rolled her eyes, and Moira ducked her blue tinted head, “Well, I did. Enola did say not to do it.”

“She doesn’t talk, stupid-” Siggerson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest but before he  could continue with his sentence a small fist flew at the six year old’s face.

“Enola!” John was caught off-guard as was his now bloody nosed son currently tackled by a small blue Omega.

“She hit me!” Sigerson wailed. “Get her off! I can’t hit her back! This isn’t fair.”

“She bloody hit you!” Hamish gasped.

“Hamish! Watch your mouth.” John caught up Enola, she wiggled and fought to get back at her brother.

Moira had her hands over her mouth in shock. “Oh, dear Nola! You broke your brofer.”

“It bloody hurts!” Siggy growled standing. He took a threatening step towards his sister.

“Your mouth!” John snapped at Hamish. “Sigerson, pinch your nose and tilt it back.”

“Oh dear. Do I want to know?”

“Oh, thank god. David I’m so sorry I know you were trying to nap-”

John handed a now hissing Enola to David. “It’s alright doctor- I mean dad.” David stumbled over calling the good doctor dad. He blushed, even as he was holding Enola to him, attempting to calm the angry child. “I’ve been sleeping entirely too much. I can’t believe I slept through this chaos. Enola love, calm down. Stop growling at your brother.” The Omega put the small child on her feet where she continued to glare and growl.

“Enola, we do not hit people. And you and I are going to talk about this further after I get your brother settled. Until then I want you to go stand with your nose in the corner and think of an apology for your brother. You’ve hurt him and we don’t raise our hands against family. I’ll expect a written apology.”

“It was an accident.” Moira protested, “Nola doesn't mean to hit Siggy.”

“How is that an accident!” Siggerson growled holding a flannel to his nose.

“She um, it was flexs?” the small girl stumbled over the word, looking to her glaring blond cousin who was shaking a fist at her brother.

“Enola. Corner now.” John ordered the small blue haired girl.

John pinched Siggy’s nose.

“Ouch!”

**  
  
**

John shook his head, “We’ll discuss this further young lady. David, will you see if you can wash Moira up?”

“Yes. No worries. Come on little lady let’s get you cleaned up. I think I’ve kept a bottle of solution from the last dye incident, pink was hard to get out. I bet the tub will be blue for years.”

The doorbell sounded again, and John lead Sigerson towards the guest bathroom.

“Hamish, start on that solvent, and you better be sure it’s non toxic, if your sister and cousin are not back to a healthy pink I’ll have every electronic device and chemistry set removed from this house!”

“Sherlock! Will you please get the bloody door!”

“Dad! Your mouth!” Sigerson sniggered.

“Hamish take care of your brother. Enola find that corner.”

**  
  
**

~0~

Sherlock heard the door bell. He had promised the boys they could spend the night with him at 221B. John was yelling something but all Sherlock could hear was “Get the door-” he finished the quick text to his annoying brother.

The man wanted to question David further on the boy’s father and whatever he could recall regarding the evil Alpha’s business associates. However, Sherlock had witnessed David’s distress over such conversations and Ford had made it very clear that it wasn't to happen again. So Sherlock put his foot down, agreeing with Mycroft. Yes, the information was helpful but never at the risk of his young son in law.

This also won him points with John. The frustratingly slow progress they were having was killing him at a snails pace.

  
When he had brought his son home over two months ago John had kissed him. And after, it had been awkward. John hadn’t touched him since and anytime they spent was in the presence of the ever watchful children.

At this rate Enola would be married and having her own pups when John finally allowed him to move in.

Sherlock sighed, answering the door. The stranger frowned slightly, taking a step back as if to check the number on the door.

“I’m sorry. Is John in?”

“John?”  Sherlock frowned at the Alpha holding a bouquet of flowers...and was that chocolate?

“Yes, uh-”

“Enola! Hamish!” Davy called out.

“Oh dear! Oh dear!” Moira was muttering and Sherlock turned to see two very blue children run by after a laughing Hamish.

“I wont give it to you! You don’t deserve it! You brat!” Hamish was yelling, “If you want it you’ll have to say please!”

“Hamish!” John called out and David put a hand to his back and paused in the corridor.

“Doctor Lewis?” David looked nervously from the Alpha doctor to his Alpha father in law. “Oh, dear.”

“David my boy, you’re looking tired.” Sherlock growled at the blond Alpha that entered and approached David. “Have you been eating enough?”

David shyly nodded, “Yes, thank you. Are you here for um, my dad?”

“Your dad? “ The Doctor had an eyebrow cocked, then smiled reaching out to place a hand on Davy’s shoulder. Sherlock growled in warning, feeling the discomfort David showed at being touched by this stranger.

 

This other smiled, “Easy there Mister-”

“Holmes.” David supplied stepping back with an anxious smile.

“Alright, easy there Mister Holmes. Are you a relative of young David’s? I’m a doctor, well, his doctor. In fact, we are scheduled to find out what the baby is just next week. Isn’t that right, David? I hear your young man has gotten himself a nice job at the university. I still think it’s a bit early to push a bond. Kids these days. I’ve seen too many of these prebonds go wrong.”

“Albert?”  John greeted the man. “What-”

“John. I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would stop by." He held out a bouquet of roses to the blond doctor.

John looked from Albert to Sherlock. “Not intrested. So nice of you to stop by. However, my husband-” Sherlock sneered.

“Your what?” The Alpha Doctor took a step back as if burned.

“Albert-” John sighed, wishing Sherlock could be less of a pratt.

“You told me your husband was dead.” The blond Alpha turned to look at the dark haired stranger.

“Apparently, that’s not the case.” Sherlock replied cooly.

“Oh great! Who let him in?” Hamish yelled from the end of the corridor.

“Hamish where is your sister?” John pinched the bridge of his nose. The kids had been extra wild this week.

“Enola bit me! So I pushed her. I left her with Moira. Maybd she can shut her up.”

“Hamish!” David and John scolded.

“Albert, right now isn’t a good time.” John was praying for strength.

“John, when were you going to tell me you were still married? I think I’ve been more than patient.”

“Albert, now is not the time to discuss an irrelevant subject. There’s the door please see yourself out. I’ll see you at work.”

“John? “ Albert reached out to grab the Omega’s forearm.

This caused Sherlock to snarl and David, ever the mediator, stepped in quickly. “Doctor Lewis.” The young man rushed forward taking the Doctor’s arm, “I actually had a question for you about that upcoming scan.”

The doctor didn’t have a chance to continue as Davy was skillfully maneuvering him out the door.  

Sherlock, still tense, watched and John stood purposefully in his path. “Not the time or place to be jealous.” John kept his voice low.

“So that’s how you’ve entertained yourself?”

“What the hell are you going on about?” John snapped.

“He’s gone.” Davy approached but it was too late Doctor Watson and Mr. Sherlock were already facing off. This caused the boy to take a step back, his anxiety apparent.

Both men ignored David, “Entertain- _ **Entertain**_ myself! How dare you! You know how I've been entertaining myself!? How about let’s start with how I had to keep my head above water because you broke our bond with your little act. I can feel it still! Like jagged frayed pieces numbed by you. I had to survive that so that my child, our last baby, could breath.

At the same time the press hounded our family relentlessly! So much so that the children couldn’t attend school that first year and the second we had to move because of the teasing! Oh, and it still goes on. Our eldest was struggling with his own demons. I had to check him into several rehabs, one of which he burned to the ground! Then, he finally straightens out and he comes home, without any explanation, with a pregnant Omega and says “Dad this is David we are going to have a baby.”

Not that we don't love David. God bless him, he puts up with this mad house when every nanny I’ve hired has quit!

Enola won't speak to anyone! Not even to me. She didn’t even cry when I had her. She was so silent. Now I’m waiting for the news to break that you are alive so it can start all over again!

All the while I worked to keep a roof over our heads and my sanity straight! That is how I chose to entertain myself! You don’t even know! While you were running solo! Mr. I am Sherlock Holmes and I can’t be bothered with anyone else’s feelings because I’m so BLOODY SELFISH! I wont let you waltz back into our lives like you own us! We aren’t yours! Until you-”

“I have been trying! But it’s like you dangle approval in front of me! What more must I do? I went through hell John! Hell! Everyday you were on my mind! The things I did, the times I bloodied my hands! It was for you and our family! I had to go! They were going to kill you! Kill the children. The maniac sent Mycroft a video on how he tortured Charles and Erick! Tortured for hours! He promised he would come for our sons next! I panicked! I don’t always have the answers at a split second! I’m trying! I’m trying for all of you. You are all MINE! I will not lose you again. Not any of you! In fact, I’m moving out of 221B. “

“What?” John crossed his arms over his chest, “Where-”

“Here. I’m moving in here! I want to be close to all of you. Get to know my children, to know you again. “

John stepped back as if slapped, “Get out!”

“No. I’m not leaving again. I’m never leaving again!”

“Until something else needs your attention and we become the added distractions. “

“No, John!” Sherlock pulled the rigid Omega into him. “Never again! Just let me come home. “ John tensed ready to push his mate away, the ache in his chest still raw but less sharp. He took in the man’s scent greedily. Trust was so hard. Could he trust this man again? "Let me bring us back together. Piece by piece. Let me try.”

John sighed allowing the tension to leave him, giving in to the soft feeling of Sherlock rubbing his chin just over the top of his head. “I don’t want to see you die again.”

**  
  
**

**_~0~_ **

David winced holding back a whimper, his stomach pinching again, he remained still, leaning into the wall, taking a deep breath, he took a deep breath. How do two people, who love each other so much, grow so far apart?

“Davy?” Sigerson was coming down the stairs. “Davy!”

John pulled out of Sherlock’s embrace turning to the young Omega holding a hand to his belly. The boy’s face was pinched, “Davy.”

Sherlock with his wonderfully long legs reached the boy before John, catching him before he hit the ground.

“Sorry.” Davy hissed.

_**~0~** _

Sherrinford was in the middle of class when the headmaster interrupted with a message. The tall thin genius dropped the heavy chemistry book. Several heads turned in the direction of the closed door.

Sherrinford didn’t wait to hear more. He had to get to the hospital. Feet flying down the corridor, he almost slammed into a woman talking on a mobile.

He remembered he had switched his mobile off. He never had it on during classes and that would change. He needed to get to Davy, to Davy and his baby. There was a car waiting outside in the teachers parking lot. Never before had he been so happy to see a black sedan with the tinted windows and his Uncle’s lackeys.

He arrived at the hospital just as a doctor exited a private room. Both his parents were discussing something with the thin man in the white hospital coat. “Where!”

“Son.” John approached the frantic young man.

“Where is he! Davy? Where? What’s happened?”

“It’s fine.” John tried to calm his son, the boy pulled away from his father.

“Ford.” Sherlock caught the boy by the back of the neck before he could enter the hospital room. “Calm down. You must be calm. Your anxiety will affect him.” Sherrinford halted in his steps, his hand pausing on the door.

“Now, Doctor Erickson has come all the way from Sweden. Let him update us on the situation. Uncle Mycroft has called in the best team to take over David’s care. Not that I doubt your dad’s friend, and as much as it kills me to say as much but I trust my brother’s judgment on these types of things. He, after all, made sure you and the rest of our pups were brought into this world all in one piece.“

Ford nodded, “Uncle Mycroft called in professionals. Oh god, it’s bad then?”

Sherlock wanted to laugh despite the situation. He had the same reaction when he first learned of Hamish and Sigerson being twins.”Son, just listen to the Doctor.”

“Young man.” Doctor Erickson offered his hand with a smile. Ford accepted the firm handshake.

“Just get on with it.”

“Ford!” John chided.

“It’s alright.” The Swedish doctor smiled with amusement. “I’ve read the ultrasound and young David would not allow me to reveal the genders of your child. I assure you, Mr. Holmes, your pup is in fine condition. Your mate does need to eat more. This fatigue and nausea is not good for either of them. This was just the baby stretching. Now, if you’re ready, I need you to be completely clear of anxiety. It will affect your mate in this condition. He will be more susceptible to your emotions. Now shall we enter?”

Ford nodded, straightening up. His Davy was fine. Oh, god. “He’s alright? Yes, I’ll go in. What caused this?”

Sherlock and John both tensed, looking anywhere but at their son.

“Davy witnessed an intense discussion-”

Ford’s eyebrow shot up. “Do I want to know?”

“It has been resolved.” Sherlock replied cooly, his arm very possessively around John’s shoulder. Ford noted his dad didn’t throw the man’s appendage far from him.

Ford rolled his eyes and entered the room first with Doctor Erickson on his heels. John and Sherlock remained outside.

The door opened and Ford motioned for his father and dad to come in. The Doctor sat near Davy. “Come in. Davy wants us all to see this.” Ford had a grin on his face. Sherlock remembered that feeling. The pride of knowing his mate was carrying a healthy pup. His pup.

The Doctor placed the Transducer over the applied jelly. The room filled with the sound of a quick heartbeat. Sherlock held his breath, eyes going to the screen.

“There we are. A strong heartbeat, good kidney’s, bladder, spine, brain.” The Doctor smiled ”And here we go. Are you ready?” The young couple looked at one another and Doctor Erickson smiled to himself. The Beta doctor had been doing this long enough to know a strong bond when he saw one. When these two finally bonded it would be one that none could break, even in death.

“Alpha, male. He is perfectly healthy. “

Sherlock blinked past the watering of his eyes, catching his breath, witnessing his son and soon-to-be holding each other's hands foreheads touching. It hurt to be reminded what he missed out with Enola’s birth. Who had held John’s hand? Reassured him?

He had to make it up to John, he would never let him down.

**~0~**

Nurse Camilla left the room closing the door behind her, she carried a copy of the ultrasound picture. No-one noticed her slipping out into the fire stairwell “Here you go Ms-”

“Riley. And thank you nurse. Here's your money. Pleasure doing business. Now there’s an extra thousand if you can tell us the genders.”

“Yes. Alpha, Male.” The red haired woman snatched at the offered cash greedily.

“Thank you. And nurse, discretion.” Kitty reminded the beta sweetly.

“Of course. Yes. I’d lose my job.”

  
Kitty was happy to ring her employer. “Sir, it’s a boy. Alpha. We have a due date and I’ve retrieved a picture for you. Here, I’ve sent you a quick mobile upload. Baby Watson-Holmes. Healthy and due in three in half more months.”


	32. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple is the color of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the sweet Tshbing for looking all this over for me! yeaaay! come tumble with me on Tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace.Tumblr :)

“Oh dear, purple.” Davy shook his head coming in with the shopping with his soon to be. They had been out looking at flats for most of the day. Ford was scandalized by the price of some of the homes in worthy parts of town but they needed something suitable for a child to be raised in. David was happy to return home, his feet were killing him and baby Holmes was rolling around like a rugby player.

“You need to rest, Davy. This isn’t your problem. Straight up the stairs and I’ll bring you a snack.” Davy wanted to tell his over-protective boyfriend he was alright. “Don’t you even think about getting involved. “

“How about I at least put the shopping away.” David sighed “Then I promise to head up-”

“No, you’ll get drawn in. You always get drawn in by these little monsters.” Ford was glaring at the twins while Enola stomped her foot.

“You’ve got to help me, Ford. I’ve seriously scrubbed them down. That purple is not coming off!” Alex didn’t normally plead but he was desperate.

“Of course not. It's a new anti-theft project we’ve been working on.“ Hamish stated proudly.

“I have a bit of that spray left from the last dye incident but I don’t think it will cover this.” Davy tried to keep a straight face.

Enola just looked so adorable with a smiling Moira attached to her hip.

“Where the hell is Joshua? He’s supposed to be helping you. I do remember specifically saying that it wasn’t a good idea to turn your backs on the little bastards longer than a minute.”

Alex turned bright red and David started to giggle, “Come now, Ford. Don't get angry. You did the same thing. Boys.” Davy turned to the young twins. “Now I’ve purchased a rather large container of ice cream and chocolate sauce, I could sit and eat it all myself. Or-”

“We’ll have a solution in an hour.” The twin boys both perked up.

“An hour? And I thought you were geniuses. I don’t know if I could hold off from eating such deliciousness for that long. My appetite has been somewhat startling lately.” This caused both twins to squeak.

“Give us half that! And access to the medicine cabinet. There are some vitamins we may utilize to help break down our creation.”

“Non-toxic.” Ford growled.

Both twins nodded and away they shot up the stairs. “How do you do that?” Ford kissed his mate.

“Practice. Now away I go to put our shopping away.”

Alex smiled watching the Omega in a blue jumper head down the hall. “I can’t believe you managed such a catch.”

“Shut it. Where’s my dad and the other one?”

“Both your parents are still on a case.”

“Sherrinford Holmes?” Tonya couldn’t believe it, the brat she remembered was standing there in the foyer. “Well you filled out.”

Ford rolled his eyes, “Wonderful who invited this one.”

Despite her earlier distress hearing about the death of her brother Tonya laughed, “Still as charming as ever.”

“I take it you’ve finally been told the truth about Charlie.” She nodded, “I’m sorry.” Ford shook his head, “He was a good man.”

David refused to be jealous when he entered into the sitting room finding another Omega, a thin female with her hair up in a messy but stylish ponytail. She was an artist too. Hearing her stories of traveling and interning in high end galleries. It was all  much, and she had her hand on his Ford’s shoulder. Sherrinford wasn’t pushing her away. He, instead patted her hand, and she drew him in for a hug.They were sitting and he was hugging her on the love seat of his parents house after they had made plans for a flat. Why was he smiling? She was flirting!

“David.” Josh smiled, “I hear your bribery will have the girls back to normal in no time. Please let me introduce my sister. Tonya . Tonya this is David.”

The Omega flashed an easy smile towards Davy and his jealousy washed away nearly, nearly. She looked so much like Moira, and she had been crying her eyes were red rimmed.

“Ford, you devil you. You’re going to be a father!” Tonya was up, her hands out to take Davy’s hand. “Hello there. It’s a pleasure to meet someone who can stand such an asshole.”

Ford wanted to say something when his mobile rang, not recognizing the number he answered. “Sherrinford Holmes.”

“Holmes is correct.” Ford hadn’t realized he used his father’s surname and the pompous ass was the one calling him.

“What do you want, aren’t you supposed to be on some case?”

“Yes, and I need your help.”

“Don’t you have dad for that.” He huffed in irritation. “Or did he finally wise up and-”

“Please Ford. It’s important. I need fresh eyes. Can you meet me in Molly’s lab?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

_**~0~** _

__

“What do you mean you lost them? How does one lose a DCI!? And a Doctor?” Ford growled.

“We have little time Ford, just help me solve this equation I need to know what they were making. It’s key to where they would take your father and uncle.”

“Why are you asking me and not calling in Uncle Mycroft?”

“He’s out of the country and not my first choice. His fools would bumble in and I’ve seen them get people killed.”

That had Ford’s attention, “This is easy. It’s basic chemistry.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Alright not basic but-”

“Just tell me what it is for. I could have sorted it myself but we don’t have time it would take hours. This is a list of supplies these men are purchasing in large quantities. I don’t see what kind of bomb-”

“It’s not a bomb. “

“What?” Sherlock had been sure it would be an explosive.

“Yes, they have some explosive qualities but it’s not a bomb. They’re making some kind of drug, look it utilises hormones and- wait who did you say this group was?”

“They are an Alpha supremacist group.”

“Well it’s a bit juvenile but they are planning to send someone into heat. A lot of someones actually. “

Sherlock glanced at the chemistry equation, “In gas form.” His son added. “And it’s going to need to be in an enclosed area, so a rally of some kind in a building? The gas would need five minutes to set in and take effect.”

“Son! You are a genius.”

“Yes, I know I have the marks to prove it.”

“Come on! We haven’t much time.” Sherlock grabbed his coat and started for the door.

“Wait? What?” Ford stood in the lab.

“What?” Sherlock asked.

“Just like that I mean-”

Sherlock smiled looking back at his son who grabbed his own coat, “Oh bloody hell. Lead the way.”

_~0~_

__

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile proudly at his son, the boy handled himself quite well if John would stop fussing over the boy.

“Keep that ice pack to your forehead Sherlock Holmes!” John growled, “I can’t believe you drug our son to a warehouse with thugs and-” John petted his son’s dark head.

“Dad.” Ford sighed.

“No, you quiet down young man and keep that ice back over your eye. You both could have been killed.”

“Dad there wasn’t time. Besides we dismantled the mechanism. No one was hurt and it saved you two from a rather embarrassing situation.”  The boy pulled away from his father crossing his hands over his chest.

Lestrade smacked his nephew on the back of the head and just for fun did the same to Sherlock. The boy sounded just like his father, it was annoying.  “You shut it, and let your dad fuss over you.”

“Ouch, it’s true. IF we would have waited for reinforcements those bastards would have had more time to try out their gas on the two of you. And” Ford made a face, “That would have been just wrong.”

Doctor Watson threw his hands in the air and laughed, “I give up.”

“At least he had the sense to call Hart who in turn sent a message to Donovan.” Lestrade sighed, the pointed accusingly at Sherlock  “That one never remembers that much.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes now, but he could sense his sons pride, the boy was sitting up straighter he had a smug grin on his face. Despite how ridiculous the two looked with the awful orange blankets and sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance.

“You can wipe that grin right off your face Sherlock Holmes! This is not an everyday occurrence. You will not be having our son on cases.” John tried to sound stern but the exhaustion from the case and the adrenaline was starting to take it’s toll. True the gas had been administered but they’d cleared out of that room just in time. John’s stomach cramped recalling the danger his son and mate had been put in. If those idiots hadn’t been so focused on watching the DCI and John loose control then it could have ended diffrently.

John felt the ache in his shoulders he needed to get home, shower and sleep for at least eight hours, if possible.

“Why not? I can help. I’m just as smart as most...well, smarter than most. I’m capable, and I do know how to defend myself. And I know enough about police protocol. Not to mention I have my own connections on the force.”

“Connections? What connections?” The dark haired alpha demaned.

“There you are you idiot.Thanks for the quick text. Nearly gave me a heart attack. I let some kid graffiting walls go just to get that message to Uncle Dimmock and Donovan.” Tommy greeted his friend with a hard slap to the back.

“This is your connection?” Sherlock snorted.

“He’s got a point.” Lestrade added. “Tommy here lead the team right to you. After waiting for back up of course. I’ll be talking to your supervisor tonight Tommy, I think a transfer is in order. I need a quick thinker on my team.” Lestrade led the young officer away.

“I will be heading home. I have some ice cream to help finish. If there’s any left.” Ford tossed the blanket from him with a huff.

Sherlock and John sat there quietly watching their son head off past the police tape. “He’s not so bad.” Sherlock grinned.

“You’re not so bad.” John nudged his Alpha taking a deep breath to fill his hungry lungs for the familiar and much needed scent.

“John are you sure you’re not hurt.”  The Omega put his head on his Alpha’s shoulders his breath warm against Sherlock’s scent gland.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The gas wasn’t able to really affect me. I’ll just take an extra dose of my suppressors when I get home. I’ll be fine. How about you? That might need some stitches.”

“Then you can do it when we get home.” Sherlock sighed. "I was worried.”

“I can tell. You burned a whole factory down.” John giggled.

“You can’t hide it, Doctor Watson. You’ve missed this.” Sherlock’s gray eyes peered into that of his Omega’s dilated ones, his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close enjoying this closeness despite the sound of sirens and the police lights.

John nodded, “Yes, yes I have. And I’ve missed you. Let’s go home.” John licked at his mate’s neck.

Lestrade watched with officer Hart as the couple kissed, “Well that’s going to get out of hand.” Tommy laughed, “We’ll have to cite them for indecent behavior if it continues to get hot and heavy.”

Lestrade laughed, “Give them a moment, I’ll send Donovan in to break it up. Those two needed this.”

“You okay sir?” Hart motioned towards the bruise on Lestrade’s chin.

“Ah, it’s nothing serious. Maybe it’ll earn me some sympathy points with my old man when he finally returns from abroad. “ Greg sniffed the air, god he reeked, he needed to get in a shower.

_**~0~** _

“Sherlock!” John yelled from their shared bathroom “Have you seen my suppressors?”

The Omega groaned as another painful cramp hit the room was going fuzzy, “This isn’t happening.” He moaned, sinking to the bathroom floor. The cold tile felt pleasant against his heated skin. The shower had been nice and Sherlock had made it very pleasurable, but John was having trouble standing and thinking now.

“John?” Sherlock pushed the door open, “JOHN!” the Alpha was on his knees. “What is it? Are you-” The delicious scent hit Sherlock like a ton of bricks to the face, “John you’re-” He swallowed nosing along the back of his freshly showered mates neck. “You’re in heat.” He groaned sniffing around the bond bite that had been made so long ago. One that needed to be reaffirmed.

“Sherlock. No. We can’t we have a house full of children and god-I haven’t been off my suppressants in three and a half years. I can’t find my tablets.”

Sherlock was trying to think, he needed to stay in control but god, it had been too long, his mate was here needing him.

**_~0~_ **

“Boys!” Sherlock was taking deep breaths, his children were in the house, fine. But the scent of an unbonded Alpha was near as well. It was Josh his mind supplied but he couldn’t help but feel territorial.

“Father?” Hamish and Siggerson appeared from the dining room ice cream smudged faces open and observant.

“Boys have you been in my bathroom?”

The silence and not meeting his eyes was answer enough, he took a deep breath shaking hands he took out his mobile and called for reinforcements. “

“Whats wrong?” Ford made a face, covering his nose. “Oh gross.”

“What?” both twins asked.

“How long?”

“Maybe a few hours, and it seems his suppressors have been offered up to science. I’ve sent for a car to take all of you to your uncle’s home.”

“I think I’ll pass. Davy needs some quiet time.”

“Well if you wish to stay around here that’s fine but if memory serves your dad can be very vocal-”

“No! Gross! No! Just stop! I’ll take Davy to 221B with your permission and if it’s alright with Gran.”

“We have to go to Uncle Fatcroft’s NO WAY! Not fair we want to go to grans.”

Sherlock growled at his pups causing them to immediately whine and look away.

“We’ll just get packed then.”

Josh kept his distance, “Sir. I suggest we leave now. I’m sure we can send for their things.” He said carefully, keeping himself a safe distance from the pups. Sherlock was in territorial mode, if the children didn’t leave soon, Sherlock would be hard press from letting them go. Alpha’s with a mate in heat could be hard to reason with.

“Why are you here?”

“Father, I’ll take care of things get back to dad.” Ford snapped his father’s attention back to him.

“Go. I have this.”

Sherlock nodded and headed back to the stairs, “I’ll need water and food-”

“Go.” Ford hissed and his father growled in response causing more tension in the suddenly very small corridor.

Davy sighed, looking to the small Omegas standing, faces freshly cleaned and any traces of purple gone, except poor Enola. Her hair was having a tough time being free of the dye, traces of red streaked her hair.  

“There is a car ready.” Josh whispered to Davy who took the lead. Tonya hated the posturing, these Alphas and their damn instincts to protect territory.

  
“The car is outside. We’ll see you in a few days then. Come along children. Josh.” Davy kept the now growling Alpha at his side, sure to saturate the air with his own pheromones. Tonya did the same trying to ease the strained situation.

John shouted “Sherlock! Stop harassing the children! And get up here!”

The Alpha didn’t hesitate, and both Josh and Ford snorted, “Pathetic how some let their baser needs control them.  Oi! Alex!  You coming?” Tonya called the Omega who was still chatting on his mobile.

**_~0~_ **

**  
  
**

Sherlock locked their bedroom door, he approached his Omega, curled up in the middle of their bedroom floor clutching his dirty purple shirt against his naked body.    


	33. bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have a little time together.

Sherlock was hit by the scent, so strong and delicious his mouth watered. John was going into heat and all logic and sense was going out the window. He tried to focus but his vision kept going hazy. All he could see was John naked, panting. He was in pain. Sherlock knew just what he could do to make it better.

No. He had to focus. This was important. John was going into a forced heat. He needed to be sure John wanted what Sherlock offered. What he needed to take and give. God. John’s scent. He had missed it these last three and a half years.

“John.” Sherlock shut the door behind him, the echo of the slamming front door signaling the children had vacated. “John.” Sherlock meant to lean down and pick up his mate however, he found himself leaning over his panting Omega, running his nose along John’s neck, nuzzling him with a freshly shaved chin. “John, sssh.” The Alpha soothed hearing his mate’s whimpers. “I’m here.”

“Sherlock, god it hurts.” a frustrated moan.

“I can make it better.” Sherlock promised running his hands down the flat of his John’s sweat slicked stomach. The blond smelled of clean soap and hints of honey.   

His Omega arched up, his naked lower regions rubbing against the Alpha’s trouser leg.  “Don’t like the feel.” John panted his shaking hands were clutching at Sherlock’s  belt buckle.

“Sssh. John, focus.” Sherlock tried to hold his breath, his mouth watered and he wanted to lick every inch of the man beneath him. Lick and bite to reaffirm what he knew to be his and only his.

“John!” Sherlock  growled, stilling the Omega beneath him with his sharp tone.  The Alpha felt his own control start to slip. “John, do you want this? I can go. Leave you and-”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” It was the Omega’s turn to snarl and to Sherlock’s surprise he was thrown on his back. The naked blond straddling his fully clothed waist.  

Sherlock let go. He allowed himself to breath in the sweet scent, his eyes rolled back feeling John’s tongue licking at his neck.

Then he was naked and scooping his Omega up, tossing him onto the made bed.  There was no reason, no thoughts or objections. The Alpha was here and the pieces of their broken bond twisted in his chest in reaction to John’s scent.  “MINE” Sherlock growled, biting and sucking a trail from John’s exposed neck and beautiful collarbone, the muscled planes of his chest to the weeping and ready cock surrounded by soft blond curls.

John hissed and gasped as Sherlock’s heated mouth did something most Alphas found taboo. Languid fingers found the wet hole as the greedy mouth worked John’s cock, fingers started to open him and ready the Omega.

The blond felt as if he were on fire, and only Sherlock’s hands offered him release and relief.

“Beautiful.” Sherlock mumbled around John’s hard tool. “Mine.” He rumbled, moving his mouth to nip at his Omega’s tense thighs. Too long, far too long. Sherlock hadn’t been able to touch and sooth his John. Every night, he spent away from Home he felt the torture of not feeling his children through his bond. Every night, he had to distract himself with work and files, with killing and tactics, John still managed to break through his defenses every time.

And now, now his Omega was here, needing him, wanting what he had to give. Sherlock let the control slip. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

Rough hands bruised John’s hips, flipping him over onto his belly. The Omega whimpered in surprise and the Alpha on his back snapped in warning. His teeth close to the Omega’s exposed neck.

“Mine!” and with one hard thrust the Alpha drove that statment home. His knott started to grow in response to the warm slick hole contracting and pulling at his cock. “So warm, tight. Mine. Always mine.” The Alpha chanted, pushing himself forward, an arm around the Omega’s shoulders, pulling him back hard nearly choking the panting and need filled creature. When his knot finally made movements impossible, Sherlock continued to push in short burst until his own release flooded the wanting hole of his mate and with a territorial growl the Alpha claimed his mate by biting down hard over the old bond bite breaking the skin once more.

John came from the sheer ecstasy of this action, and his mind blocked out any other feeling or sense other than his Alpha’s touch and ownership.

~o~

Three days later John awoke exhausted, sticky and sore. He squinted as light streamed in from his open curtains. The room smelled heavy with a familiar scent, a very strong-oh.

John sat up, almost instantly regretting it. His every muscle screamed out in protest. His head pounded and his mouth felt like sandpaper.

“Ssssh, John.” Sherlock’s relaxed deep rumble washed over him like a familiar jumper. The Omega instinctively turned into the pale chest. Several scratches and bite marks purpled the hairless plane of the Alpha’s flesh. John pressed his ear against the warm skin. The strong beat of his mate’s heart calmed the panic that had surfaced threatening to drown him. Just as quickly, he lost himself in the warmth, the hand that stroked his blond head. That scent that he had once known, had once covered him in it’s protection and want.

There was a heaviness in his chest, a reconnection, a vibration that pulsed through him like a softly humming generator that had been switched back on after years of abandonment.

It came back then, the building, the loss the horror of it all. John felt as if his heart were being constricted by a rubber band, wrapped tight. It robbed him of his breath and he gasped for air. He didn’t want to remember it. He couldn’t relieve it again. However, the bond pushed these memories forward like a roaring sea and he couldn’t guard against it.

Sherlock hadn’t anticipated the feel of their mending bond wrapping around him and he sank into the sensations and feelings John was projecting.

~0~

John stood on the street his mobile rang. “Sherlock?”

"John.", Sherlock's voice was off, commanding but there was a callousness he hadn’t heard before. “Stay right where you are. Just stay right there.”

John’s face looking up at him, locating him even without any instruction. That was John. He was always able to feel Sherlock from across a room, a street and as it seemed, a rooftop. The Alpha spoke, attempting to keep the quiver out of his usually dismissive voice. “I can’t come down. We’ll just have to do it like this.”

“What’s going on?” John held a hand up. “Sherlock?”

“I’m a fake.”

“Sherlock?”

“Stay exactly where you are John, don’t move. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please can you do this for me?”

“Do what?”

“This is my note. That’s what people do don’t they? Goodbye John.”

“No! Don’t!” John felt the rush of air leaving his lungs. His eyes, his heart followed the falling figure. A blue scarf trailing like a puppet’s cut string, flapping in the wind with flailing hands and legs. Falling. All the love John had felt, the hope, their future, the faces of his children, all of it flashing forward. The bond severed then and John collapsed on the street corner unable to continue. The small life he knew to be growing in him absorbing the trauma of his body hitting the cement. The blood on the cement, so much red, the smell of coming rain, was the last of John’s thoughts.

When Sherlock was able to pull away from these emotions, he held tight to his sobbing Omega. Their bond was reconnected, the frayed edges winding and attaching mending until the unraveled pieces where one strong cord once more. An invisible cord that connected John to Sherlock again. It was weak but Sherlock felt it and he wiped the tears that blurred his vision with the back of his shaking hands.

He could feel the betrayal in his act and the sinking fear that it will happen again. There was that terror that John couldn’t conceal. The Omega feared his Alpha would do it again. Sherlock knew it had been a calculated risk but John was strong. He had made sure to consult with Mycroft and the experts. They all said the likelihood of John dying from a broken bond was less than thirty percent. Because of the children, biology would urge him forward for the sake of his children. However the alpha hadn’t anticipated the tiny life his husband had been growing. Enola. Damage from the emotional trauma would affect a newly formed life such as hers.

His Omega sobbed into his shoulder. “You left us! You utter bastard, you left us.”

“I wont do it again. I had to John. I had to. Please. Please forgive me.” Sherlock begged and half sobbed.

John clung to him, and Sherlock wrapped strong arms around what he would never let go. “Please forgive me.”

“I don’t know if I can.” John tried to calm his breathing, pulling at his uncontrolled anxiety.

“If you accept me back John, I swear to you I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you and our children.”

“You better.” John sniffed releasing a shudder that racked his usually proud shoulders.

“I love you John.”

“I know.” The Omega gave a pitiful laugh. “And god help me I love you too.”

~0~

Enola sensed a change in her dad and the Alpha that was her father. She wrinkled her nose. The Alpha’s scent was stronger. She watched him through narrowed eyes, the way her twin brothers vied for his attention. They really had just got home and she had read that Omegas were desperate for attention. Really, whomever wrote that article had never been raised with Alpha brothers.

The depressing news that her big brother and Davy would be staying another night away was vexing. That left her without someone to read her a story. Her daddy would and he did do the voices of the characters just right but Davy always let her place her head on his belly and he, like daddy, would pet her hair. But the twins weren’t invited into their nest. Daddy always let the twins invade her space. They asked far too many questions and ruined the ending everytime! It wasn’t fair.

She huffed and headed for her room ignoring the Alpha calling her name. “Enola! Your father is calling you.” Her daddy called after her halting her in her steps. She made a face and turned around. “You don’t be rude, young lady.”

Enola could feel his disapproval, and she lowered her head in submission. Daddy cupped her small chin bringing her eyes to meet his. “Enola, your father and I missed you. It is customary to give me a hug when you get home from a sleep over.” She nodded and embraced her dad, loving the soft feel of his blue jumper. She nuzzled his neck making another face. That Alpha made everything stink. Okay, maybe stink was a strong word. It wasn’t a bad smell. It just wasn’t one she felt very familiar with.

“Now, I’m going to start on dinner. Go wash up boys. You too, young lady, after you properly greet your father.”

Enola was put on her feet and she looked back at her daddy then the tall Alpha.

“It’s good to see you again.” The man spoke with a deep rumble that reminded Enola of far off thunder.

She sighed, wrinkling her nose offering her hand in greeting. Her daddy hissed in disapproval but the tall Alpha just smiled. His gray eyes and dark hair reminded her of her eldest brother so much she couldn’t help but respond in like.To her surprise, the Alpha took her hand in his very large one. He felt warm and her hand tingled in response. One firm shake threatened to knock her to her knees but she remained standing.

“Off with you then, young lady. Go and get cleaned up.” She didn’t hesitate to head towards the bathroom. Uncle My’s chef had tried to be accommodating but none of the food was how she liked it. Davy and Daddy always cut the crust from her bread, and put smiley faces on her pancakes with chocolate and not whipped cream. Yuk.

~0~

Sherlock had helped John set the table. He found it hard being more than arms length away from his mate. It was like they had been when they first bonded. He wrapped his arms around John’s waist and scented the bruised neck. He had left several love bites and wanted to keep them bright purple.

“I am trying to get this chicken just right, Sherlock. If you keep doing that it’s going to burn.”

“I can’t help it, John. You smell delicious. I want to-”

“Gross.” Siggy groaned walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah, gross.” Hamish echoed his twin. “If you two can remember this is an area where food is prepared and thus must remain sanitary-”

Sherlock threw his head back and laughed. “Sanitary? I suppose the many experiments and dissections that have gone on in this very kitchen don’t count?”

“That's different, father.” Hamish protested folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, completely different.” Siggy did the same.

“Oh?” Sherlock crouched down to meet the twin sets of grayish blue eyes.

“It was in the name of science and what you are doing here is just wrong. Besides we’re starving! Uncle My made us eat weird food.”

Sherlock nodded. “You poor famished things. Let’s get the table set then and leave your dad to the rest.”

~0~

Bedtime came and Sherlock found the boys passed out on the bottom bunk, drooling over several science magazines that he was sure they’d stolen from their elder brother’s room.

He put them to rights, careful to move Hamish to the top bunk. The boy hummed his approval in his sleep, turning into his pillow. Sherlock touched the boy’s dark hair. These were his children. He marveled at how much they had changed over the years.

He found John kissing Enola’s head. The two were settling into a well constructed nest on her pink canopied princess bed. She was tense when Sherlock entered. “Oh, look Enola. Your father has come to say his goodnight. Perhaps he would like to read to you tonight.”

Sherlock neared, slowly accepting the book from his mate. “I’ll go check on the boys and I think I should give Davy a call and see how he’s doing.”

Sherlock winced inwardly at Enola’s frown and her distancing herself from him physically. She moved away from him as he settled where John had been. He glanced at the book cocking an eyebrow. “Interesting pick. Goodnight moon?”

Enola rolled her eyes. It was her dad’s favorite. She didn’t have the heart to tell him it was rather unconvincing and the plot was filled with holes.

“How about we improvise? I bet you’ve never heard the story of Blue Bell the missing bunny?” The girl tilted her head curiously and Sherlock settled himself back against her white headboard, noting the butterfly stickers someone had stuck to the wood. ”It is the story of a man driven mad with the loss of his father and forever haunted by a giant hound.” Enola’s eyes widened in response to her father’s own facial expression. This could be interesting unless the hound ended up dressing like someone’s gran and swallowing a girl with a red hood.

John checked in on his daughter and mate, smiling at the scene before him. Enola was hugging her teddy to her chest, her bright eyes focused on the rapidly speaking Alpha. He had his shoes kicked off, his purple shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. ”The case was brilliant! Mine fields, pressure pads under the ground dosing everyone with gas-”

Enola’s eyes were bright and her little mouth had fallen open, John then realized just what story Sherlock was spinning.

“Sherlock! Before bed?”

“Oh, John, there you are.” And Sherlock looked back at his silent daughter. “And they lived happily ever after.” He leaned in and whispered. “Not really, I think Henry has a sleeping disorder. Now goodnight.”

**_~0~_ **

Enola wasn’t really scared, not really. Just, the silence in her room was louder than normal and she thought the shadow outside her window resembled a hound. She quickly made her way out of her room and with the stealth of a ninja made her way into her daddy’s room. The Alpha was snoring softly and she didn’t want to wake him, not really but he was blocking her daddy, maybe she could crawl over him and he wouldn’t notice?

  
Daddy sometimes let her snuggle with him when there was a storm. She hated how the tree outside her window scraped against the glass when it was windy.

“Enola?” The Alpha blinked his eyes that were like Ford’s but not. “What’s the matter?” He asked softly and she was sleepy and anxious. He did smell familiar. His scent wasn’t so bad. It was a mixture of daddy’s and well...his. So, when he pulled her up onto the bed, tucking her against him she didn’t squirm. His arms felt safe and his words. “You can sleep here if you wish.” She yawned, curling into the offered warmth, allowing herself to drift off into an easy slumber. She wasn’t a baby. She just didn’t want to sleep in her bed, that was all. This Alpha was in her spot. He was lucky she was too tired to demand he vacate. That was all.

  
She didn’t see the smile on the Alpha’s face or the way he nuzzled the top of her blond hair. She was already in a dead sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for reading this for me...also for her wonderful encouragement. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments.


	34. MORE WORDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola speaks

“Sherrinford.” Lori hissed. “Sherrinford!” The young Omega hissed again, trying to catch his cousin’s attention.

“Lawrence, kindly shut up.” The Alpha replied scrutinizing, the door he was currently trying to pick the lock of.

“What the hell are we doing here? It’s midnight and-” Lori halted his words hearing the telltale click of the lock.

“Ha! Easy. I need a bit more practice. It shouldn’t have taken that long.”  The Alpha huffed.

“You are insane! We should call the police! Not be out here chasing criminals.”

“Lawrence, you can go. I was hired to do a job and-”

“Breaking and entering. Smart, Ford! Dammit.” Officer Hart held up his flashlight shining it in the Alpha’s direction.

“Took you long enough to get here. I said it was urgent. Well, that just proves father’s theory on Yarder response time.”

“Oi! You bastard. Need I remind you I was on duty! I just got off and your message said come here now! I thought it was a pub I was going to drag you out of. Because I would think after a man said **_DO NOT TRESPASS_** you would listen.”

“The stolen artwork is inside. Lori has a keen eye for this stuff.  I had him secretly photograph the gallery before closing. He flirted with the curator a little and -”

“What!” Hart growled dropping the light and approaching the dark haired Alpha.

“Ok. That wasn’t exactly how it went.” Lori snapped, glaring at his cousin still trying to keep his tone down. “Anyway, I showed our cousin Alex and he agreed. They aren’t forgeries. They are the real thing. Now, he’s disabled the security cameras inside. As a courtesy, he thought you were absolutely daft for attempting this and is completely against it.”

“And now you’ve managed to bring your two cousins into this mess? Where’s Davy? I’m surprised you haven’t brought him along or involved him in some way. Ford really! You should let the police handle this-”

“Oh shut up, Hart. They’re out of their depth. And besides Davy thinks I’ve gone for a walk. This is far too dangerous for him and I wouldn’t want him to worry.  Now if you're done being a crybaby. Lori, stay out here and keep watch. Come on, Hart.”  

Constable Hart hesitated but the damn dark haired skinny young man was already inside and through the door. He looked back at Lori. “Just go.” His boyfriend urged him forward. “Keep him safe. And please you too.”

“Dammit. I could lose my job.” Hart entered anyway with a quick kiss to Lori’s warm mouth. “And we’re gonna talk about that curator.”

“Just go.” Lori blushed bright red hearing his boyfriend’s grumbling words.

“I only let him talk me into this because he was dragging you into this. Dammit.”

Lori took out his mobile and texted his cousin Alex who had very graciously agreed to hack the CCTV feeds around the gallery. Really, Alex’s talents were wasted in an office as a maths professor and this was kind of fun.

**_~0~_ **

“So, do you want to explain to me once more how the hell you put the stolen artwork and an Omega trafficking scheme together? Here at the art gallery?” Greg looked between his young officer and nephew. There was a gleam in his nephew’s eye, one Greg Lestrade-Holmes was all too familiar with and though it had been a dangerous situation and he was sure some laws did get broken. Two cases were solved and this situation was all too familiar. He actually had to feel for constable Hart, who had tried to do things by the book but judging by the bruise on his chin it didn’t work out so easily. Poor kid, when it involved the Holmes clan it never went as it should.

“Shock blanket!”  familiar baritone boomed. “Really Lestrade, stop harassing my son.” Sherlock approached pushing through the crowd of personnel.

“We’ll be having a long talk and constable Hart, if you could see dear Lawrence home.” Sherlock continued attempting to frown disapprovingly on his son. Lestrade could see right through the man’s sad attempt. He was preening, the bastard.

**  
  
**

“Lori is here?” Hart tried to sound surprised but his superior officer and the other Alpha weren’t fooled.  “Yes sir, right away.”

“I’ll be wanting a report later, Hart!” Lestrade yelled towards the young officer who nodded in reply. “I wash my hands of you two but I expect a report tomorrow in my office. Don’t make me come looking for you, young man.”

Sherrinford nodded, his quick glance went to an ambulance several meters away where a handful of young Omega children were being looked over by medics. “Will they be alright then?” Ford didn’t want to admit it but he had been utterly terrified for the young Omegas. That and he had to hold his breath. It was Lori that really helped, the Omega had lead the others out while Hart and Ford took care to subdue some pretty heavily armed thugs.

“We should probably wait to tell your dad about this” Sherlock looked over his son, seeing nothing of lasting damage.

“Why are you here? I thought you and Dad were on another case?”

“It was boring. And care to tell me why my eldest son is suddenly my competition?”

Ford shrugged the blanket off of him. “Well, “ He started not meeting his father’s eyes. “I was given the job.”

“Really?” Sherlock waited patiently for the boy to explain.

“So, since Gran let us move into 221B, several of your old clients whom, by the way, are ecstatic that you’re alive. They’ve given cakes and pies-”

“Oh?” Sherlock cocked an eyebrow.

“Haha, I uh, I gave them to Davy. He needs them more than those little bastards-”

“Ford.”

“Well anyway, they’ve been asking about you taking cases. So I, of course, sent them your contact information. So maybe one client came to me and he may or may not have been led to believe that I was you. And he did pay half up front. “

“I see.” Sherlock grinned. “and the other half?”

“When I return the stolen art it will be paid in full.” Sherlock smiled brightly, ruffling his son’s hair.

“You will have to tell me about this case. Perhaps over some dinner? Are you hungry? I know the best chinese food restaurant open this time of night-”

_**~0~** _

Kitty crumpled up the paper, tossing it on the shiny marble floor before stomping on it several times with her sharp black heels.

It was a case solved by a young Sherrinford Holmes. Stolen art, the case read. She despised the Holmes pack. All of them. Why must there be further reminders of their legacy? It looked as if the Eldest son of Sherlock and John was going into the family business.

Several eyes in the hospital waiting room turned to look on her. She didn’t care she was here to meet with someone and pick up a package for her boss. Metaxes was coming. It wouldn’t be long before she would have revenge on the over confident idiots.

_**~0~** _

John rolled out of bed, the nausea was there once more waiting for him when he stood. A quick rush to the bathroom had him emptying out any contents left over from last nights bout of vomiting.

He wondered how he managed to catch a stomach bug. He groaned, resting his head at the edge of the toilet. He would need to call in sick again. Sherlock had been leaving early to work a case these last few weeks. John was too tied up at work and dealing with the kids to even ask and after the last one with the Alpha supremacists and their little heat inducing gas, Sherlock had kept John within arms reach out in public. It was distracting to have an Alpha scent him every few steps and the woman at the Tesco had looked scandalized by it.

So John made a point of staying in until Sherlock left before venturing to the shops. It was odd having an Alpha around after three almost four years of being on his own.

“Doctor Watson?” Davy peeked into the bathroom, knocking on the door. “I mean dad?” The young Omega started in, quickly offering John a glass of cool water without being asked. John was grateful for the cool hands touching his head. The boy was such a sweet child and the Doctor sighed with relief when a cool cloth was placed just at the nape of his neck.

“How long has this been going on?” Davy kneeled down near the older Omega. “God, just shoot me. I’ve caught this stomach flu. You might not want to get too close, Davy. I’ve been battling it for a couple of weeks now.”

Davy took a deep breath and pulled himself up to a standing position. He grunted, rubbing the small of his back. “I don’t think it’s the flu Dad.” The young Omega bit his lip, “When did you last uh-”

“No.” Realization was slow to hit but when it did John was on his feet, regretting it immediately, the gray RAMC t shirt loose around him, the pregnant boy steadied him. “No. No. This can’t be happening.”

“Why not. It’s a natural thing.” Davy tried to keep his father in law calm, “These things do happen.” The boy placed a hand over his own swollen belly. 

“No. No. I’m too old-” John gasped clutching his hands in his lap.

“You are far from old. Omegas produce offspring well into their late forties you aren’t even there yet. You know this cause you're a doctor. Old?” Davy snorted leading John towards the bedroom helping the Doctor sit on the unmade bed.

“I can’t do this.” John murmured. 

Davy sighed kneeling down in front of his father in law, responding to the distress, he could offer comfort.

“Why not? You have your mate back. Sure, the twins are a bit rowdy but you aren’t alone. You have me and Ford, not to mention aunt Harry and Clara. Even Mr. Holmes and the DI would be willing to help where they could. You make your own hours at the clinic. It’s a perfect time.”

John lifted his head from his hands and had to laugh. This child was trying to sooth him. It wasn’t that. He was just getting to know Sherlock again. Their bond was new and fragile. What if John couldn’t carry this to full term or what if the baby was like Enola? Silent. Brilliant, but silent. He would never say it out loud but he wished to hear his little girl speak so badly.

John sighed. “David you are too good for this family.”

David blushed placing a hand to his belly. “No. We are lucky to have found this family.” The teenager hugged the older Omega.

“Well, let’s not get too emotional. We aren’t sure thats what this is.”

Davy smiled knowingly. “Well a quick trip to the clinic and-”

“God, this is going to be embarrassing.”

“Nanny Jessica is here. I think that’s what the Beta was called. She has the boys focused on some kind of helium experiment and Enola is visiting Moira. I think we can sneak away.”

“Is Ford teaching today?”  Davy shook his head,

“No. He doesn’t know that I know he’s off on some case.  “

“A case?” John stood up slowly grateful for the dizziness to be waning.

“Yes. I’m not supposed to know. But he’s not so clever that I can’t read clues left laying about. For a genius he’s a bit dim. “

John shared a look with his son in law and they both giggled. “Yes. Sherlock is off on a similar case. He did mention he had someone consulting with him. I should have known it would be Sherrinford. I haven't been feeling top notch so I let him believe I was busy with the clinic anyway.  Those two do need their bonding time.”

David nodded. “They are getting on better. However, I would appreciate Father Holmes bringing my Ford home in one piece. “

“God help us, David. Those two are going to make me gray.”

David took his father in law’s hands and sat down next to the older Omega and smiled. “We are in this together.”

John put an arm around the younger boy. “Yes, we are.” He pulled the boy to him kissing the top of the Omega’s blond head. “They don’t deserve us.” John giggled.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock glanced over the photographs Mycroft’s henchmen had covertly stolen from  Kitty Riley.

“This nurse-” John frowned clutching at the photograph, “I know her from the hospital. How-” He was seething in anger, he wanted to march down to the hospital and punch the treacherous beta in the face.

“I assure you, doctor, this will not be something she will get away with. Her movements are being closely monitored.” Mycroft leaned against his antique desk. John had arrived with Davy and thankfully, Ford had taken the boy home before Mycroft hit John and Sherlock with this news.

John was grateful that Mycroft had waited for the happy couple to take their leave. Sherrinford had no idea that Davy was in danger, that this maniac wanted to bond with the pregnant teen.

“Someone will have to tell David and Sherrinford.” John massaged his temples. Could today get any worse? He still had to tell Sherlock that he was going to be a father again. “Mycroft, do you have a plan? I’m assuming you have a plan. You always have a plan.” John sank tiredly into one of the large throne like chairs near the tea table. “And hopefully one that doesn’t involve a building, a roof or a faked suicide. “

Sherlock went to his spouse wincing at the defeated words that fell from his lips, sensing something off the Alpha rested a hand on John’s shoulder. His Omega was looking exhausted and there was something about his scent lately.

“I agree.” Mycroft made a face, “However, I wished to bring it up to you both before deciding on how to proceed.”

“Proceed?” Sherlock growled. “I know exactly what we are going to do. We are going to hunt the bastard down and end him.”

“Sherlock.” John took his mate’s hand squeezing it in an attempt to calm him.

“Mycroft.” John asked slowly, “Are we sure that this Metaxas is-well, are you sure this is the Alpha?” Mycroft nodded, handing John another set of photographs and a rather thick file.

Sherlock growled glaring down at a picture of a dark haired middled aged man wearing an expensive suit. The man’s olive skin gave him away as mediterranean.

“He’s greek. Abner Metaxas. English Mother and Greek father. Arms dealer close friends with Welborn.”

“That can’t be conclusive.” Sherlock snarled. “Why would he think he’s the-”

“We confiscated videos of his encounters.” Mycroft cringed “Well documented encounters with David. As well as other underage Omegas.”

“Bastard.” John tried to keep the bile from rising in his throat. Poor David had been through enough. Sherrinford and David had come this far, the two were finally happy and comfortable in their roles.

Sherlock felt his own stomach turn and his brother continued to speak. “The dates correspond. That and there’s other indications.”

“Indications?” The dark haired Alpha cocked an eyebrow.

“It seems Metaxas is making arrangements for transporting a pregnant Omega to his Villa in Italy. “

“When?” John hated to ask.

“He is making a move to come here. He wants this child. His own Omega was unable to carry a viable fetus. He has a taste for young Omegas.”

“I’ll kill him.” Sherlock was pacing once more.

“My sentiments exactly brother. I’ve taken precautions around 221B. I hope you don’t mind but I have a few more agents around your home and as well as the places of business of our spouses. We will not be caught unawares. I, however, am having trouble tracking Metaxas.”

“That’s why Riley is still free? You’re using her as bait?” John sighed closing the file, the photographs were disgusting. Reports of how this Alpha bought and traded in young Omegas.

“Naturally.” Mycroft nodded.

“It could be faster if I just go to Greece and track him down myself.” Sherlock ran a hand through his dark curls.

“It could take a few months. This way is safer.” Mycroft objected with a disapproving face.

“Don’t Mycroft. Don't lecture me.” Sherlock snarled.

“My way is simpler.” Mycroft didn’t meet John’s sudden pale face. Instead, he focused on his stubborn brother. Deja vu wasn’t the feeling of this conversation.

“My way is faster. I like to catch my prey by surprise. He won’t expect it.” Sherlock turned to John, his Omega had gone white. “John, you have to see this is the only way. John please talk to me.”

It was happening again, John couldn’t breath it was happening again. Sherlock would leave. It could be for a week or months...maybe a year. Why did he feel as if the world was falling away? His own heart drumming in his ears. This made sense, John could see the logic in it but his heart was breaking all the same. Panic was hard to control but John was a soldier, he kept silent, schooling his face into a passive expression. Terrified if he opened his mouth to speak the flood of emotions would bring him to his knees and consume him.

The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue. Just there and the world was starting to blur. Tears, he could feel them start to spill over and wet his cheeks. Damn his hormones, damn his Alpha and all those who challenged the safety of their pack.

**_~0~_ **

Enola was playing hide and don’t seek with Moira. Moira was hiding upstairs in the third closest of the fourth guest bedroom. The blond shook her head. She would give her another fifteen minutes before pretending to stumble in on her.

She heard arguing and neared the door of her Uncle's usually off limits office. However, dad was standing in the doorway. He was just standing there, looking down the corridor. Enola felt herself pause. Daddy looked sad, even his scent was salty like tears.

“It won’t take so long. John, the children will hardly notice my absence. John, where are you going?“ Father’s voice sounded off.. Enola moved closer. Daddy closed his eyes, his back to father and Uncle Mycroft. Were they being mean?

“Sherlock, this could take months. He'll be in his own territory. It’s too dangerous-” Uncle Mycroft was angry.

“I have to go. I must do this. John?” Father neared the door.

Enola felt her heart drop. Her father was leaving? Where? When would he be back? Would he be back? She was just starting to get used to his scent. She liked his bedtime stories. They were interesting. Was it something she did? Maybe the twins were too rowdy or Ford said something mean. He could lose his temper sometimes but he never meant what he said.

“Mycroft, you forget you aren’t my boss. I am not in your employ therefore, I refuse to listen to you. I’ll go and thats-”

  
Daddy opened his eyes hearing a tiny squeak from in front of him. “Enola darling?” Daddy called to her but the blond child was looking at her Alpha father.

_**~0~** _

 

John looked her over for any injury, the tiny Omega in the blue dress with a red ribbon in her hair to match the belt around her waist. John could feel his heart breaking and the look on his child’s face left no doubt in his mind the conversation had been overheard.

His daughter was standing with her eyes blue and wide and she was trembling, clasping her tiny hands in front of her. Was she crying?

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Sherlock made to pick her up but she took a step back shaking her head. “Enola?” Sherlock called to her like one would a scared animal.

“No.” She growled. “No! You you-don’t leave.” She stammered, hating how her voice came out in hiccuping sobs. The small Omega didn’t see both her father’s took a step back, forgetting their own turmoil.

“No!” she shouted pointing at her Alpha father. “You promised! That was all you said! You said. Words! Stupid words!  Words! Everyone says words! Words are dull and stupid an-an nice lies. People say them to fill the quiet! USELESS! I HATE YOU.” She surged forward and her little fist caught Sherlock right in the thigh another caught him in the stomach. They were too small to hurt but he could feel her anger and John was wiping his own tears away.

“Enola.” John scooped her up. She was sobbing into his shoulder, holding tight to him. “He doesn’t want us? Why doesn’t he want us?”

“Of course he does.” John held tight to his shaking daughter, her voice was small and heartbreaking but it was music to his ears.

Sherlock stood back speechless, he could feel the sharp pain tugging at his bond. Mycroft lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. The dark haired Alpha moved towards John and his sobbing child.

“Of course, I want you. I want all of you.” Sherlock embraced his mate sandwiching his daughter between them. “Oh, god. I love you. I love you. All of you.” Enola shook her head turning into his embrace.  

“Don’t leave.” she whispered. "Please. Don't leave."

  
“I won't.” Sherlock choked out, his gray eyes meeting John’s “I am not going anywhere. I’m staying right here. I'm not leaving.” The Alpha felt John's sigh of relief and maybe a half sob, he didn't dare let his arms fall away from the two Omegas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support! and thanks to Tishbing! I couldn't continue without your kind words and proofing! Sorry it's taking so long, the baby has decided to try and walk.so she climbs on stuff and furniture walks...this leaves me to chase after her terrified she's going to hurt herself...also she's able to destroy my living room in less than three minutes lol. Not to mention all the weird things I never thought I would ever have to bleach wipe. Like the legs of my table and chairs..now they have tiny little bite marks aaaaaah! the joys of motherhood. On top of all that I'm at another lab where the hours are more stable but it's way busy...anyway thanks for continuing to read and review! this story is almost at an end. please follow me on tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr the holiday's are coming I'll be holding a giveaway yeaaaay free stuff! Or whatever. You can tweet at me if you wish...


	35. MEETINGS

Sherrinford folded the exam papers. This was the glamorous part of his job. Grading. Boring. Last night had been exciting indeed, catching the thief and discovering more than stolen art was being sold at the gallery.

Although David and Brandon, his Sponsor, did give him an earful. Something about dangerous situations and letting the police handle these things, blah boring, blah.  Ford’s father didn’t try to hide his amusement and pride. Of course Ford wasn’t going to admit to anyone having his Father’s approval meant a lot to him.

**  
  
**

His phone buzzed he smiled seeing the name Davy pop up. Sherrinford loved Davy. Really loved him. He loathed being apart from his soon to be spouse. Ford’s cheeks always warmed. David wasn’t so shy about allowing him to cuddle at night. They never went farther than heavy petting and shy touching but it was enough for the teenager to just hold David.

David was still very shy about intimacy and though he didn’t know the details, he hoped that maybe...someday the younger boy would trust him enough to tell him the things that haunted him.  Sherrinford knew that his Uncle Mycroft, cousin Alex and maybe everyone else thought he was too young to consider bonding. They might not understand the love he had for Davy, sweet, loyal, brave, loving Davy. When Ford’s thoughts started to become overwhelming, David was his anchor, a light in the dark.

He was going to give David a ring. Ford knew at this point it was just formality. The couple wasn't shy with saying ‘I love you.’

Ford knew it would kill him physically and mentally when David changed his mind. Sure they were both young but Ford loved David. He couldn’t see his life without the younger man. He would give him this ring and wait until David was ready to marry him. That was fair. And the baby, their baby would have the Watson-Holmes name.

The pending arrival was becoming more and more real with the passing months. Ford spent his restless nights with a hand on his Davy's stomach. His nameless son would respond with several kicks. Sometimes Ford would lay his head down and whisper to the child, simple equations or just reciting the table of elements. (one could never start to early)

Very soon Sherrinford Holmes was going to be a father. Could he do this? He had money and a name (whether he liked it or not). He had family, social and political connections (whether he liked it or not). And now that Sherlock-now that his own Alpha was back, he had more family to lean on. He definitely would never admit to feeling anchored by his father’s presence. Maybe he could learn to trust the man again. Maybe he was starting to.

Family was important. His Omega dad had taught him that. This child he would raise would know that and he would feel safe, secure and loved.

Sherrinford never doubted himself in this aspect. He could love this child because it was Davy’s. And Ford would love him. He would be sure that no one treated the baby like an outsider.

The Holmes name was known to be descended from the Alpha elite and Ford often wondered if Uncle Mycroft hated the idea that their “noble” bloodline was about to be muddied. Maybe not. Ford tried to remind himself that Alexander was, in fact, adopted as was Lawrence and Moira.

**  
  
**

“Excuse me, Mr. Holmes?” A heavily accented voice interrupted his warm thoughts.

Sherrinford looked up. “Are you Sherrinford Holmes?”  Ford rolled his eyes. He went by Watson at the University. This Alpha was older, perhaps early forties. He wore a fitted black suit with a pink shirt, the collar open.

Sharp grey eyes narrowed on Ford, causing the younger Alpha to bristle. He didn’t know this man with the olive skin and a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yes. Can I help you?” Ford straightened his shoulders using his height as an advantage.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were so young. You must forgive my staring. I thought you would be older.” The other man offered his hand. After Ford ignored the gesture the stranger smiled again slipping his hands into his suit pockets.

Sherrinford glanced down again at his mobile showing Davy’s face as another message was received.

“Oh, I’m keeping you from leaving. My name is-”

“I’m sorry sir but I’m really busy and must be on my way.” Ford cut the older Alpha off.

The man frowned, he ignored Sherrinford’s insult and instead acted as if he were waiting for some kind of recognition. “I am a fan of your work.” The Italian or Greek Alpha, continued rocking on his heels looking around. “I didn’t realize you were also a teacher. How nice. A teacher and a detective.”

“Listen, whatever it is you need, my office hours are over. I have to return home-”

“Of course. To your family? Your mate?” The posh man looked down at Sherrinford’s phone. “I can see the reason you rush. If I had such a delicate mate waiting for me at home, I would hardly ever find a reason to leave the bedroom.”

This caused the younger Alpha to growl. The older man took a step back with feigned submission. “Excuse me for overstepping my bounds. I meant no disrespect of course.”

Ford didn’t have time for a client, even one who looked posh and willing to overpay. He didn’t bother to hide his disgust for the other man. No one spoke about David that way. Another message brought him away from his anger. He needed to go. He had an AA meeting and by another text he was being summed to his Uncle Mycroft’s house. Ford rolled his eyes. Yeah, he wouldn’t do that. However, the next test showed he had a car waiting for him. So he was going whether he wanted to or not. Dammit, this asshole was making him late.

“I wont keep you. Perhaps we can chat soon.” Said asshole gave a tight smile. “It’s about a missing person. My own dear Omega has run away and I need to find him.“ He slipped a card into Sherrinford’s top pocket, taking note of how the younger man didn’t flinch from him. He only continued to hold his own eyes full of challenge. “You should return to your family, Mr. Holmes. Call me when you’re ready to talk. Ciao.” He received a pat on the shoulder. “We shall talk very soon.”

“Oi! Boy genius!” Constable Hart whistled entering the room stepping around the exiting stranger. “Whats the hold up?”

“I am not a dog. Don't whistle at me. And I was on my way out but it turns out I’ve been called to my Uncle’s palace. “

“Oh great. What you do? He gonna chew you out for that shit you pulled last night? And you dragged my brother into it. And who was the posh bloke?” Brandon was wearing his street clothes. Today was his day off and he appeared a lot younger in his jeans and a black t-shirt.

“No. He probably found out I was going to give David a ring. He'll most likely try and talk me out of it.”

“Well, let’s go together and after we’ll head over to the Serenity Hall meeting. Yeah?”

“Fine. Fine.” Ford read David’s text. "Looks like my Uncle has kidnapped my Davy. We better get going. The bastard’s probably trying to divide and conquer.”

“I’m sure he thinks he means well. Be glad you have family who cares. I’m not saying he’s right but try and see it from his perspective.”

“Yeah? He's a pushy control freak. And you have a good family. Your dad keeps out of your business I’m sure. And-”

Brandon’s face pinched briefly and Ford thought he had said something wrong.

“There is a lot we don’t see eye to eye on but I’ve decided long ago I can’t make him happy and I have my own life to live.  Now, come on. Let’s get whatever it is over with. “

**  
  
**

**_~0~_ **

****

Sherlock resisted the urge to throw something or smash every piece of antique furniture in his brother’s room.

“I intercepted the package before it reached the boy. David has no idea-”

“That’s not the point is it, Mycroft?" Sherlock hissed. “That was too close! You promised us. Swore that you had the best men on this!”

“Sherlock, please calm yourself. This isn’t helping. Mycroft has had only had two days since we found out who was after David.” John made sure to close the door to Mycroft’s study not wishing another repeat of yesterday.

“USELESS! My fat brother is so useless!”

“Now, Sherlock this isn’t Mycroft’s fault. He's been putting extra hours in to find this bastard.” Lestrade tried to defend his tense mate, only adding to Sherlock’s anger.

John massaged his temples, the alpha pheromones were making him dizzy. He hadn’t found the right time to tell his mate about their unexpected pup and John had honestly no energy.

This package that had the attention of Mycroft and Sherlock was a DVD that had been delivered by some unknown delivery man. The security team had missed it completely. It was Agent Mallory who had pulled it before it reached the pregnant Omega.

Mycroft was sure he would increase the boy’s wages for this. Indeed it had been fortunate that Agent Joshua Mallory was with Alexander at 221B.

Mycroft swore under his breath. This was a nightmare. If that package had been a bomb or some kind of poison. More could have been lost. Lawrence, Alex, and David. The older children had gathered at 221B for a surprise. Mycroft knew of Alexander’s plans to help decorate the nursery for Sherrinford and his young mate. The elder Holmes had contributed the funds, and he had new furniture delivered for the soon to be modernized flat.

Such a wonderful day nearly ruined by the filth he had stilled on his laptop. Sherlock didn’t have the stomach to continue watching and truth be told neither had Mycroft. It was a recording of David with Metaxas. The vile man had sent a recording of one of his encounters with the now pregnant Omega.

The note inside simply said **_My love, here is a reminder of our times together. We'll be together soon. I have readied our home for you and our pup. -AM._**

****

“This isn’t good.” John ran a hand through his hair. “David can’t know this. He is in a very fragile state. This stress could affect him and the baby.”

“This is why we must neutralize the threat and do it now. Mycroft-”

“Sherlock, he’s in England.” Mycroft waited for the explosion but none came. His brother didn’t speak. He didn’t throw anything. He just stood frozen in place glaring at his brother.

John felt nauseous. He gulped down the bile that threatened to rise. He needed fresh air and he needed to focus. His family was in danger. The urge to beg Mycroft to ship the whole family somewhere remote and out of reach was so strong, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from allowing those words to spill out.

He wanted to find this man, this monster that threatened the fragile repairs made to the family bond. Doctor John H. Watson-Holmes wished to find this man and put a bullet through his head.

“Who else has seen this?” John’s voice shook  recalling another dvd that had damaged his life.

“John?” Lestrade frowned, “You alright mate?” The DI could see the color draining from the Doctor’s face.

Sherlock turned to his mate, the Alpha knew his Omega had been feeling ill of late. “Of course he’s alright Lestrade.” Sherlock snapped over his shoulder, then whispered low to John. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” John took a deep breath.

“John, perhaps we should continue this discussion later-after dinner.” Mycroft was rising, bringing a bottle of water to the blond Omega.

“I don’t think I have the stomach for dinner after that little porn we just watched.”  John clasped his eyes shut the room was threatening to spin. Dammit! If he couldn’t control his anxious scent...and damn the Alphas in the room for going into hyper protective mode. John would have laughed over the way Mycroft, Greg and Sherlock were all trying to offer comfort. However, John kept his jaw clenched fearing he would lose what little he had eaten for lunch.

**  
  
**

“Perhaps we should call a doctor-” Mycroft was cut off when his brother snatched the water from him, only to take the lid off and offer the cool contents to the insipid Omega.

“I am a doctor.” John replied cringing. He was going to be sick if he didn’t get out of the room. All of the Alpha pheromones fighting for dominance was causing his stomach to clench and head to spin.  Poor bastards had no idea it was the scent of a pregnant Omega causing their instincts to go into overdrive. “And, like I said, it’s nothing I havent dealt with before. I just need some air.” John tried to stand only to feel his legs threaten to give and his vision blur.He pushed the water away. “Dammit.” John was grateful for his Alpha’s strong hands pushing him back into the chair.

“John, I think I agree with my brother on this one. You don’t look well and, if I’m not mistaken, you nearly fainted just then.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need a doctor. I’m not sick. I’m just a little pregnant. And the scent for dominance is doing a number on my stomach and my head. So when I said I need a little bit of air I mean it.”

Sherlock nearly fell over, Mycroft and Lestrade took a step back. John was very much aware of the room filling with silence as well as his Alpha’s welcomed scent. Oh, the preening bastard. He was going to be unbearable.

“How long have you known? Why didn’t you say anything?” Sherlock was on his knees, hands cupping John’s face. The Omega heard the hurt in his mate's voice, felt the fear in their bond. Sherlock was afraid he didn’t want this. That he was rejecting the baby and his Alpha. Insecure bastard.

“I haven't found the right time. And I just found out myself. Can we please discuss this privately later? Right now there are more pressing issues. Where is Ford right now? I know we all agreed it was best to have a plan before we let him in on this fact that his Omega’s rapist is planning an attack.”

“Ford will be here shortly. Mallory and Alex decided to escort David here. I believe David has sent a text to Sherrinford to inform him that Alex and Mallory will bring him here. Constable Thomas Hart is escorting our dear Lawrence home. I do have them under careful observation. All very discreet of course-”

“Father, do you want to tell me why the hell I’m being followed around?” Alex burst through the study doors, Mallory on his heels. The Agent winced  seeing Mycroft’s cool glare.

“Oh, don’t glare at him. I’ve noticed the extra entourage since last week. “

“Security precaution-” Mycroft tried to defuse his son who quickly pushed the generic excuse aside.

“Alex, son. Calm down. “ Lestrade stepped forward.

“Forget it.” The Omega sighed. “I don’t want to know. When you’re ready you know where to find me. “ Alex sighed turning on his heel and leaving.

 **  
**“Discreet, my ass.” John sighed. Even Sherlock couldnt hold back snigger.


	36. RESOLVE

Sherrinford ignored his uncle’s henchmen when they asked him to follow them into the house. “Where’s David.” He demanded.

“Sir, Mr. Holmes will explain-”

“Piss off. Where is my Omega!” Ford growled step6ping towards the lackey in the black suit and dark glasses. The Agent remained devoid of emotion and to his credit the man didn’t even tense.

Brandon sighed, this was not going to end well. “Sir, Mr. Holmes wishes a word. I’ve been instructed to bring you to the library straight away. Now are you prepared to follow me or shall I lead you.” The Alpha agent with sandy brown hair asked with a icy tone, not used to being questioned.

Brandon put a hand on the younger Alpha’s shoulder before he surged forward, he flashed his warrant card.

“Hello. Listen, why don’t we all just settle down. Yeah? No reason to get physical. You understand this young man’s mate is pregnant. You have any pups?”

The Agent didn’t respond but Brandon smiled that was proof enough. “You remember how crazy you got when your Omega was about to pop? Cut the kid some slack here, he just knows his Omega was brought here without any explanation. It’s his first pup.”

The Agent stood still for a moment and then replied. “He’s with Alexander and Agent Mallory I believe they are-” the agent paused.

“Yeah? They are-” Brandon gestured for the man to continue a teasing grin playing on his lips.

“Nesting.They are watching home movies in the den.”

“Home movies? Nesting? Poor Mallory. I have to see this.” Brandon tried to hold back a laugh.

“I believe Agent A found some interesting recordings of young Mr. Sherrinford and family.”

“Oh god. Not my second birthday. Please tell me-” Ford groaned.

 

“I believe they are now well past the toddler years and are enjoying the preteens.” Brandon threw his head back and laughed. He could see the Alpha agent was feeling sorry for the younger Sherrinford.

“I’m going to want to see the second birthday incident. “

“God, nevermind. Where’s my damn uncle!?” Sherrinford put a hand to his face. “I hate this family sometimes.”

“Lead on Agent. Lead on.” Brandon snorted pushing Sherrinford forward.

“Oh fine.” Ford grumbled slipping off his cardigan and handing it to the servant standing there hoping to take coats, cases, or umbrellas.

**_~0~_ **

“Sherlock! Absolutely not. You are not leaving again! If you’re going I’m going with you.” John tried to stand up only to have his Alpha place a firm hand on his shoulder.

“John that’s not a good idea. We both know it.”

Mycroft and Lestrade stood off to the side giving the couple a semblance of privacy.

“What’s going on?” Sherrinford stepped into the room. He focused on his Omega father’s distress, taking note of his Alpha father’s hand resting on his dad’s stomach.

The air was thick with anxiety and crossed the room to be near his dad, wanting to keep him safe.

“I’m alright Ford.” John weakly smiled in greeting, his son glared at Sherlock.

“You look unwell dad. Has father been bullying you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just a little pregnant.” John shrugged smiling weakly.

Ford made a face. “What? Who’s is it?”

That caused his father to snarl and his dad to giggle. “You are in a mood today you little bastard. Don’t antagonize your father or I’ll be forced to give you a smack.”

Ford kissed his dad’s cheek, before straightening up to continue to glare at his Alpha father.

“What’s this about you leaving? What? Is this the usual thing you do when my dad is pregnant? You decide to leave him alone again? Is that it? Is it some wonderfully fascinating case? What is it that will drag the great Sherlock Holmes away from the ones he supposedly loves?”

“Sherrinford don’t.” John reached for his son’s arm, surprised when the younger man pulled away.

“No! You always protect him, even when he died. Even when he had supposedly jumped from a building. You said it wasn’t his fault. Well, come on now Mr. Sherlock bloody genius Holmes. What would drag you away. After you fed us all these lies about you never leaving. About you loving us and wanting to protect the pack.”

Sherlock looked over at Brandon Hart who leaned against the wall near the closed door.

“Go on. Brandon is privy to most of my humiliating secrets. He’s my sponsor and he’s trustworthy. Just spit it out. Don’t stall. “

“Maybe I should go.” Brandon cleared his throat, standing up straighter not liking the sudden attention. If he wanted to be under scrutiny he would visit with his father. 

“It’s alright. Stay. It’s always nice to have an extra set of hands if this get’s ugly.”  Lestrade shrugged tossing the constable a strained look, and Brandon nodded in understanding. He might have to tackle Ford the kid was a hot head sometimes.

“Sherrinford, I’m not abandoning the family. There is something I have to do.” Sherlock ignored his brother in law.

“What? Keep us safe? From what villain now?  Moriarty is finally dead. What else is there? What other dragons must you diminish?”

“Sherrinford calm down.” Uncle Mycroft finally spoke up.

“Oh, fuck off with you. It figures you probably helped him with this great idea. Isn’t that how it works? The two genius Holmes brothers get together and decide what's best for everyone. It doesn't matter how much it hurts the family bond, you break a bond enough and it’s not repairable!”

**  
  
**

“What would you have me do?” Sherlock hissed taking a step towards his son, cutting off any reprimand from his brother. “What would you do for David? For your child? If there was a real threat? ”

Ford rolled his eyes. “Whatever the threat is I would keep them safe. But how are you keeping us safe by leaving? By going off to possibly die on your own? Alone doesn’t protect you-”

“It’s David.” Greg decided it was time to cut this off before it started to snowball. John wasn’t in any shape to step between two battling Alphas and Mycroft still only ever saw a child when he looked on Sherrinford.

The boy was going to be a father soon, he was eighteen and making a life for his family. They needed to start looking at the kid as a man and not as a kid.

“What is?” Sherrinford demanded, hearing both his parent’s hiss in unison.

“Mycroft has worked tirelessly to have each and everyone of David’s tormentors shown the sharp edge of justice. However, there is one in particular, the one who fathered the child that David carries.” Lestrade cut off his nephew’s protest. “I know you are the child’s real father. No one will challenge that but biologically-”

“What about him?” Ford snarled.

“Mycroft has found him.” Greg scratched his head. “He’s sent his men to find the bastard.”

“But-” Sherinnford watched his own Alpha father’s expressionless face, trying to read what he wasn’t telling.

“He’s slippery and he knows that David is pregnant. He's coming for David.” Greg confessed without any hesitation.

Sherrinford paled he looked between his Uncles and then his father and dad.

“Son-” John took his son’s hand, this time Ford didn’t pull away. “no one is going to hurt David.”

“Who is he?” Ford swallowed, fighting the urge to leave this conversation and find his mate, scent him and hide him away. He needed to keep Davy safe, keep him away from danger and anyone who would dare hurt him. **_Davy-MINE. MINE.OMEGA._**

“An international arms dealer. He goes by Abner Mataxas, he was good friends with Welborn.”

“What would you do?” Sherlock asked his son. “This isn’t lost jewelry or stolen art. This is life. He means to take David and the child back to his villa in Greece. He's already attempted contact.”

Ford’s posture tensed as if he was about to run from the room to go to his Omega.

“He didn’t. Mallory intercepted that package. David has no idea. And we all want to agree on this remaining the case.” Lestrade cut off his nephews escape with this speech but it was Sherlock to catch his son by the arm. Holding the boy back.

“I won't let him have him! I’ll...I’ll challenge him. He can’t have David!” The dark haired Alpha tried to pull his arm free. And the older men in the room once more could see the child that Sherrinford once was. But this wasn’t an experiment gone wrong or rude words. It was real and dangerous, making Sherlock want to hold his son close and calm the anger and tension in him. To take the fear and sooth it away, he wanted to fix this.

Ford’s voice faltered, hating himself for sounding more like a child demanding his toys returned. He wasn’t a child, he was not a child! He needed to be next to David, needed to scent him, to hide him away. He could do this. He would! His resolve slowly turned his anxiety to anger and it roared forward with a possessive force that his own Omega father winced away from the scent of his son's flooding pheromones.

“Do you see now? Do you see why I would leave the pack?" Sherlock put a hand on his son’s shoulder squeezing. Ignoring the deep growl. “Do you feel that desperation to save one’s family...to keep one’s pups safe and secure? It’s there in your belly, reaching across your bond, it’s feral and still very desperate.”

Ford nodded unable to form words. “I’ll go with you. To find him.” He managed finally.

“No.” Three other voices in the room objected.

John being the louder of the three. “Absolutely not, dammit! This pack stays together. If we’ve learned anything it’s a pack is stronger together. Now listen and carefully because I might throw up if i have to repeat myself. We’ll send the boys, as well as Sherrinford and David to stay with my sister. We will use the pretense of remodeling 221B as an excuse. David wont have to know he’s in danger until later when the mess is at a close. My sister’s home is secure. It's safe and we’ll add more of Mycroft’s wonderful protection to the lineup of security she has around the Omega safe house. It’ll be good for the boys to be out in the country. “

No one objected, instead John stood slowly pushing away the helping hands of his son and husband. “Now if you’ll excuse me I heard there was popcorn and home movies somewhere. I’ll leave you Alphas to hash out the details. If I hear anything about anyone playing lone wolf I won't hesitate to get the tranquilizer darts out. Sherlock, you know what I’m talking about. And you all know I’m a crack shot.” John held his head high and left the room and the suffocating Alpha pheromones, grumbling about bloody big cats, and Alpha knottheads.

Brandon held the door open for him and smiled, following the Omega out. He figured it was best to leave the family discussion for family.

**_~0~_ **

John found his son in law and nephew sitting and laughing with Agent Mallory. A nest of blankets and pillows around them on the big comfortable gray couch in a dimly lit room.

The large theater like projection screen was lit up with a smiling familiar face. **_“Hello little brother loan your big brother some cash. I know you have it on you. Your dads are rich after all.”_ **  The dark haired Alpha looked so much like Alex it almost hurt. It felt like yesterday when Erick was still alive, he had such a beautiful grin and kind eyes. A good man, a decent constable and another casualty of war.

**_“Get off.”_** A skinny Alexander shrieked from the screen, his choking laughter filling the room. **_“Put me down I don’t have any money.”_**

 ** _“It’s no use he doesn’t carry cash.”_**   The tone was bored and the young face was a miniature version of Sherlock. John felt his eyes tear up seeing a tiny six year old Sherrinford, his baby face barely rounded sitting reading a book under a tree. The child was ignoring the wrestling match going on in front of him.  John sighed, his son had always been so thin, and his hair so out of control. Not like now, now they were carefully trimmed and combed.

**_“Oh, how about you squirt? you gotta have some cash then?”_** Erick quickly scooped up the unsuspecting six year old. 

_**“Vagrant UNHAND ME!”** _ Ford had tried to run. **_“Perhaps you should have considered finances before you associated yourself with a disinherited mate!”_**

****

**_“Oi! I was going to help you little shit but not now.”_** John heard Joshua’s quick intake of breath. That was Josh’s older brother now on the screen, smiling and kissing Alex’s brother. Erick was holding a squirming Ford upside down and laughing. 

**_"Aaagh! I'll vomit if you continue to fondle each other in my presence! This is abuse!"_ **

John watched the two, with a growing sadness. “That’s them?” Davy had an arm around Alex, his head rested on the Omega’s shoulder.

Alex nodded, wiping at his eyes, “Yeah. That’s him.” John stood back not wishing to interrupt the scene, the carefree squeals and taunts from the screen a very welcomed distraction.

Mycroft had very excellent quality surround sound. And now a young six year old  Lawrence was giggling as he dodge the dark haired Alphas grasping hands.

_**“Avenge me Lawrence!”** _ Ford was calling for help.

**_“I can’t! It's no use! Every man for_** _ **himself!** ”_ Lori wore a red jumper, scooped up by Joshua's older brother.

**_“Oh come on cowards! We are family. A pack sticks together !”_**   

Ford was turning red upside down and Alex with young Lawrence charged at the older Alphas. They knocked the young constable back and the blond Omega in the dark suit laughed. ** _“Save yourself love!”_**  

Charlie shook his blond head trying to help his downed mate.  ** _“I’ll save you Erick! I wont leave you. If you go so will I.”_** The words were haunting and John closed his eyes against the sounds of happiness and breathless murmurs of love. That torture video that Moriarty had sent Mycroft almost four years ago still fresh in his mind.  Agent Charlie Marsters (Mallory) had said the same to his dying mate those late minutes of their lives.

“That’s Ford. I can't believe how much like the twins he looks. So adorable look at Lawrence’s chubby little cheeks!” Davy was trying to lighten the mood, allowing Alex to discreetly dab at his eyes. “We should be showing Tommy this. “

Mallory continued to watch, unable to move his own eyes from his lost brother. “ They looked so happy and in love.” The agent whispered to no one in particular.

John vowed then that this family would not know further heartache. How long until it was Thomas, Brandon or Joshua, what if this threat zeroed in on these young men. What of his own children, his sons and dear daughter and this new pup, they all deserved security. John placed a hand to his flat stomach.

Men like Mataxas, like Moriarty needed to be stopped. Sherrinford was right the stress on their pack on the family bond, it couldn’t go on.

 **  
**No. Enough was enough. He had a browning that needed dusting off, and John knew his aim would never fail.


	37. DIMINISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my friends I've been sick, then I had an adventure race woohoo four miles and 16 obstacles. on top of a very busy almost ten month old. It's been crazy! anyway we are coming to an end.

“Some water, Mr. Watson-Holmes?” Brandon offered the Omega a bottled water and gestured to an empty chair in the corner.

John gladly accepted the water. “I think I’ll go find a place to rest.” The doctor shivered slightly.

“Dad?” Davy turned, noticing the two near the door over the back of the couch. “Hello, Brandon. Is Ford with you?”

Brandon put on a brilliant smile. “Yes. He'll be in to see you and I’m hoping, by then, you’ll be playing this second birthday incident I’ve heard so much about.”

“Are you alright, dad?” Davy worriedly pushed himself off the couch. Josh was on his feet helping the pregnant boy stand. “God, I’m going to need a tow rope soon to get up.”

Josh shook his head and Alex hit the agent playfully. “Don’t agree, you ass.” Alex giggled at his boyfriend's redding face.

Davy couldn’t help but smile then wince. “Are you alright?” Josh asked nervously. David nodded, moving Josh’s hand around to his lower belly.

“I uh-” Josh would have jerked his hand back feeling uncomfortable touching the Omega so intimately until he felt the sudden movement like a soft pat. Then another, growing stronger as Josh applied more pressure. “Is that?” The blond Omega nodded happily as another series of kicks stronger than the usual fluttered erupted.

Alex moved. “May I?” David placed Alex's hand near Josh's.  John watched with a grin on his face, not wishing to ruin the bonding moment between the three. Alex and Josh were sharing a silent conversation. John remembered those kinds of glances, back when he and Sherlock were new to the mating thing. Back when their love and bond was fresh and unchallenged.

John carefully slipped into the hall Brandon remained at his side. “Sir?” John took a deep breath. “I’m alright. I just need some air.”

“You’re shivering, sir.” Brandon regretted not having his jacket to offer the good doctor.

“I’m alright. Just one of those days. Exhausting. You don’t have to fuss. I’ll be just fine. It’s always like this. I made it through three pregnancies and I’ll survive this one.”

Brandon smiled. “My mum had a hard go every time as well. I’ll just help you find a good place to nest. She is a firm believer in nesting.”

John gratefully accepted the Alpha’s strong arm and the young man waved off one of the many hovering house staff, taking back Ford’s cardigan from one of the staff members.

“Here we go, this can tide you over. It smells bad but-”

John couldn’t help but make a face, the constable was right it did have a different scent to it but the most dominate was his son’s.

“Yeah, the kid needs to eat more.” Constable Hart was guiding John towards the stairs.

“What’s this.” John pulled a card from the pocket.

“Oh, some new client. Slimmy looking bloke. He had a missing person’s case. Ford was eager to get home so he kind of told him to shove off. The guy said he would be hearing from him.”

“What did he look like?” John was gripping the constable’s arm.

“If you’re worried he is going to lose a client, don't. The guy was eager for Ford’s attention. He looks like the type willing to pay just about anything. He had an authentic accent. I didn’t like the guy. I heard him say something about a missing Omega before I interrupted. Knowing the type his Omega probably ran off. Anyway it doesn’t matter, Doc. You're looking pale maybe I should call-”

“No. I’m fine.” John smiled weakly clutching the card. I’ve just. Could you get me some water? This bottled water is warm. Something cooler and perhaps some toast, dry.”

“Are you sure. At least let me help you up the stairs.” John nodded, with each step he started to gain his strength by the top of the stairs the doctor stood straight reminding the constable of a soldier at attention.

“I’ll be alright. I’m feeling a lot better. I actually feel a hundred percent. You were right about a nap though, I think I will nest. My husband knows where I’ll be. I think I’ll enjoy the silence before I return to my spawn. No need to bring me anything.”

“Alright, Doc. I’ll be sure you’re not disturbed then. You sure everything is okay?” Brandon frowned there was something off but he didn’t know the doctor well enough to force the issue. He did however know that face one makes when they are hiding something. He knew Sherrinford Holmes well enough to ask probing questions when he was trying to withdraw into himself.  

The Omega just nodded and headed down the expensively decorated corridor.

**_~0~_ **

John quickly entered one of the first rooms shutting the door behind him. Brandon hadn’t been to Mycroft’s before. He wouldn’t know that this room was just another small tea room. The house staff sometimes used it for cards when the master was out. He took the card out and glared at it. “Fucking bastard!” The Omega snarled right there in his hands. He recalled another seamlessly harmless meeting years ago.

Standing in the lab, James Moriarty, pretending to be Jim from IT. He had altered his scent, had altered his hair color, he wasn't noticeable. “Hi.” He had flirted with that fucking shit eating grin! Sherlock had been too involved in the case and no one had payed attention. People never observed.

That had come back to bite them.

 

 

**_"Jim, hi._** ** _Jim from_ _IT!"_ ** That mocking voice, echoed through the years. 

Not again! The Doctor waited, opening the door peering down the hall. He knew to head for the staff exits. He called a cab to meet him down the street. This was going to end and it was going to end tonight!

He sent a quick text, one that would get the ball rolling.

_**I’ll take the case.** _

Here, he assumed it would be complicated. When the text was returned he grinned to himself reading the address.

Alphas like this, thought themselves geniuses. Mataxas wouldn’t expect this kind of move. He wouldn’t expect an Omega to arrive.

John left the cardigan behind. He would collect his browning and his own jacket.

_**~0~** _

****  
  


Mataxas smiled. So the young detective was going to play after all. He sent a time and a place. This would be easy. He would simply walk up to the boy and shoot him. Clean and simple. Too bad such a young man. After that kid was out of the way he would simply have his men pick up David and they would head home.

The boy would need to be disciplined. After all, he did think to run into a lesser Alpha’s arms. It was always so enjoyable beating David. The bruises that marked the blond's skin. Beautiful. This time he would take his time. There was no rush and nothing to stop him from biting and scenting wherever he pleased. He would make his dearest sing with whimpers and pleas. When David’s eyes were tearful they were like the summer sky before a storm.

Mataxas sent the boy the address to his hotel, knowing the kid wouldn’t think anything suspicious. If he had already figured out who Abner was then Mycroft’s men would have descended on him. They hadn’t and the Greek knew from experience that Mycroft Holmes didn’t play nice.

He was after him and it would be a great slap in the face for the Iceman’s nephew to be found dead, a body dumped on the Government's doorstep.

He stretched. Yes, he would meet the boy in the bar downstairs then they would take his car. After, he would just drive the boy to some abandoned warehouse in the industrial district or by the river and just end him. Nothing too complicated.

The older man still had a self satisfied smile on his face when he heard a knock at the door. He hadn’t ordered room service. He sighed, expecting his bodyguard to answer, and continued to sip his scotch and send orders via text regarding another arms deal.

He received a confirmation text that his last mate had an unfortunate stumble down the stairs. He rolled his eyes. Finally, he was free of the defective beast. After the last miscarriage Mataxas wanted the useless thing to just be drowned. However, the young man came from a rich family it wasn’t right unless it looked like an accident.

“Javier, who was it?” Mataxas called out not looking up from his mobile, there was no answer. “Javier?” Mataxas sighed, rolling his eyes he stood up.

****  
  


_**~0~** _

Sherlock had spent some time reassuring his son everything was going to be alright. He would make it alright. Nothing else would befall this family. Having Mycroft as well as Greg offer their commitment to the matter helped calm the youngest Alpha in the room.

“I’m certain our plan will work. Let’s go find your dad. He’s probably worked himself into a state. I’m sure he’ll appreciate some tea.”

Sherlock found Brandon sitting near the door of the dimly lit sitting room. The projector screen playing a familiar birthday party and a very naked young two year old wearing a blue birthday crown was running and laughing as John gave chase. **_“You get over here young man! Where are your pants! Sherrinford! Oh my god you've got cake everywhere!”_**

Sherlock tried to stifle a laugh his eighteen year old son groaned beside him. “No! Oh god, Alex. I’ll kill you.”

David turned with a smile lighting his face and Ford went right to him. Sherlock noticed a lack of John.

“The Doctor said he was going to nest. I helped him up the stairs. He didn’t want to be disturbed until it was time to leave.”

Sherlock nodded. “Which room?”

“The first door to the right.” Brandon was standing and stretching.

“What?” Sherlock thought he heard the dark haired constable incorrectly.

“Yeah, he said he would just rest and-”

“You said the first? Door?”

“Yes. On the right. I figured he wasn't going to be picky.”

Sherlock didn’t let the constable finish. He left the room in search for John. Surely Brandon was wrong. That wasn’t a bedroom. It lacked a couch. It was just a room of small card tables.

“Mr. Holmes?” Brandon was on Sherlock’s heels up the stairs.

“This room?”

“Yeah.” Brandon knocked on the door but Sherlock just pushed it open. The room was empty and Brandon was confused.

“That’s weird-” Brandon picked up Ford’s cardigan lying in a heap near a table. The crumpled business card was near it. Brandon caught his breath unfolding the card as Sherlock had started out of the room he was calling the doctor. “Wait! Mr. Holmes! What did you say that blokes name was? The one after Davy?”

Sherlock hissed when he only received John’s voicemail. He started to check rooms tasting the air for any trace of his Omega.

“Mataxas why? It’s not important presently-”

Brandon held out the card and quickly described the conversation he had with the doctor.

_**~0~** _

“What do we have here?” Mataxas took a step back, a wolfish grin curling his lips. His dark eyes ran up and down the blond Omega entering into his hotel room. Mataxas sipped from his scotch, tasting the air. There was a familiar scent there but he didn’t care. This man was mouth watering with those familiar blue eyes. He wore a black jacket that hugged his fit body. The Greek usually liked his Omega’s to be younger but this was nice.

“It’s not my birthday but it could be.” He purred settling now against the small minibar.

“Abner Metaxas I presume.” The Omega kept his hands in his pockets, his voice light but authoritative. Oh, a feisty one then, Abner would enjoy this.

“Yes. Are you going to strip for me, lovely? I do need entertainment but we must make it quick I do have a meeting in a-” The next words from him were cut off by the muffled sound of a silencer, and the sting of bullets hitting his abdomen right below his heart.

The Omega grinned. “Don’t bother calling your men. I already took the two in the hall out and there was the one that answered the door. You really should have hired better protection.”

“Who?” Mataxas stumbled back towards, several expensive bottles falling from the minibar as his body lost all ability to remain standing.

John's grin widened, nearing the downed Alpha. He watched with morbid fascination as blood soaked through the Alpha's expensive gray suit.

“You came after my family.” John crouched down, his head tilted to the side. 

“I-don’t know you.” Mataxas wheezed. 

****  
  


“You, Mr. Mataxas, were very wrong in coming here. I take family very seriously and I will not allow you or anyone else to come here and disrupt what we are trying to build. You thought you could reclaim Davy?”

“You are David’s Omega?” How had he not known, the same blond hair, the stubborn set of his jaw.

“No, he’s going to be my son’s mate. “

Abner’s eyes widened, he attempted to growl but blood only gurgled to from his lips.

“Oh yes, I’m John Watson-Holmes.”

“You are an Oma-Ome-”

“Omega? Yes, I know. Omegas tend to be a little more dangerous when their offspring are endangered. I’m doing you a favor by shooting you now. Mycroft would play with you before he put a bullet in you.”

Abner swore his gun was still holstered just inside his suit jacket but his arms refused to work. “Goodbye Mr. Mataxas. I’ll be sure to leave your body where your organization can find it. A nice message for those of your ilk to be warned. The Holmes family is off limits.”

“Wait-”

John fired the last shot into the man’s head. “I hate being ordered around by Alphas. They always think they know what's best.” The Omega sighed shaking his head at the wide eyed look frozen on the now dead body.

“John!” he heard a familiar baritone echoed through the luxury suite. 

“Well, that was a lot sooner than I would have thought.” John didn't turn around, not yet. He wouldn't be weak, that and he wanted to be sure this threat was really dead.

“John!” More frantic.

“In here!” John called to his Alpha knowing he was going to hear no end to this. “They’re all dead. The suite is clear.” He quickly added.

“John!” Sherlock came in halting in the doorway.

“I’m fine.” John turned lowering his weapon, casually removing the silencer, checking the slide of gun. He had one more bullet left, "Ah, here I thought I used my last one."

“Doctor Watson-” Mallory breathlessly entered behind Sherlock, constable Brandon Hart on his heels.

“Don’t lecture me.” John handed the gun to Sherlock’s outstretched hand, a deep growl leaving his lips. To the Omega’s credit he remained unmoved by his Alpha’s disapproval.

Brandon Hart looked at the dead Alpha, two shots painfully to the abdomen and one to the head. Eyes went back to the short Omega doctor. The man looked absolutely unconcerned.

“He wasn’t a good man and now he’s a dead man.” Doctor Watson stepped aside as more agents started to crowd the room.

Sherlock only took his mate by the arm and half dragged half pulled the shorter man out needing to be away from the stench saturating the air.

Brandon and Mallory made to follow but halted when the dark haired Alpha snarled in their direction.

“I wouldn’t boys. I’ll be fine. He gets a bit bent out of shape. I’d keep your distance. “

Sherlock continued to pull John towards the exit, snapping and snarling at the agent’s in the corridor of the luxury hotel. No one moved to question him, only arranging for a car to pick the duo up.

Once inside, John was pushed back into the seat his mate laying on top of him. “You could have been killed!” The Alpha hissed biting the shell of the John’s ear aggressively.

“You could have been killed, our son-”

John was silenced with the heated mouth of his Alpha, it was punishing and possessive.

“Mine.”

John caught his breath allowing his mate to pull his jacket off, and then the buttons of his checkered blue and white shirt went flying. Hands quick and rough were on him, touching, and caressing.

“Sherlock, not in the back of your brother's car, dammit.” The Omega squirmed under the lean body of his mate, feeling the rush of natural lubricant go straight to his wanting hole. His erection painfully hard, the Alpha bit down on the soft flesh of the blond's shoulder causing John to arch up.

“Sherlock.” He panted.

“John, I need you. Now. I need this.” It was a plea whispered into the blond Omega’s chest, warm full lips clamped down around the soldier's sensitive nipple. A warm tongue lapping at the taut flesh then sharp teeth playful nipping.

“Oh god! Yes.” John gave in hoping the driver had enough sense to keep the privacy window rolled up and maybe a courtesy trip around the block if the two were still busy when they arrived home.

 


	38. DAYS LIKE THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a glimpse into the holmes-watson life. all fluff.

John and Sherlock entered breathlessly through the front door of their home hours later and six trips around the block. The duo were disheveled and John had tried to make an effort to button his black jacket to hide his ripped shirt underneath. Sherlock had done the same with his lovely bellstaff, but the purpling love bites on his neck and his mate’s were a bit more difficult to hide.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Sherrinford was holding his brother Siggy under his arm. “Never mind I don’t want to hear it. Really? You two? And at your age?” Ford made a disgusted face before giving his little brother a hard shake.

“Unhand me, vagrant!” the younger boy was squirming his hair messy, the boy was wearing pajama bottoms around his ankles and it looked as if Ford had been attempting to put clothes on his little brother. (unsuccessfully) “I don’t feel it necessary to wear restrictive material just to sleep in! Besides the obvious fact!”

“That being?” Ford growled shaking the squirming child.

“I’m not sleepy!” Siggy tried to move away.

“I don’t give a shit! You little bastard. You’ll put those damn clothes on and get to bed. Or I’ll strangle you with your own clothes!”

**  
  
**

“Brother! Avenge me!” Siggerson reached dramatically for his twin standing in just his pants on the stairs.

“You’re next, you heathen!” Ford growled towards a nearly naked Hamish, the boy made a face.

“It’s everyman for himself, Siggy! You’re on your own!”

“Get some damn clothes on Hamish! No one wants to see your pants!” Ford made to smack his younger brother, the boy stuck his tongue out and ducked.

“Afraid David will see my handsome physique and decide I’m the better choice?” The young boy wiggled his eyebrows and flexing his skinny arms.

Siggy snorted, “Oh please. If Davy is going to marry anyone it will be me! After all, he clearly thinks I’m the smartest Alpha. Father aside.”

John made a rude noise and Sherlock only pulled him closer.

“You little bastards! I’ve already warned you-” Sherrinford snapped and John couldn’t help but lean against his disheveled mate and smile.

“We’re home.” He sighed.

“That I am.”  The consulting detective watched as his twins ran back up the stairs with their eldest brother on their heels.

“Hungry?” Sherlock asked John kissing the top of his mate’s head.

“Starved.”

**_~0~_ **

****

“There now Enola.” David ran a brush gently through the blond Omega’s slightly damp hair. “I’m going to braid it and when you awake tomorrow you will have such beautiful waves and curls. I think I hear your brothers thundering through the hall like a herd of elephants. I don’t know how such small boys could make so much noise. Alphas.” David tickled the small Omega now sitting in his lap. Enola giggled and nuzzled her brother in law, taking in his scent she held tight.

“Awe. Well, aren’t you in a loving mood today. Did you have fun with Moira?”

Enola sighed and nodded. “She is a cute one.” The Omega petted the child’s soft hair. “ But not as cute as you.” David hurried and added the last part knowing how Enola sometimes became jealous if he showed too much attention to the other Omega.

“Now, Enola. This baby will be coming soon. I want you to know you are still my little favorite little sister.”

Enola raised an eyebrow pulling back she huffed. “I know. I know you are my only sister. But I do love you to pieces.”  David wrapped his arms around the thing child causing the baby to add a few hard kicks in protest. Enola giggled feeling the baby’s quick movements, her hands going to her brother in law’s rounded belly.

“You are beautiful and clever and special to me Enola.”  The young girl picked at pieces of imaginary lint stuck to the brown Jumper her brother wore. “I know your brothers try to tease you about not speaking. You don’t need to use words to get a point across. Although, punching your brothers in the face isn’t the right answer either. Even if you never speak a word to any of us know that I think you’re brilliant and someday you will go from this amazing child to an amazing adult. I am so happy to have such a little sister. “

“I love you too, Davy.” She sighed. “You are brillant.”

“Well-wait-” David froze in realization. “Enola did you-”

She gave a quick grin and kissed the older Omega. “Braid my hair?”

“Anything.”  David tried to keep the emotion from his voice unable to keep the tears from forming. “Anything-I just. Ford!”

The eldest brother was running past when he heard his name. “Davy. What’s wrong? Enola?” The Alpha worriedly entered forgetting about the half naked boys he was attempting to coral. “Did the twins say something to upset either of you?”

Davy was squeezing Enola now, wiping his eyes and shaking his head, the small Omega only grinned up at her elder brother. Always the protector. He was so tall she couldn’t help but wonder if the new pup would be tall like her brother.

Enola grinned at her eldest brother, her hands patting David’s back.

“Davy?” Sherrinford kneeled now, a hand on his mates shoulder, Enola gently pulled away.

“I’m just emotional. I-” David half laughed and half sobbed, “I take it your dads are home.”

“Yes.  Now what has you all flustered?” Sherrinford cradled his mates face, “Davy my love?” Enola giggled when her older brother kissed David on his temple and pulled the very pregnant Omega in for a hug, Enola shrugged when her brother turned to him.

“Oh great what did you do now?” Hamish huffed pushing past his twin to get through the doorway first.

Enola rolled her eyes glaring at both brothers, “I didn’t do anything you little shit! So mind your own.”

Siggy made a face at his twin then said “Well maybe Enola said something then.” this made both twins giggle.

Ford was on his feet ready to smack them both, he hated how they teased their little sister about not talking.

“I didn’t say anything mean. I only said that I love Davy. And get out idiots. You smell!”

The room fell silent, and for once her twin brother’s were speechless, Ford’s eyes were wide and he turned to look at the small Omega’s very stern face. “OUT!”  the three almost four year old snarled.

**_~0~_ **

****

**_months later_ **

Brandon stood next to his youngest brother and Agent Mallory, all wearing expensive suits. The three looked more like armed guards ready to step in front of the very nervous young Alpha standing at the altar. Sherrinford tried to look bored with the whole ceremony but the three Alphas could see right through their friend.

“Ford, lighten up.” Brandon whispered quietly leaning over and patting his friend discreetly on the back.

Sherrinford jumped, startled. “Right. I am calm. No worries. I’m going to do this and be great at it. I never fail, and did you by chance see Davy. I mean he hasn’t run off, has he? He’ll be there, right?”

“Really? That's what is worrying you? Jesus mate. David has eyes for no one else. I doubt he’ll be doing any kind of running not when he looks damn near ready to burst.”

“Hey!” Mallory nudged Thomas, “Really. Sensitivity you tactless asshole.”

“What, it’s true. I don’t know how Omegas do it.“ Thomas tried to back peddle receiving harsh glares from the three Alphas and the three Omegas across from him, until the music started.

**  
  
**

“Ssssh!” Lori hissed in warning, shaking his head at the three Alphas then smiling towards the crowd. “I saw him. He was fine. He looks adorable in his suit. He's a little selfconscious about the bump but-”

**  
  
**

“Ssssh.” Alex nudged his cousin standing across from Mallory, theirs eyes were on church doors now opening.

“I see dad hasn't bothered to show. Or our brothers.” Thomas forced a tight smile looking around at the familiar faces, some yarders constables and detectives.

Brandon didn’t reply. He knew his father and brothers hadn’t shown because he was there. He hated that Tommy was caught in the middle of such situations. Lori and Tommy were moving into a comfortable relationship. It was natural for Tommy to wish his parents to meet his boyfriend. Mother obviously hadn’t shown because of father.

“Will you all stop yammering! It’s embarrassing. Alpha up man!” Sigerson growled holding a small delicate pillow next to his twin, they each held twin velvet pillows with a ring on them. Dad had solved the battle of who would be the ring bearer by allowing both to hold a ring on their identical pillows. (God forbid either young Alpha feel the other was being favorited.)

“Don’t tell them what to do, Sig. Besides, I bet Davy has wisened up and decided to leave. He will most likely pick me seeing how devilishly handsome I look in my new suit.”

“Nuh uh! I look more-” Sigerson was cut off by Sherrinford’s low warning growl.

“Swear to god I will kill you both in front of all of Scotland yard and our family if you two don't stop shoving!” Ford snapped clasping his hands infront of him.

The Alphas all wore dark suits with gray ties and the Omegas wore gray with black ties against their white shirts. Moira danced happily, spilling pink rose petals behind them. Enola looked serious with her blond locks curling at her shoulders, a crown of baby’s breath atop her neatly combed hair, she delicately sprinkled her flower petals. Moira skipped along tossing the petals up in the air happily, her dark hair similarly styled but the crown of baby’s breath was sitting crookedly in her hair. The two wore white dresses with silver tights and shiny white shoes.

David entered, escorted by a very proud Dr. Watson. The young boy wore a glowing smile as his eyes found Sherrinfords.

“You’re a lucky man.” Brandon leaned in to whisper to the groom.

“Don’t let me fuck this up.” Ford whispered back desperately. “Please don’t let me fuck this up.” more to himself than to the constable that became his sponsor then best friend in a short period of time.

“It’s alright. Just breathe, Ford. You will do fine. We’re all here.” Brandon’s voice was calming and confident, bringing Ford out of the sudden panic attack just in time for his soon to be mate to reach out for him.

Ford nodded and his hands reached to accept his Omega’s own smaller ones. David wore a white suite with a gray tie to match his chosen wedding party.

“You look beautiful.” Ford’s words were clumsy and quick but this did not make them any less true.

David shyly bowed his head and Ford couldn’t contain the love he felt for the young Omega in front of him. He suddenly wished to pull David against him and kiss him properly so that all in the room knew exactly who David belonged to.

So enamored was he that he didn’t hear a word the priest was saying until the boys held up the rings and Father Douglas asked for any objections. The twins were quickly silenced by Brandon and Thomas who covertly reached for the boys clamping a hand over their mouths discreetly.

“Do you, David Frances Welborn, take Sherrinford-”

The father was cut off by a sudden yelp from the Omega. At first Sherrinford thought David was backing out. He stood clutching David’s hands horrified until the Omega gritted his teeth. “Oh no. My water broke.”

“What?” was the echoing chorus from the wedding party.

“Um, hurry it along Father. If you want this baby to be born with a legal Alpha status.” Brandon urged pulling out his mobile.

“Someone call an ambulance. And get a doctor!” The Father ignored the constable.

“No! Please, lets finish this.” David gasped feeling a cramp pull him to his knees. Sherrinford gently helped his mate to sit and called out for his dad.

“Dad!” He turned to the worried priest. “My dad’s a doctor.” then back to Davy “Breathe, David. We can do this another time.”

David shook his head taking a deep breath. “No! Please.” He whimpered. “It’s important. I’m not leaving until we’re married. Please.” And the whimper was all that Ford needed to motivate him, he snapped at the beta priest “Do it! Hurry!”

“For fucks sake, father. Marry the two! Now!” Mallory ordered removing his jacket and offering it as a pillow for David.

“I now pronounce you-” The priest couldn’t believe this situation, it was supposed to be a routine day.

“I’m here.” John answered his son’s calling, hurrying forward, the sound of sirens echoing just outside the church.

“It’s early.” David moaned through gritted teeth, as another strong cramp hit.

“No, Davy. Look at me. It’s alright. It’s only a couple weeks early. He’s going to be just fine. Now breathe like we practiced.” The Doctor calmly took his son Ford’s hand and put it at the base of the Omega’s neck.

**  
  
**

“Ford.” John snapped at his wide eyed son. “Sherrinford Holmes, David needs you to help breath. Remember the classes?”

“Yes.” Ford nodded then stated more confidently “Yes, I do.” He squeezed the back of his Omega’s neck, then removed his own jacket and rolled up his sleeves, draping the jacket over his scared mate. “We can do this, David. You will be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you. Yeah?”

The Omega nodded as several paramedics burst into the large chapel.

Sherlock observed his eldest son. The boy held tight to his Omega’s small hand. The young Alpha was growling at the nearing paramedics and Sherlock took a deep breath, wanting to ease his son’s territorial instinct.

This was his pack, closing in on his son and mate, and the Alpha couldn’t be prouder. Although, when he glanced at his nephews, he could only see the children they once were.

Just children needing to be protected. He shook his head feeling his own instinct fighting to be dominant. Logic was needed now, the paramedics had to get Davy to the hospital and they wouldn’t be able to do this with the pack Alphas all going feral.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is at it's end but i will add a few fluffy chapters to finish off and tie up some loose ends. thanks for sticking with this so long. I will be adding chapters to the trust in the next few days no worries :)


	39. Undiminished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings and ends.

**  
  
**

It was several hours later that Charles Eric Sherwin Watson-Holmes entered the world. Healthy, happy, and hungry, a head of dark locks and a very impressive set of lungs.

Sherlock and John stood outside the delivery room with the rest of the wedding party. Greg and Mycroft held a sleeping Enola and Moira in their arms. Lori and Thomas had left to retrieve some coffee for everyone while Alexander and Joshua stood off in a corner, hands joined and holding a conversation only the two could hear.

Tonya gently patted the dark heads that rested on each of her knees. Siggy and Hamish having dozed off curled in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. Her blue eyes observed the handsome red haired paramedic that was talking quietly with constable Brandon. She sighed heavily, their posture was very telling. All the the cute ones were either bonded or gay. What a world. What a world.

Mrs. Hudson was offering sandwiches to the waiting group, glad that her Lori was sweet enough to fetch some more coffee and tea.

Everyone fell silent when they heard the first strong cry of the newborn baby. John and Sherlock were the first on their feet, a nurse exited the room to announce baby Holmes’ arrival.

Mr. Holmes and Doctor Holmes entered the room while everyone else stood outside. Brandon thought he should take his leave. This was after all a family affair.

“Brandon.” Sherrinford hurried towards him and the paramedic. “He’s beautiful absolutely perfect and David did so good. Where are you going?” The Alpha tilted his head in confusion. “Don’t you want to meet your godson?”

“I thought this was a family-wait. My what?”

“We were going to ask you but I figured now is a good a time as any.”

“I-yeah but-me?” Brandon licked his lips frowning. He looked to his smiling paramedic.

“Of course you. David and I decided you’re the only one who would keep him straight and not accept any excuses. Why not you?”

“I just-” Brandon couldn’t help but grin. First he was a best man now this. What a wonderful day. Sherrinford turned towards Randal. “Sorry, Ford. This is Randall. He was one of the paramedics that responded to the call.” Brandon felt nervous explaining Randal to Ford even though he knew it wouldn’t matter. After all Ford’s uncle was gay.

“Well, come in then come see my mate. Bring your boyfriend. Davy will love to meet him.” Ford smiled at his sponsor and offered his hand to the Alpha paramedic.

Brandon swallowed the emotions that were surfacing, he felt a part of this pack. After feeling exiled from his own family it was almost overwhelming.

“It’s going to come in handy having a paramedic in the family. Especially with the luck this pack has.” Ford stated with a grin, leading the two into the room. “Now come on. Both my dads are in there but everyone else can wait. I dont want my Davy to feel overwhelmed.”

~0~

“Doctor Watson, good to see you again.” Randall smiled warmly at the blond Omega in the brown jumper. There was a bit of a crowd on the street in front of the now shut down dance club.

Dr. Watson was unlike any Omega he had ever known. The man was no nonsense and well stubborn.

“Oh good, Randall. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him. He seems to listen to you a little more than any other paramedics. God forbid he listen to me his mate! And a Doctor. Stubborn bastard.” John huffed a hand to back.

“I’ll go check it out and I’m surprised to see you on a case your condition and all.”

“I’m barely starting to show and as long as the case is less than a four he lets me come along. I am not invalided. You would think he wouldn’t protest and make such a fuss on the more exciting cases. Oh, well. Sherrinford is usually good enough in my place.  Believe it or not, this was a three. He only took it because he was bored. I guess it rapidly turned into a eight when the simple fraud case turned into a guns and drugs smuggling case. Using stolen bank cards to move stolen cash. All very interesting. “

“Are you alright then?” Randall ran a medically trained eye over the slightly flushed doctor.

“Yeah. Just not used to running this hard these days. I do need the exercise. Not as young as I used to be.”

“Oi! Watson! What the hell is this I hear about you two taking out armed men!” DCI Lestrade pushed past the constables milling around as well as DI Dimmock looking as if he would rather be anywhere but there. John flinched hearing his brother-in-law's deep growl.

“Oop, better get going-” John ducked his head.

“Not so fast John Watson-Holmes.” Lestrade called out spotting the Doctor.

“Damn.” John looked like a kid with a hand in the cookie jar. “You don’t want any part of this. Better get Randall.” The paramedic shook his head and started towards the ambulance where a very irritated Consulting Detective was sitting and fuming. Pushing the hands of another medic away with a growl. “Oh hey, Randall we’ll be seeing you two for dinner sunday right.”

“Well -” Randall didn’t know what Brandon had planned, however the Omega lifted an eyebrow and suddenly Randall was agreeing. “We’ll be there sir.”

“Good boy. Now go check on my idiot husband. Tell him he has a concussion and three broken ribs. I swear that man can be so insufferable when he thinks he’s right.”

“Right away, sir.” Randall hurried off with a smile on his face. This pack was an interesting one. He passed a familiar constable, Travis Hart, securing the crime scene and pushing bystanders back towards the street. Randall stiffened seeing the man growling low as he passed with a quick glare he had work to do.

“Alright, idiot. What happened?” Sherrinford had emerged from the crowd, a worried Brandon and Tommy on his heels. “Where is my dad. You are worse than the twins. You said this was a four! A bloody four! This doesn’t look like a four!” Ford had his arms crossed over his chest and Randall bit back a laugh.

“How the hell did you even get here?” Sherlock glared at his son and two companions.

“We heard it over the radio. We were tracking a lead.” Brandon had his hands on his hips.

“Don’t change the subject, father.” Ford huffed impatiently and Tommy caught sight of the DCI and Dr. Watson.

“Ford, your dad scares the shit out of me. Look at him. He looks like a school boy caught by the headmaster. Yet, he took out and subdued three armed Alphas. Broke one’s nose and the other’s arm. The third he just knocked unconscious. Seriously, where the hell did he learn to do all that?” Tommy looked back to Sherrinford and smug consulting detective.

Randall was shining a bright light in the injured Alpha’s eyes, shaking his head. The Doctor was right and when he ran clinical hands over the man’s left side Mr. Holmes winced.

“Damn. You'll need a scan but I believe you have some broken ribs.”

“Yeah, I guessed as much. Nothing new. Just don’t tell my husband. He's insufferable when he thinks he’s right.”

Randall coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. He only nodded, receiving a couple odd looks from his boyfriend and the other three Alphas.

“Constable Hart, get them off the sidewalk.” DI Donovan wasn’t pleased with the crowd.

Tommy and Brandon stiffened hearing their name, thinking she wanted them to get to it. “So much for being off duty.” Brandon scowled, ready to say just that but both young men stiffened hearing their father’s reply.

“Yes, Detective Inspector. Right away. You heard her boys! Get the civilians out of the way. This isn’t a show!”

Sherlock could see how Brandon took a step away from Randall, causing the medic to swear under his breath.

“Mr. Holmes, you do need a scan.” Randall focused on his patient.

“I’ll go to the hospital but I’m not riding in a damn ambulance.”

“Fair enough, Father. Tommy and Brandon will take you. I’m going to go and have a word with dad.”

Sherlock nodded, waving his son off. “Since when are we chauffeurs? Holmes, you bastard!” Tommy grumbled, avoiding the urge to look over at his father. Brandon had been exiled after the last argument with father and Thomas had taken sides.

His other brother and father chose to not speak to him. Father was a good man but it was too difficult for him to come to grips with his eldest son’s life choices. He could forgive the drinking. He even helped his son through it but the reason behind Brandon’s problem had been his father’s reaction to the fact that Brandon preferred Alphas over Omegas.

_**~0~** _

John waited nervously for the wand to pass over the baby’s bottom half, hearing the nurse declaring each organ healthy put him in a state of complete peace.

“Brain, good, spine perfect, kidneys good, strong heart and now do you wish to know the sex of the baby Dr. Watson-Holmes?”

Sherlock eagerly replied for his husband. “Yes.” He cleared his voice, “Yes. I mean, if it’s visible.”

“Alright then.” The Beta nurse moved the wand lower and glanced at the screen that John concentrated on, a smile erupting on his face.

“Omega male.”  The nurse announced printing out a small picture for the happy couple.

Sherlock accepted the small gray and white square as if he had been handed a valuable artifact.

“Thank you, nurse.” John started to wipe the cold gel from his rounding belly.

His Alpha said nothing for a long time, only stared at the small picture in his hand. John smiled. There wasn’t anything to be said. He felt the fear, love and hope through their bond.

“We’re going to be alright aren’t we John?” Sherlock tried to hold the emotion in his voice back.

John grinned like a man who had won a million pounds, “Yes. I think we are all going to be just fine. As long as we are all together. We’ve diminished our monsters and the hero of the family has returned to his rightful place.”

“John, I am not the hero of this family. It’s always been you John. Always you. And I love you.”

**  
THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyones support and love for this story. I'm sad it's ended and relieved! Thanks for all the kind words and encouragement! I appreciated your reviews and comments! Also on an unrelated side note, my baby has started walking!!!! eeeeeek! couldn't be prouder.


End file.
